Sinful Seduction FR
by Maitre padawan
Summary: Capturée par les barbares, Isabella Swan voit sa vie changer à jamais. Réduite en esclavage, elle est livrée à leur roi avec ordre de se plier à ses moindres désirs. Elle se refuse d'abord à lui, mais le jeune et beau souverain saura-t-il l'attirer dans son lit ? Son noble fiancé la sauvera-t-il à temps de cet homme, ou bien Isabella succombera-t-elle à sa séduction diabolique ?
1. Invasions barbares

_**Note de la traductrice :** bonjour tout le monde. Ceci n'est pas ma première traduction, mais c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à l'univers de Twilight. Seulement, après de nombreuses lectures, je trouvais dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics en français proposées pour le couple Bella/Jacob. Sans être une « anti-Bella/Edward », j'avoue avoir une affection particulière pour l'autre choix auquel Bella a renoncé, laissant ainsi le champ libre à notre imagination pour inventer et réinventer cette alternative qui n'existe pas dans les livres. _

_Laissez-moi donc vous présenter Sinful Seduction, de **CourtneyHowlett**._

 _De toutes les fanfictions que j'ai lues sur ce couple en anglais, celle-ci est ma préférée : l'histoire est passionnante, riche en aventure, en bataille, mais en amour aussi les personnages sont vivants et authentiques, mais je retiendrais surtout Jacob qui possède de multiples facettes et qui va connaître une évolution au cours cette histoire. Enfin, l'auteur, CourtneyHowlett, s'est montrée très aimable et m'a donné l'autorisation pour traduire son histoire._

 **Note de l'auteur :** pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, bienvenue ! Pour les nouveaux, bienvenue ! Tous les lecteurs sont les bienvenus et je suis vraiment heureuse que mes fictions soient appréciées. Je suis surexcitée à l'idée de vous montrer celle-ci. J'ai tapé une intrigue intéressante, remplie d'action et de sexe, donc je suis certaine que je finirai cette fiction comme Sunshine ( _NdT : Sinful Seduction est déjà terminée_ ). Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous – parce que vous êtes tous géniaux ! Vous remarquerez quelques noms étranges. Les noms de ces hommes seront révélés plus tard, mais il s'agit bien des membres de la meute traditionnelle. C'est une histoire où tout le monde est humain, dans un univers et une histoire alternatifs. Exit Twilight ! Pour la langue, j'ai utilisé le haoussa et l'ai traduit de Google Translate (ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi le haoussa, lol). J'ai ajouté un petit dictionnaire tout en bas pour que vous n'ayez pas à traduire vous-même ! Ouaip… bienvenue dans mon esprit tortueux et amusez-vous bien !

 **Résumé :** capturée par les barbares, Isabella Swan voit sa vie changer à jamais. Réduite en esclavage, elle est livrée à leur roi avec ordre de se plier à ses moindres désirs. Elle se refuse d'abord à lui, mais le jeune et beau souverain saura-t-il l'attirer dans son lit ? Son noble fiancé la sauvera-t-il à temps de cet homme, ou bien Isabella succombera-t-elle à sa séduction diabolique ?

 **Rating :** cette histoire est classée M et déconseillée aux lecteurs de moins de 18 ans car elle contient des insultes, un langage cru, de la violence et du sexe !

 **Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Stephanie Meyer… ainsi je ne pourrais jamais prétendre posséder ces personnages magnifiques.

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 1 :** Invasions barbares

« Les barbares arrivent ! »

Mon cœur se figea à cet instant. Assise près du boudoir, je levai mes yeux vers la forme ovale de la fenêtre. _Non,_ pensai-je, _ce n'est pas possible._

Par le passé, les barbares n'avaient que très rarement attaqué les villages du nord-ouest, mais les rares fois où cela s'était produit, ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux que des rues ensanglantées et des maisons vides. Et s'ils se sentaient d'humeur vicieuse, ils ramenaient une jeune fille avec eux en cadeau pour leur roi.

Ce jour-là, je portais une robe de soie rouge magnifique, prête à rejoindre la grand-place et retrouver l'homme qui me courtisait depuis un mois. Selon les rumeurs, le seigneur Edward était sur le point de demander ma main. Naturellement, j'étais prête à l'accepter. Edward était le noble le plus riche du village et celui qui avait le plus à m'offrir.

Il m'avait raconté ses projets : la façon dont lui et ses hommes comptaient s'y prendre pour vaincre les barbares, tuer leur roi pour s'emparer de la Langue d'Argent, et libérer le royaume de toute future attaque barbare. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'était la Langue d'Argent un jour où nous cavalions vers la prairie, l'endroit où il m'avait emmené la première fois pour notre premier rendez-vous tranquille en amoureux.

 _« Une Langue d'Argent est un artefact qui connaît toutes les langues de mondes, qu'elles soient secrètes ou connues »_ , m'avait-t-il expliqué. _« Grâce à la Langue d'Argent, nous pourrons déchiffrer le livre d'Azazel. Il est dit que quiconque parvient à le déchiffrer baignera dans les richesses et dominera le monde avec ses hommes. Je t'épouserai, Isabella, et ensuite nous gouvernerons le monde. Je serai le plus grand roi et tu seras la plus grande reine qu'on ait jamais connus. »_

« Ma Dame ! » cria une servante. « Nous devons fuir par la porte de derrière immédiatement ! Ils ont tué votre père et capturé votre mère ! »

Je pâlis et sentis mon estomac se nouer encore davantage. « Tué… ? Capturée… ? » Avant que je ne pusse formuler une réponse intelligible, les cris de bataille me parvinrent soudain et un craquement de bois venant d'en bas me sortit brutalement de ma stupeur.

Angelina, ma servante, m'attrapa par la main et me traîna dans le couloir. Je la suivis non sans peine, ralentie par le poids de cette lourde robe de soie, trébuchant régulièrement dans mes jupes et glissant sur les marches des escaliers que nous descendions précipitamment.

Un cri retentit au loin, rapidement suivi par le son étouffé et sinistre d'une lance de barbare transperçant la chair d'un villageois innocent. En bas des degrés, une autre de mes suivantes gisait dans une mare de sang, un couteau planté dans le ventre.

Angelina lâcha un sanglot mais je la fis taire rapidement et la bouscula vers la porte de derrière. Je pouvais entendre des bruits de vaisselle cassée, signe que les barbares avaient envahi mes cuisines et étaient en train de détruire les vases coûteux appartenant à ma mère.

C'était l'été. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud ce mois-là. Des effluves de sang et de la mort stagnaient dans la moiteur de l'air ambiant. Dehors, c'était le chaos dans les rues. La place était jonchée de cadavres, de femmes et d'enfants qui criaient, et de débris provenant d'échoppes et de boutiques mises à sac.

Sonnée, je me demandai où se trouvait Edward, et s'il était en sécurité. Je me demandai si mon père était mort rapidement et sans douleur, et si ma mère était toujours en vie et si elle allait bien. « Ma Dame ! Je vous en prie ! » Angelina tira sur ma main blanche, m'attirant plus loin dans la forêt pour échapper à la horde de barbares qui étaient en train de saccager mon petit village paisible de Forks.

En général, les barbares étaient vêtus de peaux d'animal et portaient des os humains en guise de colliers ou de bracelets. Ils se laissaient pousser les cheveux très longs et couraient avec les loups, se battant de préférence à pied plutôt qu'à cheval, et utilisaient des khépesh et des dagues plutôt que des épées en fer.

Alors qu'Angelina me poussait toujours plus loin dans la forêt luxuriante, je pris peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'était arrivé tandis que ma vie se déchirait lentement sous mes yeux effarés. Des larmes importunes se formèrent malgré moi, et je me retrouvai bientôt à pleurer comme une enfant. Tout s'était passé si vite ma mère avait été capturée, mon père tué, ma maison détruite et mes richesses pillées. La réalité de ce que j'avais été et de ce que j'étais à présent me claqua comme gifle : d'une enfant privilégiée, j'étais devenue un insecte insignifiant, fuyant à travers un monde sauvage et interdit, avec une humble servante comme seule compagnie.

Je m'étouffai dans mes larmes. Angelina se retourna pour s'assurer que je ne m'étais pas blessée. Mais si de l'extérieur je ne présentais aucune égratignure, je me sentais en revanche positivement ravagée à l'intérieur.

Des hurlements de loups au loin m'arrachèrent à mon désespoir pendant une fraction de seconde, et me firent trébucher sur une racine épaisse jaillissant du sol. Dans ma chute, j'entraînai ma servante.

« Ma Dame ! Vous n'avez rien? » Me chuchota d'Angelina précipitamment. Mon cœur n'avais jamais cogné aussi vite et non loin de nous, je pouvais clairement percevoir le crissement de brindilles écrasées sous les pieds nus des barbares.

« Chut, » murmurai-je en essuyant mes larmes d'une main tremblante. « Je peux les entendre. Ils sont tout près – et tu sais ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils trouvent des femmes qui se cachent. »

Les yeux de la servante s'écarquillèrent. « Je crois que je préfère ne pas demander, » pleura-t-elle.

Cachée derrière le buisson je regardai attentivement à travers l'enchevêtrement de feuilles pour évaluer mon environnement. Les aboiements des loups étaient toujours audibles, mais les bruits de pas s'étaient espacés, signe que nos poursuivants avaient pénétré plus loin que nous dans la forêt. « Ils en font des esclaves sexuelles. Je croyais que tu le savais. »

Un crissement de brindilles retentit de nouveau, aussitôt suivi d'un bruissement de feuilles. Angelina glapit et se mit trembler de manière incontrôlée. « Ma Dame, nous ne devons pas être capturées. Nous devons fuir ! »

« Non ! » Grondai-je en la retenant de force sur le sol au moment où elle tenta de se retourner pour ensuite s'enfoncer dans les bois. « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Nous ne parviendrions pas à semer les barbares. Non, la meilleure solution si nous voulons survivre et nous échapper, c'est de rester là et d'attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Attendre qu'ils ait tous vidé les lieux. »

Angelina poussa une légère plainte. « J'ai peur, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas devenir leur esclave. »

Je ne lui parlai pas des autres histoires que j'avais entendues à propos des barbares. On racontait qu'ils vendaient leur esclave à d'autres hommes une fois qu'ils s'en étaient lassés, qu'ils violaient celles qui refusaient de se soumettre, et qu'ils exhibaient parfois leurs femmes comme des trophées au cours de leurs orgies bestiales.

J'étais déterminée à nous garder vivantes et libres et à retrouver Edward. Je voulais revoir ses cheveux brun cuivré, ses yeux verts éclatant et son sourire lumineux. Je voulais entendre son rire et sentir ses lèvres douces comme des pétales de rose caresser ma peau lorsqu'il baisait ma main chastement.

« _Trois Cheveux_! » hurla une au loin. Ils parlèrent ensuite dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Angelina et moi nous accroupîmes derrière le buisson, nous dérobant ainsi à la vue des barbares.

« Breloque de visage pâle, » commenta un autre avec mépris en montrant un collier argenté. Je retins à grand-peine une exclamation horrifiée, ma main se posant automatique sur mon cou, là où le collier en argent de ma mère aurait dû se trouver. Il s'était certainement défait lors de ma chute, et maintenant c'étaient ces monstres qui allaient le voler.

« Boit à la Cascade, » appela l'autre. « Visages pâles…tout près. »

Ils se baissèrent et se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où nous cachions, faisant cliqueter leurs colliers d'os sur leur cou, leurs bras et leurs pieds. Je me mordis la lèvres et aperçus Angelina en train de formuler silencieusement des prières, les yeux résolument fermés.

Je décidai de suivre son exemple, courbant ma tête et laissant mes cheveux châtains tomber en rideau devant mon visage. Je commençai à croire qu'ils étaient partis, mais je me trompai terriblement. Une main curieuse fouilla le buisson derrière lequel nous nous étions dissimulées.

Je retins ma respiration et m'efforçai de rester aussi silencieuse que possible et d'éviter tout contact avec la main rugueuse. Je priai sans grand espoir qu'ils finissent par s'en aller, s'ils ne trouvaient ni n'entendaient rien, toutefois je me trompais encore.

Angelina couina soudain comme un cochon qu'on égorge lorsque la main se resserra brutalement sur sa chevelure noirs et la traîna par les cheveux hors de sa cachette. Les barbares éclatèrent de rire et celui qui s'appelait Boit à la Cascade bouscula ma servante vers son compagnon, Trois Chevaux. Celui-ci l'attrapa puis attacha ses main tremblantes avec une corde pendant que Boit à la Cascade lui tenait les bras.

Elle fut ensuite bâillonnée et jetée par-dessus l'épaule de Trois Chevaux. Je tentai de me reculer discrètement lorsque Boit à la Cascade revint près du buisson. Il me vit. Je sus qu'il me vit. Il se baissa pour être à ma hauteur, agrippa mes boucles brunes et me tira si brutalement que je sentis mon cuir chevelu commencer à saigner.

Je poussai un cri perçant m'agrippai aux mains du barbare. Trois Chevaux se tourna dans sa direction, un rictus aux lèvres, et susurra quelque chose à son compagnon. Probablement pour le féliciter de ma capture.

Je luttai furieusement tandis que Boit à la Cascade tentai de me lier les mains avec des cordelettes de cuir. Le barbare lâcha un grognement lorsque j'arrivai lui donner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, puis se moqua de moi en m'entendant piailler de douleur lorsqu'il m'entrava les poignets en serrant beaucoup trop les liens.

« Libérez-nous ! » Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Je donnai un coup de pied à mon ravisseur tandis qu'il me hissait sur son épaule large à la peau tannée, couleur de cuivre. Il ne m'écouta pas – mais à quoi m'attendais-je de la part de ce sale barbare ? Les barbares ne montraient aucune pitié envers les visages pâles.

Je me débattais encore tout le long du chemin à travers les bois, ballotée sur son épaule comme un sac de farine. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux injures qui sortaient de ma bouche, ni à mes cris et ni à mes supplications.

« Espèce de brute ! » Braillai-je en le frappant férocement à la poitrine avec mes pieds. Boit à la Cascade ricana cruellement, leva sa main et me frappa brutalement sur le derrière, recouvert par ma robe de soie.

Sous l'effet du choc et de la fureur, je poussai un glapissement et me débattis en redoublant de force. « Monstre! » Rugis-je. « Vous brûlerez en Enfer pour ça ! » Il me fit descendre de son épaule et me porta comme un bébé d'un seul bras, le temps de sortir un bâillon de sa sacoche en cuir accrochée à son autre épaule.

C'était un morceau de tissus brun, mais avec une étrange substance blanche par-dessus. Sans me demander mon avis, le barbare me le fourra dans la bouche. J'eus le temps de lui mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang pendant la manœuvre. Cependant, sous l'effet de cette substance blanche, je commençai à me sentir somnolente, comme si mes os s'étaient dissous et tout mon corps transformé en gelée. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et se fermèrent pendant que le barbare essuyait ses doigts ensanglantés sur ma belle robe de soie.

Je le hais…Je le hais…

0o0o0o0o

Lorsque je revins à moi, l'odeur de la viande réveilla mes sens. Je soulevai ma tête de l'épaule tiède, sur laquelle j'avais bavé pendant mon inconscience, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. On jouait de la musique, on cuisinait de la viande et des femmes vêtues de peau d'animal tissaient des paniers ou s'occupaient de bébés tout nus qui s'ébattaient librement un peu partout.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de l'homme qui me portait tandis que mes yeux se refermèrent. Il m'était difficile de les garder ouverts, et je me sentais encore si faible. J'ignorais où j'étais et je ne me souvenais plus tellement de l'endroit où je me trouvais avant d'être endormie de force.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de mieux observer mon environnement. Mon attention fut attirée par des habitations en pierre, des tentes et d'étranges maisons de bois. Je revis les mêmes femmes qui tressaient des paniers, pendant que leurs petits garçons à la peau cuivrée couraient nus autour du feu, au-dessus duquel une autre femme faisait rôtir de la viande.

« Angelina, »,bredouillai-je en reprenant finalement mes esprits. Où étais-je ? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était la forêt, Angelina et moi tentant de nous cacher des barbares.

J'examinai le corps de l'homme qui me portait. Les larges épaules cuivrées, de longs cheveux noirs noués en tresse grossière qui lui atteignait les hanches. Je levai mon regard vers son visage calme. C'était Boit à la Cascade.

Aussitôt, l'horreur m'envahit et je commençai à me débattre, lorsque je vis Trois Chevaux porter ma servante évanouie sur son épaule. « Reste tranquille, » me siffla Boit à la Cascade. « Presque arrivés. »

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Inutile de me débattre parce que je savais déjà que je n'échapperais pas aux bras de Boit à la Cascade. Et même si j'y parvenais, on me rattraperait vite. Après tout, j'étais au royaume des barbares. J'étais piégée et considérée comme une paria.

Les larmes avaient séché sur mes joues. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je me mis à pleurer dans les bras de ce monstre jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas être capturée. Je ne pouvais pas devenir leur esclave sexuelle.

J'étais promise à Edward, ce que j'étais déterminée à garder dans mon cœur et à l'esprit. Nous atteignîmes ce qui semblait être un château : un édifice en pierre monumental avec un pont-levis surplombant une rivière d'eau fraîche qui traversait le royaume barbare.

Des enfants y nageaient, des femmes y lavaient leur linge, et des hommes y buvaient ou y pêchaient. Nous traversâmes le pont, moi dans les bras de Boit à la Cascade, et Angelina dans ceux de Trois Chevaux qui ouvrait la marche. Nous marchâmes dans un hall grouillant de barbares plus riches, certains portant colliers des joyaux autour de leur cou à la place d'osselets. Ils s'esclaffaient, assis devant plusieurs rangées de tables, se bâfraient de cuisses de poulet rôti et attrapaient la nourriture avec leurs mains dégoûtantes.

Dès qu'ils virent Trois Chevaux et Boit à la Cascade, ils lancèrent des acclamations bruyante. « Des femmes ! Encore des femmes ! » Beugla l'un d'entre en montant sur la table et en levant sa bière vers le ciel. Je le toisai tandis que le liquide marron tremblotait dans sa chope, puis coula le long de son bras.

Répugnant. Ils étaient tous répugnants, chacun d'entre eux.

J'entendis soudain des pleurs et aperçus Angelina qui sanglotait sur l'épaule de Trois Chevaux. Elle s'était réveillée et avait pris conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Je me sentis malade pour elle. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'épaule de Boit à la Cascade et tentait de faire abstraction des commentaires et des appels graveleux.

Trois Chevaux souleva les jupes d'Angelina et exhiba son derrière à la foule. Elle hurla et battit des jambes, ses grands yeux marron se remplirent des larmes honte et d'humiliation. « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! »

Trois Chevaux poussa un rire tonitruant et suivit Boit à la Cascade. Ils montèrent des escaliers de pierre, poussèrent la toute première porte à droite et pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce. L'endroit était rempli d'une multitude de femmes, certaines étaient des visages pâles, d'autres d'origine barbare. Mon porteur me laissa tomber par terre à côté d'une fille qui tremblait dans un coin, puis me détacha. Je me dégageai de lui immédiatement et me réfugiai près d'Angelina que Trois Chevaux avait aussi libérée.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans leur langue à voix basse, puis éclatèrent de rire. L'expression sur le visage de Trois Chevaux me donna presque envie de me moquer de lui, mais je tremblais à l'idée ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Toutes les autres filles dans la pièce avaient l'air absolument terrifié.

Les barbares sortirent de la chambre et refermèrent la porte à clef derrière eux. Je jetai un regard à Angelina. Soudain, une des filles qui venaient du monde civilisé se leva et s'avança vers nous. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du miel doré. « Un nouveau raid, je suppose, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Quelle misère. Vous semblez être des dames de haut rang. D'où venez-vous ? »

Je me raclai la gorge et humectai mes lèvres sèches. « Forks. »

La beauté blonde en demeura bouche bée. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient poussé jusqu'aux villages du nord-ouest. Je viens d'un hameau du nord-est, appelé York. Ils aiment bien lancer leurs attaques dans cette région. On y trouve beaucoup de richesses et pour être honnête, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été capturée plus tôt. Mon père était l'un des hommes les plus riches de York. »

Elle s'assit en face de moi en soulevant sa robe en peau d'animal sur ses genoux, avant de pointer la mienne du doigt. « On dirait bien que tu as connu le même sort, pas vrai ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en inspectant mon état : ma robe de soie rouge n'était plus du tout jolie et brillante, mais déchirée et couverte de boue. Je grommelais : « Oui ! Ils nous attaqués au pire moment possible. »

Elle me tendit la main. « Bienvenue à vous deux. Je suis Rosalie. »

Je serrai en premier la main de Rosalie. « Isabella. »

Puis ce fut le tour d'Angelina. « Je suis la servante d'Isabella, Angelina. »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance, » reprit la blonde. « Elles, ce sont les dames du harem. » Elle commença à nous désigner quelques filles. « Voici Alice, Jezabel, Jane, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Didyme, Emilia, Cecilia et Claire. Il y en a d'autres, mais elles sont sûrement occupées avec des hommes en ce moment. »

Et elle disait cela avec une telle nonchalance, comme si s'occuper d'un barbare était un simple mode de vie.

« C'est un mode de vie, » murmura Alice en se glissant près de Rosalie. Alice avait un corps gracile, des cheveux bruns, longs jusqu'aux épaules, et un visage anguleux. « Nous sommes ici depuis des années. Parfois, ce n'est pas si terrible de vivre au harem … mais au début, nous avons toutes commencé avec des hématomes. »

Je haletai d'horreur. « Ils vous violent ? »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Disons qu'ils nous prennent quand l'envie leur prend. C'est dans leur coutume d'avoir des femmes à disposition pour coucher avec quand ils en ressentent le besoin – ceci dit, les guerriers en disposent plus que les roturiers. Si un guerrier veut épouser une fille du harem, elle ne peut pas refuser. »

Mon visage vira au rouge et je secouai la tête. « Il est hors de question que je laisse cette horde de pourceaux me passer dessus. Je me suis engagée à un homme de mon village. »

« Il est probablement mort, » me fit observer doucement Alice. « Les barbares tuent tous les hommes qu'ils trouvent dans les villages. »

Une vague de nausée m'envahit et me plia en deux, et je me retrouvai les mains plaquées sur mon estomac. « Je ne me soumettrai pas. »

« Oh non ! » S'écria Rosalie. « Pour fille du harem, rejeter un homme équivaut à une insulte grave. C'est une sorte de tabou dans leur tradition barbare. Mais ne t'inquiète pas – nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'apprendre nos coutumes. Tu as un si joli minois, je ne supporterais pas de le voir meurtri. »

Les filles battirent brusquement en retraite dans leur coin crasseux lorsque la porte se rouvrit et laissa entrer Trois Chevaux, accompagné de deux hommes. Cette fois-là Boit à la Cascade n'était pas présent.

Ils parcoururent la pièce du regard. Trois Chevaux me pointa du doigt, puis Angelina, et les deux hommes approuvèrent du chef. Il désigna ensuite le reste des femmes de sa main, alors les deux hommes s'avancèrent pour choisir leur filles. Le premier, le plus grand et le plus costaud des deux, saisit la fille la plus frêle et la plus petite de la salle. Je crus me souvenir de son nom, que Rosalie m'avait indiqué : Emilia.

Quant à l'autre, plus efflanqué et l'air plus doux, choisit la femme la plus plantureuse, Dydime. Celle-ci n'était pas une visage pâle comme Rosalie et moi. Les filles attendirent dans le couloir avec leurs hommes, tandis que Trois Chevaux discutaient avec eux, tout en me me jetant des regards de temps à autre.

« Griffe de Tigre, » commenta Trois Chevaux en me dévisageant, et les deux hommes ricanèrent. « Danse avec les Loups et Griffe de Tigre ? »

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent avec vigilance. Ils semblaient être parfaitement unanimes sur quelque chose. Rosalie s'approcha de moi discrètement. « Il vient de te nommer Griffe de Tigre d'après ton esprit. Il semblerait que tu aies salement amoché Boit à la Cascade. Il dit que tu as du cœur et de l'esprit. »

Le fait d'avoir blessé mon ravisseur me fit sourire, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient de cet autre personnage, ce type au loup dansant, je devins plus intriguée. « Qui est Danse le Loup ? » la questionnai-je.

Rosalie renifla et ses grands yeux verts obliquèrent vers l'endroit où se tenaient les hommes en pleine discussion. « Tu veux dire _Danse avec les Loups_ ? C'est la personnalité la plus importante – tu devrais pourtant savoir qui il est, Isabella. »

Je la considérai. « Très bien. Alors qui est-ce ? »

« Le roi des barbares, » souffla-t-elle. « Son nom est Danse avec les Loups. Je pense que Trois Chevaux envisage de… _oh mon Dieu_ ! »

« Quoi ! » sifflai-je. « Que se passe-t-il ? Que disent-ils ? »

Rosalie m'ignora. « Je ne me suis retrouvée qu'une seule fois avec Danse avec les Loups. Il était superbe, mais d'une humeur de taureau qu'on aurait enfermé dans une pièce rouge. »

« _Oh,_ » bafouillai-je. « Rose, de quoi est-ce qu'ils… »

« Rose, » susurra Trois Chevaux. « Viens. Ku zo nan. Wannan mutum yanã son ya kwanta ka dab da Emilia. »

Elle quitta sa position et se dirigea vers l'homme massif. Elle s'accrocha ensuite à son bras et roucoula à son intention de façon séductrice, me plantant là, par terre à côté d'Angelina, complètement ahurie. Je connaissais pas leur langue mais voir Rosalie si complaisante me révulsait.

Trois Chevaux me coula un regard et marcha en direction de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Angelina se roula en boule vers arrière le barbare lui adressa un rictus moqueur avant d'attraper mon bras et de me redresser sur mes pieds en me tirant d'un coup sec. « Toi, venir 'vec moi. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il me traînait derrière lui. Je plantai mes talons nus sur le sol de pierre et le força à s'arrêter. Trois Chevaux eut l'air ennuyé. « Vous parlez la Langue Commune ? »

« Pas de temps pour s'asseoir bavarder, farar fata karuwa, » me cracha Trois Chevaux. « Il t'attend. Toi être chanceuse de le servir. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent encore et je sentis des flammes parcourir mes veines. J'arrachai mon bras de sa poigne. Il se retourna, surpris et furieux. « Je refuse. Je n'irai pas. »

Toutes les filles dans la salles haletèrent et tout le monde se tut. Avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte, Trois chevaux me frappa au visage. Je vacillai sous le choc et la douleur, ma main se portant instinctivement à ma lèvre. Elle s'était fendue. Du sang tomba par goutte sur mon menton.

« Toi pas parler comme ça à moi, » grogna-t-il. « Toi pas parler comme ça à ton maître. _Kariya_ ! Toi être chanceuse que je ne suis pas ton maître. »

La choc de l'attaque m'avait tellement étourdie que je le suivis sans me débattre lorsqu'il m'empoigna le bras et m'entraîna à travers les couloirs. Il y faisait sombre, chaud, et ils étaient longs. Je ne pouvais pas voir où j'allais. Les torches qui illuminaient les murs de pierres me laissaient voir des toiles d'araignées et des taches de sang dégouttant sur les briques.

Cet endroit était mon pire cauchemar, mon Enfer.

Une autre pièce immense se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, gardée par deux grandes portes. Par-dessous la porte, je voyais la lueur ténue et vacillante d'un feu de cheminée, et entendais le léger tintement de verres de vins et le cliquetis des bijoux.

Trois Chevaux toqua à la porte et baragouina quelque chose dans sa langue à la personne qui se trouvait là. Une voix grave et veloutée répondit de l'intérieur. Trois Chevaux poussa la porte et me jeta à terre.

Je poussai un halètement et et tendis mes mains vers l'avant pour amortir ma chute. Un fauteuil immense en peau d'animal se tenait devant le feu. De mon nouveau maître, je ne pouvais voir le visage mais seulement un bras herculéen, couleur de bronze, musclé et tatoué.

Trois Chevaux s'avança et déclara à son chef : « Me suis dit qu'elle te plairait. » Ils rirent et Trois Chevaux montra au maître des lieux le sac remplis d'objets de chez moi qu'ils avaient pillés. Des assiettes délicatement ouvragées en porcelaine, de la vaisselle, des bijoux, de l'or et des coupes en argent fin. Je lâchai un grognement de dégoût.

« Sortez, » ordonna l'homme sur sa chaise, et la seconde d'après, Trois Chevaux avait déjà passé la porte. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours affalée sur le sol. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour espérer m'enfuir, mais mes yeux et mon cœur étaient toujours ceux d'un tigre, et à cet instant, tous deux brûlaient de rage.

Il se leva de sa chaise et, une fois debout, me parut gigantesque – sa taille atteignait presque deux mètres. Puis il baissa ses yeux sur moi. Je me redressai sur mes genoux et regardai ailleurs. « Y t'appellent Griffe de Tigre, » susurra-t-il. « Tu sais pourquoi ? » Je secouai la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder.

« Y pensent que t'es forte, » conclut-il. « Un homme fort a besoin d'une femme forte. »

J'entendis ses pas marteler le sol tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je me raidis, attendant la douleur qui jaillirait lorsqu'il me les empoignerait brutalement. Mais la douleur n'arriva pas. Il fit doucement tourner ma tête vers la sienne.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'eus le souffle coupé. C'était le plus beau spécimen masculin que j'avais jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en une lourde tresse qui lui atteignait les hanches. Ses yeux, tout comme ses cils, étaient d'un noir profond, ce qui assombrissait encore son visage. Il avait des lèvres brunes et pleines, son menton saillant était marqué d'une fossette, et des pommettes bien définies qui rehaussaient son visage de mâle, que la lueur des flammes soulignait parfaitement.

Son doigt volumineux trouva mes lèvres et caressa le sang qui les maculaient. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » me demanda-t-il. J'étais si troublée que je ne pus trouver mes mots. Je désignai la porte du regard. « Trois Chevaux ? »

Je hochai la tête et il grinça des dents. « Ce chien ferait mieux de battre ses propres putains, » pesta-t-il en me relevant par le bras.

Je me tins devant lui, faible et gênée dans ma robe rouge souillée. Il recula d'un pas et me jaugea du regard. Enfin, il se débarrassa de sa veste en fourrure, révélant son torse large et musclé ainsi que ses muscles abdominaux, si marqués qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils pouvaient râper du fromage. Je m'empêchai de défaillir devant la beauté brute qui émanait de cet homme.

Soudain, il leva la main et déchira un pan de ma robe de soie rouge. Je poussai un glapissement et fis un bond en arrière. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » m'exclamai-je avec horreur. Il inclina la tête, cherchant manifestement à comprendre. Ses mains descendirent de sa poitrine pour dénouer le pagne qui recouvrait sa virilité.

« Non ! » Je levai mes mains pour le stopper dans son mouvement, et me réfugiai près du lit du barbare, avant de m'agripper aux couvertures de fourrure.

Il me considéra comme si j'avais soudain deux têtes qui venaient de pousser sur les épaules. « Non ? » demanda-t-il d'un air confus. « _Non ?_ »

Ses mains retombèrent de son pagne alors qu'il plissait les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Vivement, il bondit sur moi. Je hurlai et tentai de me dérober mais il était trop rapide.

Il me plaqua sur le lit, souleva mes jupes, tentant de trouver son chemin jusqu'à mes sous-vêtements. « Tiens-toi tranquille ! » m'ordonna-t-il de sa voix caverneuse

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en moi. Il émit un son particulier, comme s'il venait juste de trouver la réponse à un mystère qu'il aurait étudié pendant des jours. Il retira son doigt et le porta à sa bouche, entrouvrant ses lèvres brunes et douces et introduisant son doigt humidifié dans sa bouche.

Ce geste me surprit tellement que je ne songeais plus à bouger, ni à crier. Des étincelles me picotèrent non loin de l'aine lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, tandis qu'il léchait mon nectar sur ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un vin de qualité. De toute ma vie, c'était l'expérience la plus érotique que j'avais jamais vécu.

Il sortit son doigt de sa bouche et posa sa main près de ma tête. « Vierge, » murmura-t-il, avant d'éclater d'un guttural. Il se recula de moi, riant toujours, puis attrapa une pile de fourrure qu'il me jeta, avant de boire une gorgée de vin. « Habille-toi, budurwa. Je ne te prendrai pas cette nuit. »

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Mon cœur accéléra. Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais bien dans un château barbare, tassée indécemment dans un coin de la chambre de l'un d'entre eux et vêtue d'une robe déchirée, après avoir été choisie pour devenir sa putain.

Je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

Je _refusais_ de faire cela

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire Haoussa** : (pour les traductions françaises des passages en haoussa, je les ai faites à partir des traductions anglaises réalisées par l'auteur)

 **Ku zo nan** : viens ici

 **Wannan mutum yanã son ya kwanta ka dab da Emilia** : cet homme veut vous prendre toutes les deux, Emilia et toi.

 **farar fata karuwa** : putain blanche

 **Kariya** : salope

 **Budurwa** : vierge

 **NdA :** Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Personne n'a encore jamais écrit une fic de ce genre dans le fandom J/B, donc j'attends vos réactions et vos opinions avec impatience. Merci !

 _ **NdT :**_ _Voilà, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans la traduction d'une fic aussi longue._ _N'hésitez à me signaler toute phrase ou expression qui vous paraîtrait étrange._ _:)_

Courtney xx


	2. Hématomes

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre de Sinful Seduction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je pense publier tous les quinze-dix jours en fonction de l'état d'avancement de mon travail. Si je finis plus tôt que prévu et si je suis motivée, je raccourcirai les délais. En tous cas, merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, je vais de ce pas y répondre._

 **RAR :**

 **tytyp** : bonjour, merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite.

 **Unkown lector :** bonjour, merci beaucoup de ta review et du compliment. Je pense publier environ tous les quinze/dix jours :)

 **Skye** : bonjour, merci beaucoup de ta review. Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue par le reste de l'histoire.

 **Waina** : bonjour, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies laissé un commentaire en dépit de tes préférences. Je ne sais pas si je vais te voir dans les prochains chapitres, mais je te remercie pour ce commentaire positif.

 **Guest** : bonjour, merci pour ta review. Il y a trente chapitres au total.

Voilà, Bonne lecture tout le monde

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 2 :** Hématomes

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans un lit chaud et confortable. Je ne me rappelais pas comment j'étais arrivée ici, ni par quel moyen je me retrouvais vêtue de draps en peau de bête. J'ouvris les yeux et analysai mon environnement. J'étais toujours dans _sa_ chambre. Avait-il profité de moi pendant la nuit ? J'attendis la douleur caractéristique entre mes jambes, mais elle ne vint point.

Le soulagement m'étreignit.

En rejetant la peau d'ours qui me servait de couverture, je me rendis compte à quel point ma tenue vestimentaire était misérable. Le tissu de ma robe ne couvrait plus guère mes seins et mes jambes. Je savais qu'il faisait chaud là où nous étions, mais c'était une honte d'être habillé comme cela. Si mon père pouvait me voir ainsi, il se retournerait sûrement dans sa tombe.

On toqua lourdement à la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. _Il_ entra dans la chambre à grandes enjambées, vêtu seulement de culottes en peau d'ours et d'un pagne en peau de daim. Un collier d'osselets pendait autour de son cou et des plumes étaient piquées dans les entrelacs de sa longue tresse. Des motifs rouges et des lignes noires s'étalaient sur son visage, comme si on les avaient tracées à la peinture.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir ce qu'il portait dans ses mains. C'était une robe diaphane faite en tissu doré. Il me la tendit en me regardant avec impatience. Je me glissai doucement hors du lit et la pris avec hésitation. Dès qu'elle fut dans mes mains, il se tourna et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

Devais-je me changer devant lui ? Je me reculai dans un coin de la pièce et ôtai lentement le haut de ma tenue. Il jeta un regard dans ma direction tout en sirotant son vin, ses yeux caressant de loin ma peau blanche. Je grognai de désapprobation. Il gloussa et reporta son attention sur son vin.

« Tu es gênée, » me dit-il de sa voix grave et douce. « Le corps des femmes n'a aucun secret pour moi. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et me sentis rougir des joues. Une fois le haut enlevé, j'enfilai la robe. Elle était très belle, mais affreusement révélatrice. De bandes de tissu doré recouvraient mes seins et la jupe arachnéenne ne cachait pas grand-chose de mes jambes. Sans les sous-vêtements dorés, il aurait pu tout aussi bien m'obliger à marcher à demi nue.

Il me regarda lorsque j'eus fini. « C'est bientôt le premier service, » grommela-t-il. Ses yeux magnifiques parcoururent mon corps de haut en bas. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et il gloussa de nouveau. « _Budurwa._ »

Je le fixai en rougissant. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de cet homme, et pourtant il voulait déjà coucher avec moi. « Comment vous appelle-t-on ? »

Il prit une autre gorgée de vin, ses yeux faisant quelques allers-retours entre les murs et moi. « Femme de ton rang n'a pas à demander ça. »

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. À Forks, j'étais traitée avec tant de respect. Les hommes qui se présentaient à moi me donnaient leur nom afin que je me souvienne d'eux et éventuellement les laisser me courtiser. Mais désormais, ici, j'avais l'impression d'être une tache sous la semelle d'une chaussure, un fardeau.

Je mis mes poings sur les hanches et lui jetai un regard noir. « Vous êtes assis là, exigeant de moi je devienne votre putain, et vous n'avez même pas la décence élémentaire de me dire votre nom ? » Lançai-je d'un ton furieux. « C'est vraiment trop fort. »

Il haussa les sourcils à ma réplique et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. « Tu me cherches, » commenta-t-il. « Trois Chevaux avait raison. Femme forte, tu l'es vraiment. »

Il se releva en repoussant son fauteuil en peau d'ours. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un long collier en or. C'était le plus beau bijou que j'avais jamais vu. Il le fit passer au-dessus de ma tête, puis repoussa une mèche de cheveux châtains qui retombait devant mes yeux. « Un cadeau ? » demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et le coin de sa bouche s'étira lentement. « Na'am, Griffe de Tigre. Un cadeau de _Danse avec les Loups_. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Je me remémorais l'histoire que Rosalie m'avait racontée dans le harem, à propos du roi des barbares, Danse avec les Loups et son tempérament bien volcanique. J'étais presque terrorisée de relever les yeux vers lui, mais je me forçais. Il était là, tangible, debout en face de moi.

« Votre nom, » murmurai-je. « C'est… c'est Danse avec les Loups ? »

Il acquiesça fièrement.

Je déglutis avec difficulté comme si j'avais une boule dans la gorge. « Vous… vous êtes le roi des barbares ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il d'abord. Il reprit sa coupe de vin puis le sirota sans me lâcher une seule fois du regard. « Je suis le roi. Mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'appeler Jacob. »

Je clignais des yeux. « Jacob? C'est un prénom commun. »

Il haussa les épaules. « On reçoit tous un prénom commun à la naissance ainsi qu'un prénom _barbare_ , comme ça se dit chez tes semblables. Par exemple, le prénom commun de Trois Chevaux, c'est Paul, et celui de Boit à la Cascade, Embry. On préfère être appelé par nos noms barbares, parce qu'ils nous reflètent tels qu'on est. Le père d'Embry était un gros alcoolique, alors quand il est né, on lui a donné le simple nom de Boit à la Cascade pour qu'il n'ait pas le nom d'alcoolique. Pour Paul, comme il a été vendu par son père contre trois chevaux, on lui donné ce nom-là. »

J'en demeurais bouche bée. « Je ne savais pas. »

Jacob soupira et reposa sa coupe sur une table en bois de cerisier. « Par contre, m'avertit-il, si tu m'appelles par mon nom commun en public, ou devant qui que ce soit d'autre, il y aura des _conséquences._ »

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je l'appelai : « Attendez ! Je suis Isabella, _pas_ Griffe de Tigre. »

Jacob n'avait plus l'air amusé. « On doit y aller. »

Je serrai étroitement mes bras contre ma poitrine et le suivis à travers les longs couloirs sombres jusqu'à ce que j'entende le son des bavardages et des cliquetis d'assiettes provenant de l'immense salle à manger. Je restai immobile tandis que Jacob rentrait en premier.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Il ouvrit grand les bras et sourit, puis les ovations recommencèrent. Il prit place au bout de la table et fut instantanément servi en nourriture. Cachée dans l'ombre du corridor, je contemplai la pièce immense qui baignait dans la lumière. Quelques filles du harem étaient assises sur les genoux de leurs hommes et leur donnaient la nourriture avec sensualité, mais je ne voyais ni Angelina, ni Rosalie, ni Alice.

Je m'avançai timidement dans la lumière. Les hommes pouvaient me voir à présent. Certains me huèrent tandis que d'autres tentèrent de m'attirer vers eux. Jacob se tourna lentement vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent. « Mange, » me dit-il, inclinant la tête en direction du siège à côté de lui. Vide.

Je fis lentement le tour de la table en m'efforçant de cacher mon embarras lorsque les hommes beuglèrent comme des bêtes sur mon passage. Soudain, un homme prit ma place. Je le fusillai du regard avant de chercher Jacob des yeux. Mais celui-ci ne me prêta aucune attention : une des filles du harem était assise sur ses genoux, occupée à lui donner à manger.

Je ne connaissais pas cet homme. Il me plaqua brusquement sur ses genoux et me fit signe de manger. Comme cela semblait être une coutume barbare, je ne bronchai pas. L'assiette en porcelaine, qui ressemblait fort à celles que l'on avait volées chez ma mère, était remplie de pommes de terre frites et de saucisses. Je pris la fourchette et piquai dans une des pommes de terre.

Je n'étais pas très bien installée sur les genoux du barbare, de plus il gigotait assez souvent. Je tentai de faire abstraction de ses doigts qui tripotaient mes cuisses. « Donne-moi à manger, » m'ordonna-t-il. Je frissonnai et d'une main tremblante, portai une saucisse à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans me quitter des yeux, il en croqua un bout et poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

J'étais écœurée. Je me détournai de lui pour manger le reste de mes pommes de terre. « Encore, » exigea-t-il. Je l'ignorai et ne m'occupais que de ma propre pitance. Après tout, il avait des mains et il pouvait se nourrir tout seul s'il le voulait.

Il s'agita encore puis soudain, sans aucune raison ni avertissement, il m'empoigna, me força à écarter les jambes, et plongea ses doigts dans mon intimité. Je hurlai et bondis sur mes pieds immédiatement avant de le gifler de toutes mes forces.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors dans la salle tandis que l'homme poussait des jurons et recrachait un peu de sang coulant sur ses lèvres. Il me toisa avec haine, puis se jeta sur moi. Ses mains se verrouillèrent autour de mon cou et il commença à m'étrangler.

Je suffoquais, cherchant en vain cet air dont il me privait en resserrant ses doigts autour de mon œsophage. Sous l'effet de l'étranglement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et mes joues prirent une teinte cramoisie. Personne ne disait rien.

« Comment oses-u me manquer de respect dans ma propre maison, chienne de _kariya_ ! » Rugit-il en resserrant encore – si c'était possible – sa poigne autour de mon cou et me souleva du sol.

Je dardai mon regard vers Jacob, attendant de lui qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien, et avait détourné les yeux vers le coin de la pièce.

Enfin, il me lâcha et je chutai lourdement sur le sol. Le sifflement de ma respiration hachée résonna dans toute la salle. J'étais humiliée, blessée, et mon orgueil était en lambeaux. Ma souffrance provoqua l'hilarité de mon agresseur.

Je me forçai à me redresser, alors que le monde tournait autour de moi, puis courus à toutes jambes hors de la salle. Jacob se frotta les temps et soupira. Je fis la sourde oreilles à ses appels lorsqu'il m'ordonna de m'arrêter. Je pleurai tant que je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi et ne pouvais me focaliser que sur la douleur autour de mon cou ainsi que sur les larmes salées qui inondaient mes joues.

Je me remémorais vaguement l'endroit où était situé le harem. Je m'y précipitai, mes pieds nus battant le sol en pierre froide, animée par le seul désir de me réfugier dans les bars réconfortants d'Angelina et de Rosalie. J'aperçus finalement la grande porte en bois sur la première entrée à droite dans les escaliers de pierre.

Je me ruai à l'intérieur et tombai dans les bras de fer d'Embry, ou Boit à la Cascade. Je poussai un cri et essuyai mes yeux avant qu'il ne puisse voir que je pleurais. Il me remis sur mes pieds avant de m'examiner attentivement du regard. « Tu pleures, » observa-t-il.

Je le dépassai et me jetai dans les bras d'Angelina. « Oh ! Ma Dame ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Il faut qu'on s'échappe d'ici ! » Gémis-je, mais elle secoua tristement la tête.

« C'est impossible désormais. Boit à la Cascade m'a choisie comme maîtresse… et il ne me lâchera pas des yeux, » m'expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Cette révélation me glaça. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi : il l'attendait effectivement dans le couloir. Je me retournai vers Angelina. « Et tu le laisses faire ? »

Elle retroussa ses manches pour me révéler une série de taches violacées qui s'étalaient sur sa peau fragiles. « Il le faut bien, ma Dame. » J'étais horrifiée. Elle rabaissa ses manches, rouge de honte.

« Qui t'a fait cela ? » m'indignai-je.

Angelina m'étreignit à nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, » me chuchota-t-elle. « C'est mon travail. »

Je m'effondrai contre elle. « Je le déteste. Ô mon Dieu, je le hais tellement, Angelina. Il a laissé un de ses hommes m'étrangler devant tout le monde n'a rien dit pour l'arrêter, » lui racontais-je en sanglotant à présent.

« Ange, » roucoula doucement une voix basse.

Angelina soupira et m'embrasse sur la joue. « Il me réclame, » me dit-elle en chuchotant dans l'oreille. « Vous êtes forte, bien plus forte que moi… gardez la tête haute ma Dame. »

Elle se dégagea et rejoignit Embry dans le couloir. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et la dirigea vers l'extérieur, une main posée fermement sur son derrière. Je sentis une vague de nausée monter en moi. Les autres femmes m'observaient.

Je reconnus Alice lorsqu'elle sautilla vers moi. « Isabella, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête et baissais les yeux aux sol. Elle poussa un halètement et je frémis au son de cette inspiration brutale. « Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je me rendis compte qu'elle parlait des ecchymoses en forme de main qui commençaient à apparaître sur mon cou. « On m'a étranglée, » répondis-je d'un ton maussade. « Purement et simplement. »

Alice se mordit la lèvre. « Oh, ma chérie, » murmura-t-elle. « Ça doit te faire un mal de _kariya_. C'est ton maître qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je hochai la tête en signe de négation. « Non, c'était un autre. Mais mon maître n'a rien dit pour me défendre. »

Alice me guida vers son petit lit et me fit assoir dessus. Elle possédait un bol en bois rempli d'une crème étrange couleur violette. Elle en cueillit un peu sur deux doigts et me la tendis. « C'est un soin pour les hématomes, » précisa-t-elle. Je penchai la tête et la laissai étaler l'onguent sur mon cou. « Je l'utilise quelques fois. »

Je lâchai un rire sans joie. « Je parie qu'il est devenu indispensable. »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Et bien non : tant que tu fais attention, que tu te montres respectueuse et obéissance, on n'en a pas nécessairement besoin. Les barbares ne blessent que lorsqu'ils y sont obligés… ou bien pendant leurs cérémonies. »

« C'est des conneries, » crachai-je en plissant les yeux.

Elle souffla et inclina encore ma tête pour mieux accéder à mes meurtrissures. « Isabella… qui est ton maître ? »

Je faillis balancer le nom de Jacob pour me venger de lui, mais je me retins à temps : mieux valait ne pas le provoquer pour qu'il m'étrangle à son tour. « Son nom est Danse avec les Loups, » répondis-je.

Toutes les filles du harem poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et lâchèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire pour tourner leur attention vers moi. Alice se plaça devant moi et me considéra avec confusion. « Danse avec les loups ? Le roi ? Ô Dieux ! Il ne prend pas souvent de putains… et jamais aucune maîtresse. Je crois bien qu'il n'a choisi que deux filles dans toute cette pièce… Rosalie et Athenodora. »

Une jeune femme frêle et ravissante s'avança et sourit timidement. Alice me la présenta : c'était Athenodora. Ses cheveux blonds lui atteignaient les reins et ses yeux étaient bordés de cils clairs, les plus longs que j'avais jamais vus.

Alice déglutit avant de revenir à moi. « Comment t'a-t-il traitée ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà couché avec toi ? »

« Je l'ai refusé, » répondis-je en rougissant.

De nouveau, tout le monde lança des exclamations stupéfaites, y compris la douce Athenodora, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de seize ans. « Et comment a-t-il réagi ? » Me questionna-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'il a été très fâché contre toi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, il m'a laissée dormir. »

Ma réplique les fit sursauter pour la troisième fois. Athenodora plaqua une main contre sa bouche, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts sous le choc. « C'est incroyable. Comment as-tu fait pour le persuader ? » Me demanda une autre femme, Sulpicia.

Mon teint vira au pourpre au souvenir gênant de ce qu'il m'avait fait dans le lit la nuit précédente. « J'ai hurlé, et il a découvert que j'étais vierge. »

Athenodora fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. « Et bien, il ne s'était pas tellement gêné pour me prendre ma virginité à moi. » Mais ses jolies lèvres roses s'étirèrent en un doux sourire rêveur. « Cependant, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme amant. C'est vraiment un _excellent_ partenaire. »

Les filles s'attroupèrent autour d'Athenodora. « Dis-nous en plus sur lui, » la pressa Alice. « C'est l'homme le plus beau de la terre. Je mourrais pour être dans ses bras, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. »

Je me renfrognais en entendant toutes ces louanges adressées à Jacob. Il était abominable, même en rêve je reviendrais jamais là-dessus. Le sexe n'évoquait rien pour moi puisque j'étais parfaitement vierge de ce côté-là. Malgré tout, je m'assis et écoutai le récit d'Athenodora.

Elle rosit et repoussa négligemment ses cheveux qui lui gênaient les yeux. « Il a une bouche, mais une bouche… Oooh ! Je vous jure que c'était assez pour me faire perdre la tête sans même qu'il me touche. » Un grognement appréciateur parcourut l'assistance exclusivement féminine et quelques filles s'éventèrent.

« J'adore les histoires cochonnes, » ronronna Sulpicia.

Athenodora poursuivit. « Il a les doigts les plus longs et la langue la plus agile que je connaisse. Et oh là, là ! Sa queue était juste…

« Stop ! » Braillai-je. « Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. » Mon visage était écarlate et mon nez plissé de dégoût.

La blonde secoua la tête. « Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as, Isabella. »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. « Si _ça,_ c'est de la chance, me voilà bien mal partie. »

Alice bondit brusquement de l'endroit où elle était assise. « Regarde-moi donc ! Et regarde-toi. Tu portes de la soie dorée et des bijoux, tandis que moi, je porte une robe en peau de bête. Si _ça,_ ce n'est pas de la chance, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

J'étais toujours dans le déni. Je marchais vers les miroirs et inspectai ma tenue. Je refusais encore de croire que j'étais chanceuse. Car si j'avais vraiment eu de la chance, j'aurais échappé à la rafle et vivrais dans une vraie maison, entourée de mes parents et de mon Edward.

0o0o0o0o

Je passais le reste de mon après-midi au harem, n'en sortant qu'accompagnée d'Alice pour apporter de quoi manger aux filles restantes. Athenodora me confia que Jacob m'avait secrètement recherchée toute la journée. Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement, en grande partie parce que ma chambre était aussi la sienne.

Grâce à la crème qu'Alice m'avait appliqué, mes bleus avaient déjà commencé à guérir et la douleur s'était évanouie. Cependant la couleur et les empreintes en forme de main étaient toujours bien visibles. Il était presque huit heures du soir lorsque je décidais stupidement de me risquer hors du harem. Dehors, Jacob m'attendait, l'air renfrogné et le regard trahissant une tempête à peine contenue.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je m'étranglais dans ma respiration mais ne m'enfuyais pas. Il me saisit le bras et m'entraîna à toute allure jusqu'au bout du couloir. Je ne tentai pas de me dégager, ni de me débattre. Il me bouscula pour me faire entrer dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Puis il lâcha une série de jurons dans sa langue en tirant impatiemment sur sa tresse.

« Bordel ! » Jura-t-il. « Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée. Où t'étais passée ? »

Je ne daignai pas lui répondre. À place, je lui tournai le dos et regardai ailleurs. Mais cela ne sembla pas être au goût du roi des barbares. Une main puissante s'abattit sur mon épaule et me força à me tourner face à lui. Je montrai les dents.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur dans ma direction. « Joue pas à ça avec moi, Isabella. Quand je te parle, tu as intérêt à me répondre. »

Il essaya de m'empoigner encore une fois, mais je fus plus rapide et parvins à l'éviter. « Bas les pattes ! Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher ! » Des larmes percèrent malgré moi. « J'ai été humiliée aujourd'hui devant tout vos gens à table, sous vos yeux ! Et vous n'avez rien dit ! »

La voix de Jacob grimpa à l'octave. « Tu lui as manqué de respect ! Tu l'as mérité ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ainsi j'avais mérité d'être étranglée et humiliée ? Était-il sérieux ? « Bon sang ! Il a fourré ses doigts en moi contre mon gré, et c'est moi qui lui ai manqué de respect ? C'est… c'est… oh ! » J'étais hors de moi, si bien que je ne trouvais plus mes mots. J'agrippai brutalement mes cheveux.

« Tu es une fille du harem, une putain. Mon peuple ne défend nos putains. J'aurais fait honte à _mon_ titre ! Je suis le roi ! » Aboya-t-il.

Mais cela ne fit que renforcer ma furie à son égard. Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. « Si je fais honte à votre titre, pourquoi m'avoir donné ces beaux vêtements, puis traînée à votre table pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Répliquai-je d'un ton grinçant. Mes doigts trouvèrent le collier en or autour de mon cou. Je l'arrachai brutalement et le jetai à ses pieds. Ce geste, auquel il s'attendait si peu, le surprit. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir sautée si je ne suis qu'une tache de boue sous vos souliers ? » Une autre bande dorée vola. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici ! »

Son masque s'ébranla tandis qu'il s'avançait. Je le repoussai sans pitié avec mes poings. Après une légère lutte, il m'immobilisa et et de fait, stoppa mes ongles qui s'étaient mis à griffer ma peau. « Isabella, » me chuchota-t-il. « Arrête ça. Tu es en train de te faire du mal. »

Je lâchai un sanglot étouffé, ma tête retombant contre sa poitrine. Il était chaud et ses bras, réconfortants. Mais je pris ensuite conscience de qui il était, alors je le repoussai, mes mains le frappant violemment à la poitrine. Sous le choc, il recula légèrement et trébucha. « Ne me touchez pas ! » Répétai-je. « Je ne suis pas votre putain. »

Jacob serra les dents. « Celui qui t'a étranglée, c'est mon frère. »

Je me détournai de lui, bras croisés et tête baissée. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient à présents sur mes joues. Je me demandai s'il pouvait voir les bleus sur mon cou.

« Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, » poursuivit-il à voix basse. « Pendant des siècles, nous autres barbares avons établi que si tu déclares la guerre à ton propre frère, le conflit doit se régler dans un duel à l'épée longue. Or les duels à épée longue sont généralement des combats à mort. Et ça fait des années que mon frère convoite mon trône. »

Je ne pipai mot. Cela m'était égal qu'il mourût. Il s'installa dans le grand fauteuil à côté de la cheminée et contempla les bûches incandescentes. J'avançai lentement vers le coin de la pièce et m'assis sur son lit.

Il porta la coupe de vin à ses lèvres. « Tu as très mal ? Me demanda-t-il. Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira. « Viens ici. »

Sa voix puissante contenait une telle autorité que je me mus presque inconsciemment pour m'asseoir vers lui. Il baissa son regard brûlant éclatant vers moi. Ses doigts longs et tièdes dégagèrent mes cheveux et dévoilèrent les marques violacées en forme de main sur ma peau.

Dégoûté, il détourna le regard pour ne plus voir ce que son frère m'avait fait. « Devrait guérir vite, » marmonna-t-il. Les muscles au niveau de ses mâchoires se contractèrent lorsque je le regardai à nouveau. « Isabella, » commença-t-il. « Je ne te forcerai pas… à coucher avec moi ce soir. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il se releva de son fauteuil et avala le reste du vin d'une lampée. Puis il se débarrassa de ses culottes, ne laissant que son pagne. Ses jambes étaient bien marquées et musclées d'extérieur, son corps était une œuvre d'art.

« Mais, » ajouta-t-il. « Tu _coucheras_ avec moi demain. Les hommes ont certains appétits qui doivent être comblés. Les rumeurs vont vite, Isabella, et il paraît qu'on t'a déjà raconté mes exploits au harem, mm ? »

Je rougis et oubliai complétement la raison pour laquelle j'étais en colère contre lui. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Jacob eut un sourire en coin. « Je sais reconnaître un menteur quand j'en vois un. » Il s'orienta vers le lit et grimpa dessus, attendant manifestement que je le rejoigne. « Viens te coucher. On devrait dormir. »

J'étais réticente à l'idée de le rejoindre. J'ôtai ma robe de soie et l'obliger à se tourner avant que je n'enfile ma chemise de nuit. Une fois que j'eus fini, il dégagea les couvertures pour me faire une place. Mais j'étais méfiante.

Je me glissai quasiment au bord du lit et laisser mes pieds pendre par terre. J'étais toujours très fâchée contre lui, blessée de ce qu'il avait dit de moi, me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'étais rien à ses yeux qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour empêcher son frère de m'étrangler parce que cela pourrait lui faire perdre sa couronne.

Il me souhaita bonne nuit mais je ne répondis rien en retour. Il suça ses doigts et pinça la mèche de la bougie pour éteindre la flamme. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de m'installer confortablement. Mais c'était presque impossible.

J'étais dans un pays étranger, installée dans un lit étranger avec un homme étranger qui me désirait d'une façon qui m'était totalement étrangère.

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire haoussan :**

 **Na'am** : oui

 **Budurwa** : vierge

 **Kariya** : salope


	3. Raid

_**Note de la traductrice du 19/12 :** j'ai supprimé la note originelle qui n'a plus lieu d'être. A la place, j'aime mieux vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. :)  
_

 **Tytyp** : bon, tant mieux, merci de ta review. Ce chapitre-là est un peu violent, mais il se termine en beauté. ;)

 **Ange** : aïe, merci pour la review et le signalement de la faute. L'étourderie est ma pire ennemie ! '-_-

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 3 :** Raid

.~.~.~.~.

 _« Assieds-toi là, à côté de moi, » me chuchota doucement Edward. Je sentais un souffle de brise m'effleurer la nuque comme une caresse, et porter vers nous l'odeur sucrée des fleurs sauvages. Je m'assis près de lui dans la clairière et serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine._

 _La lumière du soleil faisait briller ses cheveux roux et ressortir légèrement ses taches de rousseur sur ses joues pâles qui semblaient rayonner sous le soleil. Il ressemblait à lis tigré printanier. Je lui souris et plissai du nez. « Cet endroit est magnifique. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le découvrir plus tôt ? »_

 _Edward regarda en direction des nuages. Son cheval, solidement attaché à l'arbre le plus proche, hennit faiblement. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Enfant, je venais toujours ici quand j'avais besoin d'un peu de paix. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Le souffle coupé, le hochai la tête. « Encore mieux que cela, » admis-je. Des engoulevents bois-pourri_ (NdT : il s'agit d'un oiseau) _et des rossignols chantaient dans les arbres, plus loin dans la forêt, là où étaient situés les lacs, on entendait les cris mystérieux des plongeons huards_ (NdT : une sorte de canard) _. Les pics perforaient l'écorce des arbres avec un bruit sourd dont mes oreilles percevaient l'écho._

 _« Isabella, » m'appela-t-il. Je détachai mon attention du tintamarre que faisait les oiseaux ainsi que du bruissement feutré des arbres, pour me concentrer sur l'homme merveilleux qui se tenait à côté de moi. « Un jour, tu seras mienne. Promets-moi, Isabella, que tu te réserveras pour moi. Attends-moi. Parce que je reviendrai toujours à toi quoi qu'il arrive. »_

 _Mon cœur battit de joie. « D'accord. Je te le promets. » Il attrapa ma main et planta un baiser affectueux sur ma peau._

 _Il sourit, d'un sourire doux et éclatant, un de ceux qui s'étiraient encore plus lentement sur son visage que le plus épais des miels. « C'est bien. Je pense à notre vie future, ensemble à chaque instant. Toi et moi à la campagne, vivant dans une vieille maison en bois gigantesque qui serait bâtie rien que pour toi, avec une ferme dans le fond, et des petits bébés au derrière tout nu en train de gambader dans le salon. Peux-tu le voir ? »_

 _Je gloussai comme une petite fille et battis des cils. « Cela me paraît tout à fait idyllique. Oh oui, je le vois très bien, » confirmai-je timidement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène à mon tour. Des petites filles aux cheveux roux avec de grands yeux verts et de jolies frimousses piquées de tâches de rousseur comme un œuf de rouge-gorge, ainsi que de grands garçons bruns et costauds aux yeux marron comme les miens, et arborant le doux sourire d'Edward._

 _Il me sourit encore et reposa ses mains repliées sur ses genoux tout en bombant le torse. « Très bien. Alors c'est convenu. Toi et moi ? »_

 _J'acquiesçai. « Toi et moi. »_

 _.~_ _._ _._ _._ _._

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque j'émergeai de mon rêve. Ma bouche se tordit en une grimace renfrognée lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas dans le lit d'Edward, mais dans le _sien,_ sur _ses_ terres. Cependant j'étais bien, je me sentais si bien que je ne voulais pas me lever. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent et évaluèrent mon environnement. Un bras lourd au teint bronzé reposait sur mon corps et mes jambes étaient entremêlées à d'autres jambes longues et chaudes.

Mes yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. J'étais couchée près d'un homme comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant, et ce n'était même pas Edward. Jacob dormait encore profondément. Comme je ne voulais pas le réveiller, je tentai de me faufiler discrètement pour échapper à son étreinte. Je soulevai son bras de mon corps et le reposai sur le sien. Puis j'extirpai ma jambe droite de dessous les siennes. Il remua silencieusement.

Je lâchai un juron muet et retentai la manœuvre avec ma jambe gauche. J'étais presque parvenue à me dégager lorsqu'une grande main s'abattit sur ma nuque, le gros pouce menaçant d'appuyer sur un point précis où le sang pulsait. « Où tu vas ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

La colère me gagna à cette réaction. Les ecchymoses sur ma nuque que son frère m'avait infligées la veille étaient toujours douloureuses. « Lâchez-moi, » sifflai-je. « J'essaye de me lever. »

Sa poigne se durcit. « Recouche-toi, » m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Je veux pas encore me lever. »

Des frissons me traversèrent le dos. Je voulus détacher ses doigts de ma peau. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour dormir, » rétorquai-je en luttant en vain pour me tirer de son emprise impérieuse. « Utilisez donc un oreiller, Jacob. »

Il me serra contre lui et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. « Reste, » me susurra-t-il. « Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend. Je veux dormir le plus longtemps possible. »

On était plutôt bien dans ses bras chauds, même si c'était comme reposer dans un lit avec un rocher brûlant. Mes doigts tracèrent des motifs sur sa main. « Que voulez-vous dire par 'on a une longue journée qui nous attend' ? »

J'eus la chair de poule sur tout le coup au contact de son souffle chaud caressant ma nuque. « On a un raid prévu aujourd'hui, » me souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Dans une heure, je dois me rendre là-bas pour superviser les groupes. »

Je ne répondis rien, de peur de lâcher une parole insultante alors que ses bras étaient toujours dangereusement enroulés autour de mon corps. Ce fut une sage décision. Sa main tiède me caressa les hanches puis, du bout des doigts, il effleura mes cuisses. Je me raidis presque aussitôt.

Il déposa un baiser sur un de mes bleus sur mon épaule tandis que sa main glissait vers ma féminité. Je pressai mes jambes l'une contre l'autre et roulai hors de sa portée. « Arrêtez, » suppliai-je faiblement. J'essayai de me lever, mais il ne fit que m'attirer plus près de lui encore.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » Me demanda-t-il. « Je t'ai dit que je ne te violerai pas. Je… je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes. Je ne couche avec une femme que si elle me supplie de la pendre, de la chevaucher comme une bête jusqu'à lui faire voir les étoiles, et de la faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus parler pendant des jours. »

Des vagues de chaleur affleurèrent les régions sud de mon corps et mes yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes à l'écoute de ces paroles. Jacob posa ses mains énormes sur la crête arrondie de mes hanches et écrasa son érection contre mes fesses. Je poussai un halètement avant même de m'en apercevoir. « Mais je… »

« Je ne te prendrai pas tant que que tu ne me le demanderas pas, » me rassura-t-il et ce faisant, apaisa légèrement mes craintes. « Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses rêver d'un meilleur compromis. Cependant Isabella, ma Griffe de Tigre, je doute que tu sois capable de me résister encore longtemps. »

Je frémis et il roula sur le dos, levant les bras pour couvrir ses yeux. Je restai figée dans ma position. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Je baissai les yeux et aperçus son pagne sur le sol.

Mon regard revint la forme gigantesque et harmonieuse formée par son corps sous les draps – je pris conscience qu'il était nu sous les couvertures, allongé près de moi, peau contre peau, dans un état d'excitation intense.

Il me regarda sous son bras, ses longs cils noirs cachant habilement la lueur narquoise de ses yeux bruns. « La vue te plaît ? » Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de regarder droit vers le renflement que l'on devinait sous les draps.

Je m'étranglai et tournai vivement le regard, tandis que mes joues se mettaient déjà à rougir. Il gloussa doucement et se glissa hors du lit, rejetant les couvertures pour apparaître dans sa nudité glorieuse, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler pendant qu'il marchait devant moi, ses muscles fessiers se contractant à chaque pas. Je crus même défaillir, mais aussitôt après je me rappelais qui était vraiment cet homme et banissai cette pensée hors de ma tête.

Je le suivis discrètement. Je n'avais pas de vêtements à moi et devais donc m'adresser à Jacob pour avoir quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Il me remarqua alors que je m'attardais maladroitement près de lui, puis il en devina la raison. « Je devrais p'têtre t'indiquer que tes vêtements sont dans l'autre armoire juste là. »

Quelque chose dans son accent me fit frissonner. Je découvris alors l'autre armoire que je n'avais pas encore aperçue, située dans le coin dans cette pièce immense. J'ouvris les grandes portes en bois et fus époustouflée par la profusion de robes contenues dans le petit espace. C'était un foisonnement de rouge, de vert, des bleu, des jaune, d'orange et de quantité d'autres couleurs resplendissantes.

J'interrogeai Jacob du regard, qui était occupé à se changer dans l'autre coin. Il enfila un pagne rouge muni d'une ceinture en cuir brun. Ensuite, il plongea deux doigts dans un bol en bois rempli de peinture et s'en badigeonna la poitrine. De mon côté, je cherchai une robe rouge dans l'armoire. Entre mon _maître_ et moi, je ressentais une étrange connexion, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'arranger pour que nous soyons assortis.

Je choisis une robe de soie rouge et pris soin de me changer derrière une des portes de l'armoire. Il y avait un miroir fissuré à côté de la porte, j'y inspectai mon reflet afin de m'assurer que j'étais bien mise.

La soie rehaussait parfaitement mes courbes féminines et douces, suffisamment fournie pour cacher ce qu'il fallait, juste comme il le fallait, pour mon plus grand soulagement et confort. Mais je vis soudain Jacob m'étudier d'un air amusé. Je rougis et fulminai intérieurement contre lui. « Tu la portes dans le mauvais sens, » marmonna-t-il dans son accent épais et rauque. « Bon, laisse-moi t'aider. »

J'hésitai à le laisser m'assister. « Ne regardez pas ma poitrine, » l'avertis-je. Il enleva le tissu de mes épaules en gardant les yeux baissés, enroula la soie rouge étroitement autour de mes seins nus. Dès qu'ils furent couverts, il releva les yeux et tourna autour de moi tout en entortillant la soie autour de mon corps.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, j'eus l'air et l'impression d'avoir été transformée en une princesse exotique. Il avait emmailloté mes seins d'une telle façon qu'ils paraissaient se dresser avec insolence, tendus et terriblement gonflés comme des fruits mûrs. Jacob revint après avec un bijou qu'il me tendit. C'était une chaîne en or, bordée de joyaux écarlates, plus belle encore que celle que j'avais portée la veille, et que j'avais déjà trouvée sublime.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? » M'enquis-je auprès de lui. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en continuant de se peindre le corps. J'examinai le collier encore un moment avant de me décider à le porter autour de mon cou. Je dégageai mes cheveux en avant, puis en arrière. Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas pris de bains et je me sentais sale. Il faudra sans doute que je lui en parle plus tard pour en prendre un.

Il m'apporta ensuite le bol de peinture. « Je vais te peindre, » murmura-t-il en tenant le bol. Je jetai un coup d'œil au liquide à l'intérieur et grimaçai. C'était un liquide rouge et d'aspect plutôt épais.

« C'est du jus de baies ? » Demandai-je.

Jacob renifla. « Du sang de porc. »

Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur qui remontait dangereusement vers le fond de ma gorge. « Je ne mettrai pas du sang de porc sur moi ! » Décrétai-je sur un ton défi. « C'est… c'est _immonde_ ! »

Il haussa un sourcil . « Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dis ça ? » Commenta-t-il avec une touche d'amusement. « Les jours où nous organisons nos raids, nous portons toujours du rouge. Comme tu es ma maîtresse, tu te dois d'honorer mon titre en portant du sang de porc sur ton visage. »

Je me sentis soudain coupable de porter du rouge, si seulement je pouvais encore changer mes vêtements. Espèce d'idiote, me morigénai-je intérieurement pourquoi as-tu cherché être assorti à lui en portant les mêmes couleurs ? « Comment pouvez-vous envoyez vos soudards et être fier de vos actes ? Vous volez, vous pillez et saccagez, et vous tuez ! Vous kidnappez des gens et les réduisez en esclavage. Vous ruinez des vies ! » Jacob m'écoutait attentivement comme si ce que je lui disais le touchait réellement. « Je refuse de porter du sang de porc ! »

Cette fois, il était vraiment énervé : sa figure vira au rouge tandis qu'il serrait les poings et les dents. « Tu _porteras_ le sang. »

Je mis les poings sur les hanches et lui lançai un regard menaçant. « Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je refuse de cautionner vos actes. »

« Je me fiche que tu cautionnes ou pas ! » Explosa-t-il, me faisant sursauter sous le choc. Il était furieux, je l'avais gravement offensé. « Tu aurais pu être violée, tu aurais pu et _aurais dû_ être battue pour ton insolence ! Pourtant tu ne l'as pas été, hélas ! Mais je peux m'en charger dès maintenant et devenir ton pire cauchemar, Isabella. Tiens. Ta. Langue. »

Je pâlis instantanément et sentis mon estomac se nouer de terreur. Je le crus sur parole et cessai d'agir comme un enfant en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Enfin, je hochai la tête, la respiration bloquée. Il se détendit, alors je vis le feu s'apaiser dans ses grands yeux bruns pour être remplacé par un éclat plus paisible.

Il trempa deux doigts dans le sang et commença à peinturlurer ma figure. Je le laissai faire, fermai les yeux lorsque ses doigts humides virevoltèrent sur ma peau, traçant trois traits sanglants sur chaque joue, puis des points au-dessus de mes yeux.

« Voilà, » conclut-il doucement à voix basse, ses lèvres boudeuses esquissant un sourire en coin. « Maintenant, tu as l'air d'une vraie barbare. »

Je n'en étais pas fière, mais j'étais franchement soulagée qu'il soit plus en colère. Rosalie m'avait parlé de son caractère et moi, j'ai bien failli stupidement le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements en insultant tout ce pourquoi il vivait.

La vie des barbares était une vie de crimes. Ils étaient nés pour le sang et la mort, le sacrifice et le meurtre. Je me tins en retrait lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, puis le suivis dehors au milieu du remue-ménage causés par les soldats vêtus de rouge et couverts de peinture sanglante qui dévalaient les escaliers, avec dans leurs mains des lances, des couteaux ou des khépesh.

Jacob me mena dans le grand hall où son trône se trouvait. C'était un trône monumental recouvert de peau d'animal, avec des piques dépassant de derrière, sur lesquelles étaient embrochés plusieurs crânes d'ours comme des morceaux de viandes grillées.

J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque je croisai leur yeux vitreux orientés dans ma direction. Jacob s'assit sur son trône et inclina la tête vers le petit coussin juste à côté. Étais-je censée m'assoir là ? Il me jeta un regard d'avertissement qui me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à protester.

Je m'assis donc sur le coussin de velours rouge et pus voir les soldats faire silence en présence de Jacob. En étudiant la foule et j'aperçus le frère de Jacob et ressentis une bouffée de haine à son égard. Jacob m'avait confié le nom de son frère, Coyote de Fer ou Sam, de son prénom commun, ainsi que ses turpitudes.

Les prostituées de Coyote de fer revenaient toujours de sa chambre blessées et en sang et il convoitait toujours avidement le trône et la fortune de Jacob. Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Il pointa du doigt mes bleus sur mon cou en attirant l'attention d'un autre guerrier barbare. Ils rirent à gorge déployées. Je les maudis mentalement.

Jacob leur adressa un regard meurtrier, alors Coyote de fer et son compagnon se turent. Puis il se redressa, le sang sur son corps tombant goutte-à-goutte à travers les plis marqués de ses muscles abdominaux. Puis il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il rugit comme un lion, suivi par ses hommes qui répondirent à son appel. Il s'empara une lance posée juste à côté du trône et la brandit en l'air. La pointe était enduite de sang rouge sombre. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du sang de porc.

Jacob fit un discours à la foule tapageuse des barbares dans sa langue. Je ne pus saisir l'endroit où il dirigerait le raid, mais je ne ressentis qu'un très léger dégoût envers Jacob lorsqu'il parla à cette troupe de guerriers surexcités, prêt à piller et à répandre le sang.

Il était si animé quand il parlait. Je déchiffrais ses mouvements plutôt que ses lèvres. Il mouvait ses mains pour former le soleil et mimer les vagues d'un l'océan, contractait ses biceps d'une largeur surhumaine pour montrer la force. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Athenodora avait raison sur un point à propos de Jacob – il était vraiment très beau.

Je devinai quand le discours se termina. Les hommes scandèrent en chœur les mêmes mots à trois reprises : « Za mu yi yãki, mu rayu ma yau da dare ! » Puis ils se ruèrent hors de la grande salle, puis hors du château.

Jacob descendit de son trône et suivit lentement ses hommes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et me regarda intensément. « Ku zo, » dit-il. « Viens. Suis-moi dehors. »

Je me relevai du coussin et marchai à sa suite en traînant des pieds. Étonnamment, il me tint la porte et me guida dehors il faisait une chaleur insupportable. Les chemins avaient été piétinés et recouverts de poussières après le passage de tous ces hommes aux pieds nus, accompagnés de leurs loups monstrueux qui leur servaient d'animaux de compagnie.

Les barbares emmenaient des loups sauvages au cours de leurs raids, cela leur facilitait la tâche. Les loups attaquaient chaque personne qu'ils voyaient, gagnant ainsi leur ration de viande fraîche. Je me tenais aux côtés de Jacob, un peu honteuse d'être la maîtresse du roi des barbares.

« Ku zo, » me répéta-t-il en inclinant la tête pour me montrer les petites écuries derrière le château. À l'intérieur, on entendait des chevaux hennir et souffler bruyamment. J'avais beaucoup d'expérience avec les chevaux grâce à mon père, qui avait dirigé une ferme autrefois. De temps en temps, il m'arrivait de sortir avec Pansy, mon cheval préféré, pour cavaler jusqu'à la prairie.

Jacob s'avança vers les écuries, compara quelques chevaux avant d'en trouver un pour moi. C'était un cheval blond au pelage palomino et robuste. J'en tombais presque immédiatement sous le charme. Je leva la main, alors le cheval posa son doux museau sur ma paume. Je gloussai doucement.

« Pour toi, » me déclara-t-il. Je le considérai avec incrédulité. Était-il sérieux ? Il sourit et approuva de la tête, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. « Son nom est Rana Fashe. _Aube_. »

« Rana Fasche, Aube, » répétai-je. Il eut un léger sourire et reposa sa main sur l'enclos de mon nouveau cheval.

Il pointa du doigt un puissant étalon noir dans le box voisin. « C'est le mien, » précisa-t-il. « Son nom est Tsakar dare. Dans ta langue, ça veut dire _Minuit_. »

J'étais fascinée. Je ne m'étais jamais douté que les barbares avaient des préférences en matière de cheval. Habituellement, il aimaient bien se déplacer pieds nus, ou bien chevaucher des bœufs dans leurs champs. C'était stupide de ma part d'imaginer qu'ils ne pussent également se déplacer à cheval, mais je n'en avais jamais vu ainsi pendant leurs raids.

Je retroussai mes lèvres avant de me tourner à nouveau vers lui. « Allons nous les chevaucher ? » Lui demandai-je. Ses yeux luisirent d'une sorte d'étincelle qui semblait me dire _oui, tu vas le faire_. J'étais folle d'excitation. C'était la première chose gentille que Jacob avait faite pour moi depuis que j'étais coincée ici, à l'exception du fait qu'il ait laissé tomber le sexe pendant deux jours.

Il était sur le chemin de la sortie des écuries. J'étais en pleine confusion. « Jac… euh, je veux dire Danse avec les Loups, attendez ! »

Jacob se retourna pour me faire face, ses yeux sombres pénétrant en moi à travers la barrière de mes vêtements. « Oui ? » Sa voix était douce et profonde je frissonnais.

Je me tortillai sur place et humectai mes lèvres sèches du bout de la langue. « Je croyais… vous n'emmenez pas, hum… _Tsakar dare_ avec vous pour le raid ? » Ma voix chevrotait. Je risquai un regard vers l'étalon qui piaffait d'impatience.

Il me regarda simplement et répondit : « Quelqu'un doit diriger le royaume. » Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et me planta là, dans les écuries. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu. Je tapotai le mufle du cheval avant de suivre Jacob.

Celui-ci se trouvait loin devant et ne ralentit pas pour me permettre de le rattraper. Je me tins devant les écuries et le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il rentrât dans son immense château de pierre. Il ne m'avait pas rappelée, ni fait quoique ce soit d'autre.

Je plissai des yeux. Parfait, puisqu'il se moquait de mon sort, cela ne devrait pas poser problème que je prisse Aube pour une première promenade, n'est-ce pas ? Je retournai d'où j'étais venue, vers le box où ma jument attendait patiemment, puis la laissai sortir. J'attrapai les reines sur son dos et la conduisis dehors sous le soleil.

Je sentais que la bête avait hâte d'être montée. Je me hissai sur son dos et galopai vers la forêt.

0o0o0o0o

La prairie que je découvris à deux miles du château était la plus belle que j'eus jamais vue. L'herbe était parsemée de fleurs sauvages comme si une main divine avait semé une poignée remplie de graines de toute sorte sur ce petit espace.

Je conduisis Aube vers un arbre puis mis pied à terre, avant d'attacher les reines à une branche pour qu'elle ne se sauve pas. Je n'avais jamais dirigé une monture plus docile que celle-là. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, un brise caressait paresseusement mes épaules nues, et soulevait le tissu fin de ma jupe rouge vers l'arrière, si bien que je sentais en courant d'air frais entre mes jambes brûlantes.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Cela faisait probablement une demi-heure que j'étais partie du château. Je me demandais si Jacob était en train de me chercher à présent. Je n'en savais rien et pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Je me penchai et cueillis un joli coquelicot sauvage, puis respirai son parfum.

Enfin, je le piquai dans mes cheveux, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire quand j'étais enfant. Je parcourus la clairière, au milieu des fleurs tendres qui me chatouillaient les chevilles, jusqu'à atteindre la ligne des arbres. Je contemplai enfin les environs. Devant moi s'étendait un océan de verdure.

Un paysage féerique.

Au moment où je me tournai vers Aube pour vérifier que tout allait bien, j'entendis une clameur qui semblait venir de plus loin. Intriguée, je détachai Aube de l'arbre et la mena en avant à travers les arbres pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Nous descendîmes une colline et traversâmes un petit cours d'eau bouillonnant, et j'entendis le même cri de nouveau. Plus loin devant moi, j'aperçus un village. Je fis accélérer mon cheval. À mesure que j'avançais, j'entendis de plus en plus les cris des villageois… puis ceux des barbares.

J'écarquillai devant le tableau qui s'étalait sous mes yeux. Les barbares brûlaient les maison, dépouillaient les villageois de leurs possessions qu'ils fourraient ensuite dans de grands sacs, jetés par-dessus leur épaule.

L'un d'eux brandit une lance et chargea une jeune femme qui tentait de s'enfuir dans la forêt avec quelques objets, accompagnée de sa servante. Il les pourchassa jusqu'à ce que la dame s'effondre sur le sol tandis que le sac qu'elle transportait retombait dans l'herbe en éparpillant son maigre butin. Je voulus pleurer lorsque je vis la lance lui transpercer le crâne.

La servante aussi fut assassinée et le sac de biens fut arraché aux défuntes, avant d'être fouillé. Je détournai le regard vers le centre du village. Un homme était traîné vers une idole de bois installée au cœur du hameau. On lui avait passé un nœud coulant autour du cou. Un des barbares jeta un côté de la corde par-dessus l'un des bras de l'idole, puis tira violemment.

L'homme gigota dans les airs, et ils s'esclaffèrent à ce spectacle. Mon cœur se remplit de souffrance, de tristesse et de fureur. Les maisons furent incendiées, l'argent et les bijoux, volés. Ils volèrent des vies et violèrent des jeunes filles devant leur mère mourante.

J'entendis un autre barbare lâcher son loup après un homme et son enfant. L'homme lutta pour défendre son bambin, mais la bête donna un puissant coup de mâchoire et le petit mourut instantanément. Un combat éclata ensuite entre l'homme et le loup, mais les crocs puissants de l'animal se refermèrent sur sa gorge et la déchiqueta.

Mes yeux brûlaient de larmes. Je claquai les rênes de mon cheval et retournai vers la clairière. Je n'avais quasiment rien vu le jour où j'avais été enlevée. J'avais entendu qu'on saccageait ma maison, j'avais vu un homme transpercé, et puis je m'étais sauvée dans les bois avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose de pire.

En me retournant, je vis Jacob, juché sur son étalon noir, une expression glaciale se peignant sur son visage. J'aurais voulus me figer sous la peur, mais mon cheval trotta tranquillement vers l'avant. Devinant qu'il était en colère contre moi, je chassai les larmes de mon visage et tentai de me ressaisir.

Il planta ses talons sur les flancs de son cheval et galopa à toute allure dans ma direction pour s'arrêter devant moi. « On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? » Vociféra-t-il, les yeux noyés dans un torrent de rage sanguinaire. « Tu as essayé de t'échapper ! »

La fureur m'envahit à son égard. Je pouvais encore entendre les hurlements derrière moi. « Non, je n'ai pas tenté de m'échapper, » Lui aboyai-je violemment. « J'étais simplement en train de me promener avec mon cheval. Vous aviez plutôt l'air de vous en ficher, pas vrai ? »

Sa figure tourna au rouge brique. « Tu oses ! _Ya kamata in ya buga muku mummunan hali_ ! » À présent, il beuglait et tempêtait dans sa langue barbare, tandis que son cheval accomplissait des cercles autour du mien.

Et maintenant, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues contre ma volonté. J'étais si hors de moi que je ne pus me contrôler. « J'aurais dû m'enfuir ! Vous êtes un homme abject ! Vous n'avez rien d'un roi ! Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin, un monstre ! » Je talonnai mon cheval et galopai loin de lui. Il me poursuivit.

« Et toi, tu n'as rien d'une maîtresse non plus, tu ne veux même pas coucher avec moi ! » Cracha-t-il. « C'est ce que les putains sont censées faire, hein ? Elles couchent avec leurs hommes, au lieu de de les envoyer au diable ! _Dakiki kariya Ya kamata kazaunaa indakuka kasance. Shinabin da kukeaka ce ! Kana iya an ji masa rauni_. »

Je talonnai encore ma monture pour aller plus vite. Finalement, Jacob renonça à me suivre et me laissa galoper seule devant. Sous le rythme d'Aube, je fus bientôt aveuglée par les larmes. La colère en moi était si forte que je ne tenais plus en place. Je voulais voir Angelina. Je voulais pleurer dans ses bras et la laisser me dire que tout irait bien.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

0o0o0o0o

Lorsque nous revînmes, Jacob était si furieux après notre querelle dans la prairie que je me réfugiai dans le harem pendant le déjeuner et y restai jusqu'à un peu plus de trois heures. Je m'installai dans une baignoire derrière des rideaux, dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies parfumées.

Je soupirai et reposai ma tête contre le rebord du baquet en bois. Angelina se entra et se plaça derrière de mon dos, éblouissante, parée de soie verte et de bijoux agrémentés d'émeraudes. Boit à la Cascade avait fait d'elle sa maîtresse. « Vous n'avez pas satisfait votre maître ? Je viens de le voir prendre Clair pour ce soir dans ses quartiers. »

Je me sentis indignée et presque trahie de savoir Jacob en train de faire l'amour à une autre femme. Mais je me rappelais ensuite que cela était monnaie courante chez les barbares. Je haussai les épaules et me lavai pour me débarrasser des traces de sang écarlate sur ma peau. Cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'Angelina fût avec moi. Elle m'avait déjà assistée dans mon bain un nombre incalculable de fois, pourtant cela me paraissait maintenant tout à fait incongru.

Dans ce pays complètement étranger, nous étions désormais égales.

Elle s'agenouilla près de la baignoire et trempa son doigt dans l'eau chaude. « Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, ma Dame. »

Je grimaçai et secouai la tête, ma main prenant la sienne. « Je ne suis plus _ma Dame_ pour toi, Angelina. Appelle-moi Isabella et tutoie-moi. »

Ses grands yeux marron s'arrondirent sous le choc. « Je… je ne suis pas votre égale. Je suis votre servante… »

« Plus ici, » la coupai-je rapidement. « Et plus jamais tu ne seras ma servante. Tu es mon amie… ma plus proche amie. » Elle me sourit tendrement, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif. Je m'enfonçai dans le bain et soupirai de nouveau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière en direction des rideaux pour s'assurer que personne ne nous écoutait, ni ne nous observait. « Il m'a révélé son prénom commun, » me chuchota-t-il. Cela m'intrigua, je me redressai dans le baquet pour entendre le nom. « C'est Embry. Mais que dieu nous vienne en aide s'il venait à apprendre que je t'en ai parlé. »

Je pinçai les lèvres en une ligne droite et fine avant de hocher la tête. « Ton secret est entre de bonnes mains, » ricanai-je. « Il m'a dit que son nom était Jacob. Je ne suis pas autorisée à te dire cela non plus, mais je m'en moque. »

Le front d'Angelina se rida. « Il n'est pas content de toi ? Ou bien est-ce toi qui n'es pas contente de lui ? »

Derechef, je haussai les épaules. « Un peu des deux, en fait, » expliquai-je tandis que l'eau chaude me caressait des épaules. « Je me suis sauvée avec le nouveau cheval qu'il m'a offert pour faire une promenade et prendre un peu d'air frais. Je suis restée dehors pendant une demi-heure alors il s'est vraiment énervé contre moi. Mais quand j'ai vu le village, et ce que ses hommes font sous son commandement, j'en suis presque… tombée malade. C'était épouvantable, Angelina. Le massacre, le sang, le feu et la mort.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret pour mieux écouter. « C'est horrible ! » S'exclama-t-elle, le regard chargé de terreur et d'affliction. Je ne me sentais pas coupable de ses sentiments que j'avais fait naître. C'était Jacob et sa vulgaire meute de brutes qui étaient coupables.

Je me mis en position debout dans la cuve et Angelina me passa une serviette pour que je pusse me sécher. Elle m'aida à enfiler un peignoir de soie dorée et me guida hors de la salle d'étuves. À l'extérieur, les femmes étaient rassemblées autour de Clair, une des plus jeunes pensionnaires du harem. Elle était meurtrie et affaiblie.

Brusquement, les paroles d'Angelina me revinrent en mémoire. Clair était partie dans les quartiers de Jacob pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. L'horreur s'abattit sur moi. Je me précipitai hors de la salle.

0o0o0o0o

Cette nuit-là, il était si furieux contre moi qu'il refusa de me parler. Après qu'il se fut couché, j'attendis un moment avant d'aller au lit à mon tour. Mes doigts effleurèrent le tranchant du poignard incurvé. J'étais au bord du sommeil, si fatiguée que je savais au fond de moi que je n'étais pas de mon état normal.

Je me mis précautionneusement en position assise pour ne pas le réveiller. Le cœur battant,je pressai la lame argentée contre son cou. Il ne se réveilla pas. Je me positionnai entre ses genoux en appuyant le poignard plus fermement contre sa gorge.

« Fais-le. » Je sursautai au son de sa voix, douce mais inattendue. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne fit aucun mouvement. Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine. « Fais-le. Tranche-moi la gorge. Vas-y. » Je ne bougeai plus, mon cœur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'étais comme paralysée. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et ses mains remontèrent en glissant sur mes bras. « J'ai dit _fais-le_. »

Je l'interrogeai alors du regard, les paupières lourdes. Les bougies étaient les seules sources de lumière dans cette pièce immense. « Tu n'as pas peur ? » Lui demandai-je faiblement en le tutoyant pour la première fois.

Il eut un petit rire et se mit à l'aise sous la lame du poignard. « Tout le monde meurt, _zaki da budurwar_. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans six ans, sous ton arme ou bien de vieillesse. C'est notre lot commun. »

Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler. « Si je ne tue pas, tu tueras d'autres innocents. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Oui. » Sa réponse me bouleversa. J'étais là, armée un poignard, et lui, potentiellement en danger mort. J'accentuai la pression sur sa jugulaire, prenant garde à ne pas lui entailler la peau. « Je ne te mentirai pas, Griffe de Tigre. Je vole, je tue, je bats et je baise… mais je ne mens jamais. »

J'imaginai le royaume après la disparition Jacob. Son frère Sam prendrait son trône, et moi comme maîtresse. Le poignard retomba au sol dans un tintement métallique.

Des bras larges et tièdes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et m'attirèrent plus près. Ses lèvres chaudes touchaient presque mon oreille. Mes yeux picotèrent, puis de larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. « Je ne mérite pas ton indulgence, » murmurai-je en reniflant.

« Non, » confirma-t-il. « C'est vrai. Mais je te l'accorderai quand même. »

Les yeux humides, je me reculai pour mieux le voir. « Je viens juste d'essayer de te tuer. »

Sa main se leva pour caresser ma joue et repousser les mèches de cheveux qui encombraient mes yeux, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un un sourire suffisant. « Pas grave. Tu n'es pas la première à avoir tenter de m'assassiner, Griffe de Tigre. Mais je suis content que cette fois, c'était _toi_. »

Il me coucha juste à côté de lui. Je me sentais bien, mais j'étais consciente de ne pas être encore tirée d'affaire. Mes doigts glacés trouvèrent sa main tiède et je me mis à tracer les lignes sur sa paume. Sa main se referma sur la mienne et la serra étroitement.

« Dors, _soyayya, »_ m'enjoignit-il.

Je fermai les yeux.

Et je dormis, sans jamais relâcher sa main.

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire haoussan (grâce à l'auteur, vous et moi apprendrons une nouvelle langue) :**

 **Za mu yi yãki, mu rayu ma yau da dare :** nous nous battons, nous vivrons pour ce soir.

 **Ku zo :** viens

 **Rana Fashe :** Aube

 **Tsakar dare :** Minuit

 **Ya kamata in ya buga muku mummunan hali :** je devrais te battre pour ton comportement inacceptable.

 **Dakiki kariya Ya kamata kazaunaa indakuka kasance. Shinabin da kukeaka ce ! Kana iya an ji masa rauni :** stupide salope, tu aurais dû rester où tu étais. Faire qu'on t'a dit de faire ! Tu aurais pu être blessée.

 **Zaki da budurwar** : ma douce

 **Soyayya** : amour


	4. Marché

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde. Voici encore un chapitre lancé plus tôt que prévu parce que la semaine prochaine, je sais déjà que je n'aurai pas le temps de publier. Mais d'abord je souhaite revenir à la note de la semaine dernière car je me sens un peu coupable. Si je devais arrêter de traduire, j'en serais la première désolée, vu le temps que j'ai déjà investi dans cette fiction : cela fait en effet plusieurs mois que je bosse sur cette traduction._

 _Le pire, c'est que je ne voulais pas faire de chantage, mais comprenez que même si nous écrivons d'abord par plaisir et pour nous-même, si nous postons nos fics sur ce site, c'est pour les partager. Et si on reçoit peu de retours, on a l'impression de faire un travail nul. C'est un peu comme si vous faîtes un gâteau pour une fête et que finalement personne n'en mange. C'est déprimant et ça donne l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien._

 _Mais bon, là, je n'ai plus aucune raison de me plaindre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait tant d'anonymes sur le coup. Je tâcherai de faire des efforts de mon côté, et du vôtre, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont notre seul salaire, le seul retour et le meilleur critère de qualité de nos fictions._

 **RAR :** je tiens bien entendu à remercier chaque personne qui m'a laissé une review, et y répondrai toujours individuellement. :)

 **Izzy** : bonjour, je serais la première désolée à arrêter cette fic, puisque cela fait des mois que je planche dessus. Oui en effet, Bella n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Mais à la grâce de Dieu, elle aura toujours son ange gardien auprès d'elle. ;)

 **Isalaaaw** : coucou, ce n'est pas grave, c'est gentil de l'avoir fait maintenant. Et puis, je ne réclame à chacun de m'en laisser une systématiquement, mais de temps en temps, me montrer que vous existez et que vous appréciez l'histoire (ou pas), cela me fera toujours plaisir. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, oui, la référence à Troie était évidente (moi aussi j'ai maté cette scène sans vergogne plus d'une fois ! *Q*), mais ce n'est pas la seule. Je crois que l'auteur s'est aussi beaucoup inspirée de Game of Thrones.

 **Mel** : bonjour, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Marie** : bonjour, je ne souhaite vraiment pas en arriver là non plus, je te le garantis. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Guest** : bonjour, merci d'être passée. Ce n'est pas vraiment un roman historique, mais c'est sûr que ça change des histories qui se passent à l'époque Victorienne.

 **Vicki** : coucou, merci pour ta review très encourageante, malgré tes préférences différentes. J'avoue avoir également des goûts plutôt éclectiques. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Ange** : coucou. Pour le coup de Troie, oui et non, moi je n'ai fait que traduire, celle qui s'en est inspirée, c'était l'auteur, CourtneyHowlett. :-p

 **Sorcha** : bonjour, je répondrais volontiers à ta review, malheureusement son contenu est tel que je préfèrerais le faire dans un cadre plus privé. Donc si tu souhaites que nous poursuivions cet intéressant débat, tu es libre de m'envoyer un MP en me laissant une adresse mail avec laquelle je pourrai te répondre.

 **Berenice** : coucou, merci pour cette review très gentille. Je ne sais pas si j'ai très bon niveau d'anglais, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me vanter que j'ai bon niveau de français (d'ailleurs pour traduire, le dictionnaire que j'utilise le plus, c'est le Larousse unilingue).

 **Tytyp** : salut, ce chapitre-là est (un peu) moins violent, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même. ^^

 **Zo** : bonjour, enchantée alors. Merci pour cette review. :)

 **Lolo2310** : coucou, ah je suis désolée, mais je dois dois aussi penser à ma santé mentale. J'ai encore besoin de mon cerveau pour travailler (ça, c'est la phrase la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais trouvée). -_-

 **Jadou** : bonjour, merci de m'avoir laissé une review. La traduction, c'est devenu ma nouvelle passion, alors je tâche d'être la plus soigneuse possible. C'est toujours encourageant de recevoir des retours de la part des lecteurs, j'espère que cela va continuer, on verra bien.

 **Ombeline** : bonjour merci beaucoup d'être passée. Tu sais, je ne demande pas aux lecteurs de m'écrire (ça, c'est mon boulot ^^), mais rien qu'un petit commentaire comme le tien, cela suffit amplement à remotiver et donner le sourire pour la journée (si, si)

 **Momie** : merci, review au top ! :D

 **Fanny** : bonjour, merci d'avoir laissé une review. Alors non, cette histoire, je ne la traduis pas à contrecœur, mais c'est vrai que j'ai repris les cours, j'ai énormément de travail et forcément des priorités. Cette fiction, c'est un loisir, un travail supplémentaire que je poste pour faire profiter les fans des Bella/Jacob d'une fiction en français (une espèce encore rare sur ce site). Mais si cette fic ne suscite que peu d'intérêt, forcément, je retournerai à mes priorités, c'est normal.

 **Mimi** : coucou, merci d'être passée. J'espère que la suite te plaira comme le reste.

 **AnonymousReader** : bonjour, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère sincèrement que je n'aurai pas à faire ça. Qui vivra verra.

 **Xyan** : coucou, merci pour cette review très stimulante.

 **Guest** : coucou, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus sur Edward (il paraît que chaque fois que quelqu'un spoile une histoire, quelque part dans le monde, un chaton se fait dévorer par un zombie ^.^)

 **Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les RAR, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 4 :** Marché

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, il était déjà habillé et assis dans son gros fauteuil en peau d'ours, devant l'âtre éteint. Ce matin-là, il ne faisait pas très chaud. Il portait une couverture tout en peau de porc et ne m'avait presque rien laissé pour me protéger du froid. _Peut-être parce que son corps est si massif_ , méditai-je.

Un vieux sac gisait à ses pieds. Mes yeux tombèrent sur ses longs cheveux noirs, dénoués et retombant sur ses épaules. Ils étaient sombre et satinés comme un ciel de minuit. Jacob savait que j'étais réveillée. Il plongea la main dans le sac pour en retirer un collier ornés de saphirs bleus qu'il me montra ensuite. « Ça te plaît ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Jacob coula un regard oblique dans ma direction. J'acquiesçai rapidement et me raclai la gorge. « Il est magnifique, » murmurai-je en resserrant ma prise sur les draps de lin soyeux tirés en-dessous de moi. Il me le lança et reporta son attention sur le sac.

J'examinai le bijou qui étincelait sous la douce lumière matinale filtrant à travers les fenêtres de la chambre. Il était absolument splendide. Je me demandai s'il l'avait acheté pour moi.

Je me glissai hors du lit, enveloppée de ma seule chemise de nuit, et m'approchai lentement de lui. Bien qu'il remarquât ma présence, il n'interrompit point sa fouille. « Bonjour, alors, » grommela-t-il de sa voix grave et rauque.

Hochant la tête, je m'assis à côté de sa chaise. D'un signe de tête, je pointai le sac qu'il tenait coincé entre ses pieds. « Où as-tu déniché ces bijoux ? » Le questionnai-je avec curiosité. « Tu as les tous achetés ? »

Il ne fit que rire légèrement et secouer la tête. « Je suis le roi. Je _n'achète_ rien, » répondit-t-il d'un ton coupant comme si c'était évident.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai de nouveau le sac. Il y avait des bijoux, de l'or et d'autres objets de valeur. J'humectai mes lèvres sèches. « Alors où les as-tu tous trouvés ? » Demandai-je, un peu agacée qu'il ne m'eût point encore répondu.

« Les raids, » répliqua-t-il. Tous les objets ici proviennent de raids, de vols et de pillages. »

Bouche bée, je promenai mon regard autour de moi. Il y avait des peintures, de grandes armoires et des bijoux disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. « Tous les objets ? » répétai-je, ma voix atteignant à peine le niveau d'un chuchotement. Je ne pouvais croire que chaque chose dans cette chambre avait été dérobée dans un village.

Manifestement, il avait beaucoup volé. C'était certain.

Jacob se leva de son siège. « Oui. » Il souleva le sac et le posa sur un bureau, avant de vider sous mes yeux. « Tout. » Les bijoux s'éparpillèrent sur la surface en bois. Il en tritura quelques uns machinalement.

Je me tenais à côté de lui, époustouflée par la beauté de sa criniière. Je tendis la main, ignorant exactement ce que je comptais faire, puis caressai les mèches sombres et soyeuses. Il sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête. « Pas touche, » grogna-t-il.

Sous la surprise, j'eus un mouvement de recul et retirai ma main précipitamment. Je clignai des yeux, gênée. « Je… je suis désolée. Je voulais juste les tresser. »

Il se détourna ses narines se dilatèrent et ses yeux cherchèrent la réponse dans le bois. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis que ses doigts agrippèrent les bras de son fauteuil. « Tu veux me tresser les cheveux ? » M'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. « Oui. Tu… tu as de très beaux cheveux. » Mes doigts me démangeaient. Je me demandais s'il allait me laisser les tresser. C'était était un rituel sacré chez les barbares : les plus grands guerriers étaient ceux dont la chevelure était la plus longue.

Il acquiesça d'abord avec raideur, puis se détendit. « D'accord. »

Je clignai des yeux, doutant d'avoir bien entendu. Peut-être étais-je en train de rêver ou d'halluciner. Mais non, je ne rêvais pas. Je touchai ses cheveux noirs, longs et superbes, les séparai en trois mèches. J'étais émerveillée. Dans mon royaume, les hommes avaient les cheveux courts, ou bien attachaient leurs mèches grasses en simple queue de cheval derrière la tête.

Alors que je commençais la tresse, je songeai soudain à une chose. « Jacob, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la Langue d'Argent ? » Lui demandai-je. Edward m'avait révélé que les barbares étaient en possession de l'artefact. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il voulait se rendre là-bas, pour pouvoir déchiffrer le Livre d'Azazel et devenir le maître du monde.

Je devinai que Jacob ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question : sous le choc, il lâcha les bijoux qu'il était en train d'examiner. « Comment es-tu au courant de ça, _kadan daya_ ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Je tressai ses cheveux en nœuds serrés, réfléchissant nerveusement à ma réponse, soupesant mes mots et la façon dont j'allais les amener. « Euh, et bien… il y avait cet homme dans mon village qui parlait tout le temps de la Langue d'Argent et du Livre d'Azazel. Il prétendait que la Langue d'Argent se trouvait ici, dans le royaume des Barbares. Que c'était _toi_ qui la possédais. »

Derechef, Jacob se tendit, embarrassé par le sujet. « Le Livre d'Azazel est une force à ne pas sous-estimer, » grommela-t-il. « C'est dangereux, Isabella. Très dangereux. »

Je continuai mon ouvrage. Il serra une chaine si fort entre son poing, qu'une des boucles dorées se tordit sous sa poigne. « Est-ce vrai que tu possèdes réellement la Langue d'Argent ? » M'enquis-je. « Ou bien sont-ce juste des rumeurs ? »

Il mit un moment avant de me répondre. « Bien sûr que je la possède, » chuchota-t-il. Il inclina la tête en direction d'une petite boîte en bois cachée dans un coin de la pièce, derrière un petits tas de livres. « Là-dedans. Mais n'y touche jamais, tu m'entends ? C'est dangereux. »

J'étais maintenant presque à la fin de sa tresse. « D'accord, » acceptai-je. « As-tu quelque chose pour attacher les cheveux ? »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un lacet de cuir. Je le nouai au bout de la natte, puis la laissai retomber sur son dos musclé. Je remarquai alors des traces de fouet sur sa peau. Mes yeux s'élargirent, tandis que mes doigts parcoururent les cicatrices rosâtres marquant sa chair, et qui devaient dater de quelques années. « Grands dieux, » jurai-je sourdement. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Il ramena sa tresse devant lui et, au bout d'un moment, me répondit : « La discipline, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé, » m'expliqua-t-il. « Mon père m'a fouetté quand j'étais jeune. »

Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur son dos, lentement et doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il frissonna à cette sensation. « Est-ce agréable ? » M'enquis-je, ironique vis-à-vis de ma propre réaction.

Comme il ne répondit rien, je supposai automatiquement que cela lui plaisait. Mes doigts caressèrent une autre zébrure. « Par tous les Esprits, tes mains, c'est comme de la magie, » soupira-t-il discrètement en basculant la tête, savourant le contact de mes mains sur son dos. « Aucune masseuse ne m'a fait autant de bien que toi. »

Je retirai mes mains et sa tête retomba. « Si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, tu peux au moins faire ça, » marmonna-t-il, me pressant pour que je recommence mon massage.

Je ris. « Un point pour toi, » concédai-je. Mais avant que je ne puisse travailler ses muscles entre mes doigts, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Trois Chevaux apparut sur le seuil.

Je reculai précipitamment mes mains et fis un bond en arrière. Trois Chevaux s'éclaircit la gorge et ses yeux se rivèrent sur son souverain. « Votre frère a été blessé pendant le raid, » annonça-t-il.

Jacob grinça des dents, manifestement énervé par cette interruption. « Blessé comment ? »

« Une longue entaille dans le bras, » déclara Trois Chevaux. « Il souffre beaucoup. »

Jacob roula les yeux. Je réprimai un ricanement. « Quel con, » grommela-t-il. « Il est où maintenant ? »

D'un signe de tête, Trois Chevaux désigna le fond du couloir. « Dans ses quartiers, mon roi. Je lui ai dit que vous viendriez. »

Jacob plissa les yeux. « Tu lui as dit… bon. Sors, je serai là dans un instant. »

Trois Chevaux hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'avançai puis regardai Jacob avec attention. « Coyote de Fer ? »

Il acquiesça vigoureusement en tirant sur sa tresse. « Je devrais commencer à l'appeler uniquement 'le gros con', » cracha-t-il sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier. « Toujours stupide, toujours avide. »

Je tirai une chaise et m'assis à côté de Jacob près du bureau. « Tu devais t'occuper de lui quand vous étiez enfants ? » Voulus-je savoir. « Est-ce qu'il était déjà insupportable à l'époque ? »

L'homme superbe en face de moi eut un rire dénué d'humour. « C'était lui qui devait s'occuper de moi, Griffe de Tigre, » me corrigea-t-il. « Je suis son frère cadet. »

Pour le coup, cela m'étonna. Dans mon royaume, c'était toujours l'aîné qui héritait avant le plus jeune. Il avait automatiquement tous les privilèges et droits. Mais cela ne s'appliquait qu'aux enfants mâles, pas aux filles ; c'est-à-dire que si un garçon avait une grande sœur, c'était lui qui aurait la priorité sur le trône.

Je clignais des yeux et penchai la tête. « Comment… comment ça marche ? » L'interrogeai-je. « Normalement, c'est le frère aîné qui a la priorité sur le trône, non ? »

Jacob hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et me jeta un regard un coin. « Pas ici, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Avant de mourir, mon père m'a désigné comme son successeur légitime. Mon frère fait régulièrement des crises de rage qui le rendent dangereux et peuvent blesser beaucoup de gens. En plus, il a l'habitude de… boire beaucoup. »

« Alors il a simplement accepté de te renoncer au trône en ta faveur ? » Ajoutai-je d'un air interrogateur.

Une fois de plus, Jacob secoua la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire narquois. « Non, bien sûr que non. Il a piqué une crise et m'a défié à l'épée. Mon frère voulait ma mort. Mon père m'a dit que je devais accepté – il était sûr que je l'emporterais. Nous nous sommes battus, et j'ai gagné la bataille et m'en suis tiré avec quelques égratignures. »

J'étais confondue. Mon sourcils joignirent et je me mordis la lèvre sous la concentration. « Mais Coyote de Fer, ton frère… il est toujours en vie. »

« Bien observé, Griffe de Tigre, » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « J'ai eu pitié de son âme pourrie, et l'ai épargné juste pour l'obliger à me voir monter sur le trône, et ainsi contempler le dépit dans ses yeux. Rien que de voir la tête qu'il tirait le jour de mon couronnement, c'était encore plus jouissif que de faire l'amour. »

Je ris nerveusement alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est affreusement cruel, » soufflai-je lentement. « Mais aussi amusant ma foi. Plutôt amusant. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Je le suivis en hâte, impatiente de voir mon tortionnaire couvert de bleus et de sang dans son lit. « Retourne au harem, » m'ordonna-t-il avant d'obliquer dans le couloir.

Je m'arrêtai sur place. « Tu ne veux pas de ma présence ? »

Jacob s'interrompit quelques instants. « C'est mon _frère_ qui ne veut pas de ta présence. »

J'étais estomaquée. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » protestai-je d'une voix aiguë. « C'est _lui_ qui qui _m'a_ agressée ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fourré mes doigts dans ses parties intimes. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il roulât les yeux et me tournât le dos, mais il fit exactement le contraire. Un petit sourire, doux comme le miel d'été, se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que sa tête basculait vers l'arrière, laissant échapper un rire tonitruant des profondeurs obscures et rocailleuses de sa gorge.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire ainsi, à gorge déployée. Les servantes et les esclaves mâles aux alentours marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, leur bouche formant un o et leurs yeux exorbités.

Il posa sa grosse main sur mon épaule et me contourna. « Retourne au harem, » dit-il en riant, les yeux ridés sous l'effet de l'hilarité. « Et laisse moi seul. »

Mes joues se mirent lentement à rougir, comme un ciel au moment de l'aurore. Les yeux rivés au sol, je m'exécutai de bonne grâce et m'en allai comme il me l'avait commandé, trébuchant régulièrement sur le chemin qui menait au harem.

0o0o0o0o

« Il a fait _quoi_ ? »

« Explosé de rire ! » répondis-je à Athenodora. « Il a ri tellement fort que je suis certaine que tout le château l'a entendu. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu rire si fort. »

Alice s'avança d'un pas traînant, puis s'assit dans notre cercle. « D'accord, mais même nous ne l'avons jamais vu rire auparavant. Danse avec les Loups ne rit pas, bon sang. Jamais. Lui, rire, c'est… c'est impensable. »

Angelina acheva de tresser les cheveux de Sulpicia avant de trottiner à son tour vers notre cercle. « Même Boit à la Cascade ne rit pas. Pourtant j'estime que nous sommes très proches. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. « C'est parce que tu couches avec lui, » objectai-je. « Il ne t'apprécie que parce que tu te donnes à lui. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? » lança-t-elle. « C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous. Moi aussi j'estime que je suis plutôt proche de Trois Chevaux parfois. Il peut être si doux quand il fait l'amour. Tu n'as encore rien commencé avec Danse avec les Loups ? »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sentît humilié de ne pas encore franchi l'obstacle de mes sous-vêtements, mais j'étais étrangement fière de lui avoir résisté depuis si longtemps jusque là, sans qu'il m'eût séduite, ni violée. « O-oui. Bien sûr. »

Rosalie roula ses grands yeux verts et battit des cils. « Oh, je sais repérer un menteur quand j'en vois un. Tu as l'air d'être encore vierge. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est… »

« Comment as-tu fait rester vierge tout ce temps ? » Intervint Athenodora. « Raconte. Habituellement, Danse avec les Loups fait son affaire sans perdre de temps à tourner autour du pot. Il te pénètre, fait quelques va-et-vient, te fait jouir en premier, et _après seulement_ se lâche en toi. »

Je grimaçai à cette image mentale que la petite blonde, frêle comme une brindille, venait d'invoquer dans ma tête. Les dames en face de moi émirent des « ooh » et des « aah », s'émerveillant de ce que Jacob était attentionné, alors qu'avec les autres hommes, elles ne prenaient rarement du plaisir.

Angelina cligna des yeux et plissa des lèvres, ses longs doigts tapotant sur le sol de pierre froide. « Boit à la Cascade est un bon amant, » fit-elle remarquer. « Il sait s'y prendre pour combler une femme. »

Rosalie se mit sur la défensive et plissa les yeux en direction d'Angelina. « C'est parce qu'il en a déjà sauté plusieurs. Tu n'as rien de spécial et tout ce qui l'intéresse chez toi, c'est le sexe, ne va pas surtout pas t'imaginer autre chose. Moi aussi je pourrais dire que c'est un bon partenaire au lit. »

Bouche bée, Angelina baissa les yeux au sol. Je me mordillai la lèvre anxieusement. C'était une façon un peu brutale de dire les choses. « Ce qu'elle veut dire, » intervint Alice. « C'est qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à lui. Je suis certaine que Boit à la Cascade a déjà couché avec toutes les filles du harem, et en a goûté quelques fois. En fait, nous avons toutes couché avec lui plus d'une fois, et c'est vrai, il a ses favorites. Mais ce sont des barbares, et ils ne veulent pas de liaisons sentimentales, et encore moins de mariage. Surtout la garde du roi, dont il fait partie. »

Mon amie hocha la tête, et je pus voir des larmes perler à ses yeux. Je me rappelai en for intérieur de ne pas trop m'attacher à Jacob non plus. Il était probablement couché avec le royaume tout entier. Un maudit roi, voilà ce qu'il était, alors il pouvait s'offrir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un bruit d'explosion et Cecilia s'effondra à l'intérieur. C'était une jeune fille fragile aux yeux d'un bleu lumineux et aux boucles aériennes d'un blond vénitien. Sa bouche saignait et des bleus affreux s'étalaient sur sa pommette.

Bouche bée, je regardai stupidement tout le monde se ruer vers elle pour lui venir en aide. Mon regard vola vers vers l'embrasure de la porte où se tenait Coyote de Fer, son bras recouvert d'un bandage ensanglanté et replié en écharpe avec une sangle de cuir. Il me toisa, un rictus aux lèvres, et je sentis monter en moi une bouffée de dégoût. « Il est temps que quelqu'un apprenne à cette putain comment sucer des queues, » assena-t-il d'un coupant. « Elle m'a mordu. »

J'explosai avant que je ne pusse m'en empêcher. « Parfait. » Je bouillais intérieurement et ma vision s'était voilée de rouge. « Il est temps que quelqu'un te donne une putain de leçon d'humanité. »

Il ne riait plus. Il était furieux, et clairement offensé. « Et qui va s'en charger, princesse ? Toi ? Je te sauterai, fais-moi confiance. »

Toute la salle faisait silence pendant la querelle. Cecilia se cacha derrière moi, visiblement effrayée par le prince barbare. « Ton frère le fera, comme il l'a toujours fait. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent tandis qu'il chancela vers l'avant, fou de rage et de vengeance. « _Wulakanci ne karuwa_ ! » beugla-t-il. « Comment oses-tu t'adresse à une personne royale d'une telle façon ! »

Il était sur le point de me frapper, mais fut soudain repoussé par Jacob, qui le frappa au visage. « Bordel, tu ne peux pas te retenir, non ? Je t'ai de rester couché dans ton foutu lit, et de ne pas t'approcher des putes ! »

Coyote de Fer l'assassina du regard et cracha dans ma direction. « Tiens ta _kariya_ en laisse, mon frère.… ou c'est moi qui le ferai. Et ça ne va pas lui plaire. »

Jacob lui rendit son regard. « Tu ne toucheras pas à ce qui est à moi. Jamais. »

Ils sortirent. Rosalie se colla à moi et m'attrapa par le collier qui reposait sur ma gorge. « Insensée ! » soupira-t-elle. Mais elle sourit avant de rire aux éclats. « Tu aurais dû te prendre une raclée. »

« Aurait _pu_ , » objecta Alice. « Mais elle n'a _rien_ eu. Je crois que notre bon roi a un petit faible pour toi, miss Isabella. »

Je pus sentir une bouffée de chaleur envahir mes joues. Au fond de moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que je croyais aux paroles d'Alice. Pour l'amour du ciel, j'avais tressé ses cheveux. C'était un acte sacré !

Nous retournâmes notre attention vers Cecilia. Alice était le docteur du harem, toujours en train de préparer des potions et des sérums pour soigner les filles blessées ou en sang qui revenaient en rampant comme des chiots apeurés dans le foyer sécurisant de notre petit harem.

Elle apporta la même potion violette qu'elle avait utilisée sur mes hématomes de mon cou, ainsi qu'un bol rempli d'un liquide verdâtre. Elle s'assit devant Cecilia, trempa ses doigts dans la crème violette épaisse, puis l'étala par petites touches sur les bleus qui viraient au noirs.

Cecilia grimaça lorsque Alice attrapa le second liquide. Elle nettoya ses doigts de l'onguent violet avec un vieux torchon, avant de plonger ses doigts dans le liquide verdâtre. La jeune rousse sembla serrer les dents et se raidir lorsque Alice déposa le liquide sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Elle gémit de douleur, mais Alice l'apaisa. « Calme-toi, Cece. Il n'y en a plus que pour quelques secondes. »

Et elle avait raison. Alice retira ses doigts et les lèvres de Cecilia se refermèrent en quelques instants sous nos yeux. « Comme fais-tu ça ? » Me surpris-je à demander. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un remède pareil dans mon petit village, ni même lors de nos visites annuelles au royaume.

Alice eut un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace. « C'est de la feuille de _waraka_ , Isabella. Cela peut se traduire littéralement par 'la feuille qui soigne'. Ça ne pousse que sur les territoires barbares, voilà pourquoi cela te paraît si nouveau. J'ai étudié la plante des environs depuis un certain temps maintenant. C'est intéressant. J'ai entendu dire que Danse avec les Loups songe à me nommer guérisseuse du château. Fantastique, non ? »

Je clignai des yeux et me mordillai la lèvre. « Que faisais-tu dans la vie avant d'être… euh, avant que tu… »

« Avant de devenir une putain ? » Finit-elle. Je grimaçai à son choix des mots, parce que ce n'est pas que je l'aurais exprimé. Elle haussa les épaules. « Dans mon village, j'étais guérisseuse et sage-femme une partie du temps. Je travaillais avec ma grand-mère et ma soeur Annabel. Nous collections des herbes dans la forêt et fabriquions des potions de soin… »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. « Oh. C'est passionnant. »

Bientôt, Cecilia fut rétablie et se mit à discuter joyeusement avec le reste du harem.

0o0o0o0o

« Arrête ça, » me réprimanda-t-il alors que mes ongles grattaient furieusement sur ma peau. C'était une mauvaise habitude que j'avais lorsque j'étais nerveuse, fâchée ou bouleversée. J'inspectai mes bras et à ma légère surprise, je m'aperçus que j'avais laissé un peu de sang.

À peine eus-je retiré mes ongles que je sentis des picotements. Un filet de sang rouge, brillant et tiède s'écoula sur mon bras. « Je suis désolée, » marmonnai-je stupidement. « C'est une vieille habitude. »

Il prit une bouffée à sa petite pipe en bois et laissa échapper la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Alors, brise-la, » trancha-t-il. Il me jeta un chiffon humide contenu dans un bol posé sur le comptoir, et j'épongeai doucement le sang.

Il était près de onze heures du matin, et cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il m'avait appelée pour lui tenir compagnie. Il fumait sa pipe et buvait son vin, allongé sur le sol de pierre, le dos pressé contre le mur.

Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il m'avait dit que je le distrayais plus que les autres putains et qu'il aimait m'avoir pour lui tout seul, même s'il n'avait pas encore couché avec moi. D'une certaine façon, c'était plutôt flatteur et pas déplaisant du tout..

Jacob me jeta un regard sous ses paupières lourdes à moitié baissées, et m'adressa un sourire moqueur. « Tu me plais, » m'avoua-t-il. « Tu as essayé de me tuer. »

Je lâchai un petit rire de surprise et fronçai les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas le moindre sens à tout cela. J'ai tenté de te tuer. Tu devrais vraiment me détester, tu sais. »

Il retroussa les lèvres et secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas te détester, Griffe de Tigre. Tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée. » Sa bouche forma des dessins avec la fumée de sa pipe, la laissant s'envoler en courbes dans les airs comme un souffle de dragon.

Je rougis furieusement. « Si c'est un compliment, alors… alors, merci. Tu n'es pas un salopard arrogant et pompeux comme tes autres hommes. Tu tellement différent. »

Il gloussa doucement et retira sa pipe pour porter son gobelet de vin à ses lèvres. « Je sais, » déclara-t-il simplement. « Dieux, je suis impatient de coucher avec toi. Je n'ai jamais chevauché de _budurwa_. »

Je lui jetai un regard indigné et montrai les dents. « Tu sais quoi ? Je retire ce que je viens de dire à ton propos. »

« Du calme ! » Rit-il. « Je te taquine, c'est tout. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me détendre et d'émettre un son étranglé pouvant passer pour un rire. Je me laissai tomber lourdement contre le mur à mon tour. « C'est cruel, Sire Jacob. Très cruel… » Je lui chipai la pipe et inhalai la fumée à mon tour, afin de voir si je pouvais moi aussi former des courbes avec la fumée comme lui.

Mais je fis l'inverse : à la place, je m'étranglai, manquant de me tuer toute seule, et Jacob frôla l'apoplexie. « Tu as avalé, » s'esclaffa-t-il. « _Stupide_. »

Sous le choc, je gloussai, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu es vraiment méchant. » Je lui rendis la pipe, encore secouée de quintes de toux. Il me proposa son vin, mais je déclinai. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé le vin. Je m'éventai avec ma main. Du fait que la chaleur extérieure rentrait à flot par la fenêtre ouverte, mes cheveux devenaient frisés et ma peau poisseuse. « Il fait une chaleur à mourir ici ! »

« Il fait encore plus chaud depuis que tu es rentrée, » répliqua-t-il de sa voix grave et veloutée. Je haletai lorsque ma tête bascula contre la sienne. Je crus d'abord qu'il plaisantait, mais un seul regard vers son visage me détrompa. Il eut un sourire, plus doux et plus lent qu'une coulée de miel.

Cet homme devait avoir des années et des années d'expérience dans l'art de séduire les putains. Cependant, je n'étais pas une prostituée, mais une femme civilisée, éduquée dans les arts de l'amour courtois et de la bonté, deux qualités qui faisaient cruellement défaut aux barbares. « Elle n'était pas mal, celle-là, » approuvai-je en opinant du chef.

Il regarda les marques sur la porte derrière moi. « Il y aura une fête ce soir. Je veux que tu viennes et que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Je battis des paupière, le considérant attentivement et avec intérêt tandis qu'il se remettait à faire des dessins avec la fumée. « Tu… tu veux que je vienne à la fête ce soir… à tes côtés ? »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est une fête, _shagali_. De grands feux, de la danse, de la musique forte, et des rituels. Nous en faisons une tous les _damina_ , ou été, comme ils disent chez toi. »

Je tapotai mes ongles limés sur le sol de pierre. « Donc que tu veux que je participe à ta _chagli_ ? »

Il pouffa. « Sha-ga-li, » répéta-t-il en articulant bien.

« Shagali, » répétai-je. « Fête. » Il acquiesça et sourit.

« Je devrais t'apprendre le Quileute, » dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Le Quileute ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je.

Il laissa la fumée se dérouler hors de ses lèvres, souriant doucement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur espiègle et enfantine. « C'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle à l'origine. Mais vous, les visages pâles, vous nous avez toujours traités de barbares, alors c'est resté. »

Je rougis, et mon rire s'éteignit brusquement. « Oh, je l'ignorais. Alors vous êtes des Quileutes ? » M'enquis-je.

Il haussa ses épaules massives, baissant sa pipe pour reprendre une gorgée de vin. « Oui, mais les hommes ont fini par aimer ce nouveau nom. »

Je soupirai. « Je ne m'étais jamais doutée. » Il lécha les goûtes de vins en trop qui perlaient ses lèvres roussâtres. Puis il produit un son venant du tréfonds de sa poitrine qui fit accélérer mon cœur et provoqua une explosion de chaleur dans mes parties féminines. Je tentai de me secouer et de penser à autre chose. « Donc tu va m'enseigner ta langue ? »

Il opina. « Si tu veux. »

Je lui rendis son signe de tête. « Je le veux. »

Il leva son verre et me montra le contenu. « _Giya_. Vin. Maintenant, répète après moi. »

« Giya, » répétai-je, testant le mot sur ma langue.

Il fit oui de la tête, sa natte retombant sur ses épaules larges et puissantes. « Bien. Maintenant… » Jacob pointa ses yeux. _« Idanu._ Les yeux. »

« Idanu. Les yeux. »

Et ainsi de suite. Nous discutâmes encore un peu plus longtemps. En Quileute, les cheveux se disaient _gashi_ , une chaise, _kujera_ , les mains, _hannayen_ , la fumée, _shan taba_ , les jambes, _kafalu_ et les bras _makamai_. À ce moment-là, il me proposa un marché : il me promit de me révéler un nouveau terme chaque jour à notre réveil et de m'apprendre un peu de vocabulaire, contre ma promesse de ne plus autant l'exaspérer, et de ne plus _jamais_ m'enfuir.

J'acceptai ses conditions.

Il sourit et se releva. Puis ma bouche s'ouvrit, béante, telle une Dionée attrape-mouche tentant d'attraper des moustiques un après-midi torride en plein été, lorsqu'il retira son pagne, dévoilant son fessier ferme et musclé devant mes yeux paralysés.

Je me demandai ce qu'il était en train de faire. Allait-il me prendre ? « Non, » me rendis-je compte juste après, lorsqu'il déambula vers une des portes, l'ouvrit et révéla une salle d'étuves immense et obscure, illuminée par des bougies parfumées, et agréablement décorée.

Il tourna son torse, de sorte qu'il pût me voir, sans que je n'aperçusse ses parties génitales. « Je vais me laver avant la _shagali._ Tu es la bienvenue pour te joindre à moi. »

Mon visage me cuisait comme une bassine d'eau sur un feu de cuisine. Je détournai le regard de ce modèle de splendeur pour le diriger vers le sol dur et froid. Il haussa les épaules et soupira. « Je vais laisser la porte déverrouillée, au cas où tu changes d'avis. Tu es libre de me surprendre. »

Je m'étranglai et levai les yeux. Je l'aperçus vaguement me faire sourire satisfait et un clin d'œil, mais il était déjà dans la salle d'eau, sa tresse se balançant derrière lui comme la queue d'un cheval. Cet _homme._

Cet homme me séduisait par le péché. Il m'amenait à le désirer pour toutes les mauvaises raisons qui me faisaient désirer un homme. Et pour être honnête, jamais je n'avais désiré un homme autant que je désirais Jacob à cet instant.

0o0o0o0

 **Dictionnaire Haoussa :**

 **Kadan daya** : petit(e)

 **Wulakanci ne karuwa** : sale putain

 **Kariya** : salope

 **Waraka** : soignant, qui soigne

 **Budurwa** : vierge

 _(NdT : les mots restant étant systématiquement suivis de leurs traductions respectives dans les derniers paragraphes, je n'ai pas jugé utile de les recopier.)_


	5. Shagali

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour, désolée de publier ce nouveau chapitre si tard, mais j'ai passé véritablement deux semaines complètement tarées ! Entre les exposés, les glossaires, les cours qui terminent à dix-neuf heures (sachant que je n'ai même pas internet dans mon appartement, wèèè !), c'est tout juste si on me laissait le temps de manger. Mais bon, trêve de blabla, place aux réponses aux reviews. Et bien entendu, bonne lecture à tous._

 **Marie :** coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sur la fête te plaira.

 **Ange** : Isabella a beau être en pays barbare, il lui reste encore beaucoup à apprendre et à accepter, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de déjà commencer à s'habituer à l'atmosphère si particulière qui règne autour d'elle. C'est sans doute pourquoi elle ne se fâche même plus lorsque Jacob lui répond qu'il a volé les vêtements. ;)

 **Kiwi** : merci beaucoup. En espérant que celui-là te plaise également.

 **Fan de twa** : coucou, merci de ta review. Oui, d'autres éléments sur le passé de Jacob seront dévoilés dans les prochains chapitres.

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 5 :** Shagali

Il apparut de la salle de bain entièrement nu et dégouttant d'eau savonneuse qui ruisselait le long des sillons profonds soulignant ses muscles abdominaux finement tracés.

Allongée sur son lit, la jupe complètement relevée sur mes jambes dévoilant ma peau laiteuse à ses yeux affamés, j'étais occupée à dévorer un livre rempli d'images intéressantes qui retraçait un peu l'histoire des barbares/Quileutes.

Ses yeux luisaient comme ceux d'un animal pendant la saison des amours, un mâle qui aurait trouvé la femelle idéale, accessible, et en chaleur. Jacob bondit vers moi comme un fauve en trois sauts gracieux, m'attrapa par la nuque et me plaqua de force contre les draps.

Je fus d'abord effrayée, pensant qu'il n'appréciait pas que je lise ses livres sans son autorisation et qu'il allait m'étrangler pour cela, mais j'aperçus ensuite son sourire malicieux et sentis la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma nuque diminuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Allongée sur mon lit comme ça. Tellement… tellement _bonne. »_

J'aurais sans doute haleter à ces paroles si son corps nu et massif n'était pas en train d'écraser le mien sur le lit. Je commençai à me débattre, mais il se fourvoya et prit mes tentatives pitoyables pour de la passion.

Il poussa un gémissement rauque, sa tête retombant sur sa poitrine. « Hmpf. Is'bella… » Au son de sa voix, mon corps me trahit : je me sentis fiévreuse. Son érection était pressée contre moi, et je me rendis à l'évidence que j'avais dû plaquer mon pelvis contre le sien.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, ses pupilles brunes dilatées, brillant de luxure. « Tu as envie de moi. » Oh, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait raison… enfin, que je désirais quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Tout à coup, la panique m'envahit. Je pressai mes contre ses épaules et repoussai ses bras se mon corps. « Stop ! » Couinai-je faiblement. Il me relâcha immédiatement et recula. Le désir débordait de ses yeux comme la lave d'un volcan.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Il avait l'air à la fois confus, bouleversé et fâché contre lui-même. Je doutai d'avoir la force de lui avouer qu'il m'avait effrayée, ou qu'il m'avait fait mal.

Je levai le vieux livre et l'agitai sous ses yeux. « Tu étais, euh… en train d'écraser le livre, c'est tout. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. »

Le soulagement détendit ses traits. « Stupide bouquin, » pesta-t-il en prenant l'ouvrage ancien pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Il fit des geste brusques avec ses mains. « Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai rien tant que tu n'es pas prête. Je veux que ce soit toi qui me supplies. »

Je devins cramoisie, il m'avait fait craquer comme une coquille de noix. « Je sais. Et je te respecte beaucoup pour cela. J'imagine seulement à quel point ce doit être humiliant d'avoir une prostituée dans son lit qui te repousse systématiquement. Tu es le roi et tu ne peux même pas coucher avec une femme. »

Il haussa les épaules, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant librement en cascade dans son dos. Il attrapa un pagne brunâtre en peau de daim et l'attacha autour de sa taille. « Je m'en fiche. Toutes les putes de ce harem sont trop faciles à avoir. Avec toi, ça devient un défi. J'aime les défis. Les rois ne vivent que pour se battre. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, imitant un poisson hors de l'eau. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il venait juste de dire cela. Prête à lui sauter au cou, je me penchai inconsciemment vers l'avant. Et c'est alors que la gravité me rattrapa, me faisant tomber dans ses bras, m'agrippant à ses biceps pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Il crut que j'avais trébuché, mais moi je savais que ç'avait été beaucoup plus que de la simple maladresse. Ses bras étaient réconfortants. Il me souleva et me remit sur mes pieds. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je hochai la tête, le souffle coupé. J'avais eu beau me répéter à l'envi que je devais refuser tout contact avec lui, je me rendis compte que cela ne me dérangeait plus vraiment. « Merci. »

Il se laissa tomber sur son grand fauteuil devant le cheminée éteinte. « Pourquoi ? » M'interrogea-t-il. « Pourquoi as-tu si peur du sexe et de l'amour ? Je pense que tu devrais savoir maintenant que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Parce que si je l'avais voulu, tu peux être sûr que je l'aurais déjà fait. »

J'acquiesçai, consciente au fond de moi qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais le vrai problème était tout autre : devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Oui lui mentir ? « Là-bas dans mon royaume, il y avait un homme dont je croyais être amoureuse. » Je lui avouai la vérité. « Je me suis jurée à lui. Il m'a dit qu'il me retrouverait quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'il reviendrait toujours pour moi. »

Jacob regarda fixement le jour à travers la fenêtre, sa mâchoire se contractant et ses yeux durcissant. « Dis m'en plus, » exigea-t-il posément. « Que t'a-t-il promis ? »

Je me sentais nerveuse à présent. « Il m'a dit qu'il construirait une maison à la campagne et me donnerait beaucoup d'enfants, que nous aurions une vie paisible, loin du monde et… où nous serions ensemble, amoureux sans aucun nuage qui troublerait notre bonheur. »

Pendant un long moment, il ne pipa mot, perdu dans ses réflexions, son regard rivé sur les motifs inscrits au sol. Je changeai de place. « Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir ça, » reconnut-il doucement. « Ni une maison à la campagne, ni une vie paisible et loin du monde, et il y aura toujours des nuages quoi qu'il arrive. »

Je baissai les yeux, regrettant déjà de lui avoir tout raconté. « Jacob, je… »

« Non, » me coupa-t-il vivement. « Je me fiche de ton amant de ton village. Tu es ici, pas là-bas, et tu es à moi, pas à lui. Ici, ce n'est pas une terre de promesses ou d'exception. Tu m'appartiens, Is'bella. Fin de l'histoire. »

J'avais compris, mais je détestai la façon dont il présentait cela. Je croisai les bras et lui jetai un regard noir. « À t'entendre, on croirait que je suis ton objet, Jacob. »

Il se retourna et grogna dans ma direction. « Ne commence pas à me chercher, » siffla-t-il, avant de me tendre sa coupe de vin. « Allez, » m'enjoignit-il pour me donner congé. « Va me chercher encore du vin. »

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment fâchée. « Tu n'en as pas déjà assez bu ? »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et tenta de se calmer. « Non, Is'bell… tu te souviens de notre marché ? Respecte nos termes, et je te prie – ce que je ne devrais pas faire – de me ramener encore un peu de vin. »

Je plissai les yeux avant de soupirer en signe de défaite, puis attrapai la coupe et sortit de la chambre pour la remplir à la cuisine. Comment un tel moment de tendresse avait-il pu tourner au vinaigre ?

0o0o0o0o

Il faisait chaud et sombre à l'endroit où Jacob avait décidé d'organiser la fête de _shagali_. Un énorme feu de camp avait été allumé au centre, rugissant comme un dragon et crachant des étincelles dans le ciel nocturne. Son trône fut transporté à l'extérieur par quatre hommes et placé devant le bûcher. Jacob avait, semblait-il, ordonné qu'un semblant de trône fût construit pour moi de la même manière : tout en bois solide et enveloppé de peaux d'ours.

Jacob m'avait entièrement attifée comme une barbare. La soie que je portais ce soir était bleue. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les barbares portaient du rouge pendant leurs raids, et du bleu pendant leurs festivités. Le bleu représentait la pluie.

Le tissus recouvrait mes seins mais laissait mon torse exposé et vulnérable. La jupe était longue mais outrageusement transparente. Il avait peinturluré mon visage, mes bras et mes jambes, et m'avait donné des bijoux incrustés de saphirs à porter autour de mon cou, des mes poignets et de mes chevilles.

Je devais être belle car la moitié des hommes ne parvenaient pas à cacher leur regard lubrique ni étouffer leur commentaires tendancieux à mon égard. Beaucoup cependant croisèrent le regard féroce de Jacob.

Et voilà où j'étais assise à présent : sur mon trône de bois à côté de celui de Jacob qui était en or, rehaussé de pierres précieuses. J'écoutais les barbares jouer de leurs instruments exotiques et regardais mes amies du harem danser devant le feu.

Contemplant les ténèbres autour de moi, j'aperçus Angelina, assise sur les genoux de Boit à la Cascade, lui embrasser tendrement les joues tandis qu'il lui caressait les bras et recueillait la pellicule sueur gouttant entre ses seins. Je fis la grimace.

Elle n'était plus la même. Cette vie lui plaisait, elle aimait son barbare de maître et prenait plaisir à combler ses pulsions masculines toutes les nuits. Je repoussai mes longs cheveux châtains hors de mes yeux et fixai le bandeau en bois de vigne constellé de pierreries, qui ceignait ma tête comme une couronne.

Les filles du harem portaient des soieries de toutes les couleurs, excepté le bleu. Alice était en rose, Rosalie en violet, Emilia en jaune, Cecilia en vert et Athenodora en orange. Didyme était enveloppée d'un tissu argenté et Jezabel de soie couleur miel doré. Les autres portaient encore d'autres couleurs. Elles étaient toutes sublimes, même si ce qu'elles faisaient était déshonorant.

Un homme attrapa soudain Didyme, l'obligea à se pencher et la prit devant toute l'assemblée. Sous le choc et la douleur de cet assaut brutal, Didyme hurla. La foule applaudit. Je m'étranglai et jetai un regard horrifié à Jacob.

Il hocha la tête. « Normal, » commenta-t-il. « Il ne peut pas y avoir de festival dans au moins une partie de baise ou quelques bagarres. »

L'homme termina son affaire avec Didyme et la rejeta dans le cercle. Les autres filles du harem embrassèrent les joues de la jeune fille et dansèrent avec elle, faisant d'elle le nouveau centre d'attention. Et Didyme sourit comme une petite fille toute excitée qui venait d'embrasser un garçon pour la première fois. Jacob se pencha vers moi et me donna l'explication. « On raconte que pour une femme, se faire sauter la première pendant une fête porte chance. C'est une tradition sacrée. »

«Plutôt une tradition épouvantable, ouais, » grommelai dans ma barbe. Cependant il ne m'entendit point, à mon grand soulagement.

Les instruments à cordes et les tambours résonnaient de plus en plus fort, leurs vibrations trouvant écho dans chacun de nos corps pris dans le _shagali_. Toutes les filles du harem tournoyèrent ensemble au temps le plus fort des tambours, avant de se disperser dans la foule pour choisir un homme avec qui elles danseraient sensuellement.

Je vis Angelina danser avec Boit à la Cascade. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Je ressentis brusquement une bouffée de jalousie, Jacob buvait son vin, l'air maussade. Ma décision fut aussi rapide que déterminée. Je me levai et allai me planter devant lui. « Tu vas rester assis là pour toujours comme un mendiant ? » Lui demandai-je en plaisantant.

Il fut étonné et regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'écoutait. « Rassis-toi, » gronda-t-il. « Ne te commence pas à te ridiculiser devant les hommes. »

Je soupirai et lui pris la main. La musique était prenante et tout ce que je voulais, c'était danser avec lui, ou du moins essayer. « S'il-te-plaît ? » Insistai-je. « Je veux simplement pouvoir danser avec toi et te voir danser avec moi. »

Il agita la main en signe de refus. « Je suis le roi, Is'bella. »

Je campai mes poings sur mes hanches avec défi. « Les rois aussi peuvent danser. » Et je me mis soudainement à me déhancher au rythme de la musique, mon bassin se balançant avec souplesse à chaque battement de tambour. « Ils le peuvent, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien sont-ils trop couards pour montrer leur piètre talent de danseur ? » Les gens nous regardaient avec curiosité. Dans les tavernes de mon village, quelques prostituées dansaient pour les hommes en bougeant leurs hanches sensuellement comme j'étais en train de le faire maintenant.

Le visage de Jacob était écarlate, mais ses yeux remplis de désir. Il me voulait, il voulait danser avec moi et c'était exactement la réaction que j'attendais de sa part. Comme il était réticent, je me mouvais d'une façon plus lascive encore. Il se frotta le duvet de la nuque de sa grande main et lâcha un petit rire.

« Venez donc, Ô mon Puissant Roi. Venez danser avec votre noble dame pour cette modeste nuit, et regardez là-bas dans le couchant votre jeunesse s'évaporer, » psalmodiai-je comme dans un rêve en tournant autour de lui. Il souriait, mais hésitait encore.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus son frère en train de me lorgner férocement. Je me sentis aussitôt mal-à-l'aise, mais j'étais si proche de la victoire que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de danser. Je tentai de me concentrer uniquement pour séduire Jacob, mais le regard cruel de son frère me brûlait la peau, et je pus sentir tout à coup à quel point _lui_ me désirait, prêt littéralement à me sauter dessus.

Jacob s'aperçut de la détresse qui se peignait sur mon visage, tourna son regard vers la gauche, à l'endroit où son frère se tenait, guignant mon corps de loin. Jacob bondit alors sur ses pieds et lança un regard furieux à son frère, qui ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où Jacob m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans la foule.

Les gens remarquèrent très vite le mouvement de Jacob, du trône jusqu'à moi, et parurent surpris. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde. »

Je secouai la tête avec vivacité. « Moi non plus. Crois-tu que cela me plaît qu'on me guigne comme un morceau de viande ? Je me doutais déjà que ton frère me détestait de toutes façons. »

Jacob jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère par-dessus mon épaule. Je glapis lorsque sa main descendit dans mon dos et m'agrippa les fesses, durement. Je voulus le repousser, mais j'étais consciente qu'il faisait cela que pour marquer son territoire devant son frère. « Non, » clama-t-il. « Il veut tout ce que je possède, Is'bella. Il veut mon trône, mon titre, mes joyaux, et ma Griffe de Tigre. »

Je m'arrachai à son étreinte et tournai sur moi-même en lui tenant de bras. Il me regarda d'un air perplexe. « C'était quoi, ça ? » me demanda-t-il. « Je n'ai encore jamais vu personne faire ça ici. »

Le rythme des tambours accéléra et je bougeai mes hanches plus vite, virevoltant tout autour de lui. Il eut quelques difficultés à me suivre. « Ce sont des dames de mon village qui m'ont appris à faire ça. On appelle ça virevolter, ou du moins c'est ainsi que je l'appelle. »

« Vrivolter, » répéta-t-il en trébuchant sur le nom.

Je gloussai et le corrigeai. « Non, non, non. Vi-re-vol-ter, » réitérai-je en détachant chaque syllabe pour lui. En agissant de cette façon, j'eus l'impression d'avoir trop bu de vin avant de me mettre à danser. Pendant que je remplissais le verre de Jacob en cuisine, j'avais décidé d'en goûter moi-même.

Ainsi, j'avais trouvé le vin tout à fait exquis, et conclu que j'étais passée à côté de bien des plaisirs en me laissant dégoûter par l'amertume. Cependant, mes papilles avaient évoluées, pour mon grand bonheur.

« Alors c'est toi qui m'apprend à prononcer des mots, hmm? » me dit-il en haussant les sourcils. « C'est comme ça que ça marche, petite ? »

Je me pris les pieds sur un caillou et je basculai vers les ténèbres en moulinant des bras dans le vide. Mais il me rattrapa avant que je ne heurte le sol et me retourna sur le dos, de sorte qu'à présent, j'étais face à lui. Nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres, si bien que je pouvais sentir la force d'attraction qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants.

Pourtant, nous ne nous embrassâmes point. Le son de la voix de Coyote de Fer me fit sursauter. Je me relevai prestement. « On prend du bon temps avec sa putain, petit frère ? » S'enquit-il. Je lui jetai un regard fulgurant, mais il ne put le voir, car Jacob me cacha derrière son dos.

« Qui es-tu pour nous interrompre ? » Cracha-t-il. « Tu ne vois pas qu'on était au milieu de quelque chose ?e

« Le putain de prince des barbares, » répliqua Coyote de Fer d'un ton suffisant.

Jacob ricana de manière sarcastique. « Et moi, qui suis-je, grand frère ? Le foutu Roi des barbares. »

Le visage de Coyote de Fer s'affaissa et il lui jeta un regard venimeux. « Uniquement parce que notre père a insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Le vieux fou a eu tort de te confier la charge du royaume. Ton règne est un fiasco. »

J'avais peine à en croire mes oreilles, qu'il osait dire cela au roi des barbares. C'était inconcevable. « Je ne pense pas, non. _Kanabugukowaneawa dayada rana ba_ ! Personne ne te voulait comme roi à ma place. »

Emilia surgit soudain de la foule et enlaça le bras de Coyote de Fer. Elle embrassa sa peau. Alors il lui sourit, la tira devant lui et recourba la main avant de la poser sur sa féminité. Elle tourna impudemment la tête vers lui et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« Ça, c'est une putain, » déclara-t-il en souriant comme un imbécile heureux. « Je suis sur que tu n'as même pas encore sauté celle-là. Dépêche-toi, _kadan dan'uwan_ , parce que si tu ne veux pas la prendre, je serai ravi de le faire. »

Jacob m'attrapa le bras, fulminant intérieurement contre son frère. « _Dauki karuwa da kuma tafi, ku bugu wawa_ ! » Aboya-t-il. « Dégage de ma vue. Encore une fois, tu as gâché ce qui aurait dû être un bon moment pour elle et moi. »

0o0o0o0o

J'étais de retour sur ma chaise. La danse n'avait pas duré très longtemps, du fait de l'interruption grossière de Coyote de Fer. J'avais envie d'arracher chacune de ses mèches de cheveux, lentement et douloureusement. Jacob contemplait d'un air morne le feu crépitant, tout en sirotant son verre de vin. Ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de boire ?

Je vis Cecilia se faire prendre sous les yeux du public, secouée comme une poupée de chiffon. Je détournai le regard ce n'était pas un spectacle que j'appréciai, ni même que j'approuvai. Je me sentais désolée pour elle et je pris conscience de la chance que j'avais, moi, assise sur un beau trône, à côté du plus bel homme de la contrée.

J'aperçus un autre homme s'avancer de la foule et administrer un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire du premier, celui qui prenait du bon temps avec Cecilia. Jacob parut réagir et se pencha vers l'avant, l'air intéressé.

Avant que je ne le comprenne, mon regard se tourna et vit les deux hommes en train de se battre férocement. Celui avec les cheveux les plus longs pivota brutalement et frappa son adversaire, l'envoyant bouler au sol.

Le barbare aux cheveux courts bondit rapidement sur ses pieds, rejetant de la poussière dans le feu. Les gens s'attroupèrent pour former un cercle autour d'eux, regardant et lançant des paris sur le vainqueur du combat. Le sang ruisselait sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux courts, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que l'autre aux cheveux longs.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demandai-je à Jacob d'un ton suppliant. Il me jeta un regard avant de soupirer.

« Ours Noir, » murmura-t-il. Il désigna du doigt le plus jeune aux cheveux courts. « Seth est son nom commun. Il est très gentil, sans doute le plus gentil de nous tous. »

Je considérai l'autre aux cheveux longs. « Et l'autre ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Faucon Gris, » me renseigna-t-il. « Ou Jared. Il est puissant et borné. Il peut être cruel… comme nous tous d'ailleurs. »

Je me pris à observer attentivement celui qui s'appelait Ours Noir. Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux noir corbeau luisant de sueur retombaient sur ses épaules. Lui aussi avait des bleus et des tatouages sur le corps.

Les cheveux de Faucon gris n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux de Jacob, mais ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Il possédait beaucoup plus de tatouages tribaux qu'Ours Noir, mais je présumais que c'était parce qu'il vivait là depuis plus longtemps qu'Ours Noir. Je supposais qu'il avait quatre ans de plus que moi, donc près de vingt-quatre ans.

Ours Noir se mit à saigner du nez comme une fontaine. Une de ses lèvres était cramoisie et boursoufflée. Faucon Gris s'en sortait mieux : quelques griffures sur le bras et une lèvre presque explosée. Le plus vieux porta un coup fatal à Ours Noir qui lui fit mordre la poussière dans un craquement sinistre. Il se tortilla sur le sol.

Je commençai à paniquer sur mon siège. « Il va mourir ! » Hurlai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ni détacher mon regard. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent sur les bras de mon trône.

Ours Noir était toujours au sol. Faucon Gris s'approcha de lui et se prépara à lui assener le coup de grâce. Mais le jeune homme était rusé : de tout son poids, il se jeta entre les jambes du Faucon Gris. Le plus vieux tomba à la renverse. Ours Noir attrapa un énorme bâton qui se trouvait au sol tout près de lui, et d'un mouvement vif, le cogna sur la nuque de Faucon Gris.

« Yi biyayya ! _Yi biyayya_ ! » mugit Ours Noir. Faucon Gris devint très rouge et s'énerva en luttant contre Ours Noir qui faisait pression de son corps sur le sien, et de son bâton sur sa nuque. Je compris qu'Ours Noir réclamait que Faucon Gris se soumît et reconnût sa défaite.

Faucon Gris tapa trois fois de la main sur le sol. La foule rugit d'approbation, tapant des pieds sur les bûches et acclamant Ours Noir en répétant son nom. Cecilia se leva de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et se plaça aux côté d'Ours Noir. Il l'attira près de lui et l'embrassa sur les joues.

Quant au perdant, on le hua pour avoir perdu le combat et on lui coupa les cheveux de quelques pouces : quatre pour avoir perdu un combat, et deux pour avoir perdu contre un adversaire plus jeune. Il afficha une mine furieuse pendant qu'on lui coupait les cheveux, serrant ses mèches sombres et drues qu'il venait de perdre entre ses poings.

Le châtiment de la défaite.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jacob, ainsi qu'à ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Je devinai alors qu'il n'avait pas dû perdre un combat depuis fort longtemps. À la fin, Ours Noir gagna la femme et de la renommée, tandis que Faucon Gris fut laissé dans la poussière.

À présent que la bagarre était terminée, les gens recommencèrent à danser, à boire et à manger. Mon estomac noué se mit à gargouiller. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis un certain temps, malgré la profusion de nourriture au château des barbares. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la table des mets.

Il y avait de la viande à n'en plus finir, et rien que de la viande. Des cuisses et des ailes de poulet, des morceaux de lard, des tranche de jambon, des pilons de dinde et de gros morceaux de bœuf servis sur des assiettes, le tout survolé par des nuages bourdonnant de mouches affamées. Tous ces plats étaient cuits et chauds.

Mais du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un fruit vert isolé, reposant sur un grand plat blanc au bout de la table. À mon avis, il y en avait d'autres, de ces étranges fruits sur le plateau, mais ils étaient déjà entamés.

Comme je n'étais pas vraiment une amateur de viande pleine de mouches, je fis mon chemin jusqu'au bout de la table. Au moment où ma main atteignait le fruit, une autre main s'en empara avant moi. Je levai les yeux pour tomber sur une femme barbare, grande et superbe, se tenant juste devant moi, les dents plantées dans la chair vert clair du fruit. L'extrémité ressemblait à une étoile.

Je chancelai sous le choc. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court au niveau des oreilles et ses grands yeux étaient rempli d'animosité. Elle m'adressa un sourire sarcastique, inclinant la tête. « Dakiki, » marmotta-t-elle.

Je me détournai lentement, peu désireuse d'enclencher une bagarre avec cette femme costaude. Elle cracha au sol, rejetant au passage un petit morceau de fruit. J'eus un mouvement de recul et commençai à m'éloigner d'elle. « Griffe de Tigre, non ? »

Apparemment, Griffe de Tigre était le nom universel par lequel tous les barbares m'appelaient, et pas seulement Jacob et Trois Chevaux. Je me retournai et inclinai lentement la tête. La femme robuste me regarda du haut en bas. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux filles du harem.

Elle portait une jupe courte en peau de daim qui dévoilait ses longues jambes à la peau cuivrée et satinée, un petit haut qui montrait son ventre musclé, des mocassins et un rubis attaché autour de son cou. Elle était très grande. « Oui, » répondis-je.

La jeune femme enfonça ses ongles courts dans la chair du fruit et se servit de ses doigts pour la séparer en deux. Un peu de jus jaillit du fruit et me toucha, pourtant je ne bronchai point. « Te-tiens, » ânonna-t-elle. Je compris à sa façon de s'exprimer qu'elle n'avait pas sans doute pas paré la Langue Commune depuis longtemps, et avait quelques difficultés à l'utiliser.

Je pris la part de fruit avec hésitation et la porta à mes lèvres. Le goût ressemblait à une combinaison de celui de la pomme et celui de la poire. Je décidai que c'était plutôt bon. Je hochai la tête dans sa direction. « Merci, » dis-je doucement.

Elle me toisa sans sourire. « Non, » fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre. Je la regardai, confuse, puis fronçai les sourcils en avalant une bouchée de fruit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Na gode, » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Merci être _na gode_. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la compréhension. « Na gode, » répétai-je. « Cela veut dire merci ? »

Elle acquiesça. Puis s'en fut.

Je restai plantée devant la table, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'arriver. Je la vis à travers le feu, assise à côté d'Ours Noir, en train de masser sa poitrine musclée. Elle lui dit quelque chose en Quileute que je ne compris pas, et il éclata de rire, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le repoussa fermement, tout sourire.

 _Voilà qui semble représenter l'amour solide,_ songeai-je. Je pris un pilon de dinde pour Jacob. S'il n'en voulait pas, je le mangerai. Cela m'était plutôt indifférent.

Il regardait une autre bagarre qui avait éclaté, créant un espace dans la foule. Je m'assis sur mon trône et lui donna le pilon. Il sursauta lorsque je le lui agitai sous le nez, puis me jeta un regard glacial. Cependant il l'accepta et de ses dents, il déchiqueta la chair sans pitié.

Je grimaçai. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, la partie de pugilat était terminé. Le perdant se fit couper cinq pouces de cheveux et le gagnant remporta une prostituée pour la nuit et un statut plus élevé, ainsi que le privilège de voir ses cheveux pousser davantage jusqu'au prochain combat.

0o0o0o0o

Il était ivre et en colère ce soir-là. Après la fête de shagali, il était venu à moi, dur et urgent. Il me désirait furieusement, j'étais trop terrifiée pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. J'avais fini par le gifler, alors il m'avait finalement jetée à la porte de sa chambre et choisi Athenodora pour la sauter cette nuit-là. Je m'assis et écoutais ses grognements sourds et gutturaux à lui, et ses couinements aigus de plaisir à elle, comme si elle était noyée dans océan d'extase.

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que je me tenais là, dans l'obscurité et la chaleur de ce couloir. Il avait dû s'endormir avec elle et oublier que j'étais toujours devant sa porte. Il m'avait prévenue que si je tentais de m'enfuir du harem, je serais punie. Même s'il ne m'avait pas précisé comment, je ne tenais pas à tenter l'expérience.

Le chant des criquets, le hululement des hiboux et les coassements des grenouilles étaient les seuls sons que j'entendais. Je m'allongeai devant la porte en bois, les jambes repliées sous ma poitrine et le visage recouvert par mes cheveux. Je me sentais épuisée, mais ma tête restait en alerte.

Et c'est alors que je l'entendis un rire éméché, puis une paire de pieds martelant le sol du couloir. Je me redressai et me pressai contre la porte. La faible lueur des torches éclairait suffisamment le couloir pour me permettre de voir la silhouette d'un barbare émerger de l'ombre.

Mon cœur accéléra. « Karuwa, » l'entendis-je dire. Je vivais ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre comment il venait de m'appeler : que karuwa signifiait 'putain.' Je fus brusquement terrorisée. Cet homme n'était pas Jacob, il avait sans aucun doute l'intention de me prendre sans mon consentement.

Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il était grand, mais je n'avais jamais vu son visage. Ce n'était pas Trois Chevaux, ni Boit à la Cascade, ni Coyote de Fer, ni Ours Noir, ni encore Faucon Gris. Je restai là, immobile comme une statue, complètement paralysée.

Mes yeux étaient comme ceux d'un cerf devant le chasseur qui s'apprête à le transpercer d'une flèche. Mes mains tremblaient à mes côtés. Je craignais qu'au moindre son de ma part, il se jetterait sur moi. Je tentai de tourner le bouton de porte derrière moi. Jacob avait fermé la porte à clef.

Le barbare tendit la main et m'attrapa. Je poussai un cri perçant, mais sa bouche écrasa la mienne. Il avait un goût de vin et d'alcool fort. Je le griffai, mais il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il me serra encore davantage et me tripota de ses mains calleuses, avant de soulever ma jupe. À ce moment, je hurlai, et il me gifla du revers de la main.

Tout à coup que je sentis que je commençais à défaillir. Cependant, j'eus le temps de voir le bouton le porte tourner à toute vitesse, tandis que l'homme tentait de traîner mon corps flasque à travers le couloir. Et avant que les ténèbres ne m'emportent, j'aperçus Jacob, dressé dans le couloir, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux et se propageant à travers ses veines, tel un feu de l'enfer.

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire haoussan :**

 **Shagali** : fête.

 **Kanabugukowaneawa dayada rana ba** : tu es ivre à chaque heure de la journée.

 **Kadan dan'uwan** : petit frère.

 **Dauki karuwa da kuma tafi, ku bugu wawa** : prend la pute et va-t-en, imbécile.

 **Yi biyayya** : Rend-toi.

 **Dakiki** : stupide.

 **Na gode** : merci.

 **Karuwa** : putain


	6. Coeur

_**Note de la traductrice le 29 novembre 2015 :** bonjour tout le monde. Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier **Tralapapa** qui a eu la gentillesse de relire mon travail et de corriger mes fautes. Merci à toi, tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot, et en plus tu m'as donné de bonnes idées. ;)_

 _Je ne peux pas malheureusement pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui-même car n'ayant pas internet dans mon appartement étudiant, à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, je suis dans une gare, enveloppée dans un châle en laine pour me protéger des courants d'air, et limitée par la batterie défectueuse de mon PC portable qui n'en finit plus de se vider (la grande classe ! ^^)._

 _Cependant, je vous promets que demain, je répondrai à TOUS les messages que l'on m'a envoyés, sans faute. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _ **EDIT du 30 novembre 2015 :** voilà les réponses aux reviews._

 ** _RAR_** _:_

 ** _Vicki_** _: bonjour, merci de ta review. Oui, lorsque j'ai publié ce chapitre, je n'étais pas encore consciente de la gravité des événements de la veille. Je suis contente d'avoir pu te changer les idées. Biz et bonne lecture_

 _ **Guest** : coucou, merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture._

 _j'aime beaucoup_

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 6 :** Cœur

Au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, je ne pus reconnaître l'endroit où j'étais. Un bain d'eau tiède enveloppait mon corps tandis que je reposais contre un torse chaud et dur. Même si j'ignorais encore où je me trouvais, je devinai que j'étais dans une baignoire. Mais la baignoire de qui ? Telle était la question.

L'eau du bain était légèrement teintée de rouge. Je poussai un gémissement. Mon corps et ma bouche me faisaient souffrir. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais avant mon évanouissement était cet homme tentant de me violer. Mais était-ce vraiment arrivé ? J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai en même temps.

La fraîcheur de l'air mordit ma peau nue… nue. Je me retournai et le vis, assis là, l'air secoué. Il était nu, lui aussi. J'étais mortifiée. Comment mes vêtements s'étaient-ils envolés ? Que m'avait-il fait ? Il avait vu mon corps, m'avait vue moi dans mon état le plus vulnérable.

Je m'écartai vivement de lui, glissant vers l'autre bout de la baignoire et me couvrant avec mes mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Lui demandai-je faiblement, trop effrayée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui m'inquiéta encore davantage. Mes yeux picotèrent. De toute évidence, il avait brisé sa parole. Il y avait du sang partout. _Mon_ sang. « Du calme, tu es toujours _budurwa, »_ me rassura-t-il. « Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il était tôt ce matin-là, mais dehors, le ciel était encore sombre. Mes cheveux humides étaient collés à mon visage tandis que je déployais tous mes efforts pour comprendre la situation. « Non, » lui révélai-je. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi je me retrouve toute nue dans cette baignoire avec toi. Et pourquoi tu es couvert de… de _sang._ »

Il se regarda. Il était _vraiment_ couvert de sang. Grinçant des dents, il regarda ailleurs. « Tu es à _moi,_ » gronda-t-il en me fusillant du coin de l'œil. « Je croyais avoir été clair, bon dieu. » Cela ne répondait toujours pas à ma question.

Je plissai des yeux. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, » m'exclamai-je. « Rien du tout. »

« Mais si, » objecta Jacob en montant d'une octave. « Cela a tout à voir avec ça. » Sa voix était si forte qu'elle fit trembloter l'eau et trouva écho en moi et m'ébranla jusqu'aux os. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, et je pouvais presque voir la vapeur s'échapper de ses oreilles.

Toujours dans l'eau, je me reculai. Je me sentais sur le point de pleurer, mais je refusai de me laisser voir en état de faiblesse. Je voulais être forte, mais ses yeux durs me clouaient sur place dans ma terreur. La faible lueur émanant des bougies vacilla. Il leva un bras et je vis une entaille qui fendait son tatouage tribal. Je haletai d'horreur et manquai de glisser.

Il inclina la tête pour désigner un linge étendu sur le sol à côté de la baignoire. Je fus d'abord perplexe, puis eus un haut-le-cœur en apercevant le sang qui maculait le tissu. « Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ô dieux, Jacob, ne me dis pas que c'est lui. »

Jacob me regard droit dans les yeux d'un air à la fois farouche et insolent. « Si. »

Bien qu'horrifiée, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Finalement, les larmes coulèrent. C'était un barbare, aux manières bestiales et aux traditions sanguinaires. J'avais besoin de sortir – je ne voulais plus être là. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il se pencha vers l'avant, les yeux brûlant de rage. « Tu ne te souviens de ce qu'il a essayé de te faire ? »

Ma mémoire me revint soudainement. Moi, pressée contre la porte de sa chambre la nuit dernière, suffocant sous la terreur. Lui, titubant dans le couloir comme un idiot. _Lui,_ partout sur moi. Je baissai le regard, épouvantée.

Satisfait de ma réaction, il se cala de nouveau dans la baignoire et me considéra un instant. « Oui, je l'ai tué. Je lui ai arraché le cœur avec mon couteau et je l'ai enroulé dans ce drap pour toi – je voulais que tu le vois comme ça, dans cet état immonde. Et je le montrerai à tous mes gens, pour qu'ils sachent que _ceci_ est le sort réservé à tous ceux qui s'approcheront de toi désormais. »

Cette déclaration me glaça. Je ne pus trouver les mots. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, pourtant rien n'en sortit. Son visage mua et exprima la peine. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et me flatta le genou. Je me dérobai hors de sa portée.

Jacob soupira, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement. « Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée gravement ? » me demanda-t-il. Je haussai les épaules. Sa tête retomba et des mèches de cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux. « Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai jetée à la porte juste pour sauter une fille. »

« Non, » le coupai-je. « C'est de ma faute. Je t'ai rejeté. »

« Et je me suis comporté comme un crétin bourré en insistant, » m'avoua-t-il en secouant la tête. « J'aurais dû t'écouter lorsque tu m'as dit que j'avais assez bu de vin. »

Je fixai du regard l'estafilade sur son bras plongé dans l'eau. Cela saignait encore. « Il t'a blessé, » murmurai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire arrogant. « Mais _je_ l'ai tué. »

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi rire. « Laisse-moi voir, » dis-je soudainement, oubliant ma nudité et ma peur. Le visage impassible mais les yeux curieux, il avança vers moi petit à petit, sans brusquerie. J'examinai la balafre. Elle était incurvée, comme si elle avait été infligée par un khépesh, un de leurs couteaux barbares. Je grimaçai. « Cela va s'infecter si on le ne traite pas rapidement, » expliquai-je.

Je levai les yeux et rencontrai les siens qui semblaient me brûler à travers la peau. « Tu es magnifique, » souffla-t-il. De sa main libre, il me caressa le visage et s'attarda sur ma joue, replaçant mes cheveux humides derrière mon oreille.

Le chant des criquets et des grenouilles s'était 'interrompu autour de nous, c'était le silence complet, brisé seulement par le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, et par deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. « Je suis banale, » soufflai-je avec un pauvre sourire.

Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. « Non, » trancha-t-il. « Quiconque affirmera une chose pareille se verra arracher la langue. Ton père doit être un voleur audacieux, petite. Il a volé le feu du soleil pour allumer la flamme dans tes yeux. »

Je le regardai en rougissant. « Mon père n'était pas un voleur. Vous, votre Majesté, êtes leur roi. » Il me sourit d'un air suffisant, puis eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'eau chaude lécha sa blessure.

Je lui jetai un regard. « Je devrais la panser maintenant, » affirmai-je. Il acquiesça et attendis que je sorte du bain. « Ferme les yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il. « Le corps des femmes n'a aucun secret pour moi, ni le tien non plus désormais. »

Une minute plus tôt, j'étais persuadée que mon visage n'aurait pas pu rougir davantage, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Alors je me levai juste devant lui et sortis de la baignoire. À son air surpris et rempli de désir, je devinai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. J'attrapai une serviette avant qu'il ne pût profiter trop longtemps de la vue de mon corps nu.

0o0o0o0o

« Bon. Cela devrait aller, » dis-je en finissant de panser son bras. Il était assis sur le lit, épiant chacun de mes mouvements durant mes allées-venues dans la grande pièce. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il effectua quelques mouvements circulaires de son bras. « Raide, » conclut-il. « Mais est-ce que j'ai mal ? _Ba_. Non. Tu es une _bonne_ guérisseuse. » Il tendit la main et m'attrapa par un pan de ma chemise de nuit. Il faisait encore nuit et j'étais encore fatiguée.

Jacob me tira pour me caler entre ses jambes tout en me pressant contre son torse massif. Même assis, il me dépassait largement en taille. Sa langue humecta vivement ses lèvres sèches. Je déglutis péniblement. J'aurais voulu chasser la concupiscence qui habitait son esprit en ce moment. « Tu veux que je… »

« Embrasse-moi, » me coupa-t-il abruptement, ses yeux plongeant au plus profond des miens. « Je t'ai protégée. J'ai défendu ton honneur. Je mérite un baiser. »

C'était parfaitement vrai. De ma vie, je n'avais échangé de baisers qu'avec un seul homme, et c'était le jeune Lord Edward : rien qu'un effleurement des lèvres avant que je ne m'enfuisse, pleine d'allégresse. « Alors… ce serait ta récompense pour avoir sauvé ta dame, » le questionnai-je doucement.

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de moi. « Ainsi, tu as compris que tu es à moi, » constata-t-il joyeusement. « Ça me plaît. Énormément. » Sa main large glissa par-dessus ma chemise de nuit, effleurant mon dos et ma nuque, sa chaleur se diffusant dans tous mes vertèbres.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et me tirèrent lentement vers l'avant. J'étais nerveuse, mais prête. Je pouvais m'estimer chanceuse de ne pas avoir couché avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. M'embrasser était sans doute la priorité numéro un sur sa liste depuis un bon bout de temps.

Lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent celles de Jacob, je pus sentir la chaleur, la passion et le désir qui jaillissaient de lui, avant de m'imprégner moi. Au moment où il me pressa contre sa poitrine, je pus sentir son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine en harmonie avec le mien. Avec ses dents, il me fit ouvrir la bouche, mordillant tendrement ma lèvre inférieure, puis sa langue envahit ma bouche, goûtant ma saveur.

Et je fis la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Je gémis bruyamment la façon dont sa langue caressait la mienne réveilla le désir en moi, qui s'épanouit comme une fleur au printemps. Au son de ce gémissement, il répondit en approfondissant le baiser au-delà de ce que je croyais possible, descendit ses mains dans mon dos et me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Attrapant l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il passa ma jambe autour de sa hanche, puis répéta la manœuvre avec l'autre. J'eus alors une réaction surprenante : j'enroulai mes pieds derrière son dos et me rapprochai encore de lui. Ses mains brûlantes glissèrent de mes genoux jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, caressant ma peau fine et ivoirienne.

Quand il me prit _là_ dans le creux de sa main, je sursautai et tentai de repousser sa main de ce lieu défendu. Mais au même instant, ses doigts s'activèrent, déclenchant des sensations nouvelles et extraordinaires, auxquelles il me fut impossible de résister. « Oui, » susurra-t-il. « Ô, _soyayya._ Laisse-toi aller pour moi. Laisse-toi aller à ce que tu désires. »

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule tandis qu'il parsemait tendrement mon cou de baisers, et me touchait à cet endroit spécial qui me donnait tant de plaisir. _« Oh,_ mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » marmonnai-je, les lèvres écrasée contre son épaule large et musclée.

Il lâcha un petit rire velouté de sa voix basse de baryton, qui résonna comme de la musique à mes oreilles. « C'est ta passion, le désir que tu as gardé égoïstement caché, loin de moi, bien trop longtemps, » répondit-il.

Je voulus l'embrasser encore. Le vin dont j'avais abusé avant d'aller au lit commençait à faire effet. La tête me tournait sous l'effet du désir et de la passion alors qu'en temps normal, j'aurais déjà pris la fuite à l'autre coin de la chambre. Je relevai la tête et, avant même d'avoir formulé ma requête, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, les suçotant avec tendresse et les entraînant dans un ballet sensuel. Mes entrailles tournèrent en gelée presque sur-le-champ.

Je rompis le baiser, un filament de salive reliant nos lèvres gonflées. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, sa respiration était laborieuse. « Laisse-moi te finir. »

Je secouai la tête, clignant lentement des yeux. « J-je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Il me donna un autre baiser. « Alors je serai ton mentor. » Il tendit la main pour toucher ma bouche. « Lèvres. _Lebe_. » Puis il m'embrassa juste au-dessus des seins. « Seins. _Kiraza._ »

« Lebe, » répétai-je. « Kiraza. »

Alors, vif comme l'éclair, il me toucha de nouveau _là._ Ce fut comme si je chutai d'une falaise invisible, mon cri s'étouffa contre son épaule. « Plaisir, » haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque. _« Dadi._ »

« Dadi, » chuchotai-je. _« Dadi._ Tu m'as touché. Personne ne m'a jamais touché ainsi. »

Il me berça dans ses bras. « Il y a bien d'autres façons dont on ne t'a jamais touchée, budurwa. Mais tiens-toi prête petite, car je suis connu pour mes qualités au lit. Je m'occuperai bien de toi. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Et pour la première fois, je vis autre chose qu'un roi barbare et vil qui volait, tuait et violait. Je vis un mentor, un ami, un frère… un amant. « J'ai confiance en toi, » déclarai-je. Et je le pensai vraiment.

0o0o0o0o

Assis devant le feu, nous sirotions un verre de vin. Un vent froid nocturne soufflait dans la chambre, passant par la fenêtre ouverte, de sorte que la chaleur du feu émise par la cheminée de pierres était agréable pour nous deux. Lui était assis dans son fauteuil et moi par terre, dos au mur.

Sa silhouette splendide scintillait sous la lumière du feu, étirant des ombres sur les angles bien dessinés de son visage. « Raconte-moi une histoire, » le priai-je. Je me sentais bien le chant nocturne des criquets m'apaisait et me détendait. Je ne pensais plus à l'incident qui m'était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. J'observai sa pomme d'Adam saillir au fur et à mesure que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dis-je voix basse en haussant les épaules. « N'importe quoi en fait. Quelque chose pour passer le temps. Je ne pense pas avoir envie de dormir tout de suite. »

Il se cala contre les fourrures de son siège. « Très bien. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma famille. » Il alluma sa pipe et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je posai ma joue dessus. « J'ai eu trois autres frère et sœur. Coyote de Fer, puis mes sœurs jumelles, Corbeau la Douce et Lionne des Neiges. C'est moi qui suis le plus jeune. »

J'écoutai attentivement, penchant la tête avec intérêt. « J'ignorais que tu avais des sœurs. »

Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Lionne des Neiges, ou Rachel, de son nom commun, est l'épouse de Trois Chevaux, que tu connais déjà. Ils ont une famille et Lionne des Neiges est sous le nom de son mari maintenant. Corbeau la Douce, ou Rachel, est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, et elle en avait sept. Possible que ç'ait été à cause d'une maladie banale qui a empiré et causé sa mort. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et baissai légèrement la tête. « Je suis désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ma mère est morte de la même façon quand j'avais sept ans, Lionne des Neiges, la seule sœur qui me restait, en avait neuf et Coyote de Fer, douze. C'était il y a treize ans. Mon père ne nous a pas élevé. On a été confié à des servantes de la maison, mais c'était mon père qui se chargeait des punitions. Il nous fouettait chaque fois qu'on faisait quelque chose de mal. Quand c'était mon frère, il était assis là et vagissait comme un enfant qu'on égorge. Quant moi, je me tenais là et encaissais remarquablement bien pour un jeune garçon, alors que j'avais cinq ans de moins que mon frère. Mon père l'a remarqué. »

Je levai la tête le contemplais dans la pénombre, admirant les ombres dansantes sur sa peau projetées par le feu. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. « Tu as beaucoup de cicatrices dans ton dos, » remarquai-je. « Étais-tu souvent puni ? »

Il hocha la tête, tirant de sa pipe une longue bouffée, puis la fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de retomber gracieusement comme une cascade vaporeuse. « Je le méritais le plus souvent. Je volais dans les cuisines, me bagarrais avec les autres gosses et cassais des objets de valeurs. »

Je ne pus réprimer mon rire. « Mais n'est-ce pas ce que l'on vous apprend ? » L'interrogeai-je. « C'est ce que vous faîtes : vous volez, vous vous battez et vous semez la destruction. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père te punissait pour cela. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, les lèvres retroussées. « Je tripotais des objets qui, je suppose, avait déjà été légitimement volés. J'étais vraiment infernal quand j'étais petit. Mon père admirait mes aptitudes au combat la plupart du temps, mais le jour où j'ai failli tuer le fils du boucher pour avoir frappé ma petite amie de huit ans, il m'a presque cassé en deux. »

J'en fus bouche bée. « Et bien ! Comment as-tu fait pour manquer de le tuer ? »

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, comme pour essayer de raviver les souvenir de cette journée particulière. « D'abord, je l'ai étranglé. Ensuite, j'ai sorti mon nouveau khépesh, que mon père m'avait donné à mon huitième anniversaire pour m'entraîner, et je lui ai fait une longue entaille dans le bras. J'étais sur le point de lui trancher la gorge quand le père du garçon, le boucher, est intervenu et m'a chassé avec une brochette chauffé à blanc avant que je puisse donner le coup de grâce. J'ai écopé de trente coups de fouets la nuit après que le boucher est venu se plaindre. Mon père était fou de rage. »

À la fin de son histoire, je me surpris à me mordre les doigts. « Cette petite fille, tu la connais encore ? »

« J'étais amoureux d'elle autrefois, » me confia-t-il. « Plume Blanche était son nom. Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'à notre quinzième été. Elle a épousé quelqu'un d'autre contre ma volonté. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi et j'aurais pu l'épouser. Mais son père l'avait déjà vendue. Son mari la battait quand elle n'allait pas bien et n'avait aucun amour pour elle. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, il la battait sous prétexte qu'elle ne remuait pas assez vite, qu'elle n'était plus jolie à son goût et qu'elle empestait la salle d'eau en vomissant presque tous les matins, si bien qu'à la fin, elle n'a pas survécu à son accouchement et son enfant non plus. »

Je sentis des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Je me rendis compte que cela devait le tuer de parler d'elle. « Et son mari ? »

« Je voulais le tuer, » cracha-t-il. « Mais c'était impossible. Parce que c'était mon frère. »

Choquée, je me braquai vers l'arrière. « Ton frère a épousé ton premier amour ? » Lui demandai-je avec consternation. Il acquiesça. Je suçotai et mordillai doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa souffrance.

« Et, » commença-t-il en reposant la petite coupe de vin sur la table en bois à côté de son fauteuil. « Voilà pourquoi je ne veux te voir nulle part près de mon frère. Si tu l'aperçois, tourne-lui le dos et viens à mes côtés. Il n'oserait jamais te blesser en ma présence. Je refuse de te perdre aussi, Griffe de Tigre. »

Je plissai les yeux. « Pourtant je ne suis qu'une putain à tes yeux. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « J-je… euh, et bien. Je me sens très… je ressens le besoin très fort de te protéger. Aucune idée de pourquoi. Mais c'est comme ça. »

Je soupirai et me renversai en arrière contre le mur. « Donc je ne suis pas différente des autres prostituées du harem, comme Rosalie ou… peut-être Athenodora ? » Je le vis déglutir et s'enfoncer dans son siège. J'eus un sourire narquois. « Tu avais l'air de beaucoup apprécié Athenodora cette nuit. »

Malgré la pénombre de l'aube, je pus voir ses joues virer au cramoisi. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais justement, tu n'es pas comme les autres putains. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un défi à toi toute seule. Les autres, c'est juste pour le sexe. Ce que j'ai vécu avec Plume Blanche c'était… de l'amour, je pense. Un bête amour de jeunesse. »

J'étirai mes jambes sur le sol frais. « Et avec moi… c'est juste le désir de la chair ? » Demandai-je.

Jacob me regarda sans me voir, absorbé par ses pensées. Il paraissait avoir un débat mental. « Avec toi, Griffe de Tigre ? » Il se racla la gorge. « Les deux. Je te désire, mais je veux aussi te garder en sécurité… dans mes bras. C'est là ta vraie place. »

J'étais surprise par ce que j'entendais – ma vraie place était dans ses bras, il voulait me protéger, il me voulait. « Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Il m'interrompit avant que je pusse aller plus loin. « Bien sûr que _si._ »

Je regardai mes pieds nus, mes jambes voilées par ma chemise de coton blanc. Je ne relevai pas les yeux lorsque je lui répondis, brisant le silence de mort qui s'était abattu. « Tu as tué un homme pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru… »

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux lui retombant devant les yeux, doux, humides et relâchés, retombant en cascade sur sa poitrine et atteignant presque ses hanches. Des mèches noires recouvrirent la moitié de son visage et je ne pus voir que ses yeux magnifiques qui me regardaient intensément. « Ah ça, je m'en doute _bien_ , » dit-il avec sarcasme. « Je suis le roi des barbares. De tous ces enfoirés, c'est moi le pire. »

Je demeurai coite, alors que la bise sifflait à travers la fenêtre, soulevant légèrement ma chemise de nuit. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » rectifiai-je. « Tu as eu une enfance difficile. »

Il reluqua chacun de mes mouvements tandis que je m'avançai vers le comptoir pour me servir un verre de vin. Jacob attendit je versai le liquide rouge dans ma coupe. « Une faiblesse, » grommela-t-il. « Tu es une faiblesse. Je ne peux pas te dire non. Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais déjà démolie depuis longtemps. Dis-moi un peu – pourquoi es-tu si séduisante? »

Je bus une gorgée de vin. « À toi de me le dire, » rétorquai-je. « Je ne me séduis pas. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur et me fit un clin d'œil. « Tout n'est que flammes chez toi. D'ordinaire, le feu ne se balance pas très bien avec le feu, mais pour nous, je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir. Nos flammes vont se répandre. »

Je rougis, sentant mes joues cuire. Je portai la coupe à mes lèvres et engloutis le reste. Puis je me dépêchai de me resservir.

« Viens t'assoir, » m'invita-t-il en tapotant sur ses genoux. « Viens me réchauffer de ton feu. »

Je pris ma coupe. J'hésitai à m'assoir sur ses genoux. « Je vais bien, vraiment… »

« Assied-toi, ou c'est moi qui m'en charge. »

Je tentai de m'assoir sur le bout de ses genoux. Mais ses bras volumineux s'enroulèrent presque instantanément autour de mon torse, et il me tira rudement vers lui. Je m'étranglai presque en buvant mon vin, alors que mes jambes et mes bras battaient l'air. Par chance, je n'en renversai point.

Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon oreille, suçotant mon lobe avec sensualité. Malgré la chaleur de sa peau et sa douce odeur de pin, je me sentais mal-à-l'aise. « Petite diablesse, » me fredonna-t-il à l'oreille, sa voix grave m'envoyant des frissons de la tête aux pieds. « À peine on t'approche, tu te dérobes déjà. Tu me rends fou. »

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je sifflai de douleur, reculant pour éloigner le point sensible. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » S'enquit-il. Je pointai du doigt les hématomes en forme de main sur mon cou.

« Non, ton frère. Il m'a étranglée durement, tu te souviens ? »

Jacob grimaça et se pencha en avant, repoussant mes cheveux pour examiner les bleus. « Ça guérit. Mais ce n'est pas encore complètement parti. » Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, et ses lèvres se firent plus douces cette fois-ci. Il décida que ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui car il me fit rudement pivoter pour m'obliger à lui faire face, puis ses lèvres capturèrent sur les miennes.

Je m'étranglai, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à cela. Lorsque je m'écartai de lui, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et ses lèvres gonflées. Il me dépassait, son menton écrasait pratiquement ma tête.

Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser tout en me repositionnant sur ses genoux. « Cœur pour cœur, » murmurai-je, clignant des yeux dans la lumière orangée du foyer. « Est-ce là le jeu du roi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On devrait peut-être dormir maintenant. » Il me reprit la coupe des mains et la posa sur la table. Ensuite il me souleva de ses genoux et m'installa dans le lit, allongeant son grand corps tout près du mien.

Je m'étalais sur l'oreiller, les cheveux dans les yeux. Le feu brûlait toujours. Jacob ôta son pagne se mit au lit, complètement nu. Il resta de l'autre côté du lit, me touchant seulement de ses mains tendres et râpées, ses doigts calleux effleurant mes joues.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et le regardai. « Bonne nuit, » marmonnai-je. Il hocha la tête et roula sur le côté.

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, quand je l'entendis parler encore. « A zuciya ga zuciya, » chuchota-t-il de sa voix grave et rocailleuse. Mes yeux se rouvrirent lentement, suivis par un sourire doux comme le miel qui s'étira lentement sur mon visage.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire Haoussan :**

 **Soyayya :** amour

 **Ba :** non

 **A zuciya ga zuciya :** cœur pour cœur


	7. Revendication

_**Note de la traductrice :** bonjour tout le monde, en tout premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Pour le coup, c'est entièrement de ma faute, je n'ai pas su gérer mon emploi du temps : j'ai été en déplacement à l'étranger toute la semaine et donc j'ai été coupée des ordis pendant un moment. J'espère malgré tout que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués avec tous les préparatifs pour les fêtes de fin d'année qui avancent à grands pas._

 _Je remercie encore une fois **Tralapapa** pour sa patience et son travail de relecture qui m'aident énormément._

 _Après un chapitre plutôt sanglant, on attaque une partie vraiment intéressante où Jacob va s'énerver pour de bon et révéler enfin son attachement à Isabella de manière… spectaculaire. Mais inutile de trop vous en dire car vous découvrirez tout cela en temps et en heure. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en m'excusant encore pour ce retard exceptionnel._

 _ **EDIT :** oh là, là. Décidément, rien ne va plus. Voilà que je me rends compte que je me suis plantée en publiant le nouveau chapitre. Honte à moi ! Voici donc le VRAI chapitre 7. Mille excuses pour le dérangement et la déception occasionnées._

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Moofly :** bonjour, merci beaucoup de ta gentille review très encourageante. Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, même si je ne fais que traduire. ^^ En tous cas, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Bises et bonne lecture.

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 7 :** Revendication

À mon réveil, il dormait encore. Je me penchai légèrement vers lui pour le contempler dans son sommeil. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement, sa respiration était lente et laborieuse.

Soudain, sa main surgit de dessous les couvertures et se verrouilla autour de mon cou. Je suffoquai, les yeux exorbités. À cette heure de la matinée, il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'il pût voir mon visage. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs dans la pénombre, mais dès que ma main rencontra sa joue tiède, il comprit qui il était en train d'étrangler.

Jacob me libéra, manifestement dégoûté de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je m'effondrai sur le lit et toussai, plaquant mes mains sur mon cou. « Bordel, » jura-t-il. « Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

Les sourcils froncés, je le regardai à travers mes mèches de cheveux qui formaient un rideau devant mes yeux. Mais quand je vis son air angoissé, je me radoucis. « Non, c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai troublé dans ton sommeil. »

Il s'assit et tendit le bras vers moi. Je tressaillis inconsciemment lorsqu'il me toucha, retournant le couteau dans la plaie. Il se recula, le visage encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs. « Je dois toujours être en alerte. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est quelqu'un qui tente de me tuer. »

Je hochai la tête, tentant d'inspirer de l'air à travers mes canaux presque broyés. « Ça va, je vais bien. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas. »

Il se renfrogna et essuya son front de sa main moite. Aujourd'hui, je m'étais déjà habillée d'une robe vert émeraude. La soie laissait mon dos dénudé et drapait souplement ma poitrine et mes jambes. L'ensemble était magnifique. Comme parure, j'avais choisi également un collier rehaussé d'émeraudes.

Jacob me lança un regard et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas revue, celle-là. » Comme il vit que j'étais intrigué, il développa : « C'était une des robes préférées de Corbeau la Douce. »

Je haletai et agrippai le tissu. « Oh, je l'ignorais complètement ! Je vais l'enlever tout de sui… »

« Garde-la, » me coupa-t-il en levant la main. Puis il sourit. « Je trouve qu'elle te va mieux, de toutes façons. »

0o0o0o0o

J'entrai dans la salle à manger, jetant du coin de l'œil un regard interrogateur à Jacob, auquel il me répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il portait un pagne brun, tissé de fils verts. Il avança à grands pas, et toute la tablée se leva sur son passage, applaudissant le roi. Arborant un grand sourire, il leva les mains pour répondre au salut.

Puis il me fit signe de le suivre. Je me glissai lentement derrière lui, gardant la tête et les épaules baissées. Jacob me jeta un regard fulgurant et je me redressai instantanément. Il n'aimait pas quand je me comportais comme une petite fille apeurée.

Je redressai les épaules et le menton. Les hommes m'adressèrent quelques regards avant de rebaisser les yeux dans leur assiette. Comme je ne me sentais pas de m'assoir de nouveau sur les genoux de Coyote de Fer, je restai le plus près possible de Jacob.

Il désigna de la tête une chaise juste à sa droite, avant de jeter un regard assassin à l'homme assis à côté de lui. « _Bouge._ » L'homme prit son assiette et fila au plus vite comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Je pris le siège alors qu'il posait à ma gauche une assiette remplie de pommes-de-terre frites aux oignons, d'œufs et ce qui semblait être des saucisses de grizzli grillées, puis un verre rempli à ras-bord de lait de chèvre. « C'était cruel, » lui dis-je.

Jacob me jeta un regard torve en mâchouillant le bout de la cordelette d'une saucisse. « Tu t'assoir t'assois , oui ou non ? » Répliqua-t-il un peu grossièrement. Je ne pipai pas et regardai l'assiette. Il y avait de la nourriture en abondance, et j'étais affamée.

« Où sont les fourchettes ? » L'interrogeai-je. Il fit un geste en direction de l'assiette, attrapa un morceau de pomme-de-terre avec les doigts et la fourra dans sa bouche. L'air maussade, je posai le bout des doigts sur la nourriture et me brûlai. C'était trop chaud. Je glapis et éloignai mes doigts en un éclair. L'instant d'après, je ronchonnai sans vraiment m'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier. « De tous les objets que volez, vous ne pouviez ramener une seule fourchette ? »

Il m'entendit et lâcha un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, et il secoua la tête. « Tout feu, tout flammes, » murmura-t-il. « Tsarki wuta. » Là-dessus, il se tourna vers Boit à la Cascade, assis juste à côté de lui. « Shin ba ta wani abu abu ? » _(Le feu à l'état pur. Que pouvait-elle être d'autre ?)_

Boit à la Cascade eut un petit rire grave et hocha la tête. « Ta na kamar wuta daga farko. Angelina bã kõme ba ne irin ta. Ita shiru da kuma jin kunya, amma tana da fasaha a dakin kwana. » _(Elle est le feu depuis le début. Angelina est complètement différente. Elle est tranquille et timide, mais elle est douée au lit.)_

Il hocha la tête et rit bruyamment. « Haka ne, dole ne ka son mace wanda ya san yadda za su gama da ku. » _(Oui, une femme qui sait comment te finir, tu dois l'apprécier.)_

Boit à la Cascade eut un grand sourire satisfait et acquiesça. « Ta na da hanyoyin da karuwa, amma ba zan iya ganin ta ba a matsayin karami kasancewarsa ya fi I. » Il attrapa un œuf entre ses doigts et le goba. « Babu karuwa da mine ya taka bi da yadda mutum ke girmamawa a matsayin ta ba ni. Ina sha'awan cewa… don haka sai na bi ta da kyau a samu. » _(Elle est douée et entraînée comme une prostituée, mais je ne peux pas la considérer comme un être inférieur à moi. Aucune pute ne m'a jamais traité avec autant de respect qu'elle. Je l'admire pour cela… alors en retour, je la traite bien.)_

Jacob hocha paisiblement la tête. « Tiger kambori ne wuta, amma ta amuses da ni kwarai. » Il me regarda et gloussa. « Ta na da ta'aziyya zuwa da kewaye. » _(Griffe de Tigre a un tempérament de feu, mais elle m'amuse beaucoup. C'est un plaisir de l'avoir auprès de moi.)_

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils racontaient, mais je savais que Boit à la Cascade parlait d'Angelina. Jacob se retourna vers moi et toisa mon assiette remplie. Je lui rendis son regard. « Mange, » m'ordonna-t-il fermement. Je retournai à mon assiette et pris une pomme-de-terre.

La seconde d'après, je m'étouffai sur ma pomme-de-terre en sentant ses doigts remonter le long de ma cuisse. Il me jeta un regard particulier, m'intimant de me tenir tranquille et de ne pas faire de bruit. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de le fâcher si je n'obéissais pas mais moi non plus je ne voulais pas faire une scène.

Je pris mon verre d'une main tremblante tandis que Jacob rapprochait sa chaise de la mienne. Ses mains formaient un contact brûlant sur ma peau c'était comme si elles avaient rôti sur un plateau fumant pendant des heures. Je m'étranglai sur mon lait de chèvre quand un doigt long se faufila entre mes replis. J'émis un petit couinement en reposant mon verre un peu fort sur la table et en resserrant mes cuisses étroitement l'une contre l'autre.

C'était une réaction que j'avais lorsqu'on me touchait. Mais en se refermant, mes cuisses avaient pris sa main au piège juste là, près de ma _chaleur._ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis se recouvrirent d'un voile de luxure, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Boit à la Cascade lui jeta un regard curieux avant de le diriger vers moi.

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder un visage impassible. Mais lorsque son doigt se glissa plus haut, je perdis le contrôle. Mon visage devint écarlate et ma tête retomba un peu, tandis que je fermais les yeux en pressant fortement les paupières. Jacob était tout à fait calme, comme tout le monde autour de la table. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait. Je resserrais encore les cuisses lorsqu'il essaya d'introduire un doigt en moi.

Bougeant abruptement le bras, il ouvrit mes cuisses de force de sa main, et son doigt me pénétra, parfaitement recourbé, avant de caresser mon point sensible. Je poussai gémissement assez audible et me levai brusquement. Aussitôt après, je fus terrifiée par mon geste. Toute la tablée me regardait. Jacob avait le visage très rouge – il riait. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et le suçota délicatement.

Je détournai les yeux avant que mon embarras ne devînt trop grand, puis eus un faible sourire humble. « Je me suis renversé un peu de lait sur les genoux, » déclarai-je devant une table entière d'au moins soixante hommes.

Jacob se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise puis attrapa un morceau viande de son assiette qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée. « Ta ya zubar da madara, » traduisit-il pour moi. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et retournèrent à leur repas. J'étais humiliée par ma réaction à son manège diabolique. Oser me faire cela en plein petit-déjeuner, le comble du vice.

Après avoir fini de manger, je m'éloignai dans la direction opposée pour sortir de la salle. J'entendis Jacob m'appeler pour m'ordonner de l'attendre, mais je l'ignorai. J'avais parcouru la moitié du chemin dans le couloir de l'aile ouest quand une main s'abattit lourdement sur mon épaule.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre! » Grogna-t-il.

Je croisai les bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me toucher ce matin ? Tu m'as complètement ridiculisée devant tes meilleurs guerriers. »

« Non, » objecta-t-il. _« Tu_ t'es ridiculisée toute seule. Une femme qui ne sait pas dissimuler sa jouissance aura la réputation d'une femme inexpérimentée. Mais heureusement pour toi, soyayya, j'ai prévu d'arranger ça. »

Bouche bée, je bredouillai : « Tu es _vraiment_ un barbare ! »

Il éclata de rire. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le terme que j'avais employé pour l'insulter n'était en fait rien d'autre que ce qu'il était. « Oui. Et même leur roi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. » Ses cheveux se balancèrent sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se pencha vers l'avant pour frotter son nez contre ma joue. « Mais je sais exactement comment te faire jouir comme un **dieu**. »

Je fermais étroitement les yeux et inspirai profondément par le nez. « Je suis absolument _mortifiée_ … »

« J'ai besoin qu'on me tresse les cheveux, » lâcha-t-il à brûle-pourpoint en me coupant dans ma diatribe. « Je ne vais pas te demander à toi comme tu es déjà pas mal excitée. Je demanderai à une des autres filles de le faire pour moi. »

Il me donna un baiser rapide sur la joue.

Et me laissa sur les charbons ardents.

0o0o0o0o

Assise dans un coin du harem, je boudais, les bras croisées contre ma poitrine. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il demanderait à une des autres filles de lui tresser les cheveux, il ne plaisantait pas et il ne parlait pas des servantes, non, mais des prostituées.

L'une d'entre elles était assise sur ses genoux, parsemant son cou de tendres baisers tandis qu'une autre lui tendait des grappes de raisins verts qui trempaient dans du vin, et une troisième l'éventait avec une grande feuille pour lui fournir un peu d'air frais avec son bain chaud. C'était Rosalie qui lui tressait les cheveux. Inutile de le préciser, j'étais jalouse.

Allongée sur son vieux lit de camp, Angelina tressait ses propres cheveux d'un air absent en contemplant un dessin représentant un barbare. Pour me débarrasser du spectacle de Jacob prenant du bon temps ses dames ?, je me levai de la couchette d'Alice et marchai vers mon amie.

Elle leva les yeux en me voyant m'assoir et m'adressa un sourire lumineux. « Isabella, » me salua-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que nous ne nous sommes plus parlés. Est-ce que tu arrives à gérer ta situation ? »

Je coulai un regard en direction de Jacob. Clair se trémoussait lascivement devant Jacob, dévoilant ses fesses devant lui. Il tendit le bras pour la peloter. Elle se cambra presque instantanément, lui décochant un regard à travers le rideau de ses cheveux noirs.

« Ça va, » soufflai-je avec humeur. Angelina sourit faiblement et hocha la tête, lâchant sa tresse qui retomba sur ses épaules. « Et comment ça va avec Boit à la Cascade ? »

« Qui ? »

Je lui jetai un regard perplexe. « Ton maître, » précisai-je.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai failli ne pas reconnaître le nom. Je ne l'appelle plus Boit à la Cascade. Il m'a accordé le privilège de l'appeler par son nom commun, Embry. C'est plus facile à dire pour moi. Surtout quand nous faisons l'amour. » Angelina gloussa à cette dernière phrase. Je me retins de rouler les yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser un regard en coulisse vers Jacob. Je pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas souri une seule fois avec ces filles. Sulpicia lui offrit une boule de raisin. Il prit entre ses dents et le roula sensuellement avec sa langue dans sa bouche. Sulpicia papillonna des yeux et sourit de façon séductrice.

Je me retournai vers Angelina, encore plus fâchée qu'auparavant. Je pris la feuille de papyrus sur son lit et étudiai les lignes tracées au fusain. C'est le portrait craché de Boit à la Cascade. Je levai les yeux. Elle me rendit mon regard en se mordillant la lèvre. « Est-ce toi qui as dessiné cela ? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête. « Ça te plaît ? J'ai l'ai dessiné pendant que je me trouvais dans sa chambre. Il buvait son vin en silence, alors j'ai profité du temps qui me restait. Il est tellement beau, Isabella. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Les traits de fusain avaient capté la ligne de ses pommettes hautes et la douceur de ses yeux chocolats en amande, ses mèches de cheveux encadrant ses yeux et tirés en tresse, son sourire aux lèvres pleines, et la petite fossette qu'il avait au menton.

Elle gigota sur place. « Je ne sais pas encore si je dois lui montrer ou non. J'ai peur que cela ne lui plaise pas… ou qu'il me prenne pour une folle parce que je le dessine. Je ne connais pas les coutumes ici. »

Je reposai le dessin sur sa couche et secouai la tête. « Et bien, si cela ne lui plaît pas, c'est que ce sera vraiment un imbécile. » Je lui souriais et elle me répondit avec un sourire éclatant.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu m'enlèves une grande épine du pied. » Angelina prit son dessin et le plia en deux. Je reportai mon attention vers Jacob et vis qu'il regardait droit vers moi.

Il me fit un signe de tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que je vienne. Je me levai souplement et marchai lentement vers lui, ma robe de soie verte caressant mes cuisses. « Va me chercher du vin, » m'ordonna-t-il. Je me renfrognai.

Moi qui pensais stupidement qu'il m'avait appelée pour que je m'occupasse de lui, mais non ! Il voulait simplement que j'aille lui chercher du vin. Je hochai la tête avec raideur et lui tournai le dos, sortant du harem avant de me diriger vers les cuisines. Je baissai misérablement la tête, les coins de mes lèvres se tordant en une grimace mécontente. Je traînai des pieds jusqu'aux cuisines. Tout le monde voyait que j'étais contrariée, mais personne ne me posa de question.

Dans la cuisine, j'aperçus un visage familier. C'était Ours Noir, le jeune homme qui avait vaincu Faucon Gris à la Shagali. Il était seul, sirotant un verre de vin rouge à un comptoir. Je l'observais un moment, figée sur place. Soit il n'avait pas remarquée ma présence, soit il m'ignorait tout simplement.

Je m'avançai vers les placards et attrapai une tasse sur une étagère. Quand je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, je vis qu'il me fixait. Je sursautai et haletai et plaquai une main contre mon cœur affolé.

Ours Noir ne se moqua point de moi comme Jacob l'aurait fait. Au contraire, il eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement aussi choqué que moi, ses yeux louchant vers moi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma l'instant d'après. Je pointai son verre du doigt, avant de pointer le mien. Pour un peu, je ne me serais pas rendue compte à quel point mes mains me tremblaient.

« Giya ? » S'enquit-il. Je supposais que _giya_ était le mot qu'ils employaient pour désigner le vin. Je hochai la tête. Il se dirigea vers une porte juste à côté de cageots remplis de pommes-de-terre, de carottes et de haricots verts. Cela menait à une chambre froide, là le vin frais était stocké avec d'autres sortes de boisson et de nourriture.

Il entra dans la chambre, cherchant des yeux une jarre de vin. Une fois trouvée, il la brandit en l'air. « Na same shi, » déclara-t-il. « Da giya. »

Je posai le verre de Jacob sur le comptoir tandis qu'Ours Noir plaçait la lourde jarre de verre entre mes mains. Le vin était frais, ce qui engourdit mes doigts momentanément. Je la posai à côté du verre de Jacob et la débouchai. Le jeune homme était toujours là, me considérant de ses yeux noirs pleins de douceur tout en buvant son vin par gorgées.

Je fis basculer la jarre, laissant le liquide rouge couler dans le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il fût plein. Je soupirai et rebouchai la jarre. Je le regardai avec humilité alors qu'il se tenait appuyé contre un cageot de carottes, et lui adressai un sourire timide. « _Na gode_ , » murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Il se redressa et hocha la tête. « Na'am. » Il but une grande lampée de vin. « _Ana jin harshena_ ? »

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et vu mon air complètement perturbé, il dut s'en rendre compte. Je luttai pour trouver mes mots. « Je…je ne… » J'exécutai des gestes de frustration avec mes mains. « Ne parle pas. _Ba tare da_. »

Cette fois, il eut un léger rire, mais bref. « Ah. Tu sais juste les mots basiques, c'est ça ? »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, et j'étais certaine que je ne pouvais être plus stupéfaite ni plus troublée. « Tu parles également la Langue Commune? » Le questionnai-je.

Il acquiesça, ses cheveux courts glissant sur ses épaules nues. Il était bien bâti mais n'avait pas autant de muscles que Jacob. « Je suppose que tout le monde ici apprend la Langue Commune dès l'enfance. Il faut bien que l'on connaisse les mots des gens que l'on envahit. »

Je secouai la tête. « La langue. Pas les mots. »

Il opina du chef. « Comme tu vois, j'apprends encore ta… ta… _longue._ C'est comme ça que ça se prononce ? »

Je ris. « Oui. C'est presque ça. »

« _Me haka ke faruwa_ ? » _(Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?)_

Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent au seul son de ce rugissement. Je fis immédiatement volte-face. Jacob se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, fou de rage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furieux au jeune et innocent Ours Noir.

Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla légèrement et s'écarta lentement de moi. Alors Jacob tourna son regard effrayant et dévastateur vers moi. « Toi, je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller me chercher du vin ! » Fulmina-t-il, ses cheveux enfin tressés reposant sur son torse.

Je soulevai le verre pour lui montrer, tremblant si fort que je renversai un peu de vin. Quelques sillons de liquide rouge gouttèrent gracieusement sur la coupe. « Je…je l'ai f-fait. »

« Ça t'a pris une putain d'éternité, » me cracha-t-il. Je tressaillis sous la violence de ses paroles.

Mais ensuite, la peur se changea en agacement. « Cela fait seulement une minute que je suis partie. »

« _Babu_ , » siffla-t-il. « Plus qu'une minute. » Puis il se tourna vers Ours Noir, le torse gonflé, et l'injuria en lui adressant des gestes obscènes avec ses mains, sans doute pour marquer son territoire.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite j'entendis un craquement sinistre, puis vis Ours Noir se tordre sur le sol, les deux mains pressées contre son nez. Du sang coulait à travers ses doigts, et il se tortillait pour s'éloigner de Jacob.

Celui-ci attrapa le plus jeune par la nuque et s'apprêtait à lui administrer un autre coup, quand je me mis à hurler, le stoppant dans son élan. « Arrête ! Arrête de le frapper. Il ne m'a pas touchée ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête à mes paroles. Il ne fit que raffermir le poing, le brandissant à quelques millimètres du visage d'Ours Noir. Le pauvre garçon me regarda désespérément, puis Jacob avec terreur.

J'allai vers Jacob et posai une main apaisante sur son épaule chaude. Il se tourna enfin vers moi, ses yeux hantés d'une lueur bestiale et primitive. « Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal, » le suppliai-je d'un murmure. « Je te promets, je te _jure_ qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Il m'a simplement montré où était le vin pour que je puisse t'en ramener. »

Il relâcha sa prise et laissa Ours Noir s'effondrer sur le sol, encore terrorisé. Puis il leva sa main large et fit courir ses doigts chauds le long de ma peau. « Alors tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche. « Je ne l'ai été à aucun moment. »

Ours Noir détala hors de la pièce avec son vin comme un petit garçon effrayé. Jacob l'ignora superbement, contemplant ses mains tachées par le sang du jeune homme. « Je pense qu'il est temps. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Le temps pour quoi ? »

« Pour le discours de revendication. »

0o0o0o0o

Il balança l'organe sanguinolent qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit mou en éclaboussant de sang les environs. Der murmures s'élevèrent parmi la foule de près de deux cents hommes l'on se demandait à qui appartenait le cœur qui gisait sur le sol.

Assise sur un coussin, je m'efforçai de réprimer mon envie de vomir à la vue de ce cœur d'homme, dont le cadavre encore chaud gisait sur un sol de pierres. C'était clairement moins horrible quand le chiffon enveloppait cette chose. Lorsque Jacob se mit à parler, je ne pus comprendre ses paroles. Mais j'étais assez fine pour en déduire le sens.

« Wannan shi ne zuciyar mutum, » clama-t-il en pointant l'organe pourpre qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol. « An tsage daga kirji da mutum ya yi kokari ya sa hannunsa a kan wata mace. Kuma wãne ne mace ? Ita Tiger kambori, na mace daga karfe mulkokin Forks. » _(Ceci est le cœur d'un homme. Ce cœur a été arraché de la poitrine d'un homme qui a tenté de poser ses mains sur une femme. Et qui est cette femme ? C'est Dent de Tigre,_ _ **ma**_ _femme de Forks, le royaume de fer)_

Le silence était total parmi les hommes qui se tenaient là dans la pièce, toute ouïe, les yeux écarquillées, la bouche close. Jacob poursuivit, le courroux flambant dans ses yeux. « Ban yi imani da cewa na yi ya bayyana a fili cewa Tiger kambori ne hannayen. Na da'awar da su kamar yadda kaina, kuma wannan shi zai sa ta gaba daya kashe iyaka zuwa gare ku, al'aurar mata-ji yunwa bastards. » _(Je ne crois pas avoir établi clairement que Dent de Tigre était à moi. Ainsi je le proclame : elle est mienne. Et elle vous est désormais interdite, bande de chiens en rut)_

Je le regardai toujours. Il se leva de son trône et donna un coup de pied dans le cœur sur le sol pour le faire avancer de quelques pieds. Puis il éclata d'un rire menaçant. « Za ka iya ba shãfe ta ba tare da izinin ta, za ka iya magana ba mata, na iya ko kalle ta ba tare da izini na ! Na yi tofi a kan maza da cewa suna da hadama kamar yadda ya dauki wani mutum mace a matsayin nasa. Idan ba ka so ka kawo karshen sama da ciwon zuciyar ka a kasa a can, sai na shawara ka zauna bãya. Na stomp a kan zukãtan mutanen da suka sa hannu a kan mace ! _(Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher sans ma permission, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler, et vous n'avez même pas le droit de la regarder sans ma permission ! Je crache sur les hommes assez cupides pour convoiter la femme d'un autre homme. À moins de vouloir vous retrouver avec le cœur arraché et jeté là sur le sol, je vous conseille de garder vos distances. Je piétinerai le cœur de tout homme qui posera la main sur ma femme !)_

Ses bottes écrasèrent le cœur. Je détournai le regard pour ne pas voir le sang gicler à gros bouillons des artères et autres canaux de l'organe. « Idan ka sosai kamar yadda ya zo kusa da ita, zan sa sharar gida a gare ka ! Zan kone ka kãyan ciki kuma ka ciyar da dabbobin ka, mount kan ka rotting jiki. » _(Si vous ne faîtes ne serait-ce que l'approcher, je vous pulvériserai! Je vous brûlerai les tripes et les donnerai à manger à vos bêtes, je placerai vos têtes sur une pique comme des sangliers, et vous rejetterai dans la boue avant de laisser la pluie acide laver vos chairs pourries.)_

Il prit ce qu'il restait du cœur massacré et le lança dans la foule. Les hommes se bousculèrent pour éviter le projectile. « Kada a goge maganata kashe sauki. Duk da yake ina gane cewa wannan gargadi, dole ne ka gane cewa wannan ma barazana. Kada ka yi kuskure a gare ni, da na maza, » fulmina-t-il. « Na yi alkawari wadannan sakamakon a kanku ! » _(Ne prenez pas mes paroles à la légère. Si moi je les considère comme un avertissement, vous, vous devez aussi les considérer comme une menace. Ne me sous-estimez pas, mes braves. Je vous garantie que je tiendrai parole !)_

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, et je commençai me sentir mal, la sueur me dégoulinant de partout. Jacob avait enfin terminé sa diatribe, il ordonna à un serviteur de mettre débarrasser le cœur et de laver le sol. Puis il marcha vers moi et me fit un geste rapide du poignet. « Debout, » me dit-il.

Je me levai et le suivis hors de la salle. Au moment où je partis, les hommes se dispersèrent en un clin d'œil comme j'avais une maladie extrêmement contagieuse qui aurait pu les tuer instantanément. J'ignorais ce que Jacob avait pu leur dire, mais son discours de 'revendication' avait été plutôt passionné et rempli de colère.

J'accélérai pour rester à son niveau. Aucun homme n'osait me regarder à présent. Je lui tapotai le bras. « Jacob. » Il ne répondit pas. Sa figure était écarlate, et il avait l'air sacrément nerveux et fâché. « Jacob ! »

Il leva la main comme s'il voulait me frapper, mais la laissa en l'air. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mon nom commun, si tu m'appelais comme ça en public ? »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes et ma lèvre se mit à trembler. « Je… je suis désolée. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. De ses pouces, il effectua des petits mouvements circulaires pour masser ses temps. « Non… non, ça va. Mais tâche de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête. Il enroula ma taille de son bras large et m'emmena ainsi dans le couloir. Je me laissai aller confortablement dans son étreinte. « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre. »

Il regardait droit devant lui, les coins de ses lèvres frémissants, signe qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire. « Juste une chose qui devait être dite. C'est tout. »

Je le toisai en fronçant les sourcils. « Raconte-moi. »

« Non. »

« J'exige que tu me racontes… »

 _« Tu_ n'as rien à exiger, » trancha-t-il. _« Moi,_ j'exige. Et _j'exige_ que tu arrêtes de poser des questions. »

Maintenant, j'étais encore plus avide de savoir ce qu'il avait dit qu'auparavant. Dès que nous arrivâmes dans ses quartiers privés, j'acceptai un peu mieux l'idée de vivre avec lui. Je m'assis sur son lit tandis que lui s'asseyait dans son fauteuil favori, fumant la pipe. « Je veux que tu m'apprennes plus de mots, » déclarai-je. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Jacob me jeta un regard de côté. « Femme. _Mace. »_

J'acquiesçai. « Mace. Comment dit-on 'je suis une femme' dans ta langue ? »

« Ni mace.. »

Je me levai et me pointai du doigt. « Ni… mace. »

Il approuva du chef. « Cœur. Zu… »

« Zuciya, » terminai-je brusquement.

Surpris, il me considéra à travers le miroir, puis sourit doucement. « Tu apprends vite. »

Je haussai les épaules. « A zuciya ga zuciya. »

Il ne répondit rien à cela. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. « Voleur, » continua-t-il, « se dit _barawo_. »

« Et comment dit-on 'je suis' ? »

« Kai ne. »

« Kai ne barawo, » lui dis-je. « Ni mace. Ni… Tiger Kambori. »

Cette fois, il sourit largement. « Tu parleras notre langue couramment en un rien de temps. La plupart des gens disent que le Quileute est une langue difficile pour la prononciation, mais on dirait que tu as un don naturel. »

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules. « Parce que tu m'aides à apprendre. Quel meilleur professeur pourrait-on trouver ici que le roi des barbares ? »

Le menton incliné sur sa paume, abaissant légèrement sa pipe de son autre main. « Na'am ? »

« Et ça, ça veut dire oui, » lui dis-je d'un ton neutre, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

« Et si je te faisais faire un test ? » Suggéra-t-il. Je hochai brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment. J'aimais beaucoup tester mes connaissances. « Mace. »

 _« Mace._ Femme, » répondis-je.

« Barawo. »

 _« Barawo._ Voleur. »

« Hannayen. »

« Oh ! » M'exclamai-je. « Celui-ci, c'est les mains. Cela ressemble aux mains. »

Il confirma d'un signe de tête. « Bien. Et zuciya ? »

Ce mot-là était mon préféré de tous. « Zuciya, » répétai-je. « C'est le _cœur_. »

« Giya. »

« _Giya_. Vin. »

« Bon, » conclut-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil. « Je vais t'en donner un autre. Je veux que tu le devines. »

J'acceptai silencieusement. « Très bien, dis-le moi. »

« Tawa. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, songeuse. « Oh, mais ça pourrait être n'importe quel mot dans l'univers, » lançai-je faiblement d'une voix plaintive. « Donne-moi au moins un indice. »

Requête qu'il accepta. « Ça rime avec _hannayen_. »

Hannayen signifiait main. Mais il voulait que je trouve un mot qui rime avec hannayen. Hannayen, chienne, plaine, naine, vilaine, gêne, peine, graine, haine, sirène, hyène. Et tout à coup, un mot apparut dans ma tête. Je levai la tête. Une tempête agitait les ombres profondes dans les yeux de Jacob. « Cela veut dire _mienne_ ? »

« Na'am. »

Je croisai et décroisai les jambes. « Et comment dit-on, le tien ou la tienne ?

« Naku. »

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille. « Je vois, » émis-je dans un souffle. « Naku da tawa ? »

Il recala sa pipe entre ses lèvres et pris une longue bouffée de fumée sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant. Puis il ôta la pipe de sa bouche, tandis qu'un dragon de fumée se s'échappa de ses lèvres. Enfin ses yeux se fermèrent. « _Na'am_. »

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire haoussan :**

 **Ta ya zubar da madara :** elle a renversé du lait.

 **Na gode :** merci.

 **Ana jin hareshena ?** Tu parles la langue ?

 **Kai ne barawo :** tu es un voleur

 **Hannayen** : mien(ne)

 **Naku da tawa** : je suis à toi et tu es à moi


	8. Péché

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, bonne année à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que vous avez pu profiter de votre famille et de vos amis et que vous vous êtes régalés de vin chaud, chocolats, bredele et autres bûches de Noël. :) Plus d'effusion de sang dans ce chapitre, mais les premiers pas franchis par Isabella dans la voie du péché. Je vous laisse découvrir et savourer tout ça, et vous souhaite encore une bonne année 2016. Bonne lecture !_

 _Merci mille fois encore à_ _ **Tralapapa**_ _pour son travail de relecture. :)_

 _ **RAR**_ _:_

 _ **Aline**_ _: bonjour, merci de ta review, tu ne me déranges absolument voyons. J'essaye de publier un chapitre tous les quinze jours, le week-end, et dans la mesure où j'ai une connexion internet. Voilà, bises et bonne lecture._

 _ **Vicki**_ _: coucou, merci de ta review. J'espère que tu as passé aussi de bonnes fêtes. Le passage au cœur broyé a aussi été dur pour moi dans la mesure où j'ai bien failli être malade en le traduisant. Mais là, dieu merci, on a fini avec les passages gores pour le moment. Bonne lecture. '-_-_

 _ **Chacha132**_ _: merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Alexanalonris, Ccile, Anna, Guest**_ _: bonjour, merci à vous tous de vos review et désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chapitre 7. C'était effectivement une erreur de manipulation, tout comme la note, je l'ai supprimée définitivement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Tout comme l'a fait l'auteur dans ce chapitre, je publie ici la liste des différents personnages avec leur équivalents :

Danse avec les Loups = **Jacob**

Boit à la Cascade = **Embry**

Trois Chevaux = **Paul**

Coyote de Fer = **Sam**

Ours Noir = **Seth**

Faucon Gris = **Jared**

Lionne des Neiges = **Rachel**

Corbeau la Douce = **Rebecca**

Emilia = **Emilie**

Cecilia = **Kim**

Clair = **Claire** (la petite dont Quil s'est imprégné)

Angelina = **Angela**

Jezabel = **Jessica**

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 8 :** Péché

Jacob m'avait annoncé qu'il devait s'occuper de quelque affaire royale. Ceci dit, chacun savait que les affaires royales consistaient à préparer les prochains raids. Ces barbares étaient impitoyables. Donc Jacob m'avait ordonné de me rendre au harem et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Auparavant, il m'avait confié qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de me savoir en train de me promener toute seule dans le château, au milieu d'hommes oisifs.

Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment d'aller au harem. J'avais quelques questions auxquelles j'étais sûre que certaines filles du harem sauraient répondre. Quand je m'avançai dans la salle, je constatai que l'endroit était presque vide. Rosalie était assise sur sa couchette, regardant paresseusement à travers la grande fenêtre sur le mur. Celle-ci avait été aménagée en hauteur, probablement pour empêcher les prostituées de s'échapper du harem.

Sulpicia, Didyme, Athenodora, Alice, Emilia et même Angelina étaient absentes. Rosalie se redressa soudain. « Bonjour, » me salua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue. »

Je rougis et joignis mes mains derrière mon dos. « Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, » répondis-je posément en inspectant les environs du regard. « Je suppose que c'est une journée chargée puisqu'il n'y a personne. »

Rosalie hocha la tête, faisant voler ses boucles blondes. « Oh oui. Les hommes ont été très tendus ces derniers temps. Cela fait seulement… et bien quinze minutes que je suis en pause, depuis que Trois Chevaux m'a ramenée ici en fait. »

Je m'assis sur le coin de sa couchette. Elle roula et me fit de la place. « Je pensais que Trois Chevaux avait une femme, » chuchotai-je. « La sœur aînée du roi, non ? »

« Lionne des Neiges ? » S'enquit Rosalie. Je hochai la tête. « Oh, » rit-elle. « Lionne des Neiges est très enceinte en ce moment et Trois Chevaux a été _cruellement sevré_ d'orgasme depuis un bon moment parce que sa femme a mal à ses parties intimes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, désapprobatrice. Trois Chevaux aurait dû se trouver aux côtés de sa femme, la soutenir et l'aider pendant sa grossesse douloureuse. Il ne devrait pas être dans les bras d'une autre femme alors qu'elle était au lit, en souffrance.

« Très franchement, » commença Rosalie. « Je pense qu'il devrait être chez lui, à ses côtés, plutôt qu'ici, en train de me sauter, mais les hommes font ce qu'ils veulent et baisent qui ils veulent. Sa femme va très probablement accoucher d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Oh, là, là, » m'exclamai-je. « Mais qui reste là-bas avec elle ? »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Probablement quelques sages-femmes et des amies proches. Les hommes ne sont pas autorisés dans les chambres d'accouchement. »

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté en signe de confusion. « Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre. Les hommes ne sont pas autorisés à voir leur enfant naître ? »

Rosalie gloussa, ses yeux verts remplis d'amusement. « Non, bêtasse, » rit-elle. La façon dont elle m'avait répondu me donna l'impression d'être une idiote finie. « Les hommes de ce royaume n'assistent jamais à la naissance de leur progéniture. Cela a toujours été la coutume… mais je suis sûre qu'aucun homme ne voudrait voir ça de toute façon. »

Je me renfrognai pour la deuxième fois. « Dans mon royaume, les hommes sont aux côtés de leur femme pour les réconforter pendant l'accouchement. Je suis sûre que cela doit être horrible de ne pas avoir l'homme que tu aimes à côté de toi. »

« Rectification, » objecta Rosalie. « Ce n'est pas horrible mais typiquement barbare. »

Je pianotai sur la couchette en me mordillant la lèvre. Une question me hantait l'esprit depuis un certain moment, et j'ignorais comment la formuler. Je savais que nous étions dans un harem, les femmes avaient des rapports sexuels fréquents et assez rapides en général. « Et quand une femme tombe enceinte, que lui arrive-t-il ? » Demandai-je.

Rosalie se cala contre son oreiller, sa tête appuyée contre le mur de pierre. Elle me regarda à travers ces cils blond foncé. « As-tu une idée du nombre de barbares qui ont des fils et des filles illégitimes ? Presque tous les hommes de ce royaume en ont au moins un ou deux. Une fois que les femmes ont mis leur enfant au monde, elles les élèvent toutes seules. Ça, ou bien elles les abandonnent. »

Je me rapprochai brusquement sur la couchette, mes sourcils formant presque une seule ligne. « Que veux-tu dire ? Les mères abandonnent leurs enfants ? »

Elle soupira. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à mieux de la part de ces gens, » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Ils ne savent rien des coutumes et de ce qu'on appelle ''sentiments humains'' dans notre royaume. »

J'étais dégoûtée et n'avais qu'une envie : chasser tout cela de ma tête. Et dire que je me languissais déjà de lui. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de notre roi. »

Rosalie se pencha vers la petite alcôve ensoleillée d'Alice, là où se tenaient sa couchette et sa petite jungle de plantes médicinales, puis cueillit une baie rouge qui pendait d'une vignes. « Il est dur, » déclara-t-elle simplement en croquant le fruit. Ses lèvres claires se tintèrent de jus rouge. « En général, c'est quelqu'un de pas commode du tout. »

Dur n'était pas l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux avec l'image que j'avais de Jacob. Pour moi, il était doux, gentil et… ma foi différent des autres. « Tu peux développer ? » La priai-je.

Elle fourra une deuxième baie dans sa bouche et m'en offrit autre une qu'elle avait cueilli en plus, mais je déclinai son présent. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre son récit. « Et bien, à chaque fois que j'essaye de… tu sais, de l'allumer, ça me prend une éternité. Il faut que je sois vraiment très lascive pour l'exciter. Et bon dieu, il ne me prend jamais à moins que je ne le supplie. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Avec moi, Jacob n'avait aucun mal à être excité alors même que je ne faisais rien pour cela. Il _l'était_ _…_ c'est tout. « Dis m'en plus. »

Rosalie soupira. « C'est un bon amant. Il est doux et très actif au lit, et je dois bien dire que c'est l'homme le plus séduisant que j'ai eu le devoir de combler. Aucun homme de mon royaume n'aurait pu rivaliser avec lui sur le plan de la beauté. Mais évidemment, il a un caractère dangereux. Il pique très rarement des crises de rage, mais quand il s'énerve, il riposte sur-le-champ, comme un feu sauvage, et brûle tout sur son passage. Il n'a rien de commun avec Coyote de Fer. Danse avec les Loup est fort. »

Cette fois, j'acceptai la baie qu'elle me tendait. Je croquai dedans et la saveur douce-amère afflua sur ma langue. « J'ai une autre question : qu'est-ce que le discours de revendication ? »

Elle s'étrangla bruyamment et la baie qu'elle tenait dans la main lui échappa et retomba sur les couvertures. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a prononcé un discours de revendication sur toi ? Dis-le moi, Isabella. Il faut que tu me le dises maintenant. »

Je levai la main pour interrompre ses pépiements. « D'accord ! Mais tu dois d'abord m'expliquer ce qu'est un discours de revendication pour que je sache si je peux te révéler qui l'a fait sur moi. »

Elle souffla. « C'est tellement rare, je doute que ce soit… cela dont il s'agit. Bref, c'est quand un homme choisit une femme, rassemble ses pairs dans une pièce, ainsi que tous les hommes qui pourraient avoir quelque lien avec elle, puis proclame son amour, sa protection et sa propriété sur une femme. Habituellement, le discours est passionné, mais on le confond souvent avec de la colère à cause des mots violents qui sont prononcés. Ensuite la femme n'est plus qu'à lui, et pour le reste du groupe, elle devient ce qu'on appelle son imprégnée. »

J'inclinai la tête. « Son imprégnée ? »

« Oui. » Elle fit un geste brusque avec la main. « Cela s'appelle l'imprégnation parce qu'une fois que l'homme l'a proclamée comme sienne, elle ne peut plus en aimer un autre. Cela fait partie des croyances que ces gens respectent religieusement leurs légendes racontent même que dans des temps immémoriaux, ils courraient entre frères parmi les loups. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux désignait une femme comme sa compagne, les deux restaient ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Les anciens avaient instauré une loi selon laquelle un homme pouvait imprégner une femme s'il l'aimait et la désirait suffisamment pour la revendiquer. Ensuite ils pourraient vivre ensemble pour toujours. Aujourd'hui, très peu d'hommes le font. Mais la tradition n'est pas morte pour autant puisque cela arrive toujours de temps à autres.

Ce qu'elle venait de me décrire paraissait correspondre en tout point aux événements de la matinée : le discours de Jacob débordant de ressentiment, son regard qui ne m'avait pas quitté une minute et qui m'avait fait comprendre que c'était moi dont il parlait, enfin le cœur de cet homme qui avait tenté de me violer, et dont le cadavre traînait toujours sur le sol. Jacob l'avait lancé en guise d'avertissement.

Je déglutissais péniblement et pris une gorgée d'eau du verre de Rosalie. Tout à coup, Alice déboula dans la pièce comme un ouragan, accompagnée de deux autres filles. Échevelée, elle paraissait transportée de joie. « _Sannu_ , mes dames ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Emilia arriva peu après, la démarche pesante et la lèvre fendue mais souriant quand même. Alice l'accueillit dans son espace médicale où se trouvaient les plantes, l'eau ainsi que les potions et les crèmes curatives. Elle appliqua une sorte de crème jaunâtre sur la lèvre fendue d'Emilia et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Dans peu de temps, tu ne devrais plus avoir aucune trace, » la rassura Alice. « Je sais que Coyote de Fer peut se montrer brutal. »

La jolie femme sourit avec douceur. Elle était très belle, avec des courbes délicates, un regard et un sourire amicaux. Elle n'était pas d'ici et avait une beauté exotique, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. « Coyote de Fer m'aime, » répliqua-t-elle avec conviction. « Et je lui rendrai son amour inconditionnellement. »

Cette déclaration m'assombrit. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gracieux et gentil qu'Emilia pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui ? « Il ne mérita pas ton amour, » fit remarquer Sulpicia en parlant pour moi. « S'il te bat, il ne mérite l'amour d'aucune femme. »

Emilia glissa à bas de sa couchette. « Oh, mais c'est le sexe brutal qui lui plaît vraiment. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le combler. »

« Et c'est ce qui fait de toi une imbécile, » intervint Cecilia. Les autres filles du harem ricanèrent à la mine vexée d'Emilia.

Elle riposta immédiatement. « Vous feriez mieux d'admettre que vous êtes juste jalouses parce que Coyote de Fer n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour aucune d'entre vous… »

Cecilia leva les mains au ciel. « C'est ça ! Comme si j'avais envie de sentir le sexe dégueulasse de ce type coincé entre mes parties les plus sensibles, avec ses mains de rustre enroulées autour de mon cou. Si tu t'imagines que je t'envie, tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! »

Elles se jetèrent à la gorge de l'autre, mais Cecilia fut brusquement tirée en arrière par Sulpicia, et Emilia par Alice. Rosalie se leva de son lit. « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte toutes les deux de la stupidité de vos chamailleries ? Nous ne devons pas gaspiller notre temps et notre amitié pour un _homme._ Surtout un homme comme Coyote de Fer. »

Emilia tapa du pied sur le sol comme un petit enfant gâté. « Tu es… »

« Silence, » gronda Rosalie. « Et toi, plus un mot. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans des débats sur l'innocence de ton prince, car nous savons toutes qu'il est exact opposé d'un ange. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu le remarques. »

Sulpicia renifla, les yeux rivés sur ses ongles nets, assise sur sa couchette à côté de Cecilia. « Elle le remarquera bien assez tôt. »

Emilia repoussa les mains d'Alice et se rua sur sa couchette pour bouder. Rosalie se rassit et me reprit des mains le verre d'eau que je tenais avec raideur. « C'est _à moi,_ » me siffla-t-elle avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant. « Tu es trop facile, Isabella. »

Debout devant la table sur laquelle étaient posées ses plantes, Alice leva les yeux de là où elle était, ses lunettes rutilant au soleil. « Qui a mangé mes baies ? » Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade. Rosalie sourit, révélant ses lèvres luisantes, tâchées de jus de baie. Alice secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. « Tu aurais dû me le dire. Elles auraient pu être vénéneuses, Rosalie. Tu as de la chance. »

Rosalie lui jeta un regard moqueur. « Et pourquoi cultiverais-tu des baies vénéneuses à la portée de tout le monde dans le harem ? »

Alice jeta un regard perçant à Rosalie à travers ses verres. « On ne peut jamais savoir de quoi j'aurais besoin pour mes concoctions. »

Rosalie posa sa tête sur mes genoux, renversant un peu d'eau sur les couvertures. « Bon, dis-moi juste si ces trucs sont vénéneux, s'il-te-plaît ! » Les cheveux de la blonde me chatouillaient les cuisses. Elle me regarda et sourit, ses doigts fins commencèrent à jouer avec la soie que je portais. « J'aime bien ce tissu. »

Alice posa un autre pot sur sa table de travail. « Non, » dit-elle enfin à Rosalie. « Ces baies n'étaient pas vénéneuses. Mais si tu recommences à manger mes ingrédients, je m'arrangerais d'en mettre bien en évidence la prochaine fois. »

Rosalie l'ignora. « Alors, » commença-t-elle. « Tu ne m'as encore rien dit à propos de ce discours de revendication et de tout ce charabia. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en vrai ?

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, coupant court au babillage de Rosalie. C'était lui. La jeune femme blonde se recula de moi immédiatement se tint debout bien droite. Il me regarda directement et inclina la tête vers la porte.

Je me levai, comprenant qu'il me fallait le suivre.

0o0o0o0o

Ce soir-là, il avait fait apporter le dîner dans sa chambre. Dehors, il faisait nuit j'étais affamée mais également déconcertée. Jacob se tenait assis à table au fond de la pièce, dans le coin droit, son visage seulement illuminé par le feu.

Je marchai lentement pour le rejoindre, dévorant des yeux les viandes bouillies et fumées, les pains baignant dans des sauces inconnues. Il y avait une coupe de vin juste en face de moi. Je levai la tête vers lui et il me rendit mon regard, attendant que je m'asseye.

Il prit une cuisse de poulet et planta ses dents dans la chair. Puis il me regarda une deuxième fois. Mes yeux se dérobèrent vers mon assiette. Je triturai un morceau de pain avant de le porter à mes lèvres pour en mordre une petite bouchée. Ce n'était pas mauvais.

Je l'observai de nouveau et vis qu'il me fixait encore une fois droit dans les yeux. « Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu ne m'as pas parlé, » dit-il entre deux bouchées de poulet. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

J'avalai le pain et soupirai, calant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Je veux en savoir plus sur ce discours, » lui déclarai-je. « J'aimerais vraiment en connaître le sens et tu ne m'as donné absolument aucun indice. »

Il but une grande lampée de vin. « Parce que j'estime que c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin d'être expliqué pour le moment, » riposta-t-il d'une voix caverneuse qui vibra à travers la pièce jusque dans mes oreilles, surpassant le craquement discret du feu.

Je me renfrognai et repoussai la nourriture du bout des doigts. « Na riga ya sani, » lui révélai-je. « Amma ni ina son ka ka gaya mani da kanka. » ( _Je sais déjà. Mais j'aurais préféré que cela vienne de toi._ )

Il me dévisagea, oubliant son pilon de poulet qui retomba dans son assiette. « Qui te l'a appris ? » Je haussai les épaules. Hors de question que je lui révèle quoi que ce soit. Il montra les dents, secoua la tête et souffla. « Qui te l'a dit ? »

Je reversai ma tête vers l'arrière et poussai un grognement sonore. « Oh, _peu importe_ qui me l'a dit ! Ce qui me dérange, c'est que _tu_ ne m'aies rien dit. » Je m'éloignai de la table et me postai devant le feu. Il fut aussitôt sur mes talons et vint derrière moi ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, mais je me dérobai.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis à toi ? » Sifflai-je. « Cela ne fait même pas un mois que je te connais, pourtant tu me revendiques déjà comme ta compagne pour l'éternité, ton… ton imprégnée _je_ ne mériterais même pas d'être au courant ? »

Je me retournais pour l'affronter du regard ses traits étaient figés, durs, et ses yeux me toisaient froidement. « Tu es à moi, » me répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. « Et je suis _taka._ Tu l'as dit toi-même, petite, rappelle-toi. »

« Comment pourrais-je être à toi alors que tu ne m'aimes même pas ? » Tempêtai-je, une octave au-dessus. « Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de me sauter ! »

Il me considéra comme si une deuxième paire d'yeux venait d'apparaître sur mon front « Non, » finit-il par répondre. « C'est pas vrai ! »

Exaspérée, je tirai une mèche de cheveux. « Bien sûr que si. Je te garantie qu'une fois que tu me seras passé dessus, tu en auras fini avec moi et tu me livreras aux autres. Je ne suis qu'un défi. » Mes yeux me picotèrent parce que je savais que c'était vrai. « Tu n'es qu'un gosse et moi le joujou avec lequel tu te distrais tant que je suis intéressante et fraîche. Mais sitôt que je serai usée, tu me jetteras. »

« Jamais, » protesta-t-il. « Je ne ferai jamais ça. »

Je ne l'écoutai pas. « Si, simplement parce que tu es comme ça. »

« Alors pourquoi j'aurais fait ce discours, hein ? Si je ne voulais pas de toi pour le reste de ma vie, pourquoi je t'aurais désignée publiquement comme ma compagne. » Sa voix, plus forte que la mienne, me coupa au milieu de ma tirade. Ses bras musculeux me ceignirent, me soulevèrent et me transportèrent jusqu'au lit. Je me débattis, mais j'étais ridiculement faible dans son étreinte de fer.

Il me balança sur le lit, maintint mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et roula ses hanches au-dessus des miennes. Je haletai. « Lâche-moi, Jacob. »

Pour toute réponse, il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Ses cheveux se répandaient sur ses épaules et retombaient en rideau autour de son visage, si bien que je ne voyais plus que lui j'étais piégée, telle une proie, sous son regard de prédateur qui me couvait. « Non, » répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde, confiante et ferme. « Je ne penses pas que tu comprennes à quel point je te désire, à quel point j'ai _besoin_ de toi. »

Il baissa subitement la tête et m'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Je tentai de lui échapper, mais il me tenait solidement. Il pressa ses lèvres chaudes contre ma clavicule, une main emprisonnant les miennes sur le lit, et l'autre posée sur mon ventre.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, » lui expliquai-je. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est une imprégnée. » Même si je venais juste d'entendre l'explication de Rosalie, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche à lui.

Il m'observa à travers ses cils noirs et épais. « Ça veut dire que tu es moi pour l'éternité. Je t'ai choisie parce que tu es différente des autres. Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais. Je n'ai jamais fait ça pour aucune femme par le passé. Je les prends et, comme tu l'as dit, je les jette comme un gosse avec son jouet. Mais pas toi, jamais. Et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi que je ressentais cela pour toi jusqu'à ce que j'interroge les anciens et qu'ils m'expliquent que c'était en fait quelque chose de différent. »

Il me laissa dégager une main de sa poigne je pus ainsi lever le bras et tracer du bout des doigts le contour de ses pommettes saillantes. Il inclina son visage contre ma paume. « Je suis contente que ce soit toi, » lui avouai-je. Il parut surpris, alors j'approfondis. « Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas aimé être capturée et devenir la prisonnière de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il gloussa, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres, doux et paisible comme le printemps. « C'est bien. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux comme prisonnière. »

Jacob roula sur le côté pour me libérer et posa ses mains sur son abdomen musclé. « Comment on fait pour que ça se termine toujours comme ça, hein ? D'abord furieux, puis détendus. Je ne peux même pas rester fâché contre toi. Va comprendre pourquoi. »

Je me soulevai à demi sur mon coude. « Yana da… _saboda_ _…_ euh, ni mai _kyau_. » _(C'est_ _…_ _parce que_ _…_ _euh, je suis agréable.)_

Il me regarda d'un air abasourdi, avant de sourire à nouveau. « Comment as-tu fait pour apprendre aussi vite ? »

Je posai ma joue contre ma paume. « Ça s'appelle ''beaucoup de temps libre dans la chambre de Jacob avec des livres''. »

« Tu as soif d'apprendre, » constata-t-il. « Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose de différent. »

« Oui, » approuvai-je. « Comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire durant les heures où tu m'enfermes dans ma _tour,_ je fouine et je lis tes livres. »

Il ne paraissait absolument pas irrité par le fait que je dévorais ses livres en son absence, pendant qu'il parlait de raids avec ses hommes. « Tu aimes lire ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. « Oui, » dis-je encore. « J'ai toujours aimé lire. »

« Livre, » dit-il d'une voix bourrue. « _Liffatin._ Peux-tu répéter ça après moi ? »

« Liffatin, » répétai-je. « C'est un très joli mot. Tu sais, dans mon royaume, il y avait une petite boutique appelée bibliothèque, dans laquelle on pouvait trouver plein, plein de livres. Certains étaient tristes, d'autres joyeux, beaucoup étaient remplis d'action et contes sur des princes et des princesses pleins de courage, des contes fictifs sur des dragons cracheurs de feu, des fées et des démons. Un livre est un espace où l'imagination peut s'envoler. »

Mon discours parut l'intéresser. « Les livres sont gardés dans une… bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête. Il regarda vers le plafond. « J'ai pas de bibliothèque. Mais j'ai des livres. Des rouleaux de parchemin. »

Je me roulai en boule sur le lit de Jacob et m'enfonçais dans les oreillers moelleux tandis que lui s'étirait comme un jeune lion dans les herbes hautes et sèches. « Intéressant. »

0o0o0o0o

Je n'avais pas encore fini mon dîner que lui était déjà allongé sur le lit, attendant que je me joignisse à lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de croire qu'il éprouvait plus d'amour pour moi qu'il ne le montrait. Jamais je n'avais été confrontée à tant de bonté de la part d'un homme de mon royaume – ce qui était ironique puisque Jacob était le _roi_ des barbares, et que la bonté était l'antithèse parfaite d'un barbare… normalement.

« Je veux être ton professeur, » déclara-t-il. Je me retournai et le contemplai en mâchonnant distraitement un morceau de poulet. Il plissa les yeux et soupira. « Je veux être celui qui te montrera. Je veux t'apprendre à caresser un homme avec science. »

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. « Et quand as-tu perdu ta vertu ? »

« À douze ans, » répondit-il après une courte pause.

Je m'étranglai dans mon vin qui coulait lentement dans ma gorge. « Douze ans ? Et quel âge avait la prostituée ? »

Jacob eut un début de sourire malicieux. « Pandora avait vingt-sept ans quand c'est arrivé. » Devant mon air dégoûté, il rejeta sa tête vers les coussins et éclata d'un rire d'ogre, franc et tonitruant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de l'amusement. « Mais plus sérieusement, tu es une complète budurwa, vierge même de ton propre plaisir. »

Je secouai la tête et tentai de lui expliquer. « Là d'où je viens, on n'apprend pas aux femmes ni aux filles à découvrir leur plaisir tant qu'elles ne sont pas mariées. Le plaisir était interdit, surtout aux femmes. Si une jeune fille était surprise en train de se caresser, elle était battue. »

La répugnance qui se dessina sur ses traits me fit comprendre qu'il n'était clairement pas d'accord avec les règles de mon royaume. « Ton peuple craint le plaisir comme si c'était un péché. »

J'acquiesçai. « Oh, mais c'est un péché. »

Il rit, ses doigts tapotant la colonne de lit en bois. « Et bien j'ai péché et re-péché, et je pécherai encore. » Jacob m'observa pour juger ma réaction, deviner ce que je pensais. Une vague de chaleur afflua et me rosit le visage au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais que je me touchais. Je me suis même surpris à le faire plus souvent depuis tu me taquines comme ça. »

Je me détournai, déglutissant péniblement. Il quitta les coussins sur lesquels il était allongé pour s'avancer vers moi et s'asseoir à mes côtés. « Est-ce que cela me rend plus repoussant à tes yeux, Dent de Tigre ? » Questionna-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux châtains derrière mon oreille. « Est-ce que l'image du sang, du sexe et du péché te révulse ? »

Lorsque sa main chaude atteignit mon genou nu, je la pris et la berçai contre moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je le considérai d'un air absent, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. « Non, » conclus-je. Je lui jetai un bref regard et vis qu'il paraissait un peu soulagé. « Un homme qui n'a commis aucun péché et n'a pas de sang sur les mains est un homme qui n'a pas vécu. »

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton pour diriger lentement mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient remplis de passion et de désir. Pourtant, sous ce caractère dur et possessif, il était tellement plus. Il était tendre, attentionné et n'avait qu'un seul désir : avoir quelqu'un pour lui, qui se tiendrait à ses côtés – et la personne qu'il avait manifestement choisie, c'était moi.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je ne tentai ni de m'enfuir, ni de lui résister d'aucune manière. Cela lui plut beaucoup. Il donna un coup de langue sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de me donner un autre baiser pour sceller le pacte puis il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit. « Je t'attendrai toujours… peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Mais je doute que tu puisses te défendre de mon charme encore longtemps. »

« Et bien je… »

« Tu ne pourras pas me résister éternellement, Isabella, » me confia-t-il, ses yeux rivés vers le plafond. « À un tel niveau de désir, on a largement franchi la limite entre le supportable et l'insupportable. Entre le résistible et l'irrésistible.

Je clignai des yeux stupidement. Il tapota l'espace à côté de lui. « Viens, » m'enjoignit-il. « Et dors. »

0o0o0o0o

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, un courant d'air froid soufflant dans mon dos nu. Ma chemise de nuit avait dû se délacer derrière d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je m'assis précautionneusement sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus à côté de moi.

Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, mon cœur se mit à accélérer, et mes yeux le cherchèrent de manière désespérée autour de moi. Où pouvait-il être au beau milieu de la nuit ? Était-il absent depuis tout ce temps ?

Je repoussais les couvertures et me glissai hors du lit. Le feu était presque éteint, mais je pouvais quand même voir à travers la pièce. Jacob n'était pas là. La porte était tout juste entrouverte, mais le couloir était dans le noir complet. Où avait-il pu partir ?

J'attrapai une des bougies de cire parfumées de la table de chêne et l'amenai près du feu mourant. Je l'approchai rapidement des braises pour l'allumer. Mais la lueur vive du foyer sombra entre les bûches avant que je ne pusse capter une étincelle pour enflammer le haut de la bougie. « Non ! » maugréai-je entre mes dents dans la nuit.

Avant que je ne pusse dire ouf, l'obscurité s'abattit autour de moi. Je soupirai un peu lourdement, laissant échapper un souffle d'air qui fit trembloter la mèche de ma bougie cela fit naître une étincelle, à demi morte, qui me fit tout de même grâce de sa présence.

Je la fis voler vers la bougie, et la mèche put enfin être allumée, sa lumière n'éclairant que faiblement l'espace autour d'elle. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Je marchai vers la porte en faisant attention à ne trébucher sur aucun objet pour éviter de faire trop de raffut.

La porte grinça lorsque je la poussai. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai. Le moindre bruit pouvait trahir ma présence. Une fois la porte ouverte suffisamment pour me permettre de me glisser à travers, je filai comme une flèche à travers les ténèbres du couloir.

Je tournai au coin, mes pieds nus tapant sourdement contre le sol de pierres froides. Puis finalement, au bout de ce corridor long et désert, je vis une autre porte légèrement entrebâillée, une douce lumière de cheminée filtrant à travers l'ouverture. Je progressai lentement. Je ne savais pas encore s'il était là, s'il était seul ni si il désirait ma compagnie.

J'étais à la porte. Sous le stress, mon cœur et ma tête tournaient à plein régime, et la main que je tendis pour ouvrir la porte en bois tremblait. Il était là, allongé sur un canapé devant le feu. Mes yeux s'arrondirent à la vue des livres alignés sur les étagères de bois poussiéreuses.

Comme il me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais voir son visage, ni ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je supposai qu'il était en train de dormir. Sa tête reposait contre le bras du canapé et l'un de ses bras pendait du bord. Ses yeux étaient clos.

Mon cœur battit plus vite encore à mesure que je m'approchais à petit pas et le voyais mieux. Il respirait lourdement pour une personne endormie, ce qui m'intrigua. Puis je remarquai quelque chose qui avait échappé à mon attention jusqu'alors : son pagne était sur le sol, juste à côté de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

En me penchant en avant, je vis sa poitrine aux contours musculeux, soulignés par les ombres mouvantes. Il ne dormait pas. Mon cerveau me suppliait de regardait ailleurs, mais mes yeux étaient comme bloqués par la scène qui déroulait devant moi.

Sa main glissait le long d'une colonne de chair dure et gonflée, ses doigts cajolant le bout avant de redescendre sans se presser. Une bouffée de chaleur chatouilla mes joues et galopa en moi comme un incendie d'été, répandant les flammes du désir à travers mon corps.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et je pus entendre sa respiration saccadée ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis que sa main s'activait férocement sur de sa virilité. Ainsi le voyais-je, dans son état le plus vulnérable. Je reculai doucement pour me réfugier dans la pénombre sécurisante et confortable de la porte.

Le battement de la chair lisse contre sa main n'était pas audible de l'extérieur, mais maintenant que j'étais dans la pièce, il paraissait résonner amplifié dans le creux de mon oreille. Soudain, il gémit. Non point ce son étouffé et velouté, porté par le vent, mais presque un cri.

Ses cheveux étaient répandus sur le bord du bras de canapé. Il cambra la tête, ses yeux étroitement fermés et des perles de sueur coulant sur son front. Il haleta faiblement à travers ses lèvres tendres et sensuelles. Le roi des barbares, grossier et incliné sur le physique n'aurait pas pu apparaître plus vulnérable, dépouillé de ses armes et loin de son comportement possessif et inhumain vis-à-vis de la chair.

La peau de Jacob était dure et épaisse, épaisse au point de tout renfermer en elle, y comprit la douceur dont je le savais pourvu. C'était un éclat, caché sous la multitude de couches de cette peau compacte et impénétrable, de cette âme solitaire et triste, aspirant simplement au réconfort et de plaisir personnel à ses propres dépends.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Ses doigts, resserrés à la base de son sexe, remontèrent vers le bout qui été déjà humide sous le plaisir intense qu'il se procurait.

Au contact de ma chemise de flanelle, la chaleur submergea mon intimité. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je me touchai, dans l'intention de chercher du plaisir pour m'en donner.

Il accéléra encore, les muscles de son abdomen et de sa poitrine se contractant et se gonflant, tandis que son pelvis allait à la rencontre de sa main. « Putain. » Le terme obscène s'échappa discrètement de ses lèvres. J'étais fascinée par le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main sur cette colonne de chair superbe et impressionnante, ainsi que par l'expression de son visage, plissé sous le plaisir dans la clarté du feu.

Mes doigts s'activèrent rapidement, me stupéfiant par la sensation que cela me prodiguait. « _Na mace_ , » murmura-t-il. « Is'bella. » Je réprimai un glapissement, même si je savais fort bien que c'était à moi qu'il pensait pendant qu'il accomplissait cet acte impie, mais d'une séduction diabolique.

Je poussai un gémissement étouffé et inclinai ma tête en arrière contre le mur, me laissant complètement emporter par la folie. Je l'entendis grogner, puis pousser un sanglot étranglé tandis qu'un liquide poisseux se répandait sur sa poitrine. Je tournai les talons et pris mes jambes à mon cou dans le couloir avant qu'il ne pût s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Je me rallongeai sur le lit, attendant son retour. Je me tournai face au mur pour lui cacher mon visage et m'enroulai dans les couvertures. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit délicatement. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis s'essuyer la poitrine d'un coup de chiffon, avant de se faufiler dans le lit, complètement nu.

La culpabilité rampa en moi. Je n'aurais pas dû l'espionner, et je n'aurais pas dû me caresser. Mais c'était tellement jouissif de sentir ainsi, de goûter… _au péché_.

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire haoussan :**

 **Sannu :** salut

 **Taka :** autre mot qui signifie _à toi_

 **Na mace :** ma femme


	9. Humide

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que la reprise s'est bien passée pour tout le monde. Voici un chapitre nettement plus chaud et plus paisible. Après avoir copieusement insulté, menacé et massacré son monde, Jacob va enfin apparaître sous un jour plus favorable. En espérant que vous allez aimez. Bonne lecture._

 _Et merci à_ _ **Tralapapa**_ _pour son travail de relecture._

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest** : bonjour, merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Bises

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 9 :** Humide

Je commençais à m'habiller devant lui, sans hâte. Ses yeux baladeurs scrutaient mon corps de haut en bas comme ceux d'une bête affamée qui n'aurait rien mangé depuis un an. Aujourd'hui, il avait choisi pour moi des soieries rouges et quelques chaînettes en or ravissantes.

Il attacha son pagne autour de la taille et s'avança dans la lumière du jour. Mon visage vira instantanément au cramoisi lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il regardait droit vers moi. Depuis la nuit dernière, je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot audible devant lui. Sa façon de me regarder me rendait toute faible et brûlante.

Mais il ne fit que hocher la tête et sourire, comme s'il savait quelque secret qui m'était inconnu, et paraissait se régaler de mon comportement farouche. Cela ne me plaisait pas. Il vint derrière moi pour m'aider à attacher la soie dans mon dos. Je le laissai faire, sans broncher ni tressaillir lorsque ses doigts tièdes glissèrent le long de ma peau. Je ramenai mes cheveux sur le côté pour lui permettre d'accrocher le tissus soyeux, couleur de mangue, avec une broche dorée.

Il enfila ses culottes en peau de daim tandis que je m'efforçai d'attacher ma crinière indomptable qui, ce matin-là, était particulièrement frisée. Assise à la seule table pourvue d'un grand miroir suspendu au mur, j'empoignai mes cheveux épais et commençai à les tresser étroitement pour me dégager le visage. À la fin, j'attachais le tout avec un bout de ruban.

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'une mèche de cheveux s'était desserrée et pendait sans grâce hors de ma tresse. Je tendis la main pour attraper une pince dorée sur la coiffeuse quand, trahie par ma maladresse habituelle, je la fis tomber du meuble. Je me penchai stupidement, pensant pouvoir la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteignît le sol, mais à la place, je dégringolai de ma chaise et atterris sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Levant les yeux, je vis qu'il s'était déjà avancé vers moi pour voir si j'allais bien de sorte que je me trouvai directement face avec la partie du corps qui avait hanté sournoisement et délicieusement mes rêves impurs cette nuit-là. Bien qu'il ne fût pas excité pour le moment, Jacob demeurait impressionnant, même dans cet état de repos. «Bon dieu, femme,» dit-il. «Tu es maladroite, comme une enfant.»

Il me prit le bras et m'aida à me relever lentement. Je tenais la pince dans mon poing serré, mais je relâchai inconsciemment la pression en croisant son regard. J'avais vu son visage un nombre incalculable de fois et connaissais déjà son magnétisme brut, cependant je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de la chance que j'avais c'était vraiment un spécimen de splendeur et de beauté masculines, rehaussées encore par la fossette qu'il avait au menton et par la ligne de ses pommettes.

Mes jambes étaient toujours flageolantes, comme celle d'un petit veau. Je manquai de m'affaler sur lui en me prenant les pieds dans le tissus de ma chemise de nuit que j'avais jetée négligemment quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me rattrapa, comme il le faisait toujours. Enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux, il huma mon odeur et la savoura.

«Mmm,» murmura-t-il. «Tu portes de nouvelles fragrances ?»

Tout d'abord, je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulais dire. Puis je vis aussitôt l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux et le petit sourire suffisant que ses lèvres affichaient. «Euh… _oh_ !» Je posai mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine et le repoussai. La moiteur entre mes jambes s'intensifia. «Laisse-moi.»

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire et me rapprocha de lui. Il me planta un baiser derrière l'oreille, attrapa le lobe entre ses dents avant de le mordiller gentiment. «Je me tiens à ta disposition, petite. Kawai kuke bukatar tambaya.» ( _Il te suffit juste de demander_ ).

Je soufflai et retournai m'assoir à la table. Guidée par mon reflet, je plaquai la mèche vers l'arrière et l'épinglai avec la pince. Quant à lui, il se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle il y avait un bol rempli de peinture rouge, puis traça quelques signes sur sa peau cuivrée.

Je lui jetai un regard en plaçant la coiffe de cristal par-dessus ma tresse. «Il y a raid aujourd'hui ?» Lui demandai-je.

0o0o0o0o

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula normalement, cette fois-ci il n'essaya pas de me tripoter par-dessous la table. Je pus manger tranquillement pendant qu'il tenait un discours à ses hommes. J'avais beau savoir parler leur langue, mes connaissances n'étaient pas assez bonnes pour comprendre des phrases entières d'argot Quilleute.

À présent, nous étions devant les étables, prêts à galoper vers quelque endroit secret. Je me souvenais de Rana Fashe, Aube, et la montai avec impatience. Lui était déjà sur son étalon noir Tsakar Dare, ou Minuit, loin devant.

Bien que le temps fût maussade et les nuages peu visibles, il faisait atrocement chaud à l'extérieur. Je donnai un petit coup à Rana Fashe qui se mit au petit galop, et nous rattrapâmes Jacob qui chevauchait fièrement son étalon. Son regard possessif se promenait sur la ligne des arbres.

«Où allons-nous ?» Lui demandai-je. Ses hommes nous observaient de derrière un coin du château, intrigués par notre activité et notre promenade. Je vis Coyote de Fer, caché derrière un arbre, m'adresser un sourire sarcastique. Il m'envoya un baiser, alors je lui jetai un regard assassin.

Galopant dans la lumière de jour, Jacob ignora simplement les regards indiscrets de son frère et de ses hommes. «Tu verras quand on sera arrivé,» me révéla-t-il. Je me renfrognai et le dépassai. «Pourquoi tu vas si vite alors tu ne sais même pas où on va ?»

Je le regardai avec interrogation. «Et bien… peut-être pour t'inciter à aller plus vite. Tes hommes ne nous lâcheront pas des yeux ils nous regardent avec une vigilance plutôt malvenue.»

À ces mots, Jacob se retourna et aboya quelques mots inintelligibles pour moi à ses hommes. Ces derniers sursautèrent avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Je ris on eût dit une bande de gamins apeurés qu'on aurait surpris en train de voler des biscuits.

Il pivota et me regarda, désignant la porte d'un signe de tête. «O-kay. C'est parti.» Il éperonna son cheval qui fonça alors dans les bois.

«H-hé !» L'appelai-je. J'éperonnai à mon tour Rana Fashe du bout de mes bottes en cuir, et elle démarra, couvrant rapidement la distance. Je tenais les rennes fermement tandis qu'elle galopait à travers les arbres, sautant par-dessus des troncs couchés au sol et évitant habilement les buissons épineux qui se dressaient un peu partout dans la forêt. Ma jument était de taille à suivre le grand cheval noir de Jacob.

Je sentais la brise me caresser les cheveux et les joues, me rafraîchissant agréablement par cette journée torride. Le cheval de Jacob galopait furieusement, si bien que sa silhouette m'apparaissait à la fois furtive, forte et agile. Pour une fois, je m'estimai chanceuse de l'avoir comme maître.

 _Mais c'est un brigand_ , pensai-je. _Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente cela pour lui ?_

Aussitôt que nous atteignîmes un certain point dans la forêt, il descendit de cheval. Je voulus en faire de même, mais il leva la main pour me stopper. «Non, reste en selle.» Il attrapa les rennes de Tsakar Dare puis celles de Rana Fashe. Ma jument hennit et renâcla, d'un seul regard, Jacob la calma. Puis il se tourna vers moi. «Ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à les ouvrir.»

«Pourquoi ne pourrais-je simplement…»

«Fais ce que je te dis.» Sa voix était si impérieuse, comparé à la mienne, plaintive et soumise. Je me tus et fermai les yeux. Il guida mon cheval à travers la forêt. Je me laissai menée en aveugle, bercée par les mouvements de Rana Fashe sur laquelle j'étais assise.

Nous progressâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que mon cheval s'arrêtât. «Puis-je les ouvrir maintenant?» Le priai-je avec impatience. Au début, je n'entendis rien d'autre qu'un bruissement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instinctivement et tombèrent droit sur lui. Il était dos à moi, occupé à dénoué sa tresse.

Il hocha la tête. «Oui.» Il y avait une plume rouge accrochée dans ses longs cheveux noirs, très jolie, venant probablement du dos d'un cardinal rouge. J'inspectai mon environnement et faillis tomber d'émerveillement.

Bouche bée, je contemplai la cascade gigantesque, bordée par des arbres et des fleurs sauvages, ainsi que par des touffes d'herbe jaillissant hors des rochers comme des petites explosions de bonheur. Les oiseaux chantaient bruyamment dans les arbres et les violons des sauterelles et des cigales tintaient dans mes oreilles. «C'est magnifique !» M'écriai-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. «C'est mon coin secret dans les bois,» déclara-t-il. «Quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai marqué, tu as vu les arbres ?» Je tournai la tête et vis que certains arbres autour de la cascade avaient été entaillés et couverts de sang animal.

Jacob posa ses paluches sur mes hanches larges et me souleva pour me descendre de cheval. Je me tins là et m'arrangeai un peu pendant qu'il attachait les rennes des chevaux à une branche d'arbre. L'herbe était haute et atteignait presque mes genoux.

Il se détourna de moi et s'avança vers le petit lac dans lequel la cascade se jetait. Je commençai à le suivre, puis m'arrêtai presque sur-le-champ en le voyant passer les bras derrière son dos pour dénouer son pagne et ôter ses culottes avant de les jeter dans les hautes herbes.

Surprise mais intriguée, je le vis courir vers l'étang, puis plonger gracieusement dans les flots. Il émergea quelques instants plus tard, secouant vigoureusement ses cheveux comme un chien. Il sourit et gloussa. «Eau bonne.»

«L'eau est bonne,» le corrigeai-je. Il me toisa avant de marmotter quelque chose en Quileute à mon sujet – probablement une insulte à ma culture, mais j'étais habituée à sa grossièreté maintenant. Je reculai de quelques pas et m'assis sur un rocher pour ne pas être atteinte par les éclaboussures de cette eau froide.

Il me regarda, toujours dans l'eau. «Viens dans l'eau,» m'invita-t-il. «Et nage avec moi.» Je secouai la tête et me frottai les bras.

«Non,» répondis-je.

Il eut l'air mécontent. «Viens nager,» répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de force et d'autorité.

«Non,» redis-je d'un ton plus sévère. «Je ne nage pas. Et les convenances interdisent une dame de nager avec un homme, surtout s'il est nu. De l'endroit où je viens, si on nous attrapait, les gens jaseraient copieusement sur cet événement.»

Il montra les dents, retroussant sa lèvre supérieure en signe de dégoût. «Que les _con-ve-nances_ aillent se faire foutre, tu es en terre barbare maintenant. Les règles, c'est moi qui les fixe. Viens ici.» Je secouai la tête encore une fois en me penchant vers l'arrière sur mon rocher. Il soupira et nagea dans le courant. «Faut croire que je vais m'amuser tout seul.»

Je ne bronchai pas et me contentai de l'observer se déplacer dans l'eau avec une agilité surprenante, ses muscles roulant au moindre de ses mouvements. Je soufflai et m'allongeai contre la surface tiède et plane du roc qui me servait de siège.

En regardant en l'air, je vis des nuages dodus passer et se chevaucher dans l'azur du ciel limpide. Des arbres verts et touffus se balançaient sous la brise qui serpentaient vivement à travers la forêt.

Je n'entendais plus Jacob barboter dans l'eau, ni sa respiration, d'ailleurs je ne sentais même plus sa présence. Je me redressai abruptement et regardai autour de moi. Il n'était plus là. Il ne se trouvait pas hors de l'eau, mais dedans – et était sûrement train de se noyer.

Je ne savais pas nager mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser mourir en ne faisant rien, alors je me débarrassai de mes habits de soie aussi vite que possible, puis me précipitai vers la rive, complètement paniquée. « Oh, merde… Jacob ! » J'étais sûre que mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Je scrutai l'eau, à la recherche d'un corps lourd coincé non loin du fond. Mais je ne voyais absolument rien.

Soudain, je sentis une grosse main se refermer sur mon bras, puis me tirer vers l'avant. Et avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mon corps fendit les eaux cristallines. Je réémergeai et hurlant, les cheveux emmêlés sur ma figure.

Et quand je le vis, je le bourrai de coups comme un défouloir. « Tu m'as fait une peur horrible ! Oh, je te déteste Jacob, je te hais… » Il me coupa dans mes récriminations avec un sourire victorieux. Je glissai sur un renflement de boue et coulai à nouveau. Je criai de terreur avant de m'enfoncer davantage. « Je ne sais pas nager ! » Et je m'affolai.

Il me hissa dans ses bras et me tint en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je me calme un peu. « Chut, » me rassura-t-il. « Je te tiens. Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer. » Je m'agrippai à lui comme à une corde au-dessus du vide.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? J'ai cru que tu étais blessé. J'étais prête à plonger dans l'eau et manquer de me tuer pour sauver tes fesses, qui, je me permets de l'ajouter, allaient parfaitement bien. »

Il me considéra d'un air amusé. « Ça a bien marché, pas vrai ? »

Je haletai. « Tu es vraiment infernal ! »

Il eut un rictus et commença à marcher dans l'eau sans me lâcher. « L'eau est douce. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de te faire venir. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. « C'est parce que je ne sais pas nager ! » Vociférai-je. « J'aurais pu me noyer. Là d'où je viens, on n'apprend pas aux femmes à nager. Ce n'est pas convenable. »

« _N'était_ _pas_ convenable, » rectifia-t-il. « Mais comme je l'ai avant, que les convenances aillent se faire foutre. Tu n'es plus à Forks, petite. Allonge-toi dans l'eau. Sens l'eau caresser ta peau. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, immergeant mes tresses ainsi que ma coiffe de cristal. À l'exception de mes maigres lambeaux de sous-vêtements que j'avais choisi de porter sous mes soies rouges ce matin, je ne portais absolument rien sur moi. De ma vie entière, je n'avais jamais pris de bains ailleurs que dans des cuves, et la sensation de flotter dans l'eau fraîche à la surface d'un lac était tout à fait nouvelle et extraordinaire.

Je poussai un soupir et m'agrippai à ses bras il m'aida à me mettre en position assise. Des gouttelettes d'eau froide ruisselaient sur mes joues et perlèrent entre mes cils. « Il ne fait pas chaud là-dedans, » lui déclarai-je. Il regarda en bas pour une raison inexplicable, puis opina du chef.

« Ouais, » confirma-t-il en affichant un nouveau sourire suffisant. « Je suis assez d'accord. »

Tout à coup, je baissai les yeux vers ma poitrine. Mes tétons se dressaient contre le tissu supposé les cacher. « Oh … » Ma figure vira au cramoisi et je ne sus que répondre pour l'insulter, alors je lâchai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. « Désolée. »

Cela sembla le prendre au dépourvu. « Désolée ? Pourquoi es-tu désolée pour quelque chose comme ça ? C'est… naturel. Magnifique. Pour moi, c'est… » Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille. « Érotique. D'ailleurs Isabella, je suis encore plus nu que toi. »

Je frissonnai, davantage à l'intonation de sa voix, chargée de tension sexuelle, que sous l'effet de la froideur de l'eau. Je me glissai hors de son étreinte et m'enfonçai dans l'eau pour lui cacher ma poitrine que je recouvris de mes mains. Il désigna la cascade d'un signe de tête. « Viens, » m'enjoignit-il. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Un endroit secret, juste pour toi et moi. »

Il me traîna derrière lui vers les rochers et la cascade. Ensuite, il lâcha ma main et bondit hors de l'eau sur un rocher dans toute sa nudité glorieuse. Enfin il se coula derrière le rideau impressionnant de la cascade. Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Il m'appela, et sa voix résonna, amplifiée par l'eau et la cavité des roches. Je fis le même parcours et me jetai à travers l'énorme chute d'eau pour rejoindre la grotte cachée derrière.

Jacob avait déjà allumé un feu, assis là et me regardant, les genoux croisés. « Ku zo nan, » me dit-il. « Assied-toi près de moi. »

Je m'avançai puis m'assis à côté de lui devant le feu. Il tenait un écureuil mort dans son poing. Horrifiée, j'eus un mouvement de recul. « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Il regarda autour de lui. « Ici, » m'indiqua-t-il tout naturellement. « Où veux-tu que j'en trouve d'autre ? »

Je grimaçai. « Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est mort. »

Il gloussa avec humour. « Si bien sûr. Il est mort depuis à peu près une minute maintenant. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et secouai la tête. « Tu es vraiment tel qu'ils te décrivent… un barbare sans merci. »

Il haussa ses épaules massives. « Faut bien être à la hauteur de sa réputation, » me confia-t-il. « Je tue pour ma survie. »

Je détournai le regard quand il tira sa dague et la planta dans le ventre de l'écureuil. « Et tes hommes… je suppose qu'ils tuent pour le plaisir. »

Derechef, il haussa les épaules. « Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Mais je ne suis pas là pour leur dire quand ni qui ils peuvent tuer ou non. C'est le rôle de mon frère. »

Je m'étranglai sous le choc. « De quoi tu parles ? C'est pour ça que tu ne participes pas aux raids ? »

Il hocha la tête, et j'entendis un craquement lorsqu'il coupa les pattes de l'écureuil. « Mon frère aurait vraiment tenté de me trancher la gorge si je ne lui avais aucun rôle dans ce royaume. Comme mon père m'a légué la couronne, j'ai donné à mon frère la charge d'organiser les raids et les troupes en contrepartie, même si c'est toujours moi qui les supervise en priorité. »

« Mais les meurtres, » murmurai-je. « Ils sont de ses mains ? »

Jacob acquiesça de nouveau. « Pour être honnête, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui. Il est _mugun mutum,_ une âme noire. Je ne peux rien faire contre sa soif de sang. »

Je secouai la tête avec violence. « Non… non, c'est complètement stupide. Tu es le roi, tu devrais avoir chaque privilège, et chaque dernier mot ! Tu dois garder ton frère sous contrôle. C'est lui qui a tué tant d'hommes, il se montre sans pitié même pour les femmes et les enfants. »

Il hocha la tête. « J'essaierai. »

« Fais-le s'il-te-plaît, » chuchotai-je.

Il hocha la tête encore une fois. « Pour _toi._ »

Je croisai son regard et déglutis non sans peine. Je touchai son biceps tatoué du bout des doigts. « Merci. » il ne répondit pas, occupé à embrocher l'écureuil écorché sur un bâton, qu'il suspendit ensuite au-dessus du feu. Je fis la grimace. « C'est affreux. »

Il rit. « Et oui, vraiment affreux, pas vrai ? Ça le sera moins lorsqu'on le coupera et le mangera. »

Je m'approchai furtivement du feu, appréciant la chaleur qu'il me procurait. « Je dois confesser que je n'ai jamais gouté d'écureuil. »

« C'est bon, » m'assura-t-il. « Mais peu fourni, plus comme un casse-croûte, pas un comme un vrai repas. »

Je le regardai cuisiner au-dessus du feu avec intérêt. « Pourquoi es-tu si bon avec moi ? » Demandai-je brusquement en passant du coq à l'âne. Je me sentais particulièrement audacieuse aujourd'hui.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil. « Y a-t-il une raison pour que je ne le sois pas ? » Répliqua-t-il. Je ne sus quoi dire à cette réponse, alors je gardai simplement le silence. « Tu es une bonne compagne. Loyale. Digne de confiance. Forte. Les hommes forts ont besoin de femmes fortes pour porter des enfants forts. »

Cette phrase me plongea dans la confusion. Que voulait-il dire par 'les hommes forts ont besoin de femmes fortes pour porter des enfants forts' ? Voulait-il que je porte ses enfants ? Je ne le questionnai pas davantage sur ce sujet. Peut-être avait-il voulu dire autre chose. C'était possible. « Tu es très à l'aise sans aucun vêtement sur ta peau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le contemplai tandis qu'il se déplaçait librement, nu comme au jour de sa naissance sans un signe de gêne. « Oui, » confirma-t-il. « La nudité est naturelle. Il n'y a rien de mal à être nu. Ce sont nos corps, et je ne pense pas qu'on devrait avoir à les cacher. La honte n'est pas réelle ce n'est rien qu'un produit de notre imagination. On ne devrait pas se sentir honteux, alors je ne le suis pas. »

Je réfléchis à qu'il venait de dire tandis qu'il retirait l'écureuil du feu. C'était vrai lorsque nous venons au monde, nous sommes nus et naturels. Nous n'avions pas besoin de vêtements ou de bijoux pour couvrir ce que nous avions. « Pourrais-tu m'aider à retirer ça ? » Le priai-je.

Vouté au-dessus de l'écureuil, il retira des morceaux de viande relativement gros avec son couteau. « Retirer quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux.

Je pris une inspiration profonde. Étais-je vraiment prête à faire ça ? « Mon haut. » Oui, je l'étais. Il se retourna instantanément en m'adressant un regard médusé.

Il se pencha en arrière et se remit sur ses pieds, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Tu… » Il me pointa du doigt. « Me demande… » Puis il se désigna lui-même. « De t'enlever ton haut ? »

Je hochai lentement la tête. Dans la pénombre de la grotte, mon visage cuisait. « Oui, je suppose. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire doux comme le miel, creusant deux petites fossettes sur ses joues. « Et ben putain, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Viens, petite. »

J'avançai lentement vers lui et lui présentai mon dos, soulevant mes cheveux pour qu'il puisse ouvrir l'attache qui maintenait le tissu. Il y eut un petit déclic, puis le sous-vêtement chuta à terre, libérant mes seins. Je restai là, ne sachant à quoi m'attendre pour la suite.

Mais je sentis sa poitrine chaude se presser contre mon dos, et son menton se poser sur le creux de mon cou. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes clavicules et prirent mes seins en coupe avec douceur. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et inclina la tête pour m'embrasser le cou. « Tu es vraiment ce qu'on appelle une beauté naturelle, » psalmodia-t-il.

Son pouce roula sur mon téton gauche celui-ci durcit alors instantanément. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière contre son épaule et soupirai de plaisir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne peux être certain à moins que tu ne me décrives ce que tu ressens avec moi là maintenant. »

Je haletai et posai une main sur celle de Jacob qui caressait mon sein. « De la chaleur, qui se répand dans mon ventre, vite une pulsation douce dans mes reins. J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il retira l'une de ses mains de mon sein pour attraper mon menton, et tourner brutalement mon visage vers le sien. « C'est le plaisir, que tu viens de découvrir pour la première fois. » Puis ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes et sa langue plongea dans ma bouche.

Sa main libre glissa le long de mon estomac, puis sur mon sous-vêtement qui couvrait mon entre-jambe. Et quand il me toucha là, j'eus une réaction inattendue : je tournai la tête et déposai un baiser brûlant, lèvres ouvertes, contre sa mâchoire, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas s'arrêter.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Me susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude à l'oreille. Je hochai la tête, le souffle court. « C'est ton clitoris. Ton jin dadin tabo, le point d'extase. Imagine une bouche à cet endroit. »

Je secouai la tête. « Cela ne s'est jamais vu ! » Contrai-je. « Personne ne m'embrasserait à cet endroit. »

Il émit un petit rire, ses doigts bougeant plus vite sur mon _jin dadin tabo_. « tu as beaucoup à apprendre, » dit-il. « Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de t'embrasser là. »

Le plaisir montait dans mes régions basses, et il m'arriva alors quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant : je luttai pour trouver mes mots. « M-mais ma mère m'a toujours dit que tu devais t'allonger là et laisser l'homme faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec toi, rien de plus. Pas pour l'amour, ni pour le plaisir, mais pour le devoir de… _oh,_ produire un héritier. »

Sa main s'inséra sous le tissu que je portais et me toucha là, directement, avant d'introduire un doigts dans mes parties les plus vulnérables. « Tu sais ce que je pense de ça, Is'bella ? » Jacob recourba son doigt et le pressa durement contre un point spécial. Je couinai sous le plaisir intense que cela me donna. « Je pense que c'est de la merde. »

Il retira son doigt à ma grande déception, et me tourna face à lui, avant de me plaquer contre le sol de pierre froide. Tenant toujours ma tête d'une main, il fit glisser son autre main vers mon entre-jambe ses doigts me pénétrèrent et entamèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Je fermai les yeux, perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes. « Ouvre les yeux, » m'enjoignit-il. Je tentai de les ouvrir, mais c'était si dur. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je veux voir ton visage au moment de la délivrance. »

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était lui faire plaisir. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je me remémorai vaguement ce que des amies mariées m'avaient révélé à propos du fait de se regarder dans les yeux pendant l'amour.

 _« L'amour se transmet par les yeux, »_ m'avait dit Mary Smithe. _« C'est pour cela que tu dois_ _plonger au plus profond d'eux j_ _usqu'à le trouver. »_

Ses doigts me pénétraient de plus en plus vite, provoquant un battement érotique qui résonnait dans la grotte. « Oh Dieu, » gémis-je bruyamment, luttant pour ne pas le perdre des yeux. Il me donna un sourire retors, les yeux noirs de désir.

« Tu y es presque, mon amour. Cela monte de plus en plus… » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, tandis que je lâchai un sanglot sous le plaisir. « Viens, » fredonna-t-il en se courbant pour embrasser le coin de ma bouche. « Lâche-toi. Je suis là. »

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me laissai emporter par l'extase qui déferla en moi. Mes muscles se contractèrent prodigieusement dans ma région sud. « Bordel ! » Jura-t-il, et je sentis quelque chose d'humide retomber sur mon ventre.

Je regardai par-dessous mes paupière lourdes et aperçut des trainées de fluide nacré au-dessus de mon nombril. De sa main, il redressa ma tête et m'y emprisonna. Sa tête était recourbée, ses yeux hermétiquement fermé et sa respiration saccadée.

Je levai prudemment le bras pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur de son front. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent promptement, et il saisit ma main instinctivement. Il me lança un regard choqué, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à sa propre réaction, puis il embrassa mes doigts tendrement, suçotant mon majeur dans sa bouche. De sa main libre, il étala sa propre essence sur ma peau comme si c'était une lotion inestimable.

Dehors, nous entendîmes le tonnerre gronder et la pluie commencer à tomber. Il jura silencieusement, attrapa un morceau d'écureuil et prit une bouchée, avant d'éteindre le feu et se précipiter pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'espace entre l'eau et la roche. « Dans quelques secondes, il va pleuvoir à verse, » m'informa-t-il. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici maintenant. Cet endroit est vite inondé. »

Je raflai mon haut de sous-vêtement et l'enroulai autour de moi, avant de l'attacher à la hâte dans le dos. Je remontai celui du dessous puis sortis de la grotte en courant à travers la cascade derrière Jacob. Il me prit la main et me traîna de l'autre côté de la mare, puis dans l'herbe. La pluie commençait à tomber drue, exactement comme il l'avait prédit.

En quelques secondes, la poussière se changea en boue, en boue gluante et très glissante. Alors qu'il courait vers son cheval, fidèle à ma maladresse, je trébuchai dans la boue. « Merde, Bella, ça va ? » M'appela-t-il.

Je riais si fort que j'arrivai à peine à me maîtriser. J'étais à moitié nue, couverte de boue et vautrée au beau milieu d'une clairière dans les bois, en compagnie d'un homme nu. Les gens de chez moi auraient été horrifiés, mais je riais parce que je venais de me rendre compte que ça m'importait plus.

Il accourut près de moi en prenant garde de ne pas déraper dans la boue, mais cela finit par lui arriver quand même. Il atterrit sur ses fesses non loin de moi et se mit à proférer un chapelet de jurons contre sa maladresse. « Putain de boue de merde, je vais lui défoncer… et toi, c'est quoi ton foutu problème ? »

Je me tordais de rire, si bien que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Impossible de résister après avoir vu le grand roi des barbares s'étaler dans la gadoue près de moi. Il se pencha vers moi. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, mes cheveux tressés et ma coiffe de cristal enfouis dans la boue. Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche, dans une tentative de contenir mon rire hystérique.

« Est-ce que… tu es en train de _rigoler?_ » Me demanda-t-il. D'abord, je devinai qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, mais devant mon rire stupide et ridicule, il commença à rire à son tour. « Merde… 'Bella… »

Il s'esclaffa et baragouina des phrases incompréhensibles, répétant mon nom en m'appelant 'Bella' à la place d'Isabella. Il avait tellement de mal à prononcer mon nom que je lui dis simplement : « Appelle-moi juste Bella ! »

Il se leva et m'empoigna le bras pour me tirer contre lui. « Bouge tes fesses, il pleut comme… vache qui pisse, allez on y va ! »

Nous nous ruâmes vers les chevaux et détalâmes sans demander notre reste. Une fois arrivés au château, il m'emmena par un passage secret pour que personne ne puisse nous voir dans cet état boueux. « C'était la sortie la plus amusante que je j'ai faite depuis longtemps, » lui avouai-je.

« Le moment de plaisir, ou le moment boueux ? » m'interrogea-t-il, ses yeux brillant de gaieté.

Je fis une pause et retroussai mes lèvres. « Les deux. »

Il vérifia les coins pour être sûr que personne ne venait, avant de foncer dans sa chambre en m'entraînant avec lui. « Maintenant, » commença-t-il doucement. « Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de toute cette boue. »

0o0o0o0o

 _Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui, à dans quinze jours tout le monde._


	10. Rétribution

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon week-end. On attaque un chapitre encore TRES chaud et peut-être aussi un poil tantinet violent, mais rien de trop méchant (à l'échelle de cette fic bien sûr). Pleins de bisous à_ _ **Tralapapa,**_ _ma correctrice supersonic qui non seulement corrige mes coquilles, mes erreurs de traduction, mais en plus me donne toujours pleins de bonnes idées pour rendre la lecture la plus agréable possible._ ^ ^

 **RAR :**

Guest : merci à toi de ta review. ^^

Fan de twa : coucou, merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bises.

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 10 :** Rétribution

Assis dans la baignoire, il me suivait des yeux. Ses bras et sa poitrine étaient couverts de boue. Au bout d'un moment, il me jeta un regard impatient. « Bon, tu viens ? » S'enquit-il.

Je me trémoussai sur place, mal-à-l'aise. « Ne pourrais-je avoir ma propre baignoire ? » Demandai-je.

Il me considéra d'un air incrédule. « Ta propre baignoire ? Tu es sérieuse ? » En me voyant hocher la tête, il fronça les sourcils. Je t'ai déjà vue toute nue. Je t'ai touché les seins et donné du plaisir avec mes doigts et toi, tu ne veux pas te baigner avec moi. »

Je ne sus que répondre à cela. Je croisai les bras et me tournai sans quitter ma place. « Jacob… »

« Non, » me coupa-t-il. « Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu te baignes avec moi, soit tu vas au lit comme ça, couverte de boue. » Il se cala contre le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. « Pour moi, le choix est simple, vraiment. C'est assez grand pour nous deux. »

Pendant quelques instants, Jacob garda les yeux fermés. Je restai là, stupide, puis me décidai. Je tournai et remontai la robe qui couvrait mes seins pour la détacher avant de la faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Je me collai le plus possible au fond de la baignoire en prenant soin de n'être en contact avec aucune partie de son corps. Ses jambes étaient si longues que ses pieds atteignaient presque mon ventre.

Bientôt, je pus apercevoir le bout de son érection sous l'eau. Il était excité. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Puis-je avoir le savon ? » Le priai-je. Il leva le bras et attrapa un bol en bois posé sur la table et me le tendit. Je plantai mes doigts dans la substance jaune, avant d'en appliquer sur mes cheveux. Ça sentait le miel.

Je l'appliquai dans mes cheveux puis me frictionnai la tête du bout des doigts, avant de me rincer avec un seau d'eau. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol de pierre. « Ne met pas d'eau par terre, » me gourmanda-t-il comme si j'étais une enfant.

Je lui décochai un regard acéré. « Si tu m'avais laissée prendre ma propre baignoire, je n'aurais pas renversé d'eau. » Il haussa les épaules et se pencha de nouveau en arrière pour se caler contre le rebord de l'étuve. Son érection prit encore de l'ampleur.

« Tout n'est que flamme chez toi, » murmura-t-il doucement en me regardant sous ses paupières à demi closes. « Ensemble, nous nous complétons parfaitement. »

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur. « Est-ce que tu vas te laver aussi ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Mes muscles me font mal, » susurra-t-il. « Je pense que je vais me détendre un moment… et profiter de la vue. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et attrapai une des éponges posées sur une petite table dressée à côté de la baignoire. « Tourne-toi. »

Il n'en fut que plus suspicieux. « Bella, tu sais très bien… »

Je secouai la tête pour couper son babillage. « Oh silence, je sais. Tu as déjà vu ma poitrine. Je veux juste te laver le dos. »

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de hocher la tête et de se redresser. L'eau ruissela le long des creux sillonnant entre ses abdos et de ses pectoraux. « Oh. D'accord. » Il se retourna et bougea pour me présenter son dos nu, avant de ramener ses cheveux vers l'avant pour me laisser le champ libre. Je plongeai l'éponge à l'odeur de miel dans l'eau du bain puis l'appliquai sur sa peau.

Les bulles s'agglutinèrent et formèrent des couches de mousse sur les cicatrices hideuses qui zébraient sa peau. Je lui frottai le dos avec l'éponge et lui massai les balafres de ma main libre. Il inclina la tête vers l'arrière sous le plaisir. Et tout à coup, je ressentis une force puissante m'attirer vers lui. Je ressentis de la pitié pour lui, parce qu'on l'avait fouetté alors qu'il était enfant, parce que son grand frère avait tué son premier amour, et parce qu'il avait vécu seul et sans amour.

J'effleurai doucement une des estafilades du bout de l'ongle, ce qui le fit frissonner. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » M'enquis-je. Ma voix n'avait fait pas plus de bruit qu'une brise. Il secoua la tête. Pour tester sa réaction, je refis le même geste, et reçus la même réaction que tout à l'heure. « C'est agréable ? »

Il opina du chef. « Tes mains me procurent des sensations étranges, _wanda nake kauna_ , » me dit-il. « Habituellement, je ne laisse personne toucher mes marques. » Je plongeai le seau dans l'eau du bain encore chaude et lui rinçai le dos avec. Il avait beaucoup de cicatrices, rouges et boursouflées.

Je pressai doucement mes lèvres contre une de ses blessures. « Pourtant tu me laisses les toucher, » déclarai-je posément. Il se pencha en arrière contre moi, passant une de ses mains derrière pour caresser ma cuisse nue. « Rien que moi ? »

Jacob hocha la tête d'un air absent. « Oui. Rien que toi. » Il baissa promptement la tête et plongea son regard dans l'eau en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. « Mafi za a kyama, ina rantsuwa da tabo. Kai ne ba… kuma ina mamaki dalilin da ya sa haka shi na. » _(Nombreux sont ceux qui seraient dégoûtés par mes cicatrices. Mais toi non_ _…_ _et je me demande bien pourquoi.)_

Il se retourna pour me faire face, curieux de savoir si j'avais compris ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était le cas. Je secouai la tête pour lui montrer mon désaccord. « A tabo nuna karfin zuciya da kuma jimri ne daga matasa shekaru. Ban ce muku ya kamata a masanan basu ji dadin a gare su. » _(Les cicatrices sont les marques du courage et de l'endurance de l'enfance. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir honte d'elles.)_

Il hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. « Ni ba na jin kunyar abin da na kai a kan fata. Sai na fada muku, kafin. Kawai wani sabon abu fiye da abin da zan kasance, shi ke nan. » _(Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je porte sur ma peau. Je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt. C'est simplement quelque chose d'un peu plus neuf que ce à quoi je suis habitué, c'est tout.)_

Jacob avança sa main et taquina mon téton du bout de son pouce chaud. Je frissonnai à cette caresse. « Kana iya da wani mace da kake so. Me ya sa ka zabi ni ? » _(Tu pourrais avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux. Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ?)_

Sa main effleura mon bras avec douceur. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ina kuma son wani abu daban-daban. Sai kawai don haka ya faru da kai. » _(Je voulais quelqu'un de différent. Et tu es venue.)_

« Amma ku ne kawai so in ya sami damar zina da ni, ni dama ? Wani abu m saboda wadanda sauran kulle mace aka zama m. » _(Mais tout ce que tu veux de moi, c'est le sexe, pas vrai ? Un oiseau exotique parce que les autres filles du harem devenaient ennuyeuses.)_

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'insulter tout ce pourquoi il avait vécu. Il faillit lâcher quelque grossièreté, mais se réprima à temps. « Na sanya soyayya ne kawai sau daya a rayuwa baki daya. » _(De toute ma vie, je n'ai fait l'amour qu'une seule fois.)_

J'éclatai de rire à ces paroles et basculai vers l'avant dans le bain. « Ina zaton ka ce duk abin da ka kasance daga makaryata amma. » _(Je croyais que tu m'avais dit une fois que tu étais tout sauf un menteur.)_

Il me jeta un regard vexé. « Alloli a sama, mace. Ni ba zan kwance a gare ka ! » _(Bon dieu, femme. Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir !)_

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour de m'énerver. « Me game da Athenodora ? Kuma Rosalie ? Sun shaida wa daji da labura. Ka ba zina su ? » _(Et Athenodora ? Et Rosalie ? Elles nous ont fait part de sacrés récits. N'as-tu pas couché avec elles ?)_

« Mais bien sûr que si ! » Tonna-t-il dans la Langue Commune.

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté et le fixai comme s'il était fou. « Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes… »

« Non, » m'interrompit-il vivement. « C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. » Il me repoussa contre le bord de la baignoire, puis glissa son genou les miens avant de le frotter contre mon clitoris. « Comprends-tu Bella ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir. « Non, je ne comprends p-pas. Explique-moi, alors. »

Il se pencha vers mon oreille. « J'ai sauté beaucoup de filles, je ne le nie pas. Mais coucher, ça n'a rien à voir avec faire l'amour. Sauter, c'est brutal. » Il saisit durement ma mâchoire de sa main et fondit sur ma bouche, et me mordilla la lèvre, puis la relâcha, avant de me ré-embrasser avec plus de tendresse. « Faire l'amour, c'est tendre. De toute ma vie, je n'ai fait l'amour qu'avec une seule femme, et c'était Plume Blanche. »

Il parsema mon visage de baisers et effectua des mouvements circulaires avec son genou contre moi. Je haletai dans sa bouche. Sa langue se retira pour lécher avidement mes lèvres, avant de reprendre son ballet avec la mienne.

Je hochai légèrement la tête. « Je comprends maintenant. » Je levai la main entre ses jambes et attrapai son sexe. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il hoqueta bruyamment. J'effectuai des mouvements de va-et-vient sans brusquerie le long de son membre. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas avant de venir ici. Et encore beaucoup de chose que je dois apprendre et comprendre. »

Il baissa la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent étroitement. « Oh, ya allah na. » Il se tendit entre mes doigts. « D'où as-tu appris à donner du plaisir à homme de cette façon ? » Sa voix basse et rauque résonna dans mon oreille.

À chaque mouvement de ma main, le feu se répandait dans son corps, je pouvais le voir à la manière dont son visage se tordait sous le plaisir que je lui procurais. « De toi, » répondis-je. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, brûlant d'un désir si puissant qu'il m'ébranla physiquement. « Je t'ai vu cette nuit-là. »

« Na san shi, » souffla-t-il, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'accentuai la pression autour de son sexe et cette fois, un râle brisa le silence, tandis qu'il cambrait la tête sous le plaisir. « Oh, _putain_ ! »

J'accélérai la cadence, sans le quitter des yeux. Il se mit à bouger dans ma main, ses hanches s'adaptant à mon rythme. Je l'embrassai furtivement en bas de sa mâchoire, puis trouvai le courage de lui demander autre chose. « Puis-je le goûter ? »

Il me jeta un regard troublé. « Qui es-tu, femme ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il se rassit dans la baignoire, son sexe fièrement dressé.

Je hochai la tête. « Je pense que ce doit être notre deuxième leçon. »

Il acquiesça. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par le fait que cela constituerait notre deuxième leçon. Sa main s'enroula autour de son membre et le caressa lentement de haut en bas. « Penche-toi, » m'indiqua-t-il. « Suce-le. Fort. »

Je plongeai sous l'eau et me trouvai face à l'objet qui m'avait tant obsédée. Mais, plus qu'impatient, Jacob guida son érection dans ma bouche. C'était salé et musqué mais pas spécialement déplaisant. Son membre était long et plutôt dense, sans être monstrueux. Des veines épaisses recourbées courraient le long de la colonne de chair jusqu'au sommet, le point le plus sensible. Je le pris en bouche jusqu'à la garde tentai de lécher la tête. Il écarta encore davantage les cuisses dans la baignoire, faisant pression d'une main sur ma nuque pour enfoncer son sexe encore plus profondément dans ma gorge.

Je fis glisser ma langue le long de sa virilité comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de mets raffiné. Il poussa des grognements de contentement et de plaisir, donnant des coups vers l'avant. Il voulait que je le prenne toujours plus profondément, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'où je le pourrais sans m'étrangler. Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Je n'avais jamais imaginé embrasser les parties génitales de qui que ce soit avant Jacob.

Le sexe me paraissait tout à fait différent depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il m'avait appris que c'était beaucoup plus que le même refrain ennuyeux, le « va-et-vient » habituel. Le sexe était une explosion de saveurs uniques, une palette de sensations extraordinaires.

Je tentai d'humidifier son sexe avec ma langue, léchant et effleurant le bout sensible. Il gronda en plongeant en moi, sa tête roulant en arrière sous l'extase. « Dieux, Bella… » fredonna-t-il. « C'est si bon. » La sensation de donner autant de plaisir à quelqu'un m'excitait follement : le voir dans cet état magnifique, si vulnérable, les yeux fermés, les jambes écartées, et la partie la plus précieuse de son corps dans ma bouche, tandis que de la sienne résonnaient des gémissements de plaisir.

Ses bourses se contractèrent alors qu'il était sur le point de se répandre dans ma bouche. Comme je ne voulais pas avaler, je me redressai et le terminai de ma main. La sienne agrippa le rebord de la baignoire en bois, et je vis ses jointures virer au blanc. Les yeux étroitement clos, il gémissait de contentement.

Il déglutit puis expulsa de longs jets de semence sur ma figure, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas. Je plissai le nez et fermai les yeux, penchée en arrière sous le choc. Il se redressa en position assise et embrassa mon visage, léchant les traces de sa jouissance sur mes joues.

« Oh, mon amour, tu as été vraiment incroyable… » murmura-t-il, sa main caressant mon visage avec tendresse. On aurait dit qu'il n'en finirait jamais de recueillir sa semence sur moi. Le reste atterrit délicatement sur ma peau. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir osé faire ça. « Maintenant, tu sens même presque comme moi, » gloussa-t-il sans bruit.

Je reculai dans la baignoire. « Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant, » répéta-t-il, ses traits se fendant d'un grand sourire chafouin. « Je vais t'embrasser au même endroit et te retourner la faveur. »

Je frémis de désir mais détournai promptement le regard. « Je ne pense pas être prête pour cela là tout suite, » avouai-je du bout des lèvres. Il eut l'air d'abord un peu déçu, mais reprit rapidement le sourire, et opina du chef en signe de compréhension. « Très bien, je comprends. Prend ton temps, » susurra-t-il doucement. « Cette soirée a été fantastique. Je t'ai donné du plaisir avec mes doigts, et tu m'en as donné avec ta bouche. Tu as baissé ta garde. C'est un pas de géant pour nous, Bella. »

J'approuvai de la tête. « Je sais. »

Il fit glisser son doigt sous mon menton puis déposa un baiser. « Tu finiras bien par me supplier de t'embrasser à cet endroit un jour. Et cela n'aura rien de commun avec ce que tu as déjà vécu jusque-là. »

L'offre était très tentante, mais j'étais sûre que je n'étais pas prête. « Je pourrais aller nous chercher du vin, » proposai-je spontanément. Il hocha la tête. Je me glissai dans ma chemise de nuit et la robe de soie rouge. Il se leva dans la baignoire, enroula une serviette autour de la taille et me suivit dans sa chambre.

0o0o0o0o

Ours Noir était de nouveau là, dans la cuisine. Quand il me vit, il m'adressa un sourire joyeux, mais vérifia ensuite que Jacob n'était pas là. « Sannu, » le saluai-je. « Za mu sake haduwa a cikin wannan wuri. » _(Bonjour. C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous rencontrons au même endroit.)_

Il me jeta un regard méfiant. « Euh, sannu. Mafi yawan kawo canji game da kai, ba ? » _(Euh, bonjour. Beaucoup de choses ont changé pour toi, non ?)_

Je hochai la tête et pris la cruche en cristal rempli de vin, puis en versai dans la coupe de Jacob. « Na'am, na koyi yadda za ka yi magana da harshe. Yanzu za mu iya magana ba tare da shamaki da harshen… da za mu iya magana game da ruwan inabi, » répondis-je en riant. _(Oui, j'ai appris à parler ton langage. Maintenant, nous pouvons nous parler sans la barrière de la langue_ _…_ _nous pouvons parler de vin.)_

Ours Noir prit son verre, déglutit péniblement avant de tourner les talons.

Je m'étranglai. « Ku yi jira ! » L'appelai-je à voix haute. « Kada ka bar haka nan da sannu. » _(Attend ! Ne pars pas maintenant.)_

Il se fit volte-face, les yeux brûlant de colère. « Ba na neman wata fashe hanci, Tiger kambori, » me cracha-t-il. « Idan sarki kama da mu, na buttock za a flay. Ba naku. Farin ciki magana da kai. » _(Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver encore une fois avec le nez cassé, Griffe de Tigre. Si le roi nous surprend, c'est à moi qu'il arrachera la peau des fesses. Pas à toi. Ravi de t'avoir parlé.)_

Sur ces dures paroles, Ours Noir me tourna le dos et fila dare-dare hors de la pièce, après m'avoir clairement fait comprendre de me tenir éloignée de lui. Je soupirai et me massai les tempes du bout des doigts. En me clamant comme sa propriété exclusive, Jacob avait terrorisé tout le monde et découragé quiconque de m'approcher. Dans certains cas, c'était plutôt pratique mais dans d'autres, comme celui-là, cela m'empoisonnait l'existence.

Soudain, je sentis une poigne relativement dure sur mon bras. Je crus automatiquement que c'était Jacob qui était descendu parce que je prenais 'trop de temps pour ramener le vin' une fois de plus. Mais lorsque je me retournai, ce n'était pas son visage fendu d'un rictus que je vis. C'était celui de Coyote de Fer.

Je poussai une exclamation sous le choc et reculai, horrifiée. « Ne me touche pas, » lui assénai-je durement. « Je te l'interdis. »

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, » ricana-t-il méchamment. « Mais je peux arranger ça en un instant. Je sais que tu es excitée, Dent de Tigre. Je pouvais te sentir à cinq portes d'ici. »

Je pris brusquement conscience que l'excitation qu'il sentait venait du moment où j'avais donné du plaisir à Jacob dans la baignoire. Mes yeux s'élargirent, et je pris les deux verres dans ma main, m'apprêtant à détaler hors de la cuisine.

Il abattit brutalement son bras sur le mien pour m'arrêter. Des gouttes de vin s'écrasèrent au sol et formèrent des taches cramoisies, renversées par la force de sa poigne. Coyote de Fer m'obligea à reposer les coupes sur la table avant d'empoigner étroitement mes mains entre les siennes.

Du vin coulait encore le long de mes doigts. Je me débattis pour échapper à son emprise, mais il était trop fort pour moi. Le prince barbare avait passé bonne partie de sa vie à développer sa force musculaire, cependant il ne ferait jamais le poids contre l'énergie de Jacob. Il prit mes doigts en bouche et enroula sa langue autour du bout.

Je glapis de dégoût et me rejetai en arrière instantanément, avant de le gifler au visage. Il tituba en direction du comptoir, prenant appui sur les tiroirs pour retrouver son équilibre. Pourtant, au lieu de beugler un discours vibrant du genre 'comment oses-tu', il s'esclaffa stupidement et avança d'un pas bancal. « Tu es une vraie boule de feu, mon frère avait raison. Je parie qu'il adore défoncer ton joli petit cul. »

Louchant dans sa direction, je me rendis compte de la façon dont ses paupières battaient et de la maladresse de ses mouvements. Je poussai un grognement écœuré. « Tu es ivre, » constatai-je, tandis qu'il s'emparait du verre de Jacob.

Il but une longue lampée de vin, puis leva la coupe en l'air, alors qu'un filet écarlate coulait entre ses lèvres. « Ivre et fier de l'être, » affirma-t-il. Je lui repris prestement de la coupe des mains et le posai loin de lui.

Coyote de Fer leva le bras pour me retenir. Je voulus l'éviter en faisant un pas de côté, mais j'étais trop lente. Il m'emprisonna entre ses bras et plongea son visage dans mon cou. « Oh, frérot a tout reçu. Reçu l'trône, l'amour de père, bijoux, la confiance… » Il prit du recul et me regarda dans les yeux. « Et enfin, toi. »

J'essayai de le repousser, mais ne put me libérer de son emprise impitoyable Je me mis à hurler en le voyant commencer à dénouer son pagne pour libérer son sexe. Je sus qu'il allait me violer. « Arrête ! Coyote de Fer, arrête ça ! »

Il ne m'écoutait pas. À la place, il continua de marmonner et finit par trouver un équilibre : sa tête était posée contre mon sein et, de sa main libre, il bloquait les miennes. Son corps était si lourd que je ne pouvais même plus bouger. « C'est pas juste, » geignit-il. « Moi aussi je mérite ma part. »

Une fois que je compris que le repousser ne servait à rien, je tentai une approche différente. « Tu as pensé à Emilia ? Elle t'aime. »

Il leva les yeux vers les miens éclata d'un rire glauque. Son haleine me renvoya l'odeur de différents vins fins, de cognacs et de bières. Il buvait depuis déjà un bon moment. « Je ne l'aime pas, » répliqua-t-il. « J'en ai marre d'elle. C'est _toi_ que je veux. »

Son autre main lâcha son sexe et avant que je ne pusse crier, il ouvrit ma robe et fourragea la même main sous mes jupes. Son doigt me caressa _là_ , et je rugis si fort qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de me faire taire en me bâillonnant de sa bouche. Obéissant à un instinct animal, je plantai férocement mes dents sur sa lèvre.

« Voilà, c'est de ça que je parlais, » commença-t-il à marmotter. Mais je le mordis à nouveau – fort – jusqu'au sang. Il mugit et s'écarta de moi, plaquant ses mains contre ses lèvres. Du sang gicla sur son menton et tomba en gouttes sur sa poitrine nue. « Espèce de _kariya_! »

Et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il me frappa du revers de la main, m'envoyant bouler sur le sol froid. Comme je n'étais pas encore tout à fait à terre, il me frappa une deuxième fois de son autre main. Mon vision s'obscurcit un court instant, avant que les points noirs ne s'évanouissent peu à peu. Je recrachai le sang qui jaillissait de ma lèvre et bondis sur mes pieds. J'aurais un nouvel hématome sur la joue, et ma mâchoire me faisait un mal de chien.

À travers mon étourdissement, j'entendis la voix de Jacob et celle de son frère, se battant à mon sujet. J'ignorais qui allait remporter la bataille, mais je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce fût Jacob. Je clignai des yeux pour chasser l'écran flou qui brouillait ma vision, et aperçus Jacob qui avait placé un couteau sous la gorge de Coyote de Fer.

« Si tu oses encore une fois la toucher, je vais prendre ce couteau et te charcuter jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse te regarder sans vomir d'horreur, espèce de gros tas de merde, » fulmina Jacob entre ses dents.

Coyote de Fer me jeta un regard vrillant de haine. « Tiens ta pute en laisse, Jacob. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! »

Jacob m'interrogea des yeux, alors que j'étais toujours assise par terre. Je crachai un jet de sang, puis jetai un regard assassin à Coyote de Fer. « Espèce de menteur ! Il ment, mon roi. Il ment ! »

Troublé par cette situation, il redirigea son attention vers son grand frère. « Si elle s'est jetée sur toi, pourquoi ta lèvre et pourquoi est-elle couverte de bleus ? »

« Ta sale pute m'a presque arraché la lèvre ! Elle a mérité chaque seconde de douleur qu'elle a reçu… argh ! » Il brailla lorsque la pointe de la dague perça la peau de son cou.

Je hurlai le nom de Jacob, mais il fit la sourde oreille, ses yeux focalisés sur Coyote de Fer. « Touche-la, et je te tuerai. Prononce seulement son nom à voix basse, et je te tuerai. Reluque-la, et je te tuerai ! » Tonna Jacob. « Je t'arracherai le cœur comme je l'ai fait pour Felix, et le lui servirai sur un plateau d'or. »

Il balança Coyote de Fer hors du chemin, et ce dernier prit ses jambes à son cou. « EMILIA ! » retentit sa voix dans le couloir.

Jacob s'essuya le nez et laissa tomber le couteau avant de se précipiter vers moi. « Oh, bon sang, » s'exclama-il sourdement. Il examina mon nez ensanglanté et ma lèvre déchirée. Il effleura le bleu encore frais sur ma joue et je me recroquevillai sous la douleur. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et de pitié en voyant ce que son frère m'avait fait. « Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû être plus prudent et réfléchir à deux fois avant de te laisser descendre ici sans moi. »

Il pressa son front contre le mien et embrassa l'espace qui séparait mes sourcils. « Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vient de t'arriver, » chuchota-t-il. « Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

Je le considérai un moment, tentant désespérément de retrouver une respiration normale. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors je lâchai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. « Le vin, » bredouillai-je. « Il a bu ton vin. »

Il sourit légèrement, ne sachant si c'était vraiment l'heure de rire. « Retournons dans la chambre. »

0o0o0o0o

« Oh seigneur, je ne peux plus respirer, » balbutiai-je en sentant le sang couler dans ma gorge. Je m'effondrai sur un oreiller, un mouchoir blanc plaqué contre mon nez. Il n'était pas cassé, juste sanguinolent. Mais ça faisait mal.

« Penche ta tête en avant, » m'ordonna-t-il. Je tins le mouchoir contre mon nez qui saignait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, en dépit de mes efforts vains pour l'arrêter. Je toussai encore du sang lorsque des gouttes me chatouillèrent le fond de la gorge.

Je le regardai d'un drôle d'air. « Pourquoi ? Cela va juste empirer le saignement. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit m'observa d'un air inquiet. « Exactement. Il faut que le sang sorte quelque part, ma chérie. » Je le dévisageai, choquée. Ma chérie ? C'est un nom très spécial, ça, un nom que l'on donne à celle que l'on aime, pas à sa pute personnelle. « Tu préfères qu'il s'écoule dans ta gorge ou sur la couverture ? »

Je toussai violemment avant de me redresser en position assise et courber ma tête au-dessus de la couverture. Le sang coula quasiment en fontaine sur le tissu.

« Bien, » m'approuva-t-il. « Si tu penches en arrière, le sang peut traverser ta trachée ou atterrir dans ton estomac, et tu pourrais vomir. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience avec les nez cassés. »

Je le croyais. Le surplus de sang que j'avais avalé auparavant menaçait à présent de remonter dans ma gorge. Je toussai encore du sang exsudant de ma lèvre ouverte gicla sous l'impulsion. Quelques gouttes atterrirent sur le torse nu de Jacob. « Je suis désolée, » m'exclamai-je vivement, oubliant presque qui il était.

Je levai le bras et essuyai le sang qui maculait sa peau avant qu'il pût m'en faire le reproche. Il secoua la tête. « C'est bon. Appuie sur ton nez juste au niveau de l'arête nasale pour bloquer le saignement. Ça devrait s'arrêter dans cinq minutes à peu près. »

Je hochai la tête et suivis exactement ses instructions. « Merci, » murmurai-je. « De prendre soin de moi. »

Quinze minutes plus tôt, il m'avait déshabillée sans aucune arrière-pensée sexuelle, mais dans le but d'examiner presque chaque pouce de ma peau ivoirienne et de détecter les bleus. Puis il m'avait donné une autre robe de soie rouge et déposée sur le lit avec un glaçon enroulé dans une peau d'animal assez fine. Manifestement, quand on se cogne la tête contre le sol de pierre, on a mal après pendant un bon moment… très mal.

La bouche de Jacob s'étira en un de ses sourires magnifiques dont il avait le secret. « Mais de rien, ma chérie. » Tiens, encore ce nom. Une vague de chaleur et de désir se lova dans mes parties intimes. « Je voulais te dire merci pour avoir mordu mon frère. Entre nous, ça fait un moment que je cherchais une bonne excuse pour lui botter le cul… mais je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu tu sois blessée. Ce n'est qu'un salopard esclave de ses appétits sexuels, et qui convoite tout ce que je possède. »

Je hochai la tête. « Y compris moi. »

Il se renfrogna à ces mots. « Je sais, y compris toi. »

Je tentai d'alléger la conversation. « Mais il a dit que je lui avais presque arraché la lèvre, » dis-je en pouffant légèrement comme une gamine. « J'ai presque réussi. »

« Oui, » approuva-t-il en s'avançant vers moi à quatre pattes. « Tu lui as rendu la monnaie de sa pièce comme une vraie femme Quileute. »

J'ôtai le mouchoir de mon nez et l'inspectai. Il y avait du sang séché dessus, rien que du sec, et plus de sang frais. « Je pense que ça s'est arrêté maintenant, » déclarai-je. « Où est-ce que je pose ça ? »

Il désigna la cheminée de la tête. « Balance ça dans le feu. Je n'en veux pas, et ces quelques taches vont être un cauchemar à laver pour les femmes de ménage. »

« D'accord, » acceptai-je. Je jetai le tissu en direction du foyer. Mais il atterrit juste devant, si bien que je dus sortir du lit et l'apporter moi-même jusqu'à la cheminée. Puis je restai juste devant et contemplai le tissu qui se flétrit avant de consumer, léché par les flammes orangées.

Je devinai au grincement du lit, qu'il venait de se déplacer. « Viens près de moi, » me supplia-t-il. « La journée a été longue. »

Je me retournai et repris ma place dans le lit, rabattant les couvertures avec de me glisser dessous. Jacob me contempla ainsi, illuminée par la lumière du feu. Je lui renvoyai son regard et sourit lentement.

Il inspira doucement. « Gobe ina ganin zan sumbace ka. » _(Demain, je pense que je t'embrasserai.)_

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Sumbace ni ? Ka riag ka aikata wannan. » _(M'embrasser ? Tu l'as déjà fait.)_

« Ina so in sumbace ka wani daban-daban. Wata ila ka lebe da farko, amma sai watakila wani wuri dabam, » souffla-t-il. « Kokari ya tsammani inda zan sumbace ka gaba. » _(Je veux t'embrasser ailleurs. Peut-être d'abord sur tes lèvres, mais ensuite peut-être autre part. Devine un peu où je vais t'embrasser ensuite.)_

J'étais soudainement intriguée. « Na kiraza ? » demandai-je. _(Mes seins ?)_

« Babu, » répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Sake gwadawa. » _(Non, essaie encore.)_

« Na kafafu. » _(Mes jambes.)_

« Babu. »

« Ciki na ? » _(Mon ventre ?)_

« Ba kome, zan gaya maka, » dit-il en riant. « Zan je ka sumbace zaki da al'aurar mata. » _(D'accord, je vais te le dire, je vais embrasser ton joli bouton d'amour.)_

Je lâchai un drôle de son étranglé et me laissai retomber sur les oreillers. J'aurais dû m'en douter mais… entendre ce mot sur ses lèvres, additionné à cette lueur dans ses yeux à l'instant où il m'avait annoncé ce qu'il comptait faire, c'était à vous donner des frissons. « Mmm. »

« Je peux déjà sentir ton excitation, » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent dans la pénombre. « _Oh_. »

« Ce sera un peu comme une rétribution pour ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui. »

Je tentai de me contrôler. « Oh. »

Il brisa la distance qui nous séparait et captura mes lèvres. Je le désirais maintenant depuis si longtemps que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser. Il darda sa langue dans ma bouche avec une lenteur exaspérante, passant sous la ligne tranchante de mes dents et caressant ma propre langue paresseusement. « Ça te convient, ma chérie ? »

Je ne sus où était passé mon vocabulaire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne le trouvais plus. « Mmh-hmm. »

Il me donna un dernier baiser, un dernier coup de langue dans ma bouche, avant de s'écarter, un filament de salive brillant sur ses lèvres roussâtres. « Rétribution. »

0o0o0o0o

 **Dictionnaire haoussan :**

 **Ya allah na** : Dieu

 **Wanda nake kauna** : mon amour


	11. Baiser

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, joyeuse St-Valentin et bonnes vacances le cas échéant ! J'espère que vous avec passé une bonne semaine._

 _Après réflexion et suite à de nombreuses demandes accumulées concernant le rôle d'Edward dans cette fic, je vais faire quelque chose que je ne fais_ _ **jamais**_ _habituellement : je demande à toutes celles qui sont_ _ **ultra-fan d'Edward**_ _de me dire_ _ **clairement**_ _dans votre prochaine_ _ **review**_ _si vous souhaitez connaître plus d'infos. Je vous répondrai alors personnellement et pourrai vous indiquer quelques éléments sans trop gâcher l'intrigue. Je procède ainsi afin d'éviter de spoiler injustement les autres qui veulent garder la surprise. ^^_

 _Pour les autres et pour les reviewers anonymes, je me borne à répéter ce que j'ai déjà dot plusieurs fois à d'autres personnes : oui, Edward va bien revenir, mais beaucoup plus tard._

 _ **Note de Tralapapa qui a la gentillesse de relire ma traduction et qui fait un boulot du tonnerre :**_ _hihi, c'est vrai j'ai ma propre rubrique !? Youhou ! Bon alors si c'est pour de vrai, bonjour à tous et toutes et surtout n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour souligner l'immense travail de notre Maitre Padawan adoré !_

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 11 :** Baiser

À mon réveil, il était déjà parti. La place à côté de moi était vide et froide, les draps retournés à l'endroit où son corps avait laissé son empreinte dans le lit. Je baillai et repoussai les couvertures. Les hématomes qui meurtrissaient ma figure me faisaient souffrir, tout comme ma mâchoire et mon nez. Ma lèvre était encore sensible, mais une croûte s'était formée pendant la nuit.

Mes cheveux formaient un nid d'oiseau sur ma tête, mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de les peigner ce matin. Je me dirigeai vers la garde-robe et choisis une robe de soie bleue splendide, décorée de motifs floraux orange et violets. Puis, une fois habillée, je marchai vers la porte et inspectai le couloir d'un rapide coup d'œil, mais il était pratiquement désert, mise à part la présence d'une servante occupée à récupérer la lessive, avant de le mettre dans un panier en osier.

« Excusez-moi, » l'appelai-je. La jeune fille leva les yeux de son travail et avança de quelques pas vers moi. Puis elle se rendit compte que j'étais dans la chambre de Jacob, et fis marche arrière. « Est-ce vous savez où se trouve le roi ? »

Au regard qu'elle me lança, je supposai qu'elle ne connaissait pas la Langue Commune. Elle pointa un doigt délicat vers le bout du corridor. « Sœur… _malade_. Sa sœur avoir bébé. »

Brusquement, les paroles de Rosalie me revinrent en mémoire, au sujet de la femme de Trois Chevaux, qui était sur le point d'avoir son enfant à tout moment. Jacob ne m'en avait pas parlé personnellement, j'avais peu à peu oublié l'affaire. J'entendis un hurlement déchirant venant du fond du couloir, et hochai la tête en direction de la servante pour la remercier.

Je filai à toute allure en direction de la source du cri, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas trébucher sur mes jupes. Je fonçai vers le coin bondé de monde, où il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Paul était là, cognant sa tête contre la porte, écoutant chacune des plaintes de sa femme qui exsudaient la souffrance, les yeux remplis d'horreur.

Boit à la Cascade et Angelina étaient là, assis l'un contre l'autre sur des chaises dans le fond. Coyote de Fer était assis dans un coin, un bras passé autour des épaules minuscules d'Emilia, et l'air profondément ennuyé. Ours Noir était là aussi, accompagné de sa sœur Lune Radieuse ou Leah, de son nom commun. Et enfin Faucon Gris était là également avec Cecilia.

Je vis Jacob, debout dans le coin de la pièce, son front luisant de sueur il était visiblement très inquiet pour sa sœur préférée. Il ne me vit point lorsque je tentai d'attirer son attention, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage et massant ses tempes pour clamer le stress qui le travaillait.

Je me dirigeai docilement vers Angelina, qui se tourna vers moi et m'étreignit étroitement. « Oh, tu m'a manqué, » lui dis-je avec un sourire. Boit à la Cascade se pencha nous et nous adressa un regard d'avertissement à toutes les deux.

« Ange, » gronda-t-il sourdement. « Wannan shi ne wani lokaci domin kauna. » _(L'heure n'est pas aux démonstrations d'affection.)_

Elle hocha la tête et ferma la bouche presque instantanément. Mais ensuite elle se pencha vers mon oreille. « Ils disent que l'enfant est en train de la tuer, » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Ils ne savent si elle s'en sortira vivante. »

« C'est horrible, » lui répondis-je sur le même ton. « Pourvu qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas, je ne le supporterais pas. »

Un grand homme débarqua dans la salle, avec Claire à ses côtés. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Avant que je ne pusse demander son nom, Angelina me coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « C'est Soleil de Feu Opalescent, ou Quil. En général, il préfère rester en retrait, mais je le connais parce que c'est un bon ami d'Embry. Il a proclamé Claire comme sa compagne exclusive, si bien qu'elle ne vit plus au harem désormais. »

Soleil de Feu Opalescent avait l'air bon, mais sournois. Au moment où Claire s'y attendait le moins, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et lui arracha un rire pointu, ce qui leur valut un regard méprisant de la part de Jacob et de Trois Chevaux.

Quand il m'aperçut enfin, Jacob se précipita vers moi. Il me parla dans la Langue Commune, de sorte que la plupart de ses hommes ne pouvaient le comprendre. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » M'interrogea-t-il. « Je croyais que tu as dormi. »

J'ignorai sa mauvaise grammaire et secouai la tête. « Je me suis réveillée lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus là. J'avais l'intention de me mettre à ta recherche, lorsqu'une servante m'a dit que tu étais ici parce que ta sœur était en travail. Alors j'ai souhaité venir et… te soutenir. »

Il parut se calmer à ces mots et prit la chaise à côté de moi. Ses yeux étaient humides. « Lionne des Neiges a toujours été une femme fragile. Jamais forte, toujours malade. Elle a beau être ma grande sœur, c'est toujours moi qui m'occupait d'elle. Elle a attrapé la même maladie que ma mère et mon autre sœur, mais elle a survécu. C'est ce qui l'a affaiblie par la suite. »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre pour le réconforter, alors je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne bougea point. Soudain, Lionne des Neiges poussa un autre cri, plus long cette fois-ci. Tout le monde se tut, chacun tendait l'oreille pour entendre le miaulement caractéristique des bébés qui ne devait plus tarder.

Et le miaulement retentit presque aussitôt après. Trois Chevaux parut soulagé, et Jacob aussi. Une seconde plus tard, la sage-femme sortit. « A yaro ne mi mace, » annonça-t-elle. _(L'enfant est une fille.)_

Cependant Trois Cheveux pas l'air de se soucier du sexe du bébé. « Kuma abin da na uwargida ta? Ko da ta ke nan? » _(Et ma femme ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?)_

Un par un, nous présentâmes nos félicitations à Trois Chevaux et Lionne des Neiges pour leur nouveau-né. Jacob et moi étions les derniers. Il lui déclara à quel point il l'aimait et qu'à présent, il était très heureux qu'elle allât bien.

Lionne des Neiges pointa un doigt tremblant vers moi. « Wane ne ta ? » Demanda-t-elle à son frère. Il lui dit mon nom Quileute puis mon nom commun. « Ku bar mu, dan'uwansa. Zan mayar da ita zuwa gare ka a wani lokaci. » _(Qui est-elle ? Laisse-nous, frère. Je te la rendrai dans un petit moment.)_

Jacob acquiesça avant de se tourner vers moi. « Elle souhaite parler avec toi en privé, » m'annonça-t-il. Sa voix n'était plus douce, mais dure et masculine. « Je t'attendrai à l'extérieur derrière la porte. » Trois Chevaux et lui sortirent de la pièce.

Je déglutis non sans peine et suppliai Jacob du regard pour qu'il restât. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, et n'avais aucune idée de qu'elle allait dire. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle savait de moi, c'était que j'étais la putain de son frère pour le mois.

Elle promena son regard le long de mon corps, de haut en bas, puis hocha la tête. « Robe est ma-gni-fique, » parvint-elle à prononcer. « Les motifs de fleurs sont mes plus préférées. »

J'inclinai la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle reporta son attention vers son bébé.

« Griffe de Tigre, » marmonna-t-elle d'un air songeur en tenant son bébé dans les bras. « Nom m'intéresse. Mon frère l'a donné à toi pour une raison, cependant. »

Comme le bébé se mettait à geindre, Lionne des Neiges tira sa chemise et permit au bébé de lui téter le sein, sans aucune trace de honte dans ses yeux. Ma visage devint rouge brique. « Je… je suppose, oui. »

Elle me sourit faiblement avant d'ébouriffer avec ses doigts quelques mèches de cheveux noirs retombant sur le front du bébé. « Je pas vu mon frère si heureux avec une femme avant. » Elle releva la tête et me jeta un regard soucieux, craignant de je ne comprisse point. « Mon frère est dur, comme _noisette_ qui veut juste pas craquer. Mais tu le craques, même si c'est lentement. »

Je m'agenouillai juste devant Lionne des Neiges. Son regard brun et doux croisa le mien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je ne dis rien du tout et restai jute là, souriant et hochant la tête à ses paroles.

Soudain, elle toussa. « Eau sur la table. Vas-y pour moi, Griffe de Tigre. »

D'abord, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle essayait de dire, son parler de la langue commune était truffé de fautes, mais je finis par additionner deux et deux. « Ton verre d'eau ? » m'enquis-je. Elle fit oui de la tête et se tint la gorge.

« Na'am, » dit-elle. « J'avoir soif. » Je lui tendis le verre d'eau, et elle le but d'une lampée. Elle me remercia d'un mouvement de tête. « Jacob n'aime jamais. Seulement aimé une fille nommée Plume Blanche. Mon grand frère l'a volée à lui, et il n'a jamais pardonné à lui-même d'avoir laissé faire Coyote de Fer. »

J'opinai tristement du chef. « C'est une terrible histoire. Il me l'a racontée une fois, je crois. Quelle pitié qu'elle soit morte en couche. »

Lionne des Neiges approuva et sourit faiblement. « Il t'aurait pas parlé de Plume Blanche s'il voulait pas de te garder. J'ai appris pour _l'imprégnation._ J'ai été surprise, je te dirai juste cela.

J'humectai mes lèvres et contemplai le visage harmonieux mais blême de Lionne des Neiges. « À ce jour, il ne me connaît que depuis deux mois. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce qu'est vraiment une imprégnation. Une des filles du harem m'a tout expliqué sur ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'un homme s'imprégnait et faisait un discours de revendication, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi ce que cela impliquait. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire doux comme le miel, son visage caressé par la lumière tiède filtrant à travers la fenêtre. « Ce n'est pas moi le dire à toi, Tiger Kambori. Je laisse ça à lui, il te montrera ce que ça veut dire. »

Je sentais qu'elle avait fini de me parler quand elle s'adossa sur l'oreille pour s'occuper de son petit bébé. J'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer Trois Chevaux, qui me donna un hochement de tête respectueux avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour retrouver sa femme et sa fille.

D'un coup de tête Jacob me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'exécutai, vidée de mes forces, traversant la pièce vide pour atterrir dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Me questionna-t-il. Tout en souriant, je l'entraînai tout doucement dans le couloir. « Et bien ? Dis-moi. »

Je donnai une réponse évasive. « Ta sœur est une beauté, et un trésor à tout point de vue, » lui dis-je. « Elle m'a dit des choses très intéressantes sur toi. »

Cela l'intrigua. « Quelle sorte de choses t'a-t-elle racontées ? » Il mourrait d'envie de connaître les paroles de sa sœur, et cela m'amusait de les garder secrètes.

Je lui attrapai le bras. « Que des bonnes choses. » Il eut l'air un peu rassuré. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiéter. »

Comprenant enfin qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, il enterra le sujet. C'est alors qu'il examina plus attentivement ma tenue. « Tu es radieuse, » me complimenta-t-il. « C'est Lionne des Neiges qui a créé cette robe pour elle-même lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. Elle me l'a donnée pour que la garder autre part. Elle a dit que tu pouvais la garder si tu la voulais. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lorsque j'étais entrée dans la chambre avec Jacob, Lionne des Neiges m'a complimentée sur la robe. À cet instant, je me sentais encore plus chanceuse d'avoir ce vêtement en ma possession.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle du festin, où les hommes étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, festoyant bruyamment, buvant de la bière et fourrant des morceaux de viandes dans leur gosier avide en guise de petit-déjeuner. Jacob prit place au bout de la table, et je m'assis sur la chaise vide à sa gauche.

À l'entrée de Jacob, les acclamations ne firent que s'amplifier. Ils firent passer les bols remplis de nourriture vers lui et me regardèrent avec curiosité. Alors je pris conscience que c'était à moi de lui préparer son assiette. Rougissant à cette nouvelle coutume dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler, je déposai une tranche de jambon de la pointe de mon couteau dans son assiette, puis rajoutai des œufs et des pommes-de-terre frites avec des oignons.

Il me caressa le bras discrètement, sans faire de bruit. _Il est différent en public,_ conclus-je intérieurement. Je m'emparai d'un pichet et remplis son verre de lait de chèvre avant de me rasseoir à ma place. L'homme qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi étant Ours Noir, je pus manger parfaitement à l'aise, sans craindre d'avoir à supporter des regards lubriques de sa part.

Mais Sam prit place directement à droite de Jacob, de sorte qu'il se trouvait juste en face de moi de l'autre côté de la table. Mon ventre se tordit à la vue de son regard brûlant, après ce qu'il m'avait fait dans la cuisine. Je me levai pour me servir un autre verre de lait de chèvre, mais le pichet que j'avais utilisé pour remplir le verre de Jacob était présentement vide, et le prochain se trouvait juste à côté d'Ours Noir.

Je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides en tentant de trouver un moyen de lui demander ce pichet. La dernière fois que nous avions parlé, il m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire à moi après que Jacob l'eut injustement agressé.

Je lui tapotai légèrement le biceps, juste à l'endroit du tatouage que Jacob et tous ses hommes portaient. Il tressaillit à mon contact avant de me regarder avec des grands yeux. Son regard se fit impatient. J'avais presque oublié ce que je voulais lui demander. « Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît me passer le lait ? » demandai-je.

Ours Noir jeta un coup d'œil furtif du côté de Jacob, qui était occupé à discuter avec Soleil de Feu Opalescent. Il hocha abruptement la tête et attrapa le pichet de lait avant de me le passer. « Voilà, » dit-il en accompagnant son mot d'une inclinaison de tête.

Je lui répondis de la même façon. « Je l'ai. Merci. » Je lui souris timidement, et ses yeux brillèrent l'espace d'un instant, jeunes et amicaux. Puis il détourna la tête presqu'e aussitôt après. Je remarquai le regard soupçonneux de Jacob qui s'était posé sur lui, alors je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui sourit faiblement.

Voilà exactement pourquoi Ours Noir refusait de me parler. Je piquai mes pommes-de-terre en silence complet, tandis que les autres parlaient et parlaient de sujets pas du tout convenables aux oreilles d'une dame. Mais hélas, j'étais l'une des trois seules femmes présentes ce matin à cette table. Toutes les femmes du harem pouvaient manger où elles le voulaient ce matin-là, sauf ici. Angelina était ici parce qu'elle était en couple avec Boit à la Cascade, et tout comme Claire qui était avec Soleil de Feu Opalescent.

Je savais qu'Angelina était indéniablement heureuse avec Boit à la Cascade. De temps à autres, elle avait encore un bleu ou deux sur les bras, mais rien de sérieux comparé à ce que c'était au tout début de notre arrivée ici.

« _Ici, la vie a tellement plus de valeur, et elle promet tant de choses. À Forks, je serais toujours une servante et une paysanne, obligée de faire le ménage et m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Ici au contraire, je ne suis pas considérée comme une paysanne, mais comme la femme de Boit à la Cascade, le brave guerrier qui a fait de nombreuses batailles… et donc par conséquent, je suis respectée._ » Je me souvenais encore de ce que Angelina m'avait racontée, de sa vision qu'elle avait de la vie à Forks à côté de celle qu'elle avait ici.

Je l'aperçus à l'autre bout de la table, absorbée par ses propres affaires. Boit à la Cascade l'avait revendiquée quelques jours auparavant, mais elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Elle garda la tête baissée, concentrée sur ses œufs qu'elle repoussait du bout de sa fourchette.

Boit à la Cascade éclata de rire avec Jacob son sourire fit éclore celui d'Angelina, plus doux, alors qu'elle avait encore le nez dans son assiette. Je me demandais comment elle faisait. Il ne parlait pas un mot de la Langue Commune, et Angelina n'était pas très douée avec la langue barbare. J'en vins même à me poser des questions sur leur vie sexuelle. Contrairement à quelques autres filles du harem, Angelina n'était pas de genre à se vanter de ses aventures au lit.

Je sursautai violemment en sentant deux doigts entre mes cuisses. Je sus immédiatement que c'était Jacob.

Il riait toujours avec Soleil de Feu Opalescent et Boit à la Cascade comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je pressai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour empêcher ses doigts de glisser jusqu'en haut, où j'étais déjà humide. En plein petit-déjeuner, encore ? Je poussai un faible couinement, ce qui interpella Ours Noir.

Il me glissa un regard rempli de suspicion par-dessus son épaule. Je lui souris faiblement. Jacob me jeta un regard en coin, plein de malice et de séduction. Cette fois, je décidai de me venger : je fis bouger ma chaise pour la faire avancer plus près de la table, et parvins à atteindre de ma main droite son excitation qui était plus que manifeste.

Il gargouilla un « Bordel » étranglé, avant de reprendre la conversation. Je ne m'empêcher de ricaner, des larmes d'hilarité picotant mes yeux. Soleil de Feu Opalescent lui demanda si tout allait bien, et Jacob hocha la tête, partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur de la tension qui le torturaient. Je m'arrêtai de rire en voyant les yeux suspicieux posés sur moi de Faucon Gris, Ours Noir et Coyote de Fer.

Je terminai ma saucisse quand sa main se referma étroitement sur ma cuisse. De ma main libre, je finis pas la repousser. « Danse avec les Loups, » soufflai-je en lui secouant le bras pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers moi comme j'avais interrompu leur discussion. « Puis-je disposer ? J'ai fini mon petit-déjeuner. »

Il baissa les yeux sur mon assiette vide, puis hocha la tête. « Va. Pas de vagabondages dans les couloirs. File directement dans la chambre. »

J'acquiesçai et sortis de la salle de festin. Je savais ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec moi, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé.

0o0o0o0o

J'étais assise dans son immense fauteuil lorsqu'il déboula dans la chambre, peu de temps après la fin du petit-déjeuner. En un éclair, je bondis de l'endroit où j'étais assise et lui coulai un regard d'excuse. Il n'aimait pas que d'autres gens s'assissent dans son fauteuil, mais je croyais que pendant son absence, ce ne faisait aucune différent.

J'avais prévu de me sauver avant d'être prise sur le fait, mais hélas, j'avais échoué. Il avait plus l'air légèrement ennuyé que réellement fâché. « C'est mon fauteuil, » dit-il à voix basse. « Pas la chaise de Bella, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Je hochai la tête rapidement. « Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas… »

Il leva la main pour m'imposer le silence. « Je vais devoir te punir, » observa-t-il. J'écarquillai des yeux. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jacob de me punir. Il s'avança vers moi, sa main agrippant l'ouverture de mon haut de soie qu'il m'arracha la seconde suivante.

Je glapis et tentai de cacher mes seins à présent dénudés. Il leva le bras et m'arracha le bas d'un mouvement vif alors que je tentai de couvrir mes seins avec mes mains. Je hurlai sous le choc, les yeux exorbités, refusant de croire à l'abominable. Allait-il me violer ? Allait revenir sur sa parole qu'il avait tenue pendant si longtemps ?

À présent, j'étais complètement nue et vulnérable. Il me fonça dessus et moi, telle une jeune biche affolée, je courus. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. « Ne coure jamais devant un loup. » Je compris tout de suite la citation, étant donné que le symbole des Quileutes était le loup, aussi l'animal le plus respecté dans le royaume.

Je voulus courir vers le lit, mais il me rattrapa et m'emprisonna dans ses bras, avant de me balancer dans le fauteuil où j'étais assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me débattis mais ses bras m'empêchèrent de me lever. « Tu voulais tellement t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, alors maintenant, reste assise. »

Mes yeux ne cachaient rien de la terreur que je ressentais alors qu'il commençait à se dévêtir. _Et voilà,_ pensai-je. _Il va revenir sur sa parole. Je l'ai refusé trop longtemps et maintenant, il va me violer._ Il ôta ses culottes mais garda son pagne.

Enfin, il me relâcha. Je me rassis, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et mes pieds croisés. Et l'impensable se produit. Ce mâle dominateur tomba à genoux devant moi, dans un acte de pure soumission, ses yeux étincelant de désir. « Je veux t'embrasser. À toi de me dire où tu veux que je t'embrasse. »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Je prononçai le premier mot qui me passa par la tête. « Mes lèvres. »

Il s'exécuta avec grâce, se penchant en avant et capturant mes lèvres en un baiser plein de sensualité et d'urgence. Sa langue se glissa entre mes lèves, caressa ma langue avec ferveur. Il avait un goût de menthe et de vin chaud, qui fit trembler mes genoux d'anticipation.

Jacob plongea une deuxième fois sur mes lèvres, introduisant le bout de sa langue dans ma bouche, puis entama doucement un ballet avec la mienne. Ses caresses s'accentuèrent et s'approfondirent, sans être rudes ou précipitées. Nous alternions entre pression et déglutition, usant nos lèvres seulement de temps en temps. Au contact furtif de ses dents sur mes lèvres, je poussai un faible gémissement. Il s'écarta légèrement, rompant le contact sauf pour le filet de salive qui reliait nos lèvres.

Il lécha ma salive sur ses lèvres lentement et sensuellement, sans jamais interrompre le contact oculaire. « Donne-moi un autre endroit. »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête. « Embrasse mes seins. »

Il hocha la promptement tête, puis la plongea vers le bas, sa bouche s'accrochant sur un de mes seins, avant d'en capturer l'extrémité si sensible dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Je sentis ma petite bille de chair rouler entre sa langue. Il la caressa encore quelque temps, avant d'administrer le même traitement à mon autre sein.

Il suça mon autre mamelon, aspirant doucement de ses lèvres, avant de me chatouiller la pointe de sa langue. Il la mordilla, et ce faisant m'arracha un couinement surpris. Ses mains fondirent sur mon corps tandis qu'il m'embrassait de plus en plus bas.

« Ton ventre ? » S'enquit-il. J'acceptai d'un mouvement de tête, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Ses mains se tendirent et englobèrent mes seins ronds et ivoirins, qui étaient parfaitement ajustés à leur taille. Il parsema mon ventre de baisers, dardant sa langue contre mon nombril avant de descendre pour embrasser l'espace de peau juste en-dessous.

Je fermai les yeux résolument alors qu'une vague de chaleur envahit ma région la plus intime, que je pouvais sentir pulser. Mes cuisses se couvrirent d'une pellicule humide. Je mordis ma lèvre pour réprimer mes plaintes, mais cela n'était pas au goût de Jacob. Il déposa un baiser sur ma cuisse, ce qui attira sur-le-champ mon attention. « Laisse-moi entendre tes cris. »

Il remonta m'embrasser les seins quand je me mis à les toucher, avec avidité. Il les baisa, les taquina et les lécha. « Oh, s'il-te-plaît… » geignis-je beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'avais souhaité.

Il me donna son sourire, doux comme le miel, les coins de sa bouche atteignant ses oreilles. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Où tu veux que je t'embrasse, » susurra-t-il.

En fait, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais. Mais l'incendie qui dévorait les parties sud de mon corps devenait insupportable et tout ce que je souhaitais, c'est qu'il me touchât là. Et à l'idée que ses lèvres se pressent contre la fente de mon sexe, mon excitation confina à la douleur. Silencieusement, j'inclinai un peu ma tête vers le bas.

Il comprit le message immédiatement. Son visage descendit puis s'abaissa, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de moi. « Je vais te montrer à quel point c'est bon, » souffla-t-il. Alors sa langue perça la barrière de ses lèvres et passa entre les plis de ma chair.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement, et je tentai de m'assoir, resserrant mes cuisses autour de sa tête. Mais cela n'eut pour conséquence que de coincer sa tête entre mes jambes. Il éclata de rire, un rire grave et séduisant, avant d'écarter mes cuisses d'un mouvement ferme de la main. « Laisse-moi te voir, » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et il plongea encore une fois, plaquant ses lèvres contre mon _jin dadin tabo_ et commença des mouvements de succion. Il taquina le petit bouton de chair de la langue et le fit rouler contre ses lèvres. « Tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant ? » Lui demandai-je entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Il se retira quelques instants. « Non, surement pas, bon dieu. Dès la minute où je t'ai vue la première fois, je savais que je voulais goûter ta région la plus intime, sentir ton nectar sur ma langue au moment où tu te convulseras autour de moi. »

Je haletai bruyamment au moment où sa langue appuya plus fort et me lécha du haut en bas plusieurs fois. Sentir ce ruban humide s'enfoncer dans mes parties les plus sensibles et les plus tendres me fit gémir encore plus fort. Je cambrai ma tête vers l'arrière sous l'assaut du plaisir.

Il atteignit ma barrière virginale, et je sentis sa langue pénétrer en moi, allant et venant à travers mon antre de chair étroite, avant de revenir vers mon bourgeon de chair. Jacob poussa un râle contre ma peau, diffusant des vibrations agréables à travers tout mon corps.

Je tendis les bras vers mes jambes et lui attrapai les cheveux à pleine poignée, le tirant encore plus vers moi, si c'était possible. Il suça ma peau, la relâcha avec un « pop » sec puis il humecta mon sexe d'un jet de salive, avant faire rouler mon point sensible entre ses doigts.

« Oh ! » croassai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais même plus.

« Oh oui putain, » gronda-t-il avant de fondre sur moi de nouveau. Tantôt pinçant, tantôt léchant, tantôt suçant, il me renvoya vite dans cet état d'extase. D'elles-mêmes, mes hanches se mirent à se soulever contre sa bouche, épousant chaque coup de langue contre ma féminité.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa tête tandis qu'il enserrait ma taille plus étroitement, sans cesser ses cajoleries. Enfin, au moment où je m'envolai, il nous rattrapa, moi, chacune de mes plaintes et chaque goutte de mon essence féminine qui coula entre mes jambes. Même après que je me remis de mon explosion de plaisir, il était toujours là, en train de recueillir avidement les dernières traces. J'entourai son visage de mes mains et le tirai vers moi.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et je pus gouter mon propre nectar sur sa langue. Il s'écarta de moi et posa son front contre le mien. « Comment c'était ? » S'enquit-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête, la poitrine ployée sous ma respiration lourde. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'était exquis, » soupirai-je en riant un peu. Il fit glisser sa main calleuse sur mon sein, puis m'embrassa sous la mâchoire.

« Bien. »

Je me redressai en position assise et commençai à me rhabiller. « Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? Est-ce que c'est ce que les hommes barbares font à leur femme ? »

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, penchant ses hanches vers l'arrière, sa poitrine luisant de sueur sous la lumière du soleil qui rentrait à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Grâce à moi, ses cheveux étaient à présent tout ébouriffés, n'ayant pas résisté à l'assaut de mes mains qui les avaient tour à tour tirés puis repoussés. « Pas habituellement, » répondit-il. « Normalement, je ne fais pas ça à mes putes. Il faut vraiment que la fille soit spéciale pour j'aie envie de l'embrasser en bas. »

Je pus sentir mon visage devenir rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. « Je suis… spéciale ? »

Pour toute réponse, il me fit un clin d'œil et brusquement, je vis clair en lui mais aussi en moi.

0o0o0o0o

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bon week-end à vous !

Rappel : pour les fans inconditionnelles d'Edward, n'oubliez pas de m'indiquer dans vos reviews si vous souhaitez avoir plus d'infos. )


	12. Topaze

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour à tous. Après deux chapitres plutôt HOT, on aborde des thèmes plus sombres, des événements tragiques contre lesquels on ne peut rien et des révélations supplémentaires sur le passé torturé de Jacob. En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _ **Note de Tralapapa :**_ _félicitation à notre traductrice préférée ! Il n'y avait que très peu de fautes dans ce chapitre (ou alors j'en ai laissé ?!) En tous cas il n'est pas très joyeux, alors sortez les mouchoirs… !_

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Lili**_ _: coucou, merci beaucoup de ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. En effet, Edward ne va pas rester dans l'ombre éternellement, mais d'ici à ce qu'il arrive, il sera peut-être trop tard. ^^_

 _ **Luz**_ _: salut, merci de ta review, mais tu t'es trompée sur le sens de mes paroles : j'ai dit qu'Edward allait revenir, oui, mais à aucun moment je n'ai laissé entendre que Bella reviendrait avec lui. Donc si vraiment tu détestes le couple Bella/Jacob et si tu es une fan inconditionnelle d'Edward, je te conseille d'arrêter de lire cette fic maintenant. Bonne continuation._

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 12 :** Topaze

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Lionne des Neiges avait eu son bébé. Je lui avais rendu fréquemment visite, et continuais de le faire. Sa compagnie était agréable, et Jacob était ravi de savoir que j'avais noué un lien affectif avec la seule sœur qui lui restait, sa préférée. Mais à chaque jour que j'allais la voir, elle était plus pâle, et sa voix plus faible.

Lionne des Neiges s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Elle souffrait d'une infection, et sa santé déclinait. Dire que Jacob supportait mal cet état de fait eût été un euphémisme. Il buvait beaucoup, et son angoisse atteignait des sommets vertigineux. Trois Chevaux aussi était soucieux au sujet de sa femme, mais allait toujours voir Rosalie régulièrement. Il ne méritait pas Lionne des Neiges.

Jacob m'avait expliqué naguère qu'après avoir contracté le même mal que sa mère et son autre sœur, Lionne des Neiges ne s'était jamais tout à fait remise. Les docteurs demeuraient constamment inquiets pour elle, bien qu'elle fût convaincue d'aller bien.

Ils disaient que ses chances étaient vraiment minces.

À cet instant, je remplis un autre verre de vin pour Jacob. Il encaissait très mal la maladie de sa sœur, et buvait plus que de raison pour tromper son anxiété. En lui apportant son verre, je l'observai, son regard absent perdu dans les flammes. Lorsque la nuit tombait, il pouvait faire froid et venteux, même si les journées étaient encore chaudes comme le soleil.

Il prit le verre et le vida d'un coup avant de me le rendre. Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois, mais je voyais bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie : son front était constamment plissé, et il se mordait souvent la lèvre. Il refusait absolument de craquer devant moi, considérant les larmes comme un signe de faiblesse, chose qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais me montrer.

Lionne des Neiges avait craché du sang. Sa chemise de nuit en était tâchée. Après la naissance du bébé, il avait fallu la recoudre. Les docteurs du château avaient tout fait pour la sauver, en vain. La blessure s'était infectée et se répandait à présent dans son corps comme un incendie de prairie.

Il avait fallu à Jacob toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas exploser de rage et tuer les guérisseurs qui se trouvaient sur place. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, ses yeux reflétant la lumière du foyer. Je n'osais prononcer une seule parole.

« As-tu eu d'autre nouvelles de ma sœur ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix me parvint, gutturale et tremblante. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, ses yeux cherchant les miens.

Je secouai la tête et regardai par terre. « C'est une femme forte, » lui dis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour adopter un ton confiant. « Elle va s'en sortir. Elle guérira. »

Il lâcha un rire dépourvu d'humour avant de me jeter un regard méprisant.

« Conneries ! Depuis son enfance elle a toujours été faible, » me répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur qui me fit bondir. « Regarde la vérité en face, Bella. Elle est… »

Je hochai la tête. « Arrête de te faire du mal, Jacob. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir. »

Il détourna le regard abruptement, puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et agrippa ses cheveux. « Toi, arrête de me faire du mal. Bien. Ma sœur se meurt. Me dire qu'elle va s'en sortir ne fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. »

Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je pris une inspiration profonde et m'adossai contre la tête de lit. « Elle a besoin de toi, tu dois être fort pour elle, » lui chuchotai-je. « Si elle te voit dans cet état, angoissé et déjà prêt à l'enterrer, elle va être terriblement secouée et bouleversée.

Ses doigts tirèrent sur les racines de ses cheveux noirs. « Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà qu'elle est sur le point de mourir, » gémit-il sourdement.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau. « Oh, je n'ai pas dit, Jacob. Même si elle le sait, elle ne voudrait pas te voir brisé par sa faute. Je sais que si j'étais mourante, je ne supporterais pas de voir ma famille se faire tant de souci et de peine pour moi. Cela ne ferait que m'effrayer davantage face à l'invisible et l'inconnu qui m'attendent. Je leur souhaiterais… d'être fort, de me tenir la main et de me sourire, tout en m'assurant que tout se passerait bien avant je ne m'envole vers un monde meilleur. »

Il ne pleurait toujours pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers moi, le visage encadré par sa glorieuse chevelure de presque deux mètres de long. Au moment où il s'approchait, son corps de colosse frémit, et il faillit chanceler. Il leva la main et prit appui contre le lit, si bien que j'étais prise au piège.

« Bella… » murmura-t-il. « Sur quoi puis-je me reposer ? »

Je posai mes mains sur son torse chaud comme la braise et déglutis non sans peine. « Tu m'as moi, » lui répondis-je avec douceur. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te soutenir. »

Il se pencha à demi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit. Dans ses yeux qui me caressèrent de haut en bas, le désir brillait. Son haleine sentait le vin capiteux et le whisky, et il ne pouvait même plus se relever par lui-même.

« Je crois que tu devrais t'allonger un petit moment, » lui conseillai-je en lui attrapant le biceps pour l'aider à se relever.

« Non, » bredouilla-t-il. « J'ai envie de toi, Bella. Ne peux-tu m'accorder cela ? »

Je grimaçai en entendant la rancœur qui suintait de sa voix. Je hochai lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. « Vous êtes ivre, mon roi. Cela n'est pas le genre de soutien dont vous avez besoin pour l'instant. »

Alors que je tentais de m'éloigner, il m'empoigna le bras brutalement et me tira vers lui d'un coup sec. « C'est _tout_ le soutien dont j'ai besoin, » aboya-t-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et déglutis à nouveau. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent au moment où il serra les dents, dans l'attente nerveuse et angoissée de ma réponse. « Non, » chuchotai-je. « Je veux que t'allonges sans bouger jusqu'à ce que tu aies les idées claires. »

« Oh, va te faire foutre ! » Il me repoussa avec tant de force que je trébuchai vers l'arrière et tombai durement par terre, ma tête cognant contre la garde-robe. « Tu me rejettes toujours au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope frigide. »

Le venin de sa voix me prit par surprise. J'étais sur le point pleurer, mais je pris conscience qu'il souffrait terriblement. Je me tins légèrement la tête et me mordis la lèvre. Je pouvais sentir le sang me dégouliner sur le front. « Je suis désolée. »

Son visage s'adoucit un peu à la vue du sang. Il tendit le bras vers moi avant de le rabattre prestement comme si l'air était empoisonné. « Tu ne sors plus d'ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, » siffla-t-il. « Je t'interdis de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre, ou même de regarder qui que ce soit d'autre. Si je reviens ici et constate que tu n'es pas là, il n'y aura aucune limite à ma fureur. »

Et il s'en fut, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je m'effondrai contre le mur. Il fallait que je soigne cette blessure avant qu'elle ne suppure et ne s'infecte.

0o0o0o0o

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'étais confinée dans la pénombre de ma chambre. J'avais allumé une bougie parfumée à la vanille dans l'espoir de le retrouver quelque part dans les ténèbres car il faisait nuit, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de vagabonder à des heures pareilles, ni de revenir se coucher après neuf heures du soir. Il tenait beaucoup à sa nuit de sommeil.

Je plaçai un linge humide sur mon front blessé, mes boucles de cheveux enroulés en un chignon strict. J'avais fini par périr d'ennui à force d'éplucher pendant une heure tous les livres dans la chambre de Jacob, explorant chaque recoin de la pièce avec ma chandelle, et recensant presque chaque grain de poussière que j'avais soulevé.

Je voulais désespérément sortir de ce trou noir et désolé. Je me mis debout, encore étourdie et tremblante du choc que j'avais reçu sur la tête. Je m'avançai vers son bureau où reposaient tout le butin et les bijoux qu'il ramenait des raids, armée de ce qu'il me restait de bougie après cette heure interminable. Je vis la petite boîte en bois qui contenait la Langue d'Argent, ainsi que les colliers d'émeraudes et de rubis jetés pêle-mêle juste à côté.

Je farfouillai, espérant trouver une clef, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse m'aider. J'examinai de près différents rouleaux de parchemin, des bijoux et bibelots venant de maisons bourgeoises, mais ne trouvai nulle part le doux reflet doré d'une clef qui aurait pu me libérer de cette cage. Je m'effondrai sur la chaise juste derrière le bureau et m'enfouit lentement la tête entre les mains.

Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes cheveux en signe de désespoir, jusqu'à rencontrer le chignon grossier que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt pour dégager mon visage et soigner ma blessure correctement. En triturant les épingles qui maintenaient mes cheveux, j'eus soudain une idée.

Je tirai une épingle et la tins juste devant mon visage. Je plissai les yeux, regardai vers la poignée de porte, puis de nouveau l'épingle. J'eus l'impression que la lumière se fit dans ma tête. Vite, très vite, j'arrachai le reste des épingles, libérant ma crinière de cheveux bouclés qui retomba autour de mon visage.

J'en attrapai une sur le bureau de Jacob et courus vers la porte sans oublier ma chandelle. J'enfonçai l'épingle dans le petit trou de serrure et la testai dans tous les angles possibles, mêmes les plus aberrants, tournant et poussant à différents intervalles. Enfin, juste au moment où je commençai à penser que mon plan n'allait pas marcher, j'entendis un petit 'clic' qui m'arracha un grognement de satisfaction.

Je tournai la poignée et inspectai le couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune servante, esclave ou guerrier concupiscent caché dans les allées sombres. Personne. Je laissai tomber l'épingle par terre et plaquai ma main contre mon cœur qui s'emballait, histoire d'être sûre si j'étais vraiment capable de faire ça. L'avertissement de Jacob avait été très clair : si je n'étais pas là à son retour, il me punirait sévèrement.

Venant du bout du couloir, j'entendis un cri perçant. Un cri de femme qui semblait être en proie à une souffrance inhumaine. Je fus immédiatement intriguée par ce son que mes oreilles avaient capté. Pourquoi criait-elle ainsi ? Était-elle en train d'être violée ?

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, tenant la chandelle devant moi pour m'éclairer le chemin, avant de m'engager dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, aussi silencieusement qu'il était humainement possible. À mesure que je progressais, les cris s'intensifièrent, rebondissant en échos le long des murs de pierre.

Bientôt, j'eus la conviction que ce passage devait être interdit. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, à l'exception d'une ouverture ronde et étroite, située vraiment hors de la portée de quiconque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, mais beaucoup de portes fermées, ce qui plongeait le corridor dans une obscurité encore plus épaisse. La seule source de lumière venait de la petite fenêtre tout en haut, qui ne laissait passer qu'un pâle rayon de lune jusqu'à moi.

Les cris s'amplifièrent encore davantage lorsque je passai à côté d'une porte entrouverte. N'écoutant que ma curiosité qui avait atteint son point culminant, je plaçai deux doigts sur la porte et la poussai discrètement pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Il faisait également sombre dans la pièce, qui n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur provenant d'un coin de la pièce, où le feu s'éteignait doucement. Je distinguais mal les deux personnes sur le lit, mais je devinai aisément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur que la femme poussait, mais des cris de plaisir. Des jambes à la blancheur soyeuse étaient entremêlées à d'autres longues jambes couleur cuivre.

À l'ombre projetée sur le mur, je pouvais le voir la pénétrer, empoignant brutalement ses cheveux et tirant sa tête en arrière. « Tu me veux ? » Sa voix était si bourrue que je faillis ne pas entendre la question.

Et la réponse fusa peu après, haletante. « Oh oui, je te veux. Baise-moi plus fort, pitié ! »

J'entendis un bruit sec lorsqu'il la claqua dans un accès de folie. Ses miaulements et gémissements de plaisir se répétèrent en écho à travers le couloir. « Oh, dieux… » entendis-je l'homme marmonner. Il la besogna encore plus fort et la frappa au visage.

« Oh, refais cela, » supplia la femme. « J'adore quand ça fait mal ! » Alors il la frappa une deuxième fois, envoyant brusquement sa tête cogner contre son autre épaule. Il s'empara de ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille pour être encore plus près d'elle. Il la pilonna sans pitié, et elle se tordit sous lui, manifestement consumée par un plaisir brûlant comme la lave.

Tout à coup, l'homme ralentit la cadence et tira la femme vers le haut de sorte qu'elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, le dos collé contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux se répandirent le long de son dos alors qu'il se déchaînait en elle. Puis il se passa une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. « Oh, mon roi, » piaula-t-elle. « Vous êtes si fort, si puissant. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et je parvins pitoyablement à réprimer un halètement une fois que je compris que l'homme qui se trouvait avec la fille du harem n'était nul autre que Jacob. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais envie de pleurer. Il ne m'avait jamais appartenu.

Il se retira d'elle. Je reconnus la femme, Athenodora. Il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers son pagne. Je me sauvai précipitamment à travers le couloir, ma chandelle à la main, pressée d'être hors de vue. Je soufflai sur la bougie et me réfugiai dans un coin pour qu'il ne me vît point.

Et juste au moment où je croyais être perdue, il passa devant notre chambre sans s'arrêter et continua jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il voulait probablement voir Lionne des Neiges. Je saisis l'opportunité et filai dare-dare dans la pièce.

0o0o0o0o

Une autre heure plus tard, je ne dormais toujours pas et fixais un mur d'un air vide lorsque Jacob rentra. J'avais dépassé le stade de l'irritation et à présent, j'étais franchement enragée par le fait qu'après mon rejet, il eut utilisé Athenodora comme défouloir. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas un rôle que je lui enviais particulièremnt.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demandai-je les dents serrées. Il se tenait juste là, à côté de la porte, ses yeux rivés vers le feu. « Tu as pu te _soulager_ avec une autre femme ? »

Aucune réponse. Cela me frustra encore plus que s'il m'avait lancé une réplique cinglante. Son visage était totalement dénué d'expression, ses poings se serraient et se desserraient par intermittence.

Je fronçai les sourcils et baissai la tête, les yeux rivés vers mes mains, avant de retourner brusquement mon attention vers lui. « Eh bien, dis quelque chose… »

« M'sœurmorte. » La réponse jaillit dans un imbroglio de mots incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » Je penchai la tête sur le côté en signe de confusion. Je craignais d'avoir entendu quelque chose que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Il inspira profondément avant de répéter plus lentement : « Ma sœur est… _morte_. » C'était donc vrai.

Je me levai immédiatement de ma chaise, bouche bée et bras ballants. « Jacob, je… »

Il leva la main. « Non, » cracha-t-il hargneusement. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Laisse-moi seul. » Là-dessus, il fonça vers son bureau et s'assit dessus, puis ouvrit une grosse boîte en argent dans laquelle il glissa un bijou splendide. C'était un collier de topazes orangées que Lionne des Neiges portait le jour où je lui avais parlé pour la première fois. Il y en avait trois autres identiques dans la boîte.

Ensuite, il me tendit un nouveau collier en me faisant signe de le mettre. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, j'obéis et glissai le bijou autour de mon cou. Les mains tremblantes, Jacob prit la boîte et la renversa, si bien que tous les colliers roulèrent sur la table.

« Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, mon père a lancé un raid dans un bazar en terre étrangère, et il a ramené ces colliers, » raconta-t-il d'un ton sourd. « Il y en avait cinq. Je les ai offerts à mes sœurs, à Plume Blanche et à ma mère. C'était le cadeau parfait pour elles parce ces topazes orange ressemblaient à des pierres de feu… et toutes les femmes de ma famille n'étaient que force et flammes. »

Je regardai mon collier. Il était ravissant, et le magnifique joyau translucide était enchâssé au milieu d'entrelacs de métal doré.

Il soupira. « Au fil des ans, j'ai fini par tous les récupérer. D'abord celui de Corbeau la Douce… puis celui de ma mère, de Plume Blanche, et maintenant de Lionne des Neiges. J'ai cru follement qu'une partie de leur âme resterait attachée à ces pierres une fois qu'elles ne seraient plus de ce monde, et qu'ainsi je pourrais toujours les avoir auprès de moi. » Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. « J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais. »

Je m'agrippai toujours à mon collier comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes yeux étaient brûlants de larmes sur le point de se répandre. « Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je. « Si tu désires pleurer, je… »

Il balaya ma réponse d'un revers de la main, les yeux pleins de feu. « Tu veux que je pleure. Tu m'as posé la même question naguère. Tu veux donc que j'éprouve encore plus de peine que je ne ressens déjà. »

Je sursautai à la dureté du ton qu'il avait employé. Je soufflai lentement. « Parfois, il vaut mieux se laisser aller. »

La détresse crispait son visage à présent. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? De ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un de proche ? »

Je poussai une exclamation choquée à ses mots. « Ma famille entière a été décimée, et dois-je te rappeler grâce à qui ? À tes hommes, » répliquai-je avec violence. « Je sais tout de ce que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un de proche. »

Ce fut à ce moment inattendu que mes larmes coulèrent, dévalant mes joues. Je ne fis aucun geste pour les couvrir ou pour tourner la tête car je refusais d'en avoir honte. Au contraire, mes yeux bruns se fixèrent sur les siens d'un noir métallique.

Il me prit dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans mon cou. Puis il respira mon odeur profondément en élargissant les ailes de son nez, tout en luttant visiblement pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Pour quelque raison étrange, Jacob s'acharnait encore à brider ses émotions sous la couche épaisse de sa peau.

Son chagrin le faisait trembler. J'étendis les bras pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'attirer plus près de moi. « Ne me quitte pas, » balbutia-t-il. « Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais me quitter. »

Ma voix était enrouée de sanglots et chevrotait d'une légère hésitation. « Je… je promets. Sache que je n-ne te q-quitterai jamais. »

Il me souleva dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le lit juste à côté de lui. Mon visage reposait sur son sein et son menton sur ma tête alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son sang-froid. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout paraît si _vide_ ? Peux-tu répondre à cela, ma tigresse ? » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Quand tu perds un être très cher, il est parfois très difficile de s'en remettre, » lui expliquai-je.

« Menene zai cika komai na sarari, to, ku ? » Me demanda-t-il faiblement. ( _Qu'est-ce qui va combler mon vide, alors ?_ )

Je tournai lentement mon regard vers lui et humectai mes lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, rentrant un peu le menton. « Zan, idan ka so shi. » ( _Je le ferai, si tu le désires_ )

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon cou et toucha le bijou qui l'ornait. « Kada a kai wannan kashe… ba har sai mutuwa ta sassa da mu. » ( _Ne te sépare plus jamais de ça… garde-le jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._ )

Je hochai calmement la tête. « D'accord. Je… comment dit-on promettre dans ta langue ? »

« Alkawari. »

« D'accord. Na yi alkawari. » ( _Je promets._ )

Il plaça son visage dans mon cou. « Je suis tellement désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'était une décision stupide. Cette prostituée ne représente rien pour moi, j'avais juste besoin de… _quelque chose_. Je suis content que tu m'aies repoussé. »

Je me pris à sourire instantanément. Pourquoi déjà avais-je été fâchée contre lui ? Jamais je n'avais été autant encline à pardonner, et c'était une idée si nouvelle que j'en fus secouée. « N'y pense plus. Tu étais blessé, voilà tout. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de soupirer. « Tu dois juste me promettre encore une chose, » me susurra-t-il, et son souffle fit voleter une mèche de mes cheveux bouclés qui me tombait devant les yeux.

J'acquiesçai en retour. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ce vide… » dit-il dans un souffle, la voix songeuse. « Je ne veux plus jamais le vivre. »

Je respirai à nouveau contre sa poitrine, frottant mes yeux contre ses mains. « Alors plus jamais tu ne le vivras. »

0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin, je me tenais assise tandis qu'il peignait des signes bleus et blancs sur ma peau. Le bleu était la couleur de la paix et le blanc, celle du deuil et de l'espoir pour les défunts dans l'au-delà. Je me mis debout et choisis une robe de soie blanche et des bijoux sertis de saphirs. La topaze était toujours suspendue à mon cou. J'avais promis de ne jamais l'enlever, et j'étais déterminée tenir ma promesse.

Il me conduisit dehors en m'intimant de le suivre. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des funérailles. Jacob ne m'avait pas dit un mot de toute la matinée, et je ne le pressai pas. Je savais à quel point cela devait être dur. Nous marchâmes le long des couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Lionne des Neiges était vraiment sublime, vêtue d'une robe blanche rehaussée de rubans bleus et de joyaux. Elle portait sa couronne sur la tête, comme la véritable princesse qu'elle avait été.

Je pouvais voir la douleur dans les yeux de Jacob durant toute la procession autour du corps sans vie de sa sœur, reposant paisiblement dans le cercueil rempli d'une quantité époustouflante de pétales de fleurs bleus et blancs. Coyote de Fer se tenait à côté de lui, son visage dur comme la pierre mais les yeux pleins de tristesse. Ils soulevèrent le cercueil et le déposèrent sur une barque qu'ils mirent à l'eau.

Les servantes de Lionne des Neiges pleurèrent la perte de leur maîtresse. Chacun dans le château connaissait sa gentillesse et sa douceur vis à vis de tout le monde. Trois Chevaux, désormais veuf, pleurait sa femme défunte. L'enfant qu'ils avaient eu était introuvable. Un serviteur s'approcha de Jacob avec une torche enflammée. Le visage de se dernier se contracta de souffrance et de chagrin.

Il regarda vers moi comme pour me demander de l'aide. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais ressenti exactement la même chose. Mais au lieu de détourner le regard, je chassai les larmes de mes yeux et hochai lentement la tête. Il s'avança, muni de la torche, et arriva progressivement devant le corps de sa sœur. Trois Chevaux le suivit. Jacob se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tête, puis Trois Chevaux l'imita.

Ensuite, Jacob plaça la torche en contact avec le coin du bateau, les yeux rivés sur les flammes orangées qui embrasèrent l'embarcation. Il serra les dents avec force, avant de jeter la torche dans l'eau et de repousser le bateau enflammé au loin du bout de l'orteil.

Il retourna à mes côtés quasi sur-le-champ. Je pris appui contre son bras et il m'accueillit dans son étreinte. Le cercueil se consuma sur l'eau, permettant à l'esprit de Lionne des Neiges de partir vers l'autre monde. J'étais habituée aux enterrements de chez moi, mais ceux d'ici avaient une charge symbolique beaucoup plus forte. Plutôt que d'emprisonner le corps d'un homme sous la terre pour l'éternité, ces gens croyaient qu'après avoir brûlé le corps du défunt, ses cendres volaient vers le ciel pour ensuite se reconstituer entièrement dans l'au-delà.

Maintenant, Jacob tremblait intensément. Puis brusquement, il tourna les talons et partir à grandes enjambées vers le château. Je le poursuivis, appelant son nom sans relâche, mais il continua sans s'arrêter. Les gens commencèrent à rentrer lorsque le bateau commença à couler, tandis que le corps de Lionne des Neiges retournait à la poussière. Des pétales et des grains de cendre s'envolèrent avec le vent.

Je me mis à sa recherche je voulais le réconforter, le prendre dans mes bras. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, la tête entre les mains. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » Gémit-il. « Elle est partie. Elle est vraiment partie, 'Bella. »

Je déglutis. « Je veux que tu comprennes qu'elle sera toujours avec toi dans ton cœur, » lui dis-je en appliquant ma paume de main sur sa poitrine brûlante. « Elle ne t'a jamais quitté, tout comme Corbeau la Douce, ta mère, ou Plume Blanche. »

En voyant les traits durcis de Jacob, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas pleuré une seule fois depuis la perte du dernier membre féminin de sa famille. Il me considéra. « Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. Tu as raison, » bredouilla-t-il. « Tu dois me croire insensible. » Il eut un petit rire dénué d'humour. « Et c'est ce que je suis. »

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent au seul spectacle du désespoir qui emplissait ses yeux bruns habituellement d'acier, et au désespoir qui étranglait sa voix. Je reniflai bruyamment quand une larme roula sur ma joue. « Tu n'es pas insensible, » lui chuchotai-je. « Tu n'as pas le temps de pleurer. Les gens ont besoin que tu te montres fort en permanence. Mais tu n'as plus à l'être ici. Ici, tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, et je te soutiendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Jacob me contempla avec émerveillement avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber à genoux. Il leva les bras et me tira vers lui, enfouissant son visage contre mon ventre et me serrant fort. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage et il prit avidement une goulée d'air. Mes bras volèrent immédiatement autour de lui et le serrèrent au plus près de moi.

« Oh, dieux, » pleura-t-il. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la soie blanche de ma robe et la déchira en la tirant vers lui. Je ne protestai pas et le laissai faire, immobile, sans le lâcher et le laissant me déshabiller. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me prendre.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se débarrassa de son pagne que je compris le symbolisme qui se cachait derrière notre nudité à tous les deux. Il voulait être le plus près possible de moi, et en le laissant faire, je l'avais énormément apaisé. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et sa tête s'affaissa sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il pleurait toujours.

Je le berçai dans les bras. Il avait été si maltraité. Sa mère était morte quand il était jeune, et la dernière figure maternelle de sa vie, Lionne des Neiges, était partie rejoindre les autres membres féminins de sa famille. Il avait été fouetté sans merci par son père, raillé et tourmenté par son grand frère après ce qui était arrivé à Plume Blanche, et enfin reçu un trône d'or à siéger et supporter avec le sourire, malgré l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie. À part moi, il n'avait aucune femme sur laquelle se reposer, et j'étais bien déterminée à rester là pour lui.

Ses mains bouillonnantes me caressèrent le dos et me pressèrent encore davantage. Il explora la peau douce de mes seins et de mes cuisses, me révélant simplement la douceur irrésistible de ses mains. Il embrassa le collier qui ceignait mon cou. « Tu es la dernière, » m'avoua-t-il. « Si je te perds… je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrai continuer à vivre. »

Je lui embrassai la tempe, ma main glissant dans ses longs cheveux noirs dans un geste de réconfort. « Alors tu ne me perdras jamais. » Il leva la tête, ses yeux bruns cherchant les miens. Je déglutis et avalais la bulle d'air épaisse qui était restée coincée dans ma gorge. Je hochai la tête. « Mon amie, celle dont je t'ai parlée auparavant, m'a dit un jour : ne te compromet jamais avec un homme que tu n'es pas sûr d'aimer. »

Il reposa sa tête contre la chaise et me réinstalla sur ses genoux. Je pouvais sentir son sexe se raidir contre ma cuisse. « Et… est-ce que tu m'aimes, petite ? »

Je respirai profondément avant d'acquiescer vivement du chef. « Oh oui. Je t'aime, » lui révélai-je.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. « Très bien alors. Je… je t'aime aussi. » Sa main se posa sur la courbe veloutée de ma hanche. « Et cette amie clairvoyante, que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? »

Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur son visage. « Elle m'a dit que… une fois que tu es sûre de tes sentiments envers cet homme que tu aimes, tu peux décider te donner à lui. » J'avais peur. Mon cœur battait comme un fou. Mais je savais, rien qu'en regardant cet homme, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre. « Oui, mon amour, je vais me donner à toi. »

Il secoua la tête et posa un doigt sur ma joue. « Non. Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça, juste par ce que je vais mal. »

Je plaquai mon corps contre le sien. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Naguère, tu m'as dit 'quand tu es prête', et maintenant je suis prête, Jacob. Fais-moi l'amour. »

0o0o0o0

Désolée, vraiment _désolée_ pour ce cliffhanger particulièrement vicieux, mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la décision de l'auteur qui a coupé le chapitre à ce moment. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous pas trop frustrés malgré tout. ^^ Bon dimanche et à bientôt.


	13. Question

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que la semaine s'est bien passée pour vous. En ce qui me concerne, c'était assez pourri, plein de projets de traductions fastidieux et indigestes, heureusement que Sinful Seduction est là pour me remonter le moral._

 _ **Note de Tralapapa :**_ _Rien de spécial à dire de mon coté, si ce n'est : profitez bien_

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 13 :** Question

 _Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur son visage. « Elle m'a dit que… une fois que tu es sûre de tes sentiments envers cet homme que tu aimes, tu peux décider te donner à lui. » J'avais peur. Mon cœur battait comme un fou. Mais je savais, rien qu'en regardant cet homme, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre. « Oui, mon amour, je vais me donner à toi. »_

 _Il secoua la tête et posa un doigt sur ma joue. « Non. Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça, juste parce que je vais mal. »_

 _Je plaquai mon corps contre le sien. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'as dit autrefois 'quand tu es prête.' Et je suis prête maintenant, Jacob. Fais-moi l'amour. »_

« Bella. Bella !

Je couinai soudainement, ouvrant mes yeux d'un coup et sursautant sur ses genoux. Ma réaction parut le surprendre, mais j'étais aussi surprise que lui. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de lui déclarer cela ? J'étais incapable de le savoir. Oh, j'avais dû rêver. C'était certain. Il avait appelé mon nom. Peut-être avais-je eu une absence. Probablement.

Mais le problème, c'est que cela m'avait semblé si réel. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression de rêver, pourtant c'était la seule explication… parce que je ne me souvenais pas de lui avoir dit que je l'aimais, ni que je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, et encore moins d'avoir vu cette expression sur son visage où je lui aurais dit « vas-y. »

Que signifiait alors cette courte vision que je venais d'avoir ? Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Durant mon rêve éveillé, j'étais si sûre de ce que je voulais : lui. Je n'imaginai pas que je pouvais être aussi audacieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois, et tu ne m'as pas entendu, » me dit-il. Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était rien. Pourtant, j'étais franchement perdue. L'aimais-je vraiment ? M'aimait-il également ? Ou était-ce encore le fruit de mon imagination ? Le désirai-je comme lui me désirait ?

Je me calai vers l'arrière sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes auparavant, alors que j'avais encore l'esprit embrumé, j'avais chassé un élément qui n'était pourtant pas destiné l'être aussi facilement. « Quand tu t'es sauvé l'autre nuit comme une bête sauvage… tu es allé voir une autre femme. »

La culpabilité teinta son regard presque aussitôt après. « J'étais ivre. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. » Je soupirai et quittai ses genoux pour me relever. Alarmé par mon geste, il leva le bras pour m'en empêcher, mais je me dérobai et commençai à me rhabiller. Je voulais juste me couvrir un peu.

Je soulevai les épaules, enfilai les parties recouvrant ma poitrine et mon sexe, avant d'enrouler le tissu autour de mon corps. « Je ne voulais pas en parler avant parce que je ne voulais pas d'autres disputes. Mais cela m'a quand même blessée… de te voir avec elle. »

Sa figure devint pâle. « Tu… tu m'as vu avec elle. »

D'abord, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entamer cette conversation, mais je me pris à hocher la tête avant même de pouvoir m'en empêcher. « J'étais partie à ta recherche après avoir attendu pendant des heures, enfermée dans cette pièce… et j'ai vu ce que je n'étais pas supposée voir. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira, la voix chargée de honte et de culpabilité. « Je ne la désire pas comme je te désire toi. Avec Athenodora, c'est juste le désir de la chair. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. « Ma chair aussi, tu la désires. Tu me l'as répété un nombre incalculable de fois. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi la pointe d'humour qui transperçait dans mes paroles dans ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses bras se tendirent depuis sa chaise pour enserrer mes mains étroitement dans les siennes. « Mais avec toi, commença-t-il, mon désir est double. Je désire ta chair autant que ton respect et ton amour, même si je n'en suis absolument pas digne. »

J'exerçai une petite pression sur ses mains avant de les relâcher pour raccrocher un pan de soie blanche avec une pince bleue. Je soupirai doucement. « Alors tu as le droit de fréquenter toutes les femmes que tu veux, pendant que moi, je suis coincée ici, avec interdiction de parler avec qui que ce soit sans ta permission formelle. »

Maintenant, c'était lui qui me jetait un regard noir. « Oui, mais c'est pour une bonne raison. Est-ce que tu préfèrerais te faire violer, Isabella ? Je t'ai sauvée deux fois. Mes hommes ne sont pas dignes de confiance. »

C'était la vérité, je ne pouvais le nier. J'étais sincèrement reconnaissante envers lui pour sa protection, surtout lors de ces moments où j'en avais eu tant besoin. Je soufflai et hochai la tête. « Et Ours Noir ? Tu l'as agressé injustement et maintenant, il a terriblement peur de moi, à cause de tes réactions. Je n'aime pas qu'on ait peur de moi. » Je rougis légèrement et souris devant son expression perplexe. J'avais l'impression que qu'il ne trouvait pas ça tellement drôle.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il montra les dents. « J'ai toujours été craint. » Il se pencha vers l'avant, assis danse son gigantesque fauteuil en peau d'ours, et nu comme au jour de sa naissance. « Je suis le roi le plus impitoyable des tribus barbares de l'ouest sauvage. Nul ne peut s'endormir sur ses deux oreilles sans faire au moins un cauchemar sur moi. »

Je le considérai avec intérêt. « C'est entièrement de ta faute, aussi. Si tu arrêtais de mettre à sac des royaumes innocents, peut-être qu'ils ne te détesteraient et ne te redouteraient pas. Peut-être même… qu'ils apprendraient à t'apprécier si tu leur offrais la protection par exemple. Je parie que tu pourrais même t'en faire des alliés. »

Il se leva en lâchant un rire sans joie et attacha son pagne autour de sa taille. « Des alliés ? Je n'ai aucune clémence envers les autres chefs qui insultent les gens de mon peuple en les traitant de barbares, et qui crachent sur nos noms. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens par rapport à tout ça, mais pour ma part, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. Je suis né dans le sang et les pillages. »

Je me rapprochai de lui. « Alors prouve-moi que tu es un homme bon. Prouve-leur que tu es un _grand_ roi. Je suis la première à l'avoir vu. Tu as bien réussi à me… faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. »

Il sourit à mon dernier commentaire, puis son attitude changea du tout au tout, et il laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre. « Ma réputation est déjà faite, et elle est bien partie pour durer mille ans. Quelle différence ça fera si je change maintenant ? Je serai toujours un monstre à leurs yeux, alors autant être à la hauteur de ma renommée. »

« Jacob… »

Il leva la main et secoua la tête. « Non. » Puis il jeta un peu de linge sale dans un panier qu'il planta devant moi. « Il faut que j'aille à une réunion. Va faire la lessive à la rivière, ensuite repose le panier ici quand tu auras fini. J'aurais sans doute fini dans un peu plus d'une heure. »

Je lui jetai un regard interloqué. « Suis-je ta servante à présent ? J'ai été utile tout à l'heure quand tu avais besoin de réconfort, mais maintenant tu me traites comme une esclave en m'ordonnant d'aller laver ton linge sale. »

« Tu n'es pas une servante, » me corrigea-t-il en soufflant comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant pour la centième fois. « Mais je t'ai traitée comme une princesse pendant très longtemps. Il est temps que tu te mettes au travail. Même les filles du harem travaillent. _Toute_ femme dans mon royaume travaille. Et ne viens pas me baver que _'dans mon royaume, on ne fait pas ça'_ parce que je suis fatigué de t'entendre comparer ton minable Forks à ma terre.

Je poussai un grognement à son intention et m'emparai du panier. « Faire la lessive ne me pose aucun problème, » Crachai-je. « Tout comme accomplir mes devoirs de femme. Mais je refuse qu'on me donne des ordres. »

Il me jeta d'abord un regard choqué, mais bientôt un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. « Tu es exactement comme ma mère fougueuse, fière, forte. Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Et avant que je ne puisse lui décocher une réplique cinglante, ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes. Et toutes les pensées et sentiments négatifs fondirent sous la passion. Il rompit le baiser et je le suivis dehors sans un mot, le panier calé fermement sous mon bras.

Nous nous séparâmes dans le couloir. Il prit la direction de la salle des Stratégies et Tactiques de Guerre, tandis que je prenais celle qui me mènerait hors du château. Je suivis les servantes et les domestiques qui sortaient pour s'occuper des jardins, des animaux et de la lingerie.

La rivière était le point de rencontre de toutes les femmes, nobles et humbles, que ce soit pour laver leur linge ou pour boire un verre. Le soleil tapait dur et m'enveloppa de sa chaleur tandis que je m'avançais pieds nus sur l'herbe sèche et le chemin de poussière jusqu'à la rive, dont certaines parties étaient couvertes par l'ombre de la forêt. D'autres dames étaient déjà là, en train de laver leur linge.

Je m'agenouillai à côté d'Angelina qui s'occupait du linge de Boit à la Cascade. « Bonjour, » me salua-t-elle avec un sourire et une accolade chaleureux. « Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vue. Tout se passe bien pour toi ? »

« Oui, ça va, » répondis-je. « Mais Jacob a été perturbé par la perte de sa sœur. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. C'était une femme douce et généreuse. »

Angelina acquiesça et tira une tunique vert foncé hors de l'eau, l'étendit sur une pierre plate, puis la frotta avec un savon. Elle me regarda en souriant. « Il est ravissant ce collier. Est-ce un cadeau de Jacob ? »

Ma main se posa sur le topaze qui brillait sur ma gorge. Je hochai la tête, puis attrapai une paire de culottes en peau de cerf, que je plongeai dans le courant. « Puis-je emprunter ton savon s'il-te-plaît ? »

Angelina hocha la tête. « Oh, oui bien sûr. »

Je frottai le vêtement vigoureusement, qui fut bientôt englouti par les bulles. À côté de moi, Angelina plongea une autre tunique dans l'eau. « Tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de ce collier. »

Je l'observai alors, intéressée. « Et quoi donc ? »

« Que c'est un trophée, » m'expliqua-t-elle. « On raconte que si une femme a la chance d'obtenir le collier de topaze, cela signifie qu'elle est très importante pour notre roi. »

Je respirai lentement. « Est-ce bien vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Absolument. » Elle s'essuya le front pour en chasser la sueur et soupira. « Cela fait une heure que je suis ici. Embry a beaucoup de vêtements. »

Je souris faiblement. « Vraiment ? »

Derechef, elle baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Je suppose qu'il est préférable pour lui que je lave ses habits, plutôt qu'il reste sale. » Elle plaqua soudain brièvement une main contre son ventre, avant d'extraire encore une autre tunique de l'eau.

Je lui jetai un regard oblique. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » M'enquis-je auprès d'elle. Elle était blême sous le soleil et aussi étrangement faible.

« Oh oui. Je vais très bien, » m'assura-t-elle en opinant du chef. Je lui répondis d'une inclinaison de tête sans insister davantage. Je fus bientôt à la moitié du panier, le dos couvert de sueur, et la fatigue commençait à me gagner.

Je levai la main pour m'essuyer le front. À côté de moi, Angelina poussa un gémissement et pressa ses deux mains sur son ventre. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu me caches quelque chose. Tu sembles sur le point de défaillir. Tu es pâle comme un linge. »

Elle secoua la tête puis tordit quelques pièces de vêtements pour les essorer. « Isabella, il faut que tu me promettes de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te révéler maintenant. »

Ces prémices me glacèrent. Je m'assis par terre et jetai les vêtements propres dans le panier derrière moi. « Très bien. Je promets. »

Elle souffla et me pris la main. « Je… j'attends un enfant. »

Je poussai une exclamation choquée, si bien qu'Angelina bondit pour placer sa main sur ma bouche. « Chut, ma Dame ! Vous êtes bien trop bruyante ! »

Je chassai sa main de ma bouche. « Mais est-il au courant ? »

Angelina confirma d'un signe de tête. « Bien sûr qu'il est au courant. Il voit chaque parcelle de mon corps et remarque le moindre changement… y compris l'absence de mes saignements intimes au bout de deux mois. »

« Et… comment as-t-il réagi ? » Demandai-je, anxieuse de connaître la réponse.

Elle baissa le regard. « Il a été… il s'est montré nonchalant. C'était comme s'il s'en moquait. Oh, Isabella, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il me dirait, qu'il cessât de m'aimer, ou me rejetât simplement dans le harem. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, et c'est ce qui m'a le plus surprise ! »

J'avais en effet déjà entendu des histoires horribles de femmes renvoyées dans le harem, quand un homme engrossait l'une d'entre elles par accident. Elle devait alors se débrouiller seule, sans aucun soutien de la part du père de son enfant, et l'enfant grandissait ensuite sans aucune figure paternelle dans sa vie. Non, hors de question qu'une chose pareille n'arrive à Angelina, _ou_ à moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son ventre, marqué d'une légère protubérance, encore point trop visible. « Depuis combien de temps ? » M'informai-je. « Tu ne parais pas bien grosse. »

« Alice m'a dit que j'en étais à peu près à trois mois de grossesse, » me révéla Angelina. « D'après ses estimations, j'ai dû tomber enceinte les premiers jours où je suis arrivée ici. »

Je hochai la tête. Je pouvais être certaine que c'était également le sort qui m'attendait si je laissais Jacob me posséder quand l'envie lui prendrait. J'humectai mes lèvres sèches. « Je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur pour ta grossesse. Je prierai les dieux que Boit à la Cascade te garde à ses côtés… même si au fond, je sais qu'il le fera. »

Elle rougit et hocha la tête, avant de s'emparer de son panier rempli. « Eh bien, il est temps que je ramène tout ce linge à l'intérieur. J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir te parler de nouveau, Isabella. Et de tout cœur, je te souhaite bonne chance avec Danse avec les Loups. »

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête et lui souris en retour. Je terminai la lessive de Jacob, puis soulevai le panier alourdi et me dirigeai vers le sommet de la colline pour prendre les vêtements fraîchement lavés sur une corde à linge. Arrivée en haut, je reposai mon fardeau et suspendis le linge sur une corde épaisse tendue entre quelques arbres. Je levai les bras et passai une tunique blanche sur la corde, quand un corps lourd percuta le mien et me fit chuter sur le sol.

J'entendis un halètement et levai la tête. C'était Ours Noir. « Na tuba _(je suis désolé)_ , » me baragouina-t-il d'un ton bourru en me tendant une main tremblante pour m'aider. Je la saisis et me relevai, puis époussetai ma robe et le regardai.

« Daidai de mana, da kuwa hadari, » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je le parcourus du regard de haut en bas. « Ka yi kama kana cikin sauri. » _(Ce n'est rien. C'est juste un accident. On dirait que tu es pressé.)_

Il hocha la tête. « Raye-raye da wolves ba ya so in yi magana da kai. A gaskiya ma, sai ya ce zai kasha mu idan mun yi magana da kai, » me répondit-il tout naturellement. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Kuma… Kumar kamar kana so in aka kasha su. » _(Danse avec les Loups ne veut pas que je te parle. En fait, il nous a dit qu'il nous tuerait tous si nous parl_ _i_ _ons avec toi. Et… on dirait bien que tu veux ma mort.)_

Je lui jetai un regard indigné, serrant instinctivement les poings. « Ina ne kawai da abokantaka ! Ka sani, kai ne mutum na fari na sadu a nan abin da ya kokarin fyade da ni. » _(Je me montre simplement amicale ! Tu sais, de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés ici, tu es le seul qui n'ait pas tenté de me violer.)_

Cette remarque l'adoucit légèrement. « Me ya sa kake so ka zama abokai da ni ? Mace ke ba ya so ya zama aboki na da sai idan tana son wani abu daga gare ni. » _(Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux être amie avec moi ? Aucune femme n'a jamais voulu être mon amie, à moins qu'elle n'ait quelque chose à me demander.)_

Je me renfrognai de nouveau et plaçai mes poings sur les hanches. « Ina so kawai ka dogara, » lui affirmai-je. « Na yi maka alkawari ba za ta mutu idan kana da irin kawai a gare ni… da kai ne. » _(Je veux simplement ta confiance. Je te promets que tu ne mourras pas si tu te montres simplement bon envers moi… ce que tu es déjà.)_

Ses sourcils formèrent une ligne continue. « Mu ne abokai ? » _(Alors nous sommes amis ?)_

J'acquiesçai. « Na'am. Mu ne akobai. » _(Oui. Nous sommes amis.)_

Un appel au loin le fit sursauter. Il m'adressa un dernier regard amical avant de me quitter. Et je finis de suspendre le linge.

0o0o0o0o

Je m'assis, un verre de vin à la main, et que je sirotais gracieusement par à-coups. Il était midi et Jacob dormait encore, nu dans son lit. Il avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre, de sorte que je n'avais aucune possibilité de sortir pour accomplir une activité vraiment utile.

Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur les oreillers qui l'entouraient. Ses muscles tressaillaient et se gonflaient parfois lorsqu'il sursautait dans son sommeil. Les pensées tourbillonnèrent dans mon esprit, étant donné que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que rester assise là, boire et méditer sur certains événements. Il y avait encore des questions qui demeuraient sans réponse.

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il avait fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse à mon égard la première nuit de notre rencontre, quand d'autres hommes m'avaient traité comme un déchet, une tâche de boue sous leur pied. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait ensuite demandé de m'assoir sur les genoux de son frère, seulement pour être tripoté puis étranglé devant toute la tablée, et pourquoi il n'avait pas bronché jusqu'à ce que je le confronte.

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il avait paru se soucier de moi comme d'une guigne, jusqu'à ce que mes ongles écorchent ma peau, et pourquoi son masque d'impassibilité avait craqué comme un orage de pluie quand j'avais commencé à pleurer devant lui.

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il était prêt à arracher le cœur de ses propres soldats pour la misérable prostituée, supposée lui apporter du plaisir, mais qui ne le faisait pas… pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à cogner de ses poings le visage de son propre frère, plutôt que de laisser Coyote de Fer me violenter.

Je voulais aussi demander à Angelina à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de Boit à la Cascade et si elle l'avait su, ou si elle avait deviné auparavant que son cœur fonderait pour lui avant qu'il ne lui accorde le sien. Mais comme c'était impossible, je m'adossai à la chaise et laissai le vent qui soufflait à travers la fenêtre me caresser, dans l'espoir que celui-ci me chuchote les réponses qu'il ne m'avait jamais données.

Je bus un peu plus de vin, laissant mon esprit vagabonder toujours plus loin dans mon étrange rêverie. J'aurais voulu questionner tous les personnages des romans que j'avais lus pour savoir si le héros finissait par se lasser de son amante, une fois le méchant vaincu, et partait ensuite sur son cheval vers d'autres contrées, solitaire dans le soleil couchant, sans un regard en arrière.

Je voulais demander à Jacob de quel droit il se permettait de restreindre ma liberté de mouvements quand, prisonnière de cette tour, c'était lui qui m'y avait enfermée. Je voulais lui demander de quel droit il me faisait ressentir toutes ces choses, alors que c'était lui qui m'avait piégée par ses sourires bons et ses douces caresses.

Je voulais lui demander si le vin avait le pouvoir de dévoiler le cœur des garçons et des hommes, et le prier de me parler davantage de ses cicatrices dans le dos, ou de son regard lorsqu'il faisait l'éloge des êtres chers qu'il avait perdus.

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il avait proclamé ce discours de revendication sur moi, le cœur de mon violeur serré dans sa main, avant d'aller sauter une autre femme… pourquoi il se souciait même d'une fille insignifiante, issue du peuple et reléguée au rang de prostituée, censée être à la disposition de tout le monde comme un dessert servi sur un plateau d'argent.

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait offert le collier de topaze (ce grand trophée) alors qu'il aurait pu le donner à n'importe quelle autre femme du royaume plutôt qu'à moi (ou parmi les nombreuses beautés éligibles qui lui couraient après).

Mais à la place, je me rassis et continuai à le qualifier intérieurement de barbare, de bandit et de voleur. Et quand il me demandait ce qu'il m'avait volé, je ne répondais jamais l'entière vérité. J'avais toujours une petite liste non-exhaustive de ces méfaits, les bijoux, les meubles, les tableaux, et les vies qu'il avait volées… mais j'avais oublié la chose la plus importante.

L'acte qui avait fait de lui un voleur hors-pair était la capture d'un bien précieux qui m'appartenait exclusivement. Une si bien gardée et cachée que seul un véritable génie pouvait dérober.

Mon cœur.

Ainsi donc, je décidai que j'aimais Jacob, le roi sans pitié des barbares, le plus grand brigand de tous les royaumes et de la terre entière, et le cauchemar sanglant des hommes. Je touchai la topaze sur ma gorge. C'était le grand trophée auquel j'avais aspirée si longtemps.

Il s'étira dans son lit. « Mon amour… Bella, » marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil. J'émis un sanglot et portai ma main sur mon cœur qui battait comme les ailes d'un oiseau affolé. Voilà ma réponse. Il m'aimait vraiment. Et, repensant à mon rêve conscient de ce matin, je me souvins des paroles que mon amie mariée Mrs. Smythe avait tenues sur l'amour. Elle m'avait recommandé de n'accepter de me compromettre qu'avec l'homme que j'étais sûre d'aimer.

Est-ce que j'aimais Danse avec les Loups, le grand roi ?

Oui. Je l'aimais.

Et maintenant ? Elle m'avait dit que j'étais en droit de me donner à lui, corps et âme. Je me relevai et me dépouillai de mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve nue comme au jour de ma naissance.

Jacob s'agitait et se retournait dans son sommeil, tant et si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver en position assise sur le lit, après s'être réveillé tout seul. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur mon corps, et je vis le brun de ses iris un peu effrayées fondre progressivement, puis noircir sous le feu du désir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-il en un souffle, ses mains repoussant la ligne de ses couvertures pour se dégager des draps qui le couvraient.

Qu'est-ce _je_ faisais ? « J'ai pris une décision, » lui avouai-je. « C'est à propos de toi et moi. »

Il serra les dents et s'agrippa encore plus aux draps. « Ne me tente pas, diablesse, » m'avertit-il. « Tu ne veux pas franchir cette étape, pourtant tu te tiens là, juste devant moi, dans toute ta féminité glorieuse, et tellement… _accessible._ »

Je hochai la tête, agitant mes boucles qui retombaient en cascade sur mes épaules. « C'est exactement ce dont je veux parler avec toi. Je pense que je suis prête à franchir cette étape. Tu m'as dit autrefois que tu ne me toucherais pas avant que je ne sois véritablement prête. Je le suis maintenant. »

Il sortit du lit, me révélant son excitation plus qu'évidente qui pointait sous le tissu. « Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une douce avidité. J'acquiesçai et posai ma main sur son ventre musclé, tout juste au-dessus de son érection. Prenant une inspiration brève et hachée, il me regarda de ses yeux bouillonnant de passion. Puis il se pencha tout près de mon oreille, ses lèvres effleurant ma joue. « Parce qu'une fois lancé, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. »

J'inclinai la tête vers l'arrière, de sorte qu'il put m'embrasser la ligne de mon cou. « Tu me feras l'amour, » décrétai-je la voix enrouée par le désir. Les régions sud de mon corps s'embrasèrent dangereusement, et le besoin de me presser contre son corps dur se fit impérieux. « Tu ne coucheras plus avec aucune autre femme, ni ne fréquenteras aucune autre prostituée. Je ne le… souffrirai pas. »

Je gémis lorsque ses mains chaudes trouvèrent mes seins et les pressèrent gentiment. « C'est bien, » sa voix grave roula dans mon oreille. « Revendique-moi comme je t'ai revendiquée. Donne-moi ton corps comme je te donnerai le mien. »

Je fermai les paupières. Il plongea sur mes lèvres et sa langue caressa la mienne, explorant des crevasses que je ne connaissais même pas. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos et se pressèrent sur ses fesses musclées, et plaquèrent fermement son pelvis contre le mien. J'étais certes vierge, mais je savais ce que je voulais, et où je le voulais.

Le plaisir confinant à la douleur, qui coulait dans mes veines, commençait à devenir insoutenable. J'avais besoin d'être comblée, empalée, pour me sentir enfin complète à nouveau. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit et il me jeta sur les couvertures avec une ardeur impatiente qu'il n'avait jamais montré jusqu'alors. Ce n'était rien comparé à la brutalité dont il avait usé avec Athenodora, mais la lueur bestiale qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles m'intimida.

« Je suis là, ma tigresse. » Cette voix à la fois profonde et caressante glissa dans mes oreilles comme un miel délicieux. Il glissa une main entre nos corps et me toucha là où mon désir était le plus ardent. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et poussai un cri.

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Il apporta ses doigts vers sa bouche et lécha le nectar qui les recouvrait. Ses lèvres brillèrent, humectées par ma propre humidité. Il me gouta encore une fois. « Tu es si humide, » me susurra-t-il en replongeant vers moi pour m'embrasser le cou. Il replia le genou entre mes jambes pour apaiser temporairement la douleur. « Tellement prête pour moi. »

Son genou fut bientôt moite à mesure que je me tortillais contre lui. Peau fragile contre muscle dure. La respiration haletante, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres ouvertes grandes. « Oh, Jacob. »

Son sexe dressé était si massif, qu'il atteignait presque son estomac. Au repos, il m'avait déjà impressionnée, mais dans cet état, c'était encore pire, si c'était possible. Il eut quelques mouvements de recul, sans jamais briser le contact entre nos yeux. « Songe au plaisir que je vais te donner, » me chuchota-t-il. « Songe au moment où je vais rentrer en toi et répandre le feu à travers tes veines, tandis que tu chanteras mon nom comme une tendre mélodie. Est-ce que tu y es ? »

Son genou bougea encore et effleura un point particulièrement sensible. Je criai encore une fois, le dos arqué et les seins pointant dans l'air. Il les attrapa, et ses lèvres embrassèrent mes mamelons, puis revint en arrière. « Oui ! » piaulai-je. « Oui. J'y suis. »

Ses mains ceignirent ma taille plus fermement et m'attirèrent étroitement contre lui, et je sentis le bout de son sexe effleurer ma région la plus intime pour la toute première fois. Ce simple contact envoya des frissons violents à travers nos deux corps. « Es-tu enfin prête pour moi ? » Me demanda-t-il, la voix lourde de désir, de besoin et d'impatience.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que cela ferait mal, » murmurai-je.

Jacob me regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. « Cela te fera mal pendant quelques secondes, mais ensuite, je te promets que tout se passera bien, mon amour. Je t'apporterai un plaisir tel que tu n'en as jamais connu. »

Je souris et levai les mains pour encadrer son visage. « Alors tu vas me faire l'amour ? »

Il opina avec certitude. « Je te ferai l'amour, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et que la lune et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. »

Ses mains cherchèrent les miennes. Nos doigts se croisèrent tandis qu'il plaçait sa virilité juste devant mon entrée virginale, le corps tremblant d'anticipation. Son regard captura le mien, et sa main libre attrapait ma nuque.

J'étais terrifiée, mais je savais que je voulais cela autant que lui. Je baissai le regard au moment où sa chair pénétra la mienne, si étroite. Il lutta pour garder le contrôle. Mes yeux roulèrent, incontrôlables. « Non, » m'appela-t-il en agrippant ma tête entre ses mains. « Regarde-moi. Seulement moi. »

Je le regardai lui, seulement lui, et pris une inspiration profonde.

« Bien, » m'encouragea-t-il. « Ne me quitte jamais des yeux. Souviens-toi que l'amour se transmet par les yeux. Souviens-toi que je t'aime déjà, Griffe de Tigre. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je t'aime aussi, Danse avec les Loups. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement.

0o0o0o0o

J'ai tellement, tellement honte de couper ici ! Mais encore une fois ce n'est pas de mon ressort cependant je peux déjà vous promettre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve cette fois-ci et que la scène de sexe sera plus détaillée dans le prochain chapitre. J'écrirai également un flash-back pour vous remettre dans le bain. ) Bises à la prochaine. _(Note de Tralapapa : hihi c'est vrai que c'est vraiment cruel_ _)_


	14. Proie

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _coucou tout le monde, après deux semaines d'attente, voici enfin la récompense promise, bonne lecture._

 _Comme toujours, remercions_ _ **Tralapapa**_ _, sa patience et ses bonnes idées pour améliorer le texte._

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 14 :** Proie

0o0o0o0 LEMON 0o0o0o0o

 _Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit et il me jeta sur les couvertures avec une ardeur impatiente qu'il n'avait jamais montré jusqu'alors. Ce n'était rien comparé à la brutalité dont il avait usé avec Athenodora, mais la lueur bestiale qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles m'intimida._

 _« Je suis là, ma tigresse. » Cette voix à la fois profonde et caressante glissa dans mes oreilles comme un miel délicieux. Il glissa une main entre nos corps et me toucha là où mon désir était le plus ardent. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et poussai un cri._

 _« Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! »_

 _Il apporta ses doigts vers sa bouche et lécha le nectar qui les recouvrait. Ses lèvres brillèrent, humectées par ma propre humidité. Il me gouta encore une fois. « Tu es si humide, » me susurra-t-il en replongeant vers moi pour m'embrasser le cou. Il replia le genou entre mes jambes pour apaiser temporairement la douleur. « Tellement prête pour moi. »_

 _Son genou fut bientôt moite à mesure que je me tortillais contre lui. Peau fragile contre muscle dure. La respiration haletante, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres ouvertes grandes. « Oh, Jacob. »_

 _Son sexe dressé était si massif, qu'il atteignait presque son estomac. Au repos, il m'avait déjà impressionnée, mais dans cet état, c'était encore pire, si c'était possible. Il eut quelques mouvements de recul, sans jamais briser le contact entre nos yeux. « Songe au plaisir que je vais te donner, » me chuchota-t-il. « Songe au moment où je vais rentrer en toi et répandre le feu à travers tes veines, tandis que tu chanteras mon nom comme une tendre mélodie. Est-ce que tu y es ? »_

 _Son genou bougea encore et effleura un point particulièrement sensible. Je criai encore une fois, le dos arqué et les seins pointant dans l'air. Il les attrapa, et ses lèvres embrassèrent mes mamelons, puis revint en arrière. « Oui ! » piaulai-je. « Oui. J'y suis. »_

 _Ses mains ceignirent ma taille plus fermement et m'attirèrent étroitement contre lui, et je sentis le bout de son sexe effleurer ma région la plus intime pour la toute première fois. Ce simple contact envoya des frissons violents à travers nos deux corps. « Es-tu enfin prête pour moi ? » Me demanda-t-il, la voix lourde de désir, de besoin et d'impatience._

 _« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que cela ferait mal, » murmurai-je._

 _Jacob me regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. « Cela te fera mal pendant quelques secondes, mais ensuite, je te promets que tout se passera bien, mon amour. Je t'apporterai un plaisir tel que tu n'en as jamais connu. »_

 _Je souris et levai les mains pour encadrer son visage. « Alors tu vas me faire l'amour ? »_

 _Il opina avec certitude. « Je te ferai l'amour, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et que la lune et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. »_

 _Ses mains cherchèrent les miennes. Nos doigts se croisèrent tandis qu'il plaçait sa virilité juste devant mon entrée virginale, le corps tremblant d'anticipation. Son regard captura le mien, et sa main libre attrapa ma nuque._

 _J'étais terrifiée, mais je savais que je voulais cela autant que lui. Je baissai le regard au moment où sa chair pénétra la mienne, si étroite. Il lutta pour garder le contrôle. Mes yeux roulèrent, incontrôlables. « Non, » m'appela-t-il en agrippant ma tête entre ses mains. « Regarde-moi. Seulement moi. »_

 _Je le regardai lui, seulement lui, et pris une inspiration profonde._

 _« Bien, » m'encouragea-t-il. « Ne me quitte jamais des yeux. Souviens-toi que l'amour se transmet par les yeux. Souviens-toi que je t'aime déjà, Griffe de Tigre. »_

 _Je hochai la tête. « Je t'aime aussi, Danse avec les Loups. »_

 _Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement._

Je me sentis déchirée de l'intérieur lorsqu'il perça ma barrière virginale et me pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Je criai sous le choc et la douleur, et tentai d'enfouir ma tête dans son épaule. Il plaça ses mains sous mon menton sans me lâcher une seule fois des yeux. « Regarde-moi, Isabella. Regarde-moi jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. » Je m'exécutai.

Et voilà. Je n'étais plus vierge… je venais de donner ma virginité à l'homme que j'aimais. Jacob. Je remuai sous lui pendant quelques secondes avec inconfort, essayant de m'habituer à cette sensation d'écartèlement que son intrusion m'infligeait par le biais de ce chemin si petit et si étroit. À mesure que je gigotais entre ses bras, je me rendis compte qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se maîtriser et se retenir.

Lorsque la souffrance s'estompa enfin, je remuai légèrement le bassin par curiosité. Il s'étrangla et ses yeux, qu'il avait promis de garder ouverts, se fermèrent d'un coup. « Oooh dieux. » Je ne l'avais jamais au grand jamais entendu gémir ainsi auparavant inutile de préciser que ce son m'excita terriblement. Je lui jetai un regard intense pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer, alors, doucement, il fit les premiers de mouvements de va-et-vient, ses coudes posés sur chaque côté de ma tête.

Il était si grand que lorsqu'il poussait en moi, mon visage butait presque contre son torse. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps et l'encourageai dans ses mouvements. Bientôt, mes plaintes de douleurs étouffées se changèrent en plaintes de plaisir, en particulier au moment où sa chair, si tendre et si douce, percuta un point inconnu dans ma chair.

Je plantai mes ongles dans la peau dure et zébrée de son dos pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Ses hanches augmentèrent la cadence et sa virilité me pilonna avec énergie. Tandis qu'il haletait lourdement, ses mains agrippèrent ma taille mince. Je soupirai à chaque décharge de plaisir qu'il me donnait.

La douleur s'était complètement évanouie sans laisser de trace. Cette sensation de plénitude, son sexe en moi, m'étais encore inconnue, mais c'était déjà étourdissant. J'étais couchée sous lui, sa main dans la mienne et ses yeux dans les miens.

Soudain, tel un faucon, il piqua sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec la passion et le désir d'un prédateur. Il tira mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, les maintint de son avant-bras et accentua ses mouvements de pénétration. Ses lèvres ne lâchèrent jamais les miennes. De sa main libre, il me massa les seins en faisant rouler son pouce sur mon téton pour le voir se durcir dans la chaleur de la pièce.

Je calai ma tête au creux de son cou, dégageant ses cheveux sombres et soyeux pour embrasser sa jugulaire. Je soulevai mes hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, et cette position lui permit te toucher un endroit précis qui me fit hurler et trembler entre ses bras.

Je contractai mes muscles autour de son membre, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir et ployer sa tête vers l'arrière, tandis que ses hanches imprimèrent des mouvements plus violents encore. Il m'avait promis qu'il me donnerait du plaisir, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il me susurra des mots doux à l'oreille, ainsi que des mots obscènes. « Quelle bonne fille, » murmura-t-il à voix basse. Ses dents capturant le lobe de mon oreille, qu'il suçota ensuite. Ses mouvements rapides répandaient un incendie à travers mes veines, mon corps fut bientôt submergé par une vague de plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais connu.

« Oh, plus fort, » le suppliai-je. Il me ménageait parce que j'étais sa _budurwa_ et aussi parce qu'il voulait savourer ce moment, mais sa douceur commençait à me faire perdre la tête. « S'il-te-plaît ! »

Il ne pouvait résister à ma prière. Il me pénétrait à présent comme une bête déchaînée. J'essayai de me soulever sur les coudes pour trouver un support, mais à chaque coup de butoir, Jacob m'obligeait à la fois à prendre de l'air, pour mieux le chasser ensuite brutalement de mes poumons.

Je rejetai ma tête sur les oreillers et agrippai les draps si fort que mes jointures virèrent au blanc. Son souffle à lui devint plus lourd. « Je t'aime, » psalmodiai-je. « Seigneur, je t'aime à un tel point. »

Sa langue plongea dans ma bouche, puis ses mains se posèrent autour de mon visage. « Ina son ki sosai, » murmura-t-il. « Kar ka taba mantawa. » (Je t'aime tellement. Ne l'oublie jamais. »)

Et lorsqu'il replongea en moi je sentis l'orgasme monter. C'était comme toutes les fois où il m'avait donné du plaisir, que ce soit avec ses mains ou ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation était bien plus exquise et intense.

À la seconde où je vins, la sensation d'être enfin complète me fit voir des étoiles. Je poussai un cri d'extase irrépressible. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de me suivre. Mais alors que je recommençais à revenir sur terre après la vague de plaisir, sa réaction à lui me surprit.

Des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son front et ses muscles tremblaient. Il avait l'air si puissant dans sa beauté virile, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était retiré. Il y avait donc une grande probabilité que je tombe enceinte.

0o0o0o0o FIN DU LEMON 0o0o0o0o

Quand finalement il se retira, du sang virginal mêlé à des filets blanchâtres, traces notre activité récente, coulèrent sur mes cuisses. « Oh, 'Bella, » soupira-t-il en se mettant sur le dos à côté de moi, avant d'attraper mon visage entre ses deux mains. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent encore une fois les miennes.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément avant qu'il ne recule, la respiration laborieuse. « Tu étais incroyable. Meilleure que toutes celles que j'ai connues avant. »

Je me doutais que c'était un mensonge étant donné lea quantité impressionnante de prostituées qu'il a connues, mais pour l'heure je ne m'en souciais pas. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et rapprochai mon corps nu du sien. Sa peau était chaude et agréable. Il posa une main possessive sur mes fesses, qu'il pressa doucement.

Je retraçai la ligne de ses muscles sur son ventre du bout des doigts. « Comment va ta nièce ? » Demandai-je.

Il haussa ses épaules massives. « Bien, je suppose. Même si elle crie tout le temps. »

Je pouffai discrètement devant sa naïveté. « Bien sûr qu'elle pleure, c'est une enfant. » Il me jeta un regard dégoûté qui aggrava mon hilarité. « Sois gentil avec elle, elle gouvernera le royaume un jour. »

Il secoua la tête. « Sauf si j'ai des enfants… ou si mon frère en a. »

J'acquiesçai, les doigts fourrés dans les draps. « Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé qu'une de tes prostituées tombe enceinte de toi… à la suite d'un de vos petits _rendez-vous_ ? »

Pendant un moment, il eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées. « Non, aucune. »

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique. « Si tu ne te retires jamais quand la jouissance vient, c'est forcément déjà arrivé. Et si tu avais déjà un enfant sans le savoir ? »

« Non, » me coupa-t-il sèchement. « Les enfants ne peuvent être conçus que amour… seulement en faisant l'amour. C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit… que j'avais été conçu par amour et seulement par amour. »

C'était une idée agréable à imaginer. Je secouai la tête et soupirai. « Tous les enfants ne sont pas conçus par amour. Certains sont le fruit d'un viol, d'une négligence ou d'un accident. »

Il m'adressa un regard sévère. « C'est peut-être vrai, » commença-t-il en haussant ses épaules impressionnantes. « Mais mes enfants à moi seront conçus par amour. » Puis il jeta un de ses regards qui faisait mourir les mots dans ma gorge pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux bruns me brûlaient à travers la peau. Il déglutit, ses doigts caressant mon ventre nu.

Je rassemblai tous mes efforts pour ne pas fondre sous ce geste et penchai ma tête sur le côté. « Et tu en veux ? »

Il me regarda avec interrogation. « Quoi donc ? »

« Des enfants, » précisai-je. « Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? »

C'était une question que je me posais depuis un certain moment. Il souffla. « Bien sûr que oui. Un jour, je me marierai et j'aurai des enfants… beaucoup, j'espère, » rit-il. « D'une certaine façon, je peux déjà l'imaginer. Des petits garçons tout nu à la peau cuivrée gambadant partout dans le village, et d'adorables petites filles accrochées à mes jambes… j'en ai toujours rêvé, reste à attendre que ça devienne réalité. »

Je ne le pressai pas avec la question brûlante de savoir qui il allait choisir comme épouse et mère de ses enfants. Je savais qu'il avait peu de chance que ce soit moi et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre moment de tendresse. « Je pense qu'au moment venu, lorsque tu auras des enfants… tu seras un père formidable. »

Il me remercia d'un baiser chaud et humide contre ma tempe. « Vraiment ? Et bien, je pense aussi que tu seras une mère et une _épouse_ formidables un jour. »

Le seul problème, c'est que je ne désirais épouser personne d'autre que lui. Je ne pensais plus à ce rêve puéril que j'avais construit avec Edward, vivre avec lui, en paix dans la campagne, entourée de nos enfants… à présent, ces enfantillages me paraissaient appartenir à une autre vie, quand bien même cela ne remontait qu'à quatre mois.

Je ne parvenais même plus à m'imaginer avec lui. Son visage constellé de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux auburn aux reflets éclatants semblaient s'effacer de mon esprit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'avais maintenant l'impression que Jacob faisait partie de ma vie depuis toujours.

J'inspirai pour me donner de l'élan avant la question. « Et comment l'as-tu supporté ? »

D'abord, il ne pipa mot, mais ensuite il poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules. « Elle me manque encore. Elle me manquera toujours… mais t'avoir auprès de moi apaise énormément la douleur. Je ne la ressens presque pas, si ce n'est pas du tout. »

Je souris, contente de moi. « Je suis heureuse d'être celle qui apaise ta douleur, alors. » Il me sourit plutôt timidement, passant le bout de son doigt le long de ma joue.

0o0o0o0o

Une autre shagali funéraire était organisée ce soir-là pour saluer le mort de Lionne des Neiges qui avait quitté cette terre pour rejoindre les cieux. Nous étions encore vêtus de blanc et de bleu comme auparavant.

Nous organisâmes le festival à proximité d'un village à l'extérieur du château. La clarté des lampions et des torches perçaient les ténèbres environnantes. Le sol était parsemé de pétales bleus et blancs. Des hommes et des femmes arrivèrent de partout pour nous aider à préparer le festival.

La quantité de nourriture servie ce soir-là défiait toute imagination chaque village avait en effet tenu à participer gracieusement en nous donnant les fonds nécessaires, et les servantes avaient disposé des décorations bleues et blanches ainsi que des sculptures en bois un peu partout.

Pour la musique, on avait engagé des musiciens qui jouaient dans un carré préparé pour eux. L'ambiance de la shagali, portée par les tambours, de drôles de petits instruments à cordes et les flûtes, et mêlée au chant de la nature, était harmonieuse à l'oreille.

Jacob et ses hommes avaient sculpté un trône de bois splendide spécialement pour moi, à peu près aussi beau que le sien. C'était un sacré changement par rapport à la dernière shagali : j'avais dû m'asseoir sur un coussin de fortune enchaîné au trône de Jacob. Ce soir, je portais mon collier de topaze autour du cou en-dessous de la soie blanche, respectant la promesse que j'avais faite naguère. Jacob ne portait rien qu'un pagne, alors qu'il enfilait habituellement ses culottes en peau de cerf par-dessus.

Des bandes blanches et bleues zébraient son torse large et musclé. J'avais reçu le privilège de les repeindre après que les premières furent à moitié effacées par nos « activités » matinales.

Angelina était vêtue d'une robe bleu clair ravissante, attachée avec des lacets blancs. Boit à la Cascade lui avait offert une magnifique topaze bleu clair à porter avec la robe. Son ventre était légèrement bombé, mais il ne semblait absolument pas avoir honte d'elle. Au contraire, il la tenait serrée contre lui, ses grosses mains caressant son ventre de nombreuses fois. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et elle sourit.

Ils s'aimaient, et étaient sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Il lui demanderait de l'épouser, et elle aurait bientôt un petit garçon légitime, le sien. Elle possédait tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Je regardai vers ma droite, là où se tenait Jacob, assis sur son trône et observant la foule qui dansait. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais surtout – et c'était le plus inquiétant – irrité. Je levai le bras et enserrai sa main dans la mienne. Sur le coup, il sursauta, mais une fois qu'il vit que ce n'était que moi, il me rendit ma douce pression en l'accentuant et m'accorda un sourire adouci.

« Du vin ? » M'enquis-je. Il hocha la tête lentement. Je m'extirpai de mon siège mon entrejambe me lançait douloureusement du fait de l'activité qu'elle avait expérimentée ce matin. Soudain, une fillette d'environ quatre ou cinq ans surgit de la foule et agrippa ma main qu'elle pressa sur sa poitrine.

« Sarauniya ! Sarauniya, » s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant sa joue contre mon avant-bras. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière vers Jacob. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu ce mot-là depuis que j'étais ici.

« Reine, » répondit-t-il à ma question muette. « Cela veut dire reine. »

La petite fille dirigea son index vers Jacob. « Sarki. »

Je l'interrogeai de nouveau du regard. « Roi, » me dit-il. « Sarauniya veut dire reine, et Sarki veut dire roi. »

Les bras m'en tombèrent. L'enfant croyait que j'étais la reine de Jacob. « Ba, » dis-je en secouant la tête pour tenter d'expliquer à cette adorable fillette qu'elle se trompait. « Ni ba Sarauniya. » ( _Non, je ne suis pas la reine._ )

Mais elle insista en le montrant encore du doigt. Jacob sourit avec amusement. « Ya – ya son ka. Sarauniya Kai ne. » ( _Il – il t'aime. Donc tu es la reine._ )

Brusquement, une tornade brune jaillit de la foule et attrapa la petite fille par le bras. La jeune femme, qui semblait être la mère de l'enfant, la réprimanda puis la plaça derrière elle avant de se relever pour me faire face, le visage écarlate.

« Ma… ma dame. Pardon pour ça. Mon enfant plus vous embêter, » bredouilla-t-elle. Quand j'entendis sa mauvaise grammaire, je compris à quel point Jacob était bon dans la langue commune, ce dont j'étais très reconnaissante. J'avais certes des difficultés à la comprendre à cause de son accent à couper au couteau, mais au moins elle essayait, et c'était tout à son honneur.

« Je vous prie, ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. Vous avez une enfant tout à fait charmante, » la rassurai. Je souris à la petite et lui donnai une chiquenaude sur le nez. Elle explosa de rire la mère parut soulagée.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle aplanissait les plis de sa jupe. « P-puis-je vous donner quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »

Cette dame semblait honorée de me parler. Cela me surprit énormément. Un mois seulement auparavant, j'étais encore une prostituée, méprisée et conspuée par tout le monde. Mais depuis que je m'étais donné à Jacob, j'avais eu droit aux acclamations d'une fille qui désignait comme sa reine, puis à la visite d'une femme qui me demandait s'il y avait quoi que soit pour mon service, comme si elle était tenue de me demander une chose pareille…

J'humectai mes lèvres sèches et hochai la tête. « Danse avec les Loups et moi voudrions un peu de vin, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Son visage s'illumina instantanément. « Oh oui ! Je vais vous chercher du vin. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous l'apporte. »

Je me rassis sur ma chaise, complètement éberluée. Jacob était confortablement installé sur son trône, l'air indifférent, comme si tout était normal. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et lui demandait s'il avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, » me répondit-il simplement. « Ils ne sont pas stupides, Bella. Ils se sont rendu compte que leur roi s'était trouvé une compagne. Il y a toujours une chance qu'une compagne devienne reine. Alors ils anticipent et se rangent de son côté avant que les choses ne s'officialisent, comme ça ils seront favorisés plus tard. »

Moi ? Une reine ? De ma vie, je n'avais envisagé une chose pareille. Je le considérai, pressée par une idée soudaine. Nous étions devant tout le monde, si bien que chacun allait me voir lorsque que j'allais l'accomplir.

Je me levai et m'avançai vers son trône. Je me penchai, ignorant son regard étonné, et attirai sa nuque vers l'avant, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me résista au début, comme la musique et les festivités venaient de s'arrêter. Tout le monde était sous le choc de ce que je venais faire. Aucun roi n'avait jamais été embrassé en public, de tels ébats étaient réservés à la chambre à coucher.

Je savais que j'avais fait un choix risqué. Mais alors que je me tenais là debout, devant Jacob qui me fixait avec des yeux ronds, mon cœur s'accéléra. Que m'arriverait-il s'il ne me rendait pas mon baiser ? S'il m'ordonnait de me rassoir ?

Il n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains calleuses et puissantes, m'attira sur ses genoux et inclina ma tête sur le coin de son bras de fauteuil. Puis enfin, il m'embrassa avec tendresse.

La foule applaudit et nous félicita bruyamment. C'était une première pour lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été embrassé publiquement par une femme. Bien sûr, ses hommes et ses frères ne s'en privaient pas, eux, mais il était roi, et dans leur culture, la vie sexuelle du souverain ne dépassait jamais le cadre du privé.

La jeune femme de tout à l'heure revint, accompagnée de son enfant, avec le vin. Au moment je me rassis, elle me tendit un verre, puis pencha la tête en direction de Jacob. Il ne sourit point, se contentant de lui rendre son signe de tête. Elle rougit de nouveau et nous adressa continuellement d'autres signes de tête à tous les deux.

Puis elle fit signe à sa fille d'apporter la seconde coupe à Jacob. La petite sourit et s'avança vers le trône du roi en titubant légèrement. Elle leva la coupe de ses mains tremblantes, renversant un peu vin qui coula le long des bords. « Giya ga sarki. » ( _Du vin pour le roi._ )

D'abord, il ne fit que la jauger d'un air curieux. La fillette perdit lentement son sourire, intimidée par le regard d'acier que le roi portait sur elle. Je tapotai le bras de Jacob. Il me considéra avec intérêt. Je secouai la tête, comme pour lui intimer de prendre le vin et d'être gentil avec elle.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les enfants, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux. Il avait toujours été le cadet de sa famille, si bien qu'il n'avait aucune expérience. Mais s'il voulait des enfants, il devait d'abord apprendre.

À mon signal, il afficha un sourire crispé et prit la coupe. « Na gode sosai, » lui dit-il. La petite fille retrouva aussitôt le sourire et elle se précipita vers sa mère, enchantée que le roi vienne juste de lui sourire et de lui parler. ( _Merci beaucoup._ )

Tout à coup, quelqu'un commença à chanter en Quileute. Je reconnus Trois Chevaux. Les tambours et les flûtes jouèrent en harmonie avec son chant. Les gens s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Trois Chevaux, qui portait une coiffe constellé de joyaux, de bâtonnets et de plumes, afin qu'il puisse danser autour du feu gigantesque situé au milieu de la shagali.

Un par un, chaque soldat de l'armée de Jacob se joignit à lui. D'abord, Coyote de Fer, puis Faucon Gris, ensuite Boit à la Cascade, Soleil de Feu Opalescent, et Ours Noir. Ils dansèrent autour du feu, suivant les pas de Trois Chevaux. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de coutumes aussi curieuses que celle-là. Je les avais déjà vu danser, mais jamais au cours d'une cérémonie rituelle.

Et en l'occurrence, une cérémonie funéraire.

Soudain, au moment où danseurs firent une pause, Jacob bondit de l'endroit où il se trouvait et entonna un chant vibrant en mémoire de sa sœur, quittant son trône pour rejoindre la danse. Les autres hommes s'écartèrent fièrement et lui firent une place dans leur cercle.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi puissant ni d'aussi splendide de ma vie. Ses mouvements étaient mesurés, parfaits. J'avais l'impression d'être en transe en le regardant danser. À aucun moment je ne détachai mon regard de lui. Plus tard, il leva les mains vers les cieux, les yeux animés d'une lueur de tristesse.

Je savais qu'il parlait de sa sœur. Je savais qu'il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait, et qu'il disait au reste de sa famille qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Et probablement Plume Blanche aussi. Le reste des guerriers se remit à chanter à l'unisson, dansant et tournoyant autour du feu, suivant le rythme des tambours, des flûtes et des instruments à cordes.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, les spectateurs applaudirent avec enthousiasme et Jacob retourna sur son trône. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite vers moi, sirotant longuement son vin. « C'était grandiose, » lui déclarai-je.

Il hocha la tête dans ma direction. Des femmes, non pas des prostituées, mais des dames, s'approchèrent du feu pour danser à leur tour. La musique reprit et elles commencèrent à se mouvoir gracieusement autour du feu, traçant des cercles dont elles entraient et sortaient, et bougeant leurs mains de façon symbolique.

Cette culture était vraiment exotique et attachante. Je bus une gorgée de vin, toujours à côté de Jacob. Absorbée dans ma contemplation des danseuses, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le début de bagarre qui avait éclaté entre deux paysans. Didyme était l'enjeu du combat entre ces deux hommes dont je ne connaissais ni les noms, ni les visages, peut-être parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie des guerriers de Jacob.

Ils se battaient sauvagement avec leurs longues épées incurvées, les clang résultant des entrechocs métalliques résonnant à travers tout le festival. Festival qui était supposé être une cérémonie funéraire à la mémoire de Lionne des Neiges. Et pourtant, ils se bagarraient. Je jetai un regard médusé vers Jacob, mais il ne fit que s'assoir et sourire, satisfait du spectacle.

Je regardai désespérément la situation. Le premier homme avait fait trébucher le second en lui faisant un croc-en-jambe à présent, il le retourna sur le dos et le traîna en position assise. Et avant que je ne puisse appeler Jacob pour lui demander d'arrêter ce massacre, le premier adversaire plongea son épée dans le ventre du second. La lame recourbée fit sortir les intestins.

La foule applaudit et congratula le vainqueur qui brandissait son arme sanglante dans les airs. Il jeta ce qu'il restait des tripes dans le feu et les regarda brûler, tandis que le brasier parut s'élever encore davantage. Enfin, l'homme s'agenouilla pour couper la longue tresse du mort, avant de s'avancer vers Jacob pour la déposer à ses pieds.

Ensuite, il tourna son regard vers moi, ignorant l'expression d'horreur qui tordait mes traits, puis plaça l'épée à mes pieds. Je n'en voulais pas. Ce n'était _pas_ honorable d'assassiner un homme. Je dirigeai mon regard vers le cadavre du vaincu, puis vers Jacob qui inclinait la tête vers le vainqueur.

« Donne-moi épée, Griffe de tigre. » Je ne l'entendis pas immédiatement car j'étais en état de choc après ce que je venais de voir. Il répéta son injonction et cette fois-ci, je m'exécutai. Les mains tremblantes, je me penchai et pris l'épée maculée de sang, la tenant par la garde. Elle était si lourde que je dus me lever pour supporter son poids.

Du sang coulait sur mon poing et tomba goutte par goutte sur la soie blanche de ma robe. Je tendis l'épée à Jacob. Le paysan s'agenouilla, et Jacob commit l'impensable. Il fit de lui un chevalier, le comptant désormais parmi ses guerriers.

J'appris qu'il s'appelait Petit Océan, ou Collin de son nom commun. Je me sentis nauséeuse. Lorsque Petit Océan se releva et reçut les acclamations de la foule, je bondis brusquement sur mes pieds et courus comme une dératée vers le château.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, je dévalais les escaliers lorsque je sentis une main imposante sur mon épaule. Il me retourna et me jeta un regard perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Siffla-t-il. « La fête n'est pas terminée. Tu dois retourner là-bas. »

Je me rejetai hors de son étreinte. « Jacob, je suis _malade_ ! Lui rétorquai-je en fonçant dans la salle d'eau où il y avait les pots de chambre. Il me suivit à l'intérieur tandis que je rendais mon repas dans un pot vide.

Doucement, il reposa une main sur mon épaule. « Pourquoi ? »

Je toisai, le visage encore vert mais les yeux pleins de flammes. « Pourquoi ? Je viens d'assister en direct à l'éviscération à vif d'un être humain aux funérailles de ta propre sœur. J'ai dû prendre cette épée abominable qui, oserais-je le préciser, m'a couverte de sang. » Je lui exhibais mes mains souillées. Il fit la grimace lorsque des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol.

J'inspirai et expirai lentement, tentant de retrouver mon sang-froid. « Et ensuite, tu as fait de lui un chevalier, comme si assassiner quelqu'un était une bonne chose. »

« C'est notre culture… »

« Oh, arrête avec ça ! » Hurlai-je. « C'est une chose de tuer un homme à la guerre. Mais tuer un homme pour le plaisir ? Je me fiche que ce soit ta culture, cela n'en demeure pas moins un crime horrible. »

Il eut l'air décontenancé. « Ils se sont eux-mêmes jeté dans ce combat en connaissant très bien les conséquences. Je fais d'eux des guerriers quand ils sont vainqueurs, sinon ils vont dans l'au-delà. »

J'agrippai les rebords du pot de chambre, du sang coulant toujours sur mes doigts. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais encore vomir, mais la nausée n'était pas partie. Jacob me tendit un moreau de peau de cerf pour m'essuyer les mains. « Merci, » lui murmurai-je. Puis je le contemplai à nouveau et m'humectai les lèvres. « Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. J'ai du sang sur ma robe, je suis encore toute verte et nauséeuse. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta shagali à cause de ça. Tu peux m'enfermer dans la chambre, je promets d'être sage. »

Il secoua la tête et rit doucement. « Tu n'as pas gâché la shagali. Cette fête pitoyable m'ennuyait de toute façon. Je te respecte, Bella. Je dirai à mon frère qu'il peut diriger les festivités à ma place. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'amuser comme un fou… assis sur mon trône avec sa pute personnelle sur les genoux. »

Je rougis en l'entendant traiter Emilia de pute personnelle de son frère. Il entoura mon visage de ses mains. « Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi, c'est ça ? » Lui demandai-je en plaisantant. Il rit de bon cœur avant de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Pas si facilement, » répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire à la fois séducteur et diabolique. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. « Tu es ma proie, ma tigresse. La _proie_ ne doit jamais fuir son prédateur. »

Je le repoussai un peu jusqu'à ce que son oreille atteigne mes lèvres. « Je suis un tigre. Tu es un loup. Es-tu bien sûr de savoir qui de nous deux est vraiment le prédateur, et qui est vraiment la _proie_ ? »

Il eut l'air surpris par ma réponse, mais également ravi. « Et si nous retournions dans la chambre ? »

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et me relevai, lui emboîtant le pas à travers le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres qui menait vers notre chambre.

0o0o0o0o

Voilà c'est tout. A la prochaine tout le monde, n'hésitez pas me dire dans vos reviews ce que vous avez pensé de ce lemon. )


	15. Sang

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, j'étais tout simplement en vacances avec ma famille et n'avais absolument aucun accès à ma traduction, mais c'est fini maintenant, on reprend le bon vieux rythme old school ! Voici donc un chapitre assez violent, en espérant malgré tout qu'il vous plaira. Bises et bonne lecture._

 _ **RAR**_ _:_

 _ **Be**_ _: bon… ben, tant pis. Comme je ne vois pas ce que tu n'as pas compris, je ne peux pas t'expliquer._

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 15 :** Sang

« Non, il faut que tu soulèves un peu la poitrine. Bombe le torse comme si tu voulais impressionner quelqu'un. Parfait ! » Le félicitai-je avec un grand sourire, battant des mains comme une petite fille surexcitée.

Depuis la dernière shagali, j'enseignais à Jacob quelques rudiments de ma culture et quelques une des danses. Je lui avais décrit le nombre incalculables de bals que nous avions, les différentes danses traditionnelles, et les mascarades dans lesquelles les gens se déguisaient en personnages de contes, de ballades et autres mythologies. On portait des costumes et des masques extravagants pour ressembler le plus possible à notre personnage. Je lui expliquai que la famille royale organisait régulièrement des bals, et que les nobles en donnaient aussi de temps en temps. Je lui avais même parlé une fois d'un bal que ma famille avait tenu.

Je m'avançai en pressant mes mains dans les siennes, puis reculai aussi à l'endroit-même où je me trouvais auparavant. Je tournoyai gracieusement plusieurs fois, m'aidant de ses doigts anormalement grands. Puis je soulevai ma jupe à peine plus haut pour lui montrer mes pieds qui dansaient sur le sol de pierre. Je balançai mes hanches sensuellement (reproduisant presque les mouvements que j'avais vu plusieurs femmes du harem exécuter pendant la shagali). Je tapai des mains à ma droite, puis à ma gauche et enfin me plantai en face lui, quasiment à bout de souffle, en attendant son prochain mouvement.

Il eut l'air amusé, pensant que j'avais oublié ma partie. Je lui jetai un regard appuyé, lui rappelant grâce à mes « dons télépathiques » qu'à la partie suivante, c'était à _lui_ de danser, pas à moi. « Oh. » Ses mains énormes entourèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent sans effort comme si je ne pesais rien. J'étirai mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et ployai ma nuque vers l'arrière.

Jacob exécuta un cercle avant de me reposer sur mes pieds. « Tes danses sont étranges, » me chuchota-t-il. Nous tournâmes l'un autour de l'autre en décrivant des arcs de cercle comme des prédateurs lorgnant leur proie. Il se souvint du tout dernier mouvement, celui où nos mains se liaient et se déliaient comme le vent glissant à travers les feuilles. « C'est le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fait. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour tes danses, » rétorquai-je sans brusquerie en sautillant pour m'écarter de lui pour décrire un autre cercle. Il m'attrapa et me refit tourner dans ses bras. « Mais elles sont quand même très belles. »

Je m'éloignai de lui et reculai légèrement. Il attendit mes instructions, la pointe aiguë d'un de ces sourcils pointa vers le haut tandis que ses yeux malicieux brûlant ma peau. « Depuis le début ? » Me suggéra-t-il.

Je hochai brièvement la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de musique mais… essaye d'imaginer une mélodie dans ta tête. Quelque chose de beau et d'entraînant. » Nous recommençâmes à virevolter, à nous entrecroiser. J'imaginai le plus bel air de musique que je connaissais, et je l'entendis bientôt résonner dans ma tête. Au moment où je commençai à me mouvoir, ses yeux me suivirent avec une acuité effrayante, ses lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire en coin.

Son regard ne me quitta pas un seul instant. À chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou me regardait, je sentais des vagues de chaleur traverser ma chair, comme des montées de fièvres provoquées par une maladie rare et contagieuse. Avec lui, tout revêtait une signification spéciale : le simple fait de lui apprendre les danses de chez moi devenait un jeu érotique. Ses yeux, ses lèvres et son contact me rendait folle de désir. Jacob me souleva dans les airs ses mains chaudes ceignaient fermement ma taille, si bien que j'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être une plume emportée par la brise.

Enfin il me fit descendre progressivement, son souffle chaud caressant mes seins et mon cou au moment où il rapprocha son corps du mien. Il me maintint au-dessus encore un moment, nos deux fronts inclinés l'un vers l'autre. Il sentait la forêt de pins, la menthe et _l'homme._ Cet homme était l'incarnation vivante du sexe. Il pouvait transformer un simple pas de danse, une volte supposée être chaste et pure, en un moment de séduction et de sensualité.

Lorsque mes orteils touchèrent enfin la dureté du sol, j'expirai tout l'air que j'avais égoïstement retenu dans ma poitrine. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une telle passion et un tel désir que je sentis mon visage virer au cramoisi, et je détournai mon regard – par réflexe.

Il expira à son tour, faisant saillir les muscles de sa poitrine. « Je voulais te demander… » Je frémis au son de sa voix grave, vibrant du fond de sa poitrine, qui résonna à travers mon corps. Je me léchai les lèvres et hochai la tête. « Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi. »

C'était une question si surprenante qu'elle me laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Ma bouche était ouverte, et Jacob attendait une réponse. Finalement, je retrouvai l'usage de la parole. J'inspirai lourdement comme si j'avais un poids sur la poitrine. « Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi. » Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, et il parut soulagé. Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il revint d'abord à sa place, puis recommença à danser. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Nos mains se rejoignirent et il me fit tourner du bout des doigts. Ensuite nous battîmes des mains en chœur et il me déplaça à travers la pièce. « J'apprends vite, non ? »

Je hochai la tête et souris, comprenant qu'il cherchait à esquiver ma question. « Oui, en effet, tu apprends très vite. » Il me fit virevolter à travers toute la salle. « Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, » lui reprochai-je.

Jacob fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'écarter de moi et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je voulais seulement être sûr, » m'expliqua-t-il d'un air troublé comme s'il souhaitait que j'enterre le sujet. « C'est tout. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé ça. »

Je lui jetai un regard sévère et campai mes poings sur les hanches. « Je crois que tu… » Je ne pus finir, coupée par deux lèvres tièdes qui se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Et les mots que j'avais voulu dire furent balayés par sa fougue.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, je compris enfin. Il voulait s'assurer que je le désirais toujours qu'il était assez doux avec moi pour me donner envie de rester avec lui et de construire un nouveau lien pouvant remplacer ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il voulait que je comble le vide dans son âme laissé par la mort de sa famille et que je soigne habilement les blessures de son cœur en lui accordant le mien.

J'inclinai la tête vers lui.

Cette nuit-là était aussi longue que paisible. Les drapeaux de la shagali flottaient encore au-dehors tandis que nous dansions dans la chambre, vêtus seulement de nos vêtements de nuit. Je me dirigeai vers le balcon, que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué auparavant, et écoutai la musique, le regard perdu dans la nuit noire, éclairée seulement par l'éclat opalin de la lune et le scintillement des étoiles. Un sentiment de sérénité monta en moi lorsque je sentis une brise d'été me caresser la peau, tandis qu'au loin résonnait encore la musique envoûtante de la shagali.

Il se joignit à mes côtés, sans répondre à mon salut. Ses longs cheveux recouvraient ses épaules et se balançaient sous le vent. Un insecte luisant voleta devant moi, et je tendis machinalement la main pour le capturer. J'écartai légèrement les doigts et observai la petite chose qui brillait dans ma main.

Je lui donnai un petit de coude. « Regarde, » l'appelai-je. Je lui montrai ma trouvaille, alors il approcha le regard avec intérêt. Ses yeux clignèrent tandis que son visage prenait une expression alarmée. Il tendit la main pour l'inspecter.

« Lâche ça, » me siffla-t-il, manifestement inquiet pour ma santé et mon bien-être. Il avait l'air dégouté par la créature posée paisiblement dans le creux de ma paume. « Ne touche pas à ce truc dégoutant. »

Je lâchai un petit rire surpris devant sa réaction inattendue. « Du calme, Jacob, » l'apaisai-je avec un léger sourire. « Ce n'est qu'une luciole. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une luciole ? Tu n'en as jamais vu ? »

Il parut absorbé dans ses pensées. « Lu…ciole, » répéta-t-il en observant de nouveau l'insecte qui scintillait dans mes mains. « J'en ai déjà vu très souvent dans les champs, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule fois qu'il pouvait s'agir de créatures… réelles. Dans mon peuple, il y a plusieurs croyances au sujet de ces petits points lumineux : soit ce sont des morceaux de soleil qui éclatent lorsque celui-ci s'enfonce dans les vallées et les montagnes, soit ce sont les âmes des défunts. Mais c'est tabou de les attraper. »

« Vraiment ? » Ris-je. J'avais encore en mémoire de vieux souvenirs lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant à Forks, une enfant qui dansait avec Angelina et d'autres jeunes filles nobles de ma maison à la nuit tombée. « De là où je viens, ce ne sont que des insectes que nous nous amusions à attraper. J'avais l'habitude de prendre des récipients en verre que mes amis et moi remplissions avec les bestioles que nous attrapions. Nous les gardions ainsi et les contemplions s'allumer, puis s'éteindre, et se rallumer. C'était un spectacle extraordinaire. »

Une autre luciole bourdonna du côté de Jacob. Il leva la main et l'attrapa. « Intéressant, » murmura-t-il. Peu de temps après, je relâchai ma luciole et il m'imita. Les deux insectes volèrent l'un près de l'autre dans le ciel noir d'encre, dispersant leur petite lumière dans les ténèbres.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, le regard hésitant, comme s'il était mentalement en train de débattre avec lui-même pour savoir s'il pouvait ou non me poser la question. Finalement il se décida en lâchant un long soupir. « Isabella… aimerais-tu voir l'un de mes plus précieux trésors ? C'est une chose d'une si grande valeur que seuls le roi et ses hommes peuvent la posséder. »

Cette description si mystérieuse éveilla en moi une grande curiosité. J'acquiesçai. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et il me guida à travers le long couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Nous franchîmes trois volées d'escaliers jusqu'à atteindre une petite porte de bois, derrière laquelle se trouvait encore un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait jusqu'aux fondations du château.

Nous arrivâmes à un petit carrefour avec trois chemins possibles les couloirs sombres n'étaient éclairés que par des torches. Il m'expliqua que les cachots se situaient à droite, la bibliothèque privée était tout droit et le « précieux trésor » à gauche. Une torche éteinte était suspendue au mur. Jacob s'en empara, l'alluma et ouvrit la marche dans le couloir de gauche.

C'était _vraiment_ troublant de marcher en-dessous des fondations du château, là où je n'avais encore jamais osé m'aventurer. L'endroit était sombre, des toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond et des rats immondes grouillaient dans les trous des murs. Je me demandai s'il y avait des prisonniers dans les cachots en ce moment, et si le geôlier fouettait ou torturait les reclus.

En me retournant, je m'aperçus que j'avais perdu de vue Jacob dans le couloir. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était la lueur d'une torche. Je relevai mes jupes et courus après lui, peu désireuse de me perdre dans cet endroit au milieu des rats et des araignées. Quand je fus à son niveau, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son bras musculeux et lui adressai un sourire.

Il me remercia d'un léger et rapide sourire en coin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination, il accrocha sa torche au mur. Et tout à coup, je vis. Poussant un glapissement, je sursautai violemment. Enfermés derrière d'énormes barreaux de fer, se trouvaient des loups absolument énormes qui n'avait rien à voir avec les fauves maigres et graciles qui étaient habituellement exploités pour « terroriser » les villages à Forks.

En l'occurrence, ceux-là semblaient plutôt assoupis, mais l'un d'eux se redressa aussitôt à notre arrivée. C'était un monstre au pelage roux presque aussi grand que moi. Quand il aperçut Jacob, il pointa son museau à travers les barreaux de sa cage pour être flatté. Jacob caressa la bête un moment avant de reporter son attention vers moi. Qui étais encore en état de choc.

« C'est _Mayaki_ , ou Guerrier dans ta langue. C'est mon loup personnel et l'alpha de la meute. Je l'emmène parfois avec moi dans les batailles. Il est féroce, et c'est un atout indéniable, » m'expliqua Jacob avant de ma désigner une louve au poil luisant qui reposait dans le coin. « Elle, c'est la compagne de Mayaki. Elle appartenait autrefois à Lionne des Neiges qui l'a appelée _Fure_ … Fleur. Fleur a eu ses petits il y a trois jours. »

Fure était couchée sur le sol froid, ses trois louveteaux blottis contre elle. Le premier était gris comme sa mère, le deuxième brun-roux comme son père, et le troisième complètement blanc. Ce dernier avec une marque étrange sur le dos qui ressemblait presque à une cicatrice. Pendant que Jacob préparait une tranche de viande pour son propre loup, je contemplai les louveteaux. Malgré les gémissements de sa mère, le petit blanc se mit sur ses jambes encore flageolantes et s'avança en direction des barreaux pour rejoindre son père.

Le mâle roux gronda doucement vers lui puis redirigea son attention vers son maître au moment où celui-ci lui balançait de la viande de cerf crue à travers les barreaux. Mayaki trottina vers la viande et la déchiqueta de sa mâchoire. Fure couina de nouveau et s'avança à petit pas pour réclamer au mâle alpha un peu de nourriture pour elle et ses petits.

Mais le louveteau blanc ne bougea pas de sa place à côté des barreaux. Ses yeux gris semblaient vouloir m'attirer, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, obéissant à un élan inconnu, je m'agenouillai et tendis le doigt à travers la cage. Sous le choc, la petite bête bondit vers l'arrière, puis s'avança de nouveau à pas mesurés pour renifler mon doigt avec curiosité. Soudain, une langue tiède et rose enveloppa ma chair.

Je lâchai un gloussement étouffé lorsque le petit loup reposa affectueusement sa tête dans mes mains. Relevant les yeux, je vis que tout le monde regardait vers moi, même Jacob. Tous les loups étaient réveillés et intéressés par ce phénomène. « Et voilà, » murmura Jacob avec un léger sourire.

Je fronçai les sourcils et retirai ma main avant de me lever. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Lui demandai-je. Le petit se mit à donner des coups de pattes contre les barreaux de la cage, puis pencha la tête pour mordiller le fer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ses bêtises.

« La connexion. Il est à toi si tu veux le prendre, » développa Jacob.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Jacob m'accordait l'un de ses « précieux trésors ». J'avais déjà vu quelques hommes se servir de leur loup pendant les raids pour massacrer leurs victimes, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'élèverais un jour l'un de ces monstres sanguinaires.

Cependant je dois bien reconnaître que lorsque je regardai la petite créature, j'étais incapable d'y voir la moindre monstruosité. « Tu as été si généreux envers moi, » déclarai-je en fixant le visage stoïque de Jacob, avant de lui adresser un sourire de gratitude. « Je veux bien le prendre. Merci. »

« Et le nom du louveteau ? » S'enquit Jacob.

« Griffure. »

0o0o0o0o

Le matin suivant, j'étais assise à côté de Jacob dans la charrette qui nous emmenait au village. Il avait souhaité que je vienne avec lui pour rencontrer son peuple et avait tellement insisté que je m'étais laissé amadouer. Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement au petit village de Sanko, les gens accoururent pour saluer leur roi. Jacob avait dépêché Boit à la Cascade, Trois Cheveux et Faucon Gris comme protection supplémentaire en cas de pépin.

J'avais apporté un soin tout particulier à ma tenue aujourd'hui puisqu'on me verrait bientôt au bras du rois des barbares. Je portais une robe de soie ravissante dans les teintes chaudes du soleil couchant : un mélange de pourpre et d'or bruni. Je portais fièrement la topaze autour de mon cou. Au moment où je m'avançai sur l'herbe, les gens m'observèrent avec intérêt. Tout à coup, je sentis ma confiance s'amenuiser devant tous ces regards qui me jaugeaient.

Jacob passa un doigt le long de ma joue et m'obligea à le regarder. Ce fut alors comme s'il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter de tous ces regards. Et au moment où il fendit la foule en me tenant par la main, tout le monde s'inclina profondément. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce geste s'adressât aussi à moi, ou seulement à lui. Les gardes nous suivirent en inspectant le chemin des yeux.

Après cette entrée, la vie sembla reprendre son cours normal à Sanko. Partout dans les rues, des vendeurs tentaient de me vendre des choses, que ce soit des bijoux, des vêtements ou des soieries, ou encore des mets exotiques. « Cho-co-lat ! » Lança une femme à la cantonade. « Goûtez le cho-co-lat gratuitement, ma Dame ! C'est nouveau, un dessert raffiné ! » _(Ndt : oui, du chocolat. Ceci est bien présent dans le texte original.)_

Je m'arrêtai, intéressée par ce que me tendait la femme d'un âge avancé : un bol rempli d'une substance chaude et brune. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Prenant une cuiller propre, elle la plongea dans le bol et me la tendis. Je la regardai de plus près. C'était pâteux, marron et chaud. Si c'était vraiment un dessert raffiné, je pouvais faire confiance à cette dame.

Je soulevai la cuiller et goûtai le chocolat. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent presque aussitôt que j'eus la pâte en bouche. Je pus me rendre compte que ledit chocolat n'était pas du tout dégoûtant, bien au contraire. « C'est… c'est délicieux ! » La complimentai-je. « Avez-vous réalisé cette friandise vous-même ? »

Lorsque la dame hocha la tête, je lançai mes bras en l'air, à la fois surprise et enchantée. Je m'emparai du bras de Jacob pour le faire venir vers moi, et le forçai à goûter le _chocolat._ Ses yeux eurent la même réaction que les miens et il sourit immédiatement. « J'adore, » reconnut-il. « J'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. »

Je lui suivis ensuite partout dans le petit village, explorant les différents marchés. Les enfants me lorgnaient et me pointaient du doigt, mais cela ne m'atteignait pas. Je me dirigeai vers une petite boutique de fruits. Le marchand avait des fruits exotiques exposés sur une table. Présentement, il était au fond, occupé à charger d'autres caisses de fruits. J'étais émerveillées par la rougeur et le lustre des pommes.

Mais à mesure que ma curiosité progressait, mes doigts touchèrent une des pommes et la firent tomber par-dessus la table. Je la regardai stupidement rouler dans la poussière. Puis enfin je retrouvai mes esprits et courus la ramasser. « Je t'ai eue ! » M'exclamai-je.

Brusquement, j'entendis qu'on me hélait. « Hé ! » L'homme brandit son poing vers moi, le visage cramoisi. « A dain ! Ba za ka iya sata cewa kaga tuffi ! » Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, il se rua vers moi, le regard menaçant. ( _Halte ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de voler cette pomme !_ »)

Il m'attrapa le bras avec une force que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie et me secoua brutalement. Mes mots jaillirent entrecoupés sous l'effet de la peur. « Ni ba a… ba ni kuma sata ! Kaga tuffa fadi a kashe daga cikin cart da nake kawai… » _(Je n'étais pas… je n'étais pas en train de voler ! La pomme est tombée du panier alors j'ai juste…)_

A ma grande stupeur, je fus violemment interrompue par le revers de sa main. Mes dents se plantèrent accidentellement dans l'intérieur de ma joue, si bien que du sang coulait de ma bouche à travers mes lèvres. Ma peau me brûlait comme si on y avait versé de l'eau bouillante. Je luttai contre les larmes alors qu'il me hurlait encore dessus. « Makaryaci ! Datti makaryaci ! » Mugit-il. J'ignorais où était Jacob, mais cet incident commençait à tourner au drame. La foule se rapprocha, sous le choc. _(Menteuse ! Sale menteuse !)_

Et lorsqu'il m'obligea à me plier sur mes genoux en signe de soumission, je le repoussai. « Ka san ni waye ? » Vociférai-je. « Shin, ba ka scan cewa ayyukan nuna wadanda mutum fata ga mutuwa ? » _(Savez-vous qui je suis ? Savez-vous qu'en me traitant ainsi, vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort ?)_

Visiblement, cette réponse le mit en rage. Il me frappa sauvagement jusqu'à ce que ma tête heurte le sol – violemment. « Ban damu da suka kai, karuwa. » Il commença à décrire un cercle autour de moi comme un prédateur. « Sata daga gare nio shi ne wata babbar kuskure ! » _(Je me fiche de qui tu es, catin. Tu as commis une grosse erreur en me volant !)_

« _Non_ , tu as commis une grosse erreur en touchant ma femme, » tonna une voix grave et furieuse venant de derrière moi. J'étais soulagée. Je savais que c'était lui. Trois Chevaux m'aida à me relever et me tira de l'aire de combat. « Tout comme en la traitant de _karuwa_ et en l'accusant d'un vol qu'elle n'a manifestement _pas commis_. »

L'homme avait à présent de l'écume aux lèvres. Il était tout à fait repoussant dans sa colère contenue dans ses muscles. « Pourquoi vous lui faîtes confiance ? C'est une putain des Terres Communes ! Elle pourrait être en train de te trahir en ce moment-même en racontant tous tes secrets aux hommes de _Forks._ »

Je poussai un rugissement de dégoût envers lui, mais Trois Chevaux me plaqua une main devant la bouche et m'obligea à me calmer. Le visage de Jacob ne reflétait aucune expression, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une fureur telle que n'importe qui pourrait croire que seule la colère coulait dans ses veines à la place de l'amour. « Tu me cherches, Taureau Bouillant. Ce n'est pas très sage de ta part. »

Je haussai les sourcils. Jacob connaissait cet homme, ce Taureau Bouillant enragé ? La colère du plus vieux cependant ne s'évanouit point, même après qu'il eut découvert que la fille qu'il avait agressée était la _femme_ du roi. Il lâcha un rire sans joie, levant les mains au ciel. « Tu préfères croire cette pute plutôt que moi. Où es ta force ? Cette salope te l'aurait-elle donc déjà sucée ? »

Je me débattis pour échapper à la poigne de Trois Chevaux. « Comment oses-tu parler de moi de cette manière ! J'aurai ta peau ! » Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage. Sans savoir d'où venaient ces mots, je les avais crachés instinctivement.

Taureau Bouillant me toisa d'un air malsain. « Tu n'es qu'une pute étrangère. Tu ne commanderas jamais Taureau Bouillant avec cette langue. Mais je vais te donner autre qui va t'occuper la bouche. »

La foule haleta de concert. J'étais abasourdie devant son opiniâtreté. C'était comme s'il voulait se faire tuer. « La prochaine fois que tu me reparles de cette façon, tu perdras à tout jamais l'usage de ta langue, » lui jurai-je d'un ton menaçant. « _Je te donne ma parole._ » J'étais une femme de petite taille, mais ma furie était immense.

Jacob sourit. « As-tu vu ? Comme elle est féroce ? Cette femme est Griffe de Tigre, et elle te commandera. La prochaine fois que tu raconteras des obscénités sur ma femme, tu perdras en effet à tout jamais l'usage de ta langue. »

Taureau Bouillant commit alors l'inattendu : il cracha aux pieds de Jacob. Ses yeux se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la colère, mais il parvint à garder son sang-froid. « Un roi qui reçoit des ordres de sa pute-esclave n'est pas digne d'être roi. » Il tira son arme, un khépesh puissant qu'il pointa en direction de Jacob. Je poussai un cri étranglé et luttai contre Trois Chevaux.

Mon gardien rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille en tentant de me garder sous contrôle. « Ya sarki za ta kula da shi, » commença-t-il. « Kana bulatar ka damu. » _(Notre roi va lui régler son compte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.)_

J'avais beau faire confiance à Trois Chevaux, l'angoisse me gagna lorsque je vis le poignard de Taureau Bouillant orienté vers la poitrine nue de Jacob. Au moment où celui-ci s'avança, Taureau Bouillant paniqua et fouetta l'air de son arme. La lame entailla le bras musclé de Jacob, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage tribal. Je glapis, sous le choc. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un serait assez fou pour exciter ainsi la colère du roi.

« Je ne brûlerai pas ton corps et ne le laisserai pas voguer parmi les flots de la Mer des Barbares. Non, je ne te ferai pas cet honneur. Tu ne seras pas enterré et n'auras droit à aucune intimité au moment où tu pousseras ton dernier soupir fétide. Les nuages cracheront une pluie acide qui rongera la chair pourrissante de ta carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que les os ! » La fureur rendait ses yeux effrayants. « Les asticots se repaîtront sans pitié de ton cœur, puis de tes yeux révulsés ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, jamais plus tes yeux ne reverront la lumière du jour, charogne ! »

Boit à la Cascade lui tendit une épée et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, Taureau Bouillant et Danse avec les Loups se battaient déjà au corps-à-corps. Jacob esquivait la plupart des attaques de Taureau Bouillant, lorsque l'un d'entre eux fit soudain voler son épée jusqu'à mes pieds. « J'ai toujours su que ton frère était seul digne du trône. Tu es trop mou. Tu es incapable de me tuer, Danse avec les Loups. »

Une lueur diabolique s'alluma dans les yeux de Jacob. « Oh, mais c'est déjà fait. » Son pied vola et brisa d'un coup l'os du menton de Taureau Bouillant qui s'effondra en titubant sur le sol. Jacob tira une dague cachée sous sa ceinture en peau d'ours et la plongea sans pitié dans le ventre de Taureau Bouillant.

Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche et m'adossai contre Trois Chevaux pour garder l'équilibre. Jacob rampa sur le corps de Taureau Bouillant enroula ses mains larges autour de son cou malingre. Je pouvais avouer sans craindre de mentir que je n'avais jamais vu Jacob aussi furieux, ni aussi puissant. Ainsi, il étrangla Taureau Bouillant. Le vieil homme agita ses jambes et cracha du sang. La blessure que Jacob lui avait infligée au ventre avec son couteau ne lui laissait aucune chance. Jacob lui souleva la tête avant de la frapper violemment contre le sol.

« N'oublie jamais le nom ! » Rugit-il. « Le nom de l'homme qui t'a tué. Danse avec les Loups, ton roi tout-puissant ! Et n'oublie jamais le nom de la femme pour laquelle tu es mort. _Ma_ femme, **ma** Griffe de Tigre. »

Alors dans un dernier souffle, Taureau Bouillant rendit l'âme, laissant corps sans vie étendu sur le sable – tel une coquille vide parmi les autres. Jacob se redressa vers l'arrière et repoussa le cadavre d'un coup de pied. Il était couvert de sang, ce qui lui donnait une apparence bestiale, sans plus rien d'humain. Mais quand il me regarda, je me sentis quelque peu rassurée de retrouver l'homme que j'avais appris à aimer. Il était toujours là, il allait bien, et il m'attendait.

Sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la charrette. Les villageois nous observaient, encore sous le choc des événements incroyables qui venaient tout juste de se passer sous leurs yeux. Ils se mirent à évacuer le corps de feu Taureau Bouillant et à laver les rues avec de l'eau bénite pour purifier le village et chasser la puanteur de la mort.

Il me déposa tout près de lui dans la charrette et attendit le retour de ses hommes avec impatience. Enfin, il claqua durement les rênes contre les chevaux et la charrette roula à toute allure vers la capitale où se trouvait le grand château des barbares. « Tu saignes, » lui chuchotai-je en caressant la blessure ensanglantée du bout des doigts.

Jacob hocha la tête. « Oui. Je sais, » murmura-t-il. Je tournai la tête en direction de la campagne pittoresque peuplée, traversant du regard les arbres, puis les gens au bord de la Grande Rivière qui s'arrêtaient dans leur activité pour nous observer. Je me doutai que nous devions offrir un beau spectacle, avec Jacob couvert du sang d'un autre homme.

Je soupirai lentement, le visage fouetté par mes cheveux lorsque la charrette fonça à travers les arbres. « Et tu as tué pour moi. »

Il regardait obstinément droit devant lui. Je supposai que s'il conduisait le véhicule et refusait de dévier de la route, c'était pour d'autres raisons. Il parla enfin d'un souffle frémissant. « Je ferais _tout_ pour toi. »

Je le croyais désormais plus que jamais.

0o0o0o0o

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque nous atteignîmes le château. Jacob refusa de se faire soigner sa blessure, mais la laissa au contraire saigner et souiller sa poitrine pendant presque une demi-heure. Finalement, la plaie sécha, jusqu'à ce que du sang frais macule de nouveau son torse. Il était resté étrangement silencieux depuis notre rencontre avec Taureau Bouillant. Il était assis dans son fauteuil massif en peau d'ours et fixait le feu juste en face de lui.

Je n'avais encore rien dit par crainte de sa réaction. Mais plus je restais silencieuse, plus son état empirait. « Est-ce que tu as très mal ? » m'enquis-je timidement. Le son de voix parut le troubler, émergeant parmi les craquements du feu et le souffle du vent.

Il haussa les épaules, aggravant le saignement de son entaille au bras. « S'il-te-plaît Bella… tais-toi. »

Je secouai la tête et lâchai une exclamation frustrée. « Mais je ne comprends pas… » Je pleurnichai comme une enfant à présent.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on la nettoie, » répéta-t-il d'un ton résolu. « Je ne veux pas avoir à te répéter ça, s'il-te-plaît. Ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer. »

Mon estomac se contracta désagréablement à l'imagine du sang roulant le long de sa peau. « Ta plaie va _suppurer_ et _s'infecter_ si tu ne laisses pas la soigner correctement, » répliquai-je d'une voix déterminée et non loin de la colère. J'étais exaspérée. « Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? »

Il soupira avec ce qui me sembla être de la résignation. J'attrapai les bandages et les chiffes humides puis remplis d'eau un bol de porcelaine, avant d'y tremper un morceau de tissu tiède que je pressai ensuite contre sa peau. Il ne remua pas d'un muscle, comme s'il était insensible à la douleur.

Je le considérai à nouveau. Il ne me regardait toujours pas. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me regarder ? » Lui chuchotai-je doucement. « On dirait que… ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui t'a changé d'une certaine manière. Je ne comprends pas. »

Il hocha la tête lourdement, les yeux toujours orientés vers le foyer comme s'il s'agissait d'une source d'apaisement. « Je ne comprends pas non plus. »

Je piochai un peu du liquide médicinal qu'Alice m'avait donné autrefois pour mes blessures. « Cela va probablement piquer. » J'étalai le liquide sur sa blessure. Il ne fit qu'une légère grimace sous l'effet de la douleur, alors qu'une personne normale aurait carrément hurlé. Mais Jacob n'était pas une personne normale il ne l'a jamais été et ne le serait jamais.

J'exhalai et enroulai son bras de quelques couches de bandages. De minuscules taches de sang fleurirent à travers le tissu blanc, mais je fis un nœud serré autour de ses muscles absurdement épais.

« Je le connaissais, » finit-il par lâcher. « Depuis que je suis enfant. C'était un ami de mon frère il m'a toujours considéré comme du rebut. Rien de ce que je faisais ou de ce que je tentais de prouver n'était assez bon pour lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste un autre test… mais il est allé vraiment trop loin, et j'ai craqué. » Il daigna enfin tourner les yeux vers moi, vit ma lèvre fendue et la caressa du pouce. « Il t'a frappé, et ça m'a rendu fou de savoir qu'il t'avait blessée. »

« Ensuite, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que ma dague était dans son ventre et mes mains autour de sa gorge. Et moi j'étais en train de lui gueuler dessus. De lui dire de ne jamais oublier – de ne jamais oublier ce jour, mon nom, et toutes les fois où il m'a rabaissé et foulé aux pieds. C'était comme si je voulais lui prouver quelque chose. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fort contre moi. À cet instant, il avait simplement besoin qu'on le rassure en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, et c'était exactement ce que je comptais faire. « Tu m'as protégée. C'était de la légitime défense. C'est lui qui a pointé en premier l'épée sur toi. »

Il ne pleura pas. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas puisque c'était considéré comme un signe de faiblesse, chose qu'il ne s'était permis de me montrer qu'une seule fois. Je savais également qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Il avait toujours cru que c'était à lui d'être le pilier dont j'avais besoin, jusqu'à récemment où les rôles s'étaient inversés. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ça recommençait : comme la dernière fois, par une autre nuit sombre et froide, je le réconfortais en le berçant dans mes bras.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, » commençai-je.

« Je sais, » me répondit-il sourdement. « S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit… je mourrais. Je ne peux pas te perdre Bella. Dis-moi que je ne te perdrai jamais ! »

Je déglutis et frottai ma joue contre la sienne. « Tu ne me perdras jamais. »

Il se cala dans son fauteuil et je me rassis sur mes genoux. Il inclina son visage vers ses mains, l'index recourbé sur ses lèvres. « Tu es absolument tout ce qu'il me reste. Ma seule raison, ma seule réalité. Je pense que si tu disparaissais, je deviendrais complètement fou. »

Sa respiration devint saccadée. « Hé, » susurrai-je avec douceur. Je m'installai mieux sur ses genoux alors il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, humant mes cheveux. Mon odeur parut le calmer. « Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je suis là, juste là, avec toi en ce moment-même. Je ne partirai pas. »

Ses mains chaudes abandonnèrent mon dos et se posèrent sur mes joues. Il me pressa fermement contre son corps musclé. Dureté contre douceur. Il poussa un gémissement dans mes cheveux. « Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je sais, » lui répondis-je à voix basse en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

Il grogna et tourna ma tête vers la sienne. À la seconde d'après, il captura mes lèvres et entama un doux ballet. Il respirait lourdement tandis que ses mains exploraient furieusement ma peau. Sa langue glissa à travers mes lèvres et je compris qu'il voulait je la suçote. Il avait un goût de vin chaud tout à fait étourdissant. Je l'entendis gémis dans ma bouche sa langue ressortit à travers mes lèvres ouvertes, avant de replonger encore une fois.

Il inclina la tête et planta une série de baisers le long de mon cou, toujours plus chauds et plus passionnés. J'entourai sa tête de mes bras, frissonnant au contact de ses lèvres contre ma chair brûlante. C'était une sensation merveilleuse.

« Ainsi je ne suis pas un monstre à tes yeux, » m'interrogea-t-il entre deux tendres baisers.

Je poussai une légère plainte et ployai la tête en arrière lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible sur mon cou. Je réfléchis un certain temps avant de donner ma réponse.

« Un homme qui n'a jamais été souillé, ni par le sang ni par le péché est un homme qui n'a pas vécu, » lui déclarai-je. Il s'écarta pour me regarder dans les yeux. La lueur métallique avait disparu et laissé place à la teinte brune et douce qui m'était familière, signe que l'homme que j'aimais était revenu, enfin apaisé. Je lui souris et passai ma paume sur sa joue. « Tu n'es pas un monstre à mes yeux, Danse avec les Loups. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

0o0o0o0o

Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont encore ou qui vont l'être et grosses bises à vous tous.


	16. Guerre

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _j'ai presque honte de publier ce nouveau chapitre, tellement je suis en retard. Mais je dois bien vous avouer qu'avec la fin de l'année qui approche, je commence un peu à saturer. Ceci dit, pas d'inquiétude, je bouclerai cette histoire, quel que soit le temps que cela prendra. ^^_

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **Tralapapa**_ _pour son travail et sa patience. Oserais-je vous le confesser : elle est plus rigoureuse que moi. XD Bisous et bonne lecture_

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 16 :** Guerre

Après avoir fait l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages, nous nous reposâmes, allongés côte à côte sur le lit. Cela s'était mieux passé que la dernière fois puisque je n'étais plus vierge. Quand il m'avait embrassé là, en bas, j'avais vu les étoiles, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il me pénétra, ses râles de plaisir vibrant jusque dans mes tympans.

Il m'avait chuchoté des paroles obscènes, des choses que je n'oserais jamais répéter. Mais ses mots avaient enflammés ma chair comme un brasier. Ses mains épousant parfaitement la courbe de mes seins, ses lèvres effleurant mon cou… et cette sensation intoxicante d'être enfin complète lorsqu'il atteignait la délivrance dans ma chair, son corps parcouru de frissons et sa bouche murmurant des propos d'amour contre mes lèvres.

J'étais allongée sur son bras, et il me rapprocha contre lui. Nous n'étions pas mariés mais pour moi, cela revenait au même. Après toutes les fois où il m'avait défendu si vaillamment contre ses hommes… où il s'était imprégné de moi, où il m'avait revendiquée et _appelée sa femme_ , tout cela me montrait bien que j'étais à lui désormais, et pour de bon. Son éloquence lorsqu'il parlait de sa future femme et de ses futurs enfants me donnait envie de faire partie de ses rêves.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et me donna un baiser sur la joue. « Eh bien, tu apprends vite, » murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'humour qui me fit sourire. Jacob avait le don de me faire sourire.

« Qui de mieux que le roi aurait su m'apprendre ? » répliquai-je en lui retournant son baiser sur la joue. « Tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je n'étais qu'une _budurwa_ , et tu t'es bien juré de changer cela. Tu m'as pourchassée comme un molosse pendant la saison des amours. »

Il gloussa parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. « Surveille donc cette jolie bouche, » dit-il en faisant mine de me réprimander. « Elle t'a déjà causé assez d'ennuis aujourd'hui. » Il s'interrompit tout d'un coup et me regarda avec incrédulité. « Un… un _molosse_ ? Vraiment, Isabella ? C'est ainsi que tu considères ton roi ? »

Comme je ne répondais rien, il roula sur mon corps nu et fit parcourir ses doigts sur mes côtes. Un hurlement de rire m'échappa. « S'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie… ! » Je me tordais de rire, la tête arquée vers l'arrière, alors que ses doigts longs et agiles continuaient leur torture. Finalement, il se redressa vers l'arrière pour ne pas m'écraser sous son corps immense et nu, manifestement amusé par ce petit jeu.

Mes éclats de rires francs et aigus résonnèrent à travers la salle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Me questionna-t-il en me chatouillant sans pitié. Après tout, c'était le roi des barbares la pitié ne faisait pas et n'avait jamais fait partie de ses options.

Ma voix semblait avoir disparu, remplacée par mes rires. Je ne pouvais articuler un mot. Je haletais, presque comme si je suffoquais. Il s'arrêta un instant. « Je veux que tu retires ces doigts effrontés qui osent se permettre ces attouchements scandaleux, monstre ! » Glapis-je. Il rit et reprit son traitement de plus belle.

Je réussis à m'agripper autour de sa taille avec mes jambes et tentai de le retourner de toutes mes forces. Pendant un moment, je parvins à le dominer et maintins son cou entre mes jambes. Son visage rougit légèrement, coincé entre mes cuisses à la peau laiteuse qui commencèrent à l'étrangler lentement. Cependant il ne sembla pas angoissé du tout. Au contraire, il eut l'air ravi.

Et avant que je ne prenne conscience de ma position – assise sur lui et de train de l'étrangler avec mes jambes – il attrapa mes fesses entre ses mains et pressa ma féminité contre sa bouche. Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je manquai de m'effondrer sur sa tête, me rattrapant sur mes bras dans les oreillers : sa langue venait caresser ma chair si sensible.

Je tentai de me relever, mais ses bras me tenaient fermement les cuisses, si bien que j'étais piégée dans cette position. Ces caresses érotiques et sa langue chaude accomplissaient de telles merveilles que c'en devenait presque insoutenable. « Jacob ! » Croassai-je.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mon bouton de plaisir et exercèrent un mouvement de succion tandis que sa tête dodelina d'avant en arrière comme pour dire que ce n'était pas encore assez. J'étais si proche de l'implosion que mes yeux voyaient déjà les étoiles. « Je ne t'appellerai plus jamais molosse, je le jure ! »

Et quand il gémit contre ma peau, ma délivrance fut incomparable. Il tapota mes joues alors que je m'extirpai de son étreinte pour me retourner de l'autre côté du lit royal. « Ton arôme s'est imprégné du mien, » déclara-t-il. « Je pourrais me repaître de nos deux saveurs combinées toute la vie, si on m'en laissait le choix. »

Ma figure vira au rouge brique tandis que je me rassis au bord du lit. Je repérai mes vêtements qui gisaient en tas désordonné sur le sol, puis me propulsai hors du lit pour me rhabiller devant lui. J'avais l'impression que ma pudeur avait fini par disparaître complètement à mesure qu'il me répétait j'étais la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais connue… et si ma mémoire était bonne, dieu sait s'il en avait connu.

Alors que j'enfilais le tissu recouvrant les seins, on toqua vigoureusement à la porte, signe qu'il y avait une urgence. « Na Sarki, » déclama une voix que je reconnus presque sur-le-champ. C'était Ours Noir. « Mutanen bukatar yin magana da kai kan al'amarin game da sabon yaki fara a arewa ! » ( _Mon roi, les hommes ont besoin de parler avec vous à propos d'une affaire concernant la nouvelle guerre qui débute dans le nord !_ )

Jacob repoussa vivement les couvertures et attacha son pagne avant de glisser dans ses culottes en peau de daim. Il ne prit pas la peine de tresser ses cheveux. Une fois mes soieries rattachées fermement ensemble, je courus après lui. Son visage était pourpre et fortement marqué par l'inquiétude.

Nous traversâmes les couloirs en un éclair jusqu'à la pièce « spéciale ». La pièce où les hommes parlaient de raids et de stratégies. Je le suivis à l'intérieur, ce qui me valut le regard sévère de plusieurs hommes, dont Coyote de Fer. « Interdit aux femmes ! » Cracha-t-il en bombant son torse musclé juste sous mon nez pour m'obliger à reculer. « Cette information est confidentielle. »

Je regardai Jacob l'espace d'un instant. « Va, » me chuchota-t-il. Je hochai la tête, montrant que je respectai son opinion à lui, et à lui seul. Je pris congé et me dirigeai vers le harem dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Angelina.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

Je m'assis au bout de la table et étudiai la maquette des quatre royaumes que nous avions construite. C'était comme un jeu de cache-cache. Nous étions localisés tout sud, dans mon grand royaume de La Push (ou au Pays Barbare, ainsi que le peuple commun avait la manie de nous nommer), protégés par une forêt dense, appelée la Forêt des Voleurs, située à droite de notre château, le Rocher du Château, tandis qu'à gauche, il y avait la Jungle des Ossements. C'était là où les hommes déchargeaient les cadavres que les grands loups avaient pris l'habitude de nettoyer, laissant une multitude d'ossements derrière eux. Je connaissais chaque forêt comme ma poche.

Au nord, il y avait le royaume de Forks, là d'où venait ma Griffe de Tigre. Aussi appelé le royaume de fer, leur roi vieux et gras se vautrait paresseusement sur son trône de fer. Les éléments les plus abondants à Forks étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute leurs métaux. « L'Épée Fourchue » était l'épée la plus convoitée des quatre royaumes. Cette arme contenait à elle seule la force de trois épées normales, et infligeait des entailles trois fois plus profondes. Le royaume de fer prisait également l'usage de leurs tridents, forgés dans le fer le plus puissant pour embrocher trois hommes d'un seul coup.

À l'est, les terres de Pateros, où les gens suivaient des coutumes tout à fait étranges. Protégé par les Montagnes Étincelantes, les gens de Pateros étaient dirigés par une _reine_ au lieu d'un _roi,_ si bien qu'ils appelaient ça la « Reginerra* étincelante » plutôt que royaume étincelant _(*NdT : en anglais, il est question d'un « queendom », c'est-à-dire d'un royaume dirigé par une reine. Ce mot n'ayant pas d'équivalent en français, j'en ai inventé un à partir des mots latins_ _ **regina**_ _– du moins il me semble que c'est du latin – qui signifie reine et_ _ **terra**_ _, la terre)_. Ils étaient obsédés par les couleurs en fait, chaque famille noble portait une seule et unique couleur. Comme la famille de la reine aimait bien des nuances de vert, aucun membre ne portait une autre couleur que le vert. Les familles nobles avaient chacune leur blason, quant aux paysans qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se choisir leur propre couleur, ils ne portaient que des vêtements d'un brun terne pour le restant de leur vie, à moins qu'ils n'aient la chance d'épouser une famille portant une couleur.

À l'ouest se trouvait Seattle, un royaume entièrement tourné vers le culte religieux de leurs soi-disant prince et princesse de la lune. Ils croyaient que la lune était leur seul dirigeant légitime (ce qui était parfaitement stupide), ainsi, dans le « Royaume au Clair de Lune », tout était évidemment lié à la lune. Leur étendard représentait une lune entourée d'étoiles, ils peignaient des images de lunes, et ne portaient aucune autre couleur que le bleu. Ils plaçaient également la nature au centre de leur univers car d'après leurs croyances, si l'humanité venait à gouverner le monde, leurs précieux dieux lunaires allaient s'abattre sur la terre pour nous détruire jusqu'au dernier.

Je fis craquer mes jointures et posai mes coudes sur la table. « Bon… » commençai-je d'un ton impérieux qui seyait à un roi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette discussion sur une nouvelle guerre ? Je pensais que nous venions tout juste d'en terminer une. »

Pendant des années, nous nous étions battus contre cette « salope de reine » de Pateros simplement parce que mon abruti de frère préférait lancer des raids là-bas, convoitant leurs bijoux et leurs tissus colorés bien plus que n'importe quelle autre richesse des autres royaumes. Nous avions gagné la guerre contre Pateros et ramené des montagnes d'objets colorés pour décorer le palais de pierre.

Coyote de Fer s'avança et pointa son doigt vers Forks. « Au royaume de fer, le roi Phillip a marié sa fille, la princesse Sera, à Titus, l'espèce d'avorton que cette salope de reine Amélie de Pateros a engendré. Par ce mariage, les deux royaumes ont contracté une nouvelle alliance. Ils prévoient d'unir leurs forces pour attaquer La Push. »

Je haussai les épaules et allumai ma feuille de tabac roulé sur la flamme d'une chandelle. Puis je m'adossai sur ma chaise et portai la feuille à ma bouche pour en tirer une longue bouffée que j'expirai ensuite par la bouche. « Et où est le problème ? Nous avons déjà vaincu le peuple Pateros, nous pouvons le vaincre encore une fois. »

Boit à la Cascade secoua la tête. « Oui, mais cette fois, ce sont les royaumes de Pateros et de Forks combinés. Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais battus contre Forks. Nous ne connaissons pas leur technique de combat, ni l'armement dont ils disposent. Ils pourraient très bien fournir à Pateros leur artillerie perfectionnée. »

Je me penchai vers l'avant pour mieux voir la carte, puis examinai les maquettes. « Quand prévoient-ils de nous attaquer ? Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez cette information ? » Je levai les yeux juste à temps pour voir mon frère hocher la tête.

« Ils ont encore besoin de trois ou quatre mois pour préparer leurs vivres, » me dit-il. « Sans doute qu'ils attaqueront après, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ni cette salope de reine, ni le roi ne se doutent un seul instant de ce que nous avons appris : à savoir qu'ils ont conclu une alliance et prévu de nous attaquer. »

Je hochai la tête et coinçai mon cigare entre mes lèvres. « Bien. Nous procéderons donc ainsi. » Je plaquai mes mains sur la carte et posai une maquette de bateau sur la Mer Barbare. Celle-ci s'étendait en réalité tout autour des Montagnes Étincelantes, ce qui nous rendait pratiquement invisible à la surveillance de Pateros. Ils ne nous verraient arriver que trop tard. « Nous pouvons envoyer la flotte pour les attaquer et les ralentir. Pateros ne m'inquiète pas tellement. C'est Forks qui me préoccupe le plus. Boit à la Cascade a raison. Nous ne savons pas de quoi les hommes là-bas sont vraiment capables, même si nous avons déjà mis à sac leurs villages un paquet de fois. »

La plupart des royaumes n'avaient pas la moindre chance contre nous. Nous étions plus de quatre cent cinquante mille, alors qu'à Forks, ils étaient environ trente mille, Seattle deux cent cinquante mille et Pateros seulement deux cent mille. Je me grattai le menton, ignorant la barbe de trois jours qui y poussaient. Ensemble, Forks et Seattle disposeraient d'environ cinq cent mille hommes, et les dieux seuls savaient combien parmi ce nombre glorieux pouvaient devenir des soldats. Les pertes seraient écrasantes des deux côtés.

Faucon Gris se massa les tempes. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaîtrait qui que ce soit qui connaîtrait les tactiques de combats à Forks ? Sinon, nous enverrons quelqu'un là-bas pour espionner. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette suggestion et la chassai d'un revers de la main. « Nous ne ressemblons absolument pas aux gens de Forks ou de Pateros. Si nous envoyons quelqu'un là-bas, il sera capturé ou tué. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, » déclarai-je. « Et alors ils devineront que nous sommes au courant de leurs plans. Nous devons conserver cet avantage stratégique et les prendre par surprise, tant qu'ils n'ont pas levé de murailles. »

« Les putes que nous avons capturées viennent de différents royaumes ! Rosalie et Alice viennent de Pateros, et Athenodora et Clair de Seattle, » fit remarquer Soleil de Feu Opalescent.

Soudain, Boit à la Cascade bondit de son siège. « Ange de la Lune vient de Forks ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Elle n'était qu'une servante, mais je suis sûr qu'elle peut nous aider. »

Dès qu'il mentionna son esclave sexuelle enceinte, mon attention s'éveilla d'un seul coup et me ramena à la seule chose en ce monde qui m'était vraiment précieuse. Elle. « Isabella aussi. Elle était fiancée avec un noble, je suis sûr qu'elle en saura plus _qu'Ange._ » Tous les hommes de la pièce se regardèrent avec intérêt. Je tapai du poing sur la table avec impatience, faisant frémir les cartes et les maquettes. « Et bien qu'est-ce vous attendez, bandes de crétins, allez chercher ma femme ! »

Trois Chevaux et Ours Noir se précipitèrent en même temps vers la porte pour aller chercher Griffe de Tigre ainsi qu'une autre femme de Pateros. Ils étaient partis depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant passer les deux femmes. Ce fut alors que je l'aperçus, et mon cœur s'illumina à sa vue.

Ses jolies boucles brunes et soyeuses retombaient en bas de son dos, soulignant les lignes harmonieuses de son visage. Ses longs cils bordaient d'adorables yeux de biches qui regardaient à droite et à gauche. Je m'interdis de saliver quand je la vis mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, entourant sa poitrine de ses bras. Mais ce geste crispé ne fit que mieux ressortir sa féminité à mes yeux.

Ses yeux arrondis attirèrent immédiatement mon attention. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons et je crus rentrer en transe, incapable de détacher mes yeux de ses seins qui s'agitaient avec ses mouvements. Mes yeux descendirent et suivirent la ligne droite de son ventre, puis ses hanches pleines, symbole de maternité. Je me sentis déjà durcir, à l'étroit dans mes culottes et mon pagne.

Je rajustai ma position sur ma chaise et me tirai de ma transe, avant de proposer à Bella de s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle me regarda avec hésitation, puis s'exécuta. Rosalie suivit Trois Chevaux et s'assit à côté de lui. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Bella fut la première à parler parce qu'elle était la seule femme assez courageuse pour faire cela.

Je la considérai. « Une guerre terrible se prépare. Ton royaume a contracté une alliance avec Pateros par le mariage de la princesse Sera et du prince Titus. Ensemble, ils prévoient de nous attaquer avec leurs deux armées. »

Elle haleta et écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. « C'est… c'est horrible ! Pourquoi feraient-ils… ? »

« Sûrement parce qu'ils ont fini par en avoir marre qu'on vienne faire nos courses chez eux sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, » ricana Coyote de Fer. Bella et moi lui adressâmes un regard meurtrier en même temps. Il rit de plus belle.

Je fis pivoter son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai. « Nous avons deux fois, et peut-être même trois fois plus d'hommes que les autres royaumes… individuellement. Mais ensemble, ils peuvent facilement faire le poids. Nous avons de bonnes chances de l'emporter, mais nous en aurions encore plus si tu nous aides. »

Le visage de Bella passa de l'angoisse à la surprise en à peine quelques secondes. « Tu veux que moi… une femme, t'aides dans cette guerre ? » Elle eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Je hochai la tête. « Edward t'a courtisé, tu m'as un peu parlé de lui. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de leurs batailles et de leurs tactiques ? De leurs stratégies ? »

Elle tressaillit lorsque je prononçai le nom d'Edward. Elle le croyait mort, tué de sang-froid par Coyote de Fer. Pour être franc, on ne savait jamais si on tuait l'amant, le frère ou le père de quelqu'un. Nous ne gardions aucune trace écrite à la mémoire de ceux que nous tuions – ce n'était que des obstacles sur notre chemin.

Sa langue pointa légèrement et humecta ses lèvres. Je devinai qu'elle bataillait contre elle-même. Mais elle était de notre côté… pas vrai ? « Eh bien, » commença-t-elle. « Je me souviens effectivement de certaines choses. Je pense que cela pourrait vous aider. »

Boit à la Cascade posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers l'avant. « Alors, parle, s'il-te-plaît Griffe de Tigre. Cela pourrait être un facteur déterminant dans cette bataille, voire la clef de notre victoire à cette guerre. »

Bella prit une inspiration profonde avant de hocher la tête. « Je vais vous le dire. Le seigneur Edward me vantait souvent les mérites de ces pièces d'artilleries nommées _canons._ »

Je pointai Petite Mer du doigt. « Des canons. Prend une feuille de papyrus, de l'encre et rédige-moi ça. » L'homme hocha la tête et exécuta mes ordres. « Maintenant, explique-nous comment marchent ces canons, petite. »

« Les canons sont comme des sortes de longues tiges en bronze avec seulement un côté ouvert : celui du dessus. Ils sont montés sur une paire de roues, pour pouvoir être déplacés. Ils sont extrêmement lourds et massifs. On peut les orienter partout, que ce soit vers l'est, le nord-est… le sud… toutes les directions que vous voulez. Ensuite, il y a l'objet appelé le boulet de canon que vous pouvez tirer sur l'ennemi. On allume le canon avec du feu et… il tire. Plutôt intéressant en fait. » Bella déballa tout ce qu'elle savait, révélant un à un tous les secrets de nos ennemis, tandis que Petite Mer prenait des notes sur son papyrus.

« Après, il y a un engin qu'on appelle catapulte. On l'utilise pour balancer des boules de feu sur l'ennemi, ou pour détruire des murailles. C'est comme une très grande poutre de bois avec un bol rattaché au bout, dans lequel on place le projectile. On peut la bander avec une corde quelconque puis… on la relâche. Là aussi on l'installe sur des roues pour assurer une meilleure stabilité et une plus grande liberté de mouvement. »

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ces machines de ma vie. Nous avons toujours fait la guerre avec des flèches, des lances et autres objets de métaux pointus que nous lancions sur les gens. Mais elle n'avait pas terminé. « Oh ! Je me souviens d'autre chose : Edward m'a dit une fois que le roi avait ordonné que les boulets de canons soient enchaînés ensemble. Ainsi, ils font plus dégâts parmi les troupes et peuvent briser plus facilement les murs. Ça doit être vraiment quelque chose à voir, mais quelque chose d'abominable. »

Je m'adossai à nouveau, satisfait des résultats. « Petite Mer, est-ce que tu as bien pris note de toutes les armes et de leur fonction ? De leurs caractéristiques ? » L'interrogeai-je. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et me montra son rapport. Je tirai une nouvelle bouffé de mon cigare et filtrai la fumée à travers mes lèvres. Bella redirigea son regard vers moi, ses yeux parcourant mon corps à moitié nu. « Je veux qu'on me fabrique ces outils. Je veux que chaque forgeron, chaque orfèvre et chaque artisan se mettent à l'ouvrage pour réaliser ces canons et ces catapultes. Il faut que tout soit terminé en un mois. »

Les hommes échangèrent des regards équivoques comme s'ils doutaient des compétences de leurs artisans. Rosalie me regarda de l'autre bout de la table. Elle rougit et me sourit, en signe d'invitation évidente à venir la rejoindre si l'envie m'en prenait. Je détournai les yeux. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la prendre, bien trop dégoûté par son comportement de traînée. Elle était gaspilleuse. Elle était passée de son plein gré dans le lit de tous les hommes de cette pièce. Elle était fière d'être une prostituée, à l'inverse d'Isabella qui s'était battue si farouchement pour sa liberté.

Avant Isabella, je ne m'étais jamais soucié des sentiments d'une fille du harem. Je la prenais comme un limier prend sa femelle, puis les chassait. Peut m'importait de savoir si elle avait été blessée ou si elle aurait pu être mon imprégnée. J'avais profité de la vie avec le titre de « Roi des Barbares » au cours de mes jeunes années, avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, je me rendis compte que je commençais lentement à changer. Chaque matin où je me réveillai avec son corps fragile pressé contre le mien dans mon lit, je sentais partir un fragment des ténèbres qui emprisonnaient mon cœur, comme si elle y avait administré un coup de burin.

J'ignorais pourquoi Trois Chevaux avait insisté pour amener Rosalie. Je connaissais déjà les tactiques de Pateros. Loin de me séduire, ses yeux mouillés m'écœuraient, et le drapé de ses vêtements qui soulignait la ligne de ses courbes, montrant son mamelon durci, me donnait des envies de massacres sanglants que j'aurais voulu infliger à son corps. Il y avait toujours un monstre en moi, rongeant les barreaux de la cage que Bella avait dressé autour de lui. Le monstre voulait sortir, et il voulait terriblement faire du mal à Rosalie.

Elle avait couché avec Trois Cheveux pendant que ma sœur agonisait. Ce fait seul suffisait à aggraver la haine que je lui portais.

Je regardai ailleurs. « Livrez des copies aux artisans, placardez-les partout. Faites savoir à tout le monde que nous sommes en guerre et que chacun est tenu de contribuer à l'effort collectif. Nous allons recruter tous les garçons et les hommes pour leur apprendre à se battre. Mon frère, c'est toi qui vas dresser les camps et mener les troupes. Tu les informeras également des conséquences qui retombent sur quiconque reconnu coupable de trahison ou d'espionnage j'ai déjà exposé des têtes en haut de mes murailles, et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. »

A cette déclaration, je vis la peur s'allumer dans les prunelles d'Isabella, ce qui me rendit légèrement honteux. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement à cet instant : mon peuple avait besoin d'un roi et j'allais devoir les préparer à affronter le pire des scénarios. Je fis glisser le bout de mes doigts sur son bras et la sentis se détendre contre moi.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis les hommes me regarder bêtement comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de mon ordre. « Sortez tous, » grognai-je. Ils se ruèrent vers l'extérieur comme des petites souris apeurées sous le regard du faucon. Tous, excepté mon frère, qui lorgnait ma femme comme si c'était elle la souris et lui le faucon.

Je lui montrai mes dents, alors il quitta la salle nonchalamment en faisant mine de s'attarder. Bella quitta mes genoux et me fixa de l'œil. « Je n'ai jamais aimé la guerre, » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Elle n'apporte que des massacres. Des bains de sang dans les rues, des cadavres s'amoncellent dans les bois, et l'odeur de la mort qui empoisonne l'air pendant des semaines. »

Moi aussi, je détestai les guerres. De mes mains, je tentai de déloger une chiquette de nourriture coincée entre mes dents. Finalement elle se défit tout seul avec un 'pop' satisfaisant qui la fit sursauter. « Tout le monde meurt Isabella. Les dieux de ce monde peuvent être sans pitié, mais quand l'heure est venue, tu dois accepter ce fait. La meilleure mort pour un homme est celle qui survient le champ de bataille, lorsqu'il se bat pour son pays. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, » marmonna-t-elle en serrant mes mains dans les siennes. Je détournai la tête tandis qu'elle se pressait contre moi. Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'art de la guerre, mais personne ne comprendrait jamais. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire la paix avec les autres ? »

Cette question ramena mes yeux vers elle. « La paix ? Je n'ai jamais connu la paix. La seule paix que je possède, c'est quand je suis avec toi. Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, alors c'est la guerre qu'ils auront. »

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA**

J'avais beau affirmer haut et fort que je méprisais la guerre, j'avais tout de même livré de précieuses informations sur mon royaume. Où allait ma loyauté ? Avec mes frères et mes sœurs de chez moi, ou bien avec les monstres qui avaient ravagés ma maison et m'avaient arrachée à la vie que je menais là-bas ? Cinq mois auparavant, si on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais des barbares, j'aurais répondu que c'était une race démoniaque, une engeance sans pitié qui méritait de brûler dans les quatre feux de l'enfer pour tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient faits à nous ainsi qu'aux autres royaumes.

Cinq mois auparavant, si l'on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais de leur roi, j'aurais répondu que le roi des barbares était le diable en personne. Mais si l'on me demandait la même chose aujourd'hui, je répondrais que le roi des barbares était l'homme que j'aimais et que je ferais tout pour lui. Sa bonté m'avait changée, mais le comportement belliqueux de ses hommes n'avait pas arrangé l'opinion des autres royaumes.

La seule façon d'arrêter la guerre était d'arrêter les raids, cependant ce n'était hélas pas à l'ordre du jour. Piller, voler et tuer étaient tout ce qu'ils savaient faire. Je nourris Griffure avec un morceau de viande et accueillis le louveteau dans mes bras. Le dernier petit rejeton de la portée était à moi, et j'avais l'intention de le traiter comme un alpha.

J'entendis des pas approcher. Tournant la tête, je vis Jacob qui s'approchait de moi. La petite créature jappa après lui avant de se sauver au moment où son corps sculptural s'assit à côté de moi dans l'herbe. « Je voulais te remercier pour les informations que tu nous as données aujourd'hui. Elles nous seront d'une aide telle que je n'aurais jamais espéré imaginer. »

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Ses longs cheveux furent balayés sous l'effet du vent tiède, des gouttes d'eau et des feuilles lui caressèrent la peau. Il était vraiment magnifique à voir. Mes cheveux à moi étaient tressés, et la coiffe de cristal que je portai était à couper le souffle. Griffure se réinstalla sur mes genoux et enfouit son museau dans le creux de mon coude.

Je contemplai les collines et les arbres, les yeux fixés droit sur la Forêt des Voleurs. Un nouveau coup de vent fit frémir les arbres et ramena d'autres feuilles. Je me mis à frissonner. Les jours d'été étaient passés vite et nous étions déjà à la moitié de l'automne. Il perçut mon tremblement et ôta son manteau de fourrure animale pour couvrir mes épaules.

La fourrure me réchauffa instantanément et je soupirai. Je me déplaçai pour être plus près de lui puis reposai ma tête sur son épaule. « Merci, » susurrai-je. Un vent plus frais se mit à souffler et je me mis de nouveau à grelotter et à me presser encore davantage contre Jacob. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je suis un homme à sang chaud. C'est dans mes gènes. » C'était vrai, au final. À chaque seconde qui passait, je me réchauffai un peu plus à proximité de son corps. Brusquement, Griffure releva la tête et se quitta mes genoux comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses.

« Griffure ! » L'appelai-je en amorçant un mouvement pour courir après lui. Jacob m'arrêta et je vis le louveteau grimper en haut la colline, poursuivant quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir. « Il s'enfuit, » dis-je à Jacob.

Jacob soupira et baissa les yeux vers moi. « Il va revenir. Il reviendra toujours. Sois patiente avec lui. » Quelques moments plus tard, Griffure revint, comme Jacob l'avait prédit. Mais ce qu'il ramenait dans sa gueule m'intéressait beaucoup plus.

Lorsque le petit loup s'approcha, je distinguai le lièvre mort qu'il tenait entre ses crocs. « Il a attrapé un lièvre, » constatai-je à voix basse. Griffure déposa l'animal mort à mes pieds. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Jacob le ramassa et caressa la tête du petit prédateur. « Je vais le donner au cuisinier pour ce soir. Tu pourras le manger en ragoût. »

Je fis une drôle de tête. « Je ne sais pas si j'en ai très envie. »

Il éclata de rire et se leva. « Allez viens. Je n'ai peut-être pas froid, mais le vent est vraiment en train de se lever maintenant. Ce manteau ne te réchauffera que le temps d'arriver au château. » Je pris Griffure dans mes bras et suivis Jacob vers le Rocher du Château.

Le vent souffla encore à travers les bois et fit presque envoler le manteau que je portai sur mon dos. Je me retournai et regardai vers les arbres qui chuchotaient des secrets inconnus de l'homme, et qui me rendirent mal-à-l'aise. Je mordillai ma lèvre gercée avant de me retourner en direction du château.

L'hiver arrivait. La _guerre_ arrivait.

0o0o0o0o


	17. Vérité

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour_ __ _tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Le chapitre 17 arrive plus tôt que d'habitude, étant donné que ce week-end, je serai encore une fois très peu disponible, et puis avec tout le retard que j'ai accumulé, je vous devais bien une petite faveur. )_

 _On attaque une partie plutôt positive puisque pour la première fois, Bella va se sortir toute seule d'une situation difficile, et où l'on a droit à une petite introspection des plus intéressantes à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 17 :** Vérité

Depuis que l'automne était enfin arrivé, les journées étaient plus courtes et les nuits plus longues et plus froides. À présent, le ciel était presque noir quand les cuisiniers finirent de préparer le dîner. Jacob tint parole et fit servir la viande du lièvre, que Griffure avait ramené, dans sa soupe et dans la mienne. Ce fut le meilleur ragoût de ma vie.

Les serviteurs avaient allumé une gigantesque cheminée au bout de la table, située tout près du siège de Jacob, afin de garder la chaleur au sein des murs de pierres de ce château. Ce soir-là, les gens attablés parlaient assez doucement. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient fatigués à moi aussi, la lumière tamisée me donnait envie de dormir, alors qu'en fait, il devait être à peine six ou sept heures du soir.

Je rendis son manteau à Jacob et revêtis une tenue plus adaptée aux conditions de chaleurs dans le château. Quelques servantes étaient venues et avaient remplacé les vêtements légers pour l'été par des vêtements plus chauds pour les mois d'automne et d'hiver. La plupart étaient en peaux d'animal ou en fourrures douces à la place des superbes soieries colorées et festives.

Je portai encore une fois ma cuiller vers ma bouche et savourai le ragoût, appréciant la chaleur du feu qui réchauffait ma chair encore grelottante. Angelina était assise à côté de moi, gardant la tête baissée tandis qu'elle mangeait un quignon de pain. Son ventre était de plus en plus protubérant, atteignant presque le bord de la table. Lorsque je lui touchai le bras, elle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers moi. Le sourire lumineux que je lui connaissais si bien revint vite sur son visage.

« Comment vas-tu ? » M'enquis-je auprès d'elle en chuchotant parmi le bourdonnement assourdi des hommes et des femmes assis autour de la table. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes plus parlé. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de tendre le bras pour prendre son verre de vin. « Je vais très bien, si l'on oublie les vagues de nausée et de vomissement qui me prennent chaque matin. »

Je jouai avec les légumes dans mon ragoût en les repoussant au bord de l'assiette du bout de ma cuiller en métal. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent de mon chignon et me retombèrent devant les yeux lorsque je me penchai en avant, rentrant mes épaules. « Embry… qu'a-t-il dit au sujet de l'enfant ? » Lui demandai-je. « Est-ce qu'il est toujours indifférent, ou bien… ? »

Angelina me fixa du regard à travers le rideau de ses cheveux bruns satinés et me sourit avec tendresse. « Il n'est plus indifférent. Au contraire il a plutôt l'air… ravi. Vois-tu, Isabella… il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait plus l'utilité de me garder en tant que fille du harem. »

Je sentis mon visage blêmir tandis que j'essayai d'avaler une rondelle de carotte. _Oh non_. C'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive. Il allait la jeter dehors et garder seulement le bébé ! Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. « Je vois… et bien, à quelle utilité va-t-il te garder dans ce cas ? »

Elle but une gorgée de vin en se penchant en arrière. « Il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait plus l'utilité de me garder en tant que fille du harem parce qu'il préfère beaucoup plus avoir une femme. Une personne qui lui donnerait… de l'amour, de la loyauté et des enfants. Isabella, il m'a demandé si je voulais être sa femme. »

Je tournai mon regard vers Boit à la Cascade attablé un peu plus loin, engagé dans une conversation avec Trois Chevaux, Jacob et Faucon Gris. J'étais si soulagée de savoir qu'il ne jetterait pas dehors qu'il me sembla qu'un poids considérable et invisible venait de s'envoler de mes épaules malingres. Il tapa du poing sur la table, exigeant de goûter un morceau des restes du ragoût de lièvre que je n'avais pas pu manger, et qui était posé juste à côté de Jacob. « Il te l'a _demandé_ ? »

Angelina rit un peu. « Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, en fait. Cela ressemblait plus à une injonction de devenir sa femme, mais j'étais plus qu'heureuse de dire oui. C'est l'amour de ma vie. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela auparavant. » Elle reprit une bouchée de pain. « C'est plutôt rare qu'un homme épouse sa favorite du harem, mais Embry a jugé que j'étais pure puisque j'étais vierge lorsqu'il ma possédée pour la première fois. Rare, mais pas complètement inexistant.

J'attrapai ma cuiller et recommençai à manger. En regardant en direction de Jacob, je sentis une force étrange percuter mon cœur comme un éclair de tempête. Il sourit, creusant les fossettes de son visage à mesure que son visage s'illuminait. Ces dents blanches, ce creux séduisant au menton et ce rire masculin qui venait du cœur, tout cela me faisait fondre de là où j'étais.

Je me demandai pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé ma main après m'avoir fait l'amour, prenant ma virginité, et prouvé son amour inconditionnel pour moi de tellement de différentes manières. Me considérait-il vraiment comme une épouse potentielle, ou bien seulement comme une compagne fidèle qu'il était fier d'entretenir et de sauter ? Je convins à moi-même que je n'étais pas prête à connaître la réponse à cette question maintenant.

Je tins mon verre dans la main et sirotai une gorgée de vin. Angelina se radossa à sa chaise en même temps que moi. Boit à la Cascade était un homme bon, en dépit de son apparence plutôt repoussante. Croisant le regard de sa future femme, il lui sourit chaleureusement. Son ragoût terminé, Jacob repoussa son bol. Je n'avais plus faim. Mon regard se posa sur lui, dans l'espoir qu'il me fasse un signe. Mais il se contenta de rester sur sa chaise.

Il faut que je discute de certaines choses avec les hommes avant de retourner à la chambre, » m'informa-t-il. J'étais un peu choquée, toutefois j'étais consciente que la guerre était plus importante en ce moment. « Tu peux te promener un peu dans le château, mais évite les ennuis. Je ne pourrai pas voler à ton secours cette fois-ci. »

Lorsqu'il m'adressa un clin d'œil, je devinai qu'il était d'humeur bienveillante. Je lui souris largement en retour, chassant quelques miettes coincées entre les plis de ma jupe, puis me levai. Juste au moment où je m'apprêtai à demander à Angelina de venir avec moi, Boit à la Cascade lui ordonna de rester avec lui. Soupirant, je laissai tomber cette idée et partis vagabonder à travers les couloirs froids.

Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits dans ce château où je ne m'étais encore jamais aventurée. Je décidai de remettre au matin la visite du rez-de-chaussée sombre et glacial, et me dirigeai plutôt vers les étages supérieurs, là où étaient les chambres.

Je gravis la volée d'escaliers qui menait vers notre couloir, dépassant la salle du harem à droite. Alice était en train de travailler avec ses plantes et de mélanger des ingrédients dans ses pots, Rosalie était endormie, Athenodora essayait de se tricoter une nouvelle couverture et Emilia lisait un livre. Alice me fit un léger signe de la main quand elle me vit avant de retourner à ses concoctions.

Je m'enfonçai plus loin dans les ténèbres des corridors. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'y passait habituellement et n'étais pas pressée de le découvrir. Le vent hurlait et soufflait comme s'il voulait faire trembler les murs du château, et faisait craquer les planches en bois. Mes pieds, qui n'étaient protégés que d'une fine peau de daim, me donnaient l'impression d'être des blocs de glace.

Une série de torches était suspendue au mur de pierre, illuminant le sol devant moi mais transmettant peu de chaleur. En temps normal, j'aurais dû être effrayée, pourtant à ma grande surprise, je me sentais étrangement sereine. Je m'agrippai les bras et resserrai le manteau de fourrures contre moi. Au bout du couloir, je vis deux énormes portes, couvertes de poussières. J'avais l'impression qu'elles n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis des lustres.

La curiosité l'emporta sur mes hésitations, et je m'avançai pour tourner les boutons dorés de la porte. Sans résistance, les boutons obéirent à ma commande, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et retentissant. Mais ce que les deux portes cachaient était encore plus incroyable.

C'était une _bibliothèque._ Les livres serpentaient le long des murs, et un gigantesque escalier en colimaçon filait jusqu'au deuxième étage. La lune éclairait la pièce, traversant deux immenses fenêtres. Cependant il n'y avait pas de torche. Je refermai l'une des portes derrière moi, laissant l'autre ouverte pour ne pas me retrouver enfermée dans cette salle.

Cet endroit était aussi extraordinaire que mystérieux. Mon peuple considérait les barbares comme une race dépourvue d'intelligence et d'intérêt pour activité spirituelle une espèce impure et sans éducation. Mais la présence de tous ces livres et des peintures exposées aux murs démentaient les préjugés de Forks.

Mes doigts caressèrent le dos des livres, récoltant une fine pellicule de poussière, signe que ces livres, ces rouleaux de parchemins et ces peintures n'avaient pas été consultés depuis des années. Je me demandai pourquoi on avait relégué la bibliothèque dans un coin sombre d'un couloir interminable plongé dans les ténèbres.

Je tirai un des innombrables livres sur les étagères et déchiffrai le titre. C'était un très vieil ouvrage, avec une écriture à peine lisible. Je dus mettre à l'épreuve mes compétences de lecture du Quileute. « Les Origines », disait le titre. J'ouvris à la première page et commençai à lire.

 _Il y a très longtemps, Q'waeti voyagea dans tout le pays pour installer chaque être vivant à sa place légitime. Il lui révélait ensuite_ _ce_ _qu'il lui adviendrait dans le futur, et comment il lui faudrait agir. Enfin, Q'waeti lui expliquait comment construire sa maison. Un jour, Q'waeti rencontra Castor. Castor était occupé à affûter son couteau de pierre avec minutie, lorsque Q'waeti demanda à Castor ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce à quoi Castor répondit : « J'aiguise mon couteau pour tuer Q'waeti. » Alors Q'waeti prit le couteau des mains de Castor et le lui planta dans la queue. Puis il déclara : « Tu es condamné à garder ce couteau planté dans ta queue, et tu vivras dans l'eau. Tu ne pourras désormais avec ta queue que battre l'eau et plonger lorsque les gens approcheront. »_

 _Un autre jour, il rencontra Cerf. Cerf était occupé à affûter son couteau en coquillage, lorsque Q'waeti lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce à quoi Cerf répondit : « Je vais tuer Q'waeti. » Alors Q'waeti s'empara du coquillage que Cerf aiguisait, et le planta dans son oreille. Puis il déclara : « Quand tu verras des gens, effrayé, tu t'enfuiras et t'arrêteras pour regarder en arrière. » Et Q'waeti poursuivit son chemin._

 _Peu de temps après, il atteignit la Rivière Q'wayi't'soxk'a. Mais il ne rencontra aucune âme qui vive. Alors Q'waeti cracha dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. En agissant ainsi, il fit tomber de la peau humaine morte dans les eaux. De cette peau naquirent un grand nombre d'humains. Q'waeti déclara alors à ceux qu'il venait de créer : « Vous habiterez ici. Et l'on vous connaîtra sous le nom de Queets. »_

 _Plus tard, Q'waeti rencontra le peuple Hoh. Il vit que ces êtres marchaient sur leurs mains, portant des filets d'éperlan entre leurs jambes. En ce temps-là, tous les Hoh marchaient sur leurs mains. Ils étaient appelés le Peuple à l'Envers. Depuis toujours, le Peuple à l'Envers était connu pour être le premier à avoir existé. Q'waeti remit alors dans le bon les gens qui marchaient sur leurs mains. « Vous utiliserez désormais vos pieds pour marcher, » décréta Q'waeti à l'ancien Peuple à l'Envers. « Allez et pêchez des éperlans. Vous attraperez beaucoup de poissons en pêchant des éperlans. » Et depuis, on retrouve beaucoup d'éperlans chez les Hoh._

 _Enfin, Q'waeti atteignit la terre Quileute. Il vit deux loups, mais aucun être humain. Alors Q'waeti transforma les loups en humains. Puis il donna ses instructions au nouveau peuple : « L'homme du peuple ne pourra avoir qu'une seule femme. Seule le chef pourra disposer de quatre femmes ou plus. Pour cette raison, il vous incombera à vous, Quileutes, d'incarner le symbole du courage, puisque vous descendez des loups. À chaque instant de votre vie, il vous faudra être fort. »_

Je refermai le livre et en tirai un autre, rouge à l'encre épaisse et bleue. « La Mangeuse d'Enfants ». Je m'adossai à la bibliothèque et commençai à le lire.

 _Autrefois vivait ici une grande femme nommée Dask'iya. C'était une méchante femme qui enlevait des enfants à leur famille aimante et les emmenait au ruisseau de Yaq'ilis (Rivière Sèche en contrée barbare). Elle transportait les enfants sur la rivière avant de les enfermer tous ensemble dans une grotte. C'était là que Dask'iya cuisinait les enfants. Elle allumait un grand feu sur les pierres, qu'elle entretenait ensuite avec des cailloux et des bâtons qu'elle ramassait dans la forêt. À la fin, Dask'iya rôtissait les enfants sur son grand feu mais avant cela, elle posait de la gomme sur leurs yeux pour les empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit._

 _Un jour, elle captura beaucoup d'enfants et les amena au ruisseau. Puis elle fit chauffer les pierres sur lesquelles elle comptait faire griller les enfants avant de se repaître de leur chair. Les enfants terrorisés se tenaient recroquevillés autour du feu, aveuglés par la gomme qui voilait leurs yeux. Beaucoup de cauchemars les avaient hantés sur la terrible Mangeuse d'Enfants, et maintenant c'était en train de leur arriver pour de vrai. Une fille plus âgée que les autres, effrayée mais courageuse, approcha ses mains du feu pour les chauffer, dans le but de faire fondre la gomme sur ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Dask'iya dansait et chantait autour du feu. « Le feu est de plus en plus chaud, chantait-elle joyeusement. « Les pierres sont bientôt prêtes ! »_

 _La jeune fille réussit finalement à faire fondre la gomme et ouvrit les yeux. Sans la remarquer, Dask'iya dansait et chantait à tue-tête autour du feu. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la petite fille, celle-ci poussa Dask'iya dans les flammes. Dask'iya brûla très vite_ _parce_ _qu'il n'y avait que de la gomme dans le brasier. La petite fille regarda tout cela et écouta les hurlements d'agonie de l'ogresse._

 _Une fois que Dask'iya fut entièrement consumée, la jeune fille chauffa ses mains tremblantes encore une fois et fit fondre la gomme des yeux des autres enfants. Tous les petits garçons et les petites filles purent à nouveau ouvrir leurs yeux et coururent rentrer chez eux où ils racontèrent l'histoire de la petite fille qui avait vaincu la terrible Mangeuse d'Enfant en la tuant._

Interrompue par le son de pas qui se rapprochaient de moi, je refermai le livre d'un claquement sec. Soudain, je sentis une main puissante s'abattre sur mon bras et me tirer d'un coup sec vers le haut. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? » Ce n'était pas la voix de Jacob. J'étais absolument tétanisée par la peur.

En regardant le visage de mon agresseur, je reconnus Coyote de Fer. Il éclata d'un rire narquois en voyant mon expression. Je ne pus dire un mot j'étais encore en état de choc.

« Le roi ne t'a-t-il pas interdit de venir dans la bibliothèque privée de la famille ? » Persiffla-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Je m'arrachai de sa poigne, dégoûtée par le contact de ses mains de porc sur ma chair. « Ne me touche pas, espèce de monstre ! » Lui crachai-je. « Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, _toi_ ? »

Dans ses yeux, l'amusement se mêla à la colère. « Je pourrais te demander _exactement la même chose_. »

Coyote de Fer était censé être à la réunion de Jacob. Après tout, il faisait partie de ses hommes. Je voulus partir, mais il me bouscula une deuxième fois contre une bibliothèque et plaqua mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. « Lâche-moi ! » Vociférai-je.

Il soupira et hocha la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait pour savoir s'il devait ou non me laisser partir. « Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir. Non ! » Il eut un rire moqueur lorsque je grondai. « Alors, de quel côté es-tu vraiment, Griffe de Tigre ? »

Je me débattis de plus belle lorsque son visage se pencha vers le mien. « Est-ce que c'est une blague douteuse ? »

Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire contre ma peau. « J'ai bien peur que non. »

Je décidai de ne pas le provoquer. Il était en position de force et Jacob ne pouvait pas me protéger puisqu'il était à l'autre bout de château. « Je suis de votre côté. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Pourquoi aurais-je donné toutes ces informations sur Forks si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Il ricana lentement et gravement. « Parce que très franchement, petite, je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

Ses mots me donnèrent presque envie de rire. Ainsi c'était _lui_ qui n'avait pas confiance en _moi ?_ Quelle bonne blague. « Va te faire foutre, » lui rétorquai-je. Ce n'était jamais moi qui passais aux insultes en premier, mais cette fois-ci mes sentiments hurlaient en moi et je ne voulais plus les brider.

Il eut un large sourire qui fendit l'intérieur de ses joues. « Peut-être que je te laisserai partir si tu restes sage comme une brave petite fille. » Au même instant, il pressa son pelvis contre mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'époumoner et de le frapper avec mes poings.

Coyote de Fer me repoussa violemment contre le meuble. « Salopard ! » Beuglai-je. « Tu peux brûler en enfer, je ne sourcillerais même pas. »

Il s'esclaffa et se pressa contre moi encore une fois. « Alors tu viens avec moi, _chère Bella._ Si je découvre que tu es une sale petite espionne, ou que tu nous vends, c'est moi qui m'occuperai _personnellement_ de ton cas _,_ malgré les geignements de mon frère. » Je regard que je lui lançai le fit rire de nouveau en balançant la tête en arrière. Ce fut à ce moment que je trouvai l'occasion parfaite de lui faire mal.

Mon poing jaillit et atteignit le long fuseau de muscles dans le cou de Coyote de Fer et le fit trébucher. D'un nouveau coup, je chassai l'air de ses poumons, et il s'écroula sur le sol, tentant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Mes yeux luisaient encore de rage en le contemplant se tortiller comme un poisson. « Espèce de… * **kof*** kariya ! » S'étrangla-t-il.

Il tenta de se relever et j'eus enfin la présence d'esprit de fuir. Au moins à présent, je savais que je ne l'avais pas tué. Je tournai sur mes talons et filais dare-dare à travers la bibliothèque, perdant mon manteau au passage. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour le récupérer, Coyote de Fer étant déjà sur mes talons.

Je tournai à un virage et me cachai derrière un monticule près du mur. Bientôt, je le vis passer devant moi à toute vitesse, marmottant des imprécations à mon égard. Je pouvais me protéger sans l'aide de Jacob… du moins j'avais pu cette fois-ci. Une fois que Coyote de Fer fut hors de vue, je retournai sur mes pas en rasant les murs pour récupérer mon manteau, puis détalai vers ma chambre.

0o0o0o0o

À présent que j'avais réussi à échapper à Coyote de Fer, je me sentais plus sûre de moi concernant ma sécurité. Lorsque Jacob revint, il était déjà très tard, le ciel était noir d'encre et il faisait terriblement froid. J'étais blottie auprès du feu, dans l'espoir de me réchauffer en buvant une infusion chaude.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et tendit le bras pour me flatter le crâne. « Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ? » s'enquit-il. Je haussai les épaules et sirotai une gorgée.

« Oui, oui, » fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre. Je ne voulais rien lui raconter de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère, de peur qu'il me considère comme un fardeau et ne me laisse plus jamais me promener seule dans les couloirs pour me protéger de son frère. Or, je savais que je pouvais me défendre toute seule.

Il ôta ses culottes et sa tunique en peau d'animal. « Et qu'as-tu exploré ce soir ? » M'interrogea-t-il. Ses vêtements s'entassaient à côté de moi à mesure qu'il se déshabillait pour être plus à l'aise.

Coyote de Fer avait dit que c'était une bibliothèque privée, et je ne savais pas si Jacob se fâcherait en apprenant que je m'étais aventurée là-bas. Pourtant, il ne m'avait jamais expressément interdit d'y aller. « Une bibliothèque, » répondis-je finalement. « J'ai lu quelques-unes des vieilles légendes quileutes, dont une à propos d'une méchante mangeuse d'enfants. J'ai oublié son nom… mais je crois que ça commence par un D. »

Il haussa un sourcil et un coin de lèvre. « Dask'iya ? » Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. « Oui, c'est ça. »

« Autrefois, mon père me lisait ces histoires quand j'étais petit, » chuchota-t-il en prenant un verre de vin. « Il me disait que je n'étais pas sage ou si je le décevais, Dask'iya viendrait me chercher pour me bouillir puis me manger. »

Je lui adressai un regard horrifié. « C'est horrible de menacer un enfant comme ça. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Oui, je suppose. Mais ça m'a motivé à faire plus d'efforts. » Il fit une courte pause, jaugeant le désarroi sur mon visage. « Euh… Isabella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es… de _notre_ côté, c'est juste ? »

Je soupirai. « Par _notre_ côté tu veux _votre_ côté, n'est-ce pas ? » Je le regardai. Il eut l'air un peu choqué, mais intrigué par ce que j'avais à dire. « Si tu fais de moi ta maîtresse, je n'ai pas le choix en la matière. Mais si tu fais de moi ta compagne, alors je dois choisir mon côté en fonction de ce que mon cœur me dicte de faire. »

Jacob déglutit péniblement et me regarda avec émerveillement. « Et alors… qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur ? »

Je m'arrachai de ma contemplation du feu pour le contempler dans son fauteuil. « Mon cœur me dit de choisir celui que j'aime. »

« Et est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, » répliquai-je avec un sourire. Je lui embrassai la main lorsqu'il la releva pour me caresser encore une fois.

0o0o0o0o

 **EDWARD**

C'était indéniable. Je l'aimais encore. Il y a quelques mois, j'avais dû la quitter pour traiter des affaires du roi Philippe. C'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu son visage quelques jours plus tard, les barbares avaient mis à sac son village. Mon père Carlisle avait toujours un ami proche du roi et avant sa mort, j'étais considéré comme « sans valeur ». Mais depuis que j'étais devenu l'héritier de toutes les richesses de mon père, le roi m'appelait régulièrement pour l'assister dans certaines affaires.

Par moment, il m'arrivait de penser encore à son visage radieux, piqué de tâches de rousseurs, enjolivé par ses boucles folles et ses grands yeux de biche. Aucune beauté du royaume ne pouvait égaler la sienne. La dernière personne qui avait vu ma précieuse Isabella était un serviteur de la maison. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait aperçu deux guerriers barbares emporter mon Isabella avec une de ses suivantes dans la forêt.

Et cela remontait maintenant à cinq mois entiers.

Suite à cela, je m'étais rendu auprès du roi Philippe pour lui demander de m'envoyer une partie de son armée afin de m'aider à attaquer les barbares de La Push, de sorte que je puisse récupérer ma femme. D'abord, il avait refusé, alors j'avais conçu une autre stratégie. Je lui avais raconté que les Barbares s'étaient rendus possesseurs de la magie de la Langue d'Argent, cette langue qui pourrait nous permettre de déchiffrer le Livre d'Azazel.

Le Livre d'Azazel – tout le monde connaissait la légende. C'était un livre écrit dans une langue mystérieuse et inconnue, et qui ne pouvait être comprise qu'avec la Langue d'Argent. Cela signifiait que celui qui devenait maître de la Langue d'Argent, le roi Philippe… ou _moi…_ deviendrait par voie de conséquence le maître du monde.

Si je devenais le maître du monde, je pourrais arracher Isabella des sales pattes de ces voleurs de barbares, avant de leur cracher au visage. Je ferais emprisonner chaque barbare, un par un, les réduirais en esclavage, les obligerais à travailler dans les champs, et les fouetterais à ma fantaisie. Je ferais payer à cette race maudite toute les destructions et les souffrances qu'elle a engendrées.

Quand enfin je parvins à rallier le roi Philippe à mes stratégies, il donna sa fille, la princesse Sera, au royaume voisin (ou Reginerra) de Patheros. Le fils malingre de la reine, le prince Titus, épouserait la princesse Sera, ce qui formerait une alliance. Ensuite, avec nos forces unies, nous pourrions attaquer La Push et vaincre les barbares.

Nous possédions une artillerie qui leur était inconnue : des canons et des catapultes ainsi que nos fameuses épées à trois dents. Nous avions notre champion de combat, un authentique géant du nom de Brom qui pouvait briser la nuque d'un homme aussi facilement qu'une brindille. Leurs flèches, leurs lances et leurs torches ne leur seraient d'aucune aide dans cette guerre.

Je jetai une bûche supplémentaire dans le feu pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches et le vent plus agressif à mesure que l'hiver approchait. « Edward, » appela ma jeune sœur Cordelia Cullen. « Pourquoi gardez-vous la fenêtre ouverte ? Vous allez prendre froid et dépérir comme une fleur dans l'obscurité. »

Elle referma les fenêtres et tira les rideaux. Puis, lâchant un soupir désemparé, elle resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Je ne prendrai pas froid, ma chère sœur, » murmurai-je. « Le doux fredonnement du vent à travers les arbres me rappelle le son de sa voix. »

Cordelia me fixa momentanément puis poussa un grognement et me rejoignit sur le grand lit. « Pourquoi pensez-vous encore à cette gourgandine, mon frère ? » me questionna-t-elle. « Si les barbares l'ont enlevée, soit elle est morte, soit elle est en train de se faire passer dessus comme une puterelle (NdT : insulte médiévale signifiant prostituée) pendant que nous parlons. »

Je me crispai, rebuté par la brutalité des propos de Cordelia. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de mots sortir de votre bouche, » l'avertis-je en grondant. « Isabella est en vie et elle va bien. Elle a promis de se préserver pour moi. »

Ma sœur lâcha un rire sans joie. « Êtes-vous vraiment encore persuadé qu'elle a tenu sa promesse ? »

Je ne sus que répondre. Ma bouche pendit bêtement jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte et la referme. « Naturellement, je sais qu'elle a tenu sa… »

« Même avec tous les hommes qui traînent là-bas ? Ils l'ont probablement déjà violée, mon frère. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils gardent les femmes et les esclaves là-bas : pour les chevaucher, » déclara Cordelia comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je refusai de croire tout mon dur travail gâché simplement parce que ma sœur s'imaginait que mon seul amour était une putain et ne se battrait pas pour préserver sa vertu qu'elle m'avait promise. « **Elle a tenu sa promesse !** » Explosai-je tout d'un coup, énervé par tant de pessimisme.

Cordelia sursauta légèrement, ses longs et splendides cheveux roux lui retombant dans les yeux. « Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Je durcis les poings contres mes hanches. « Je plongerai ma dague à travers celui qui lui aura volé sa vertu. Je regarderai ses yeux qui me supplieront de l'achever, puis le sang jaillir de ses lèvres muettes. Oui, c'est ce que je ferai. » J'observai le regard de Cordelia, dans lequel l'amusement le disputait à la moquerie. Cela m'irrita. Tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait m'irritait ce soir. « _Sortez d'ici_ , » lui ordonnai-je.

Elle eut l'air surpris, mais resta assise là où elle était sans remuer d'un pouce. « Oh, Edward, ne vous fâchez pas, j'essayais simplement de… »

Je secouai la tête et la considérai comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur l'épaule. « Êtes-vous sourde, femme ? Ou bien êtes-vous juste stupide ? Je vous ai dit de _sortir_ ! »

Cordelia souffla et releva sa jupe. Elle leva le nez au ciel avec affectation et passa rapidement devant moi. « Eh bien, je suis fort affligée de voir que vous ne pouvez supporter la vérité lorsqu'elle se présente devant vous, claire comme le jour. »

0o0o0o0o

Note de Tralapapa : th bien il va pas être très content Edward ! Et pour la vertu et pour l'artillerie qu'il va avoir face à lui quand il va attaquer ! Ça risque de pas être triste

NdT : tu m'étonnes ! XD


	18. Fiançailles

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, voici un chapitre à peine plus court que les autres où les événements et les nouvelles bouleversants vont pleuvoir sur nos amoureux, et où les émotions de Bella vont faire les montagnes russes. Bonne lecture!_

 _Un grand merci encore à Tralapapa pour son travail de relecture et sa patience. You rock !_

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 18 :** Fiançailles

Je me tenais derrière lui, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur de la brise matinale, mes doigts tordant ses cheveux en tresse. Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas touché ce glorieux pelage noir et soyeux. Il faisait exceptionnellement froid ce matin, mais Jacob avait insisté pour qu'on laisse les fenêtres ouvertes. Tout le monde s'était levé tôt ce matin, du moins d'après les rumeurs confuses que j'entendais au sujet des villages.

J'attachai le bout de sa tresse avec un lacet de cuir et la laissai retomber au milieu de son dos. Il se retourna légèrement et m'adressa un sourire éclatant. « Merci, » me dit-il avec cet accent marqué et rauque que j'avais fini par chérir. Je hochai la tête et lui souris en retour. Il portait une veste de fourrure qui montrait quelques aperçus alléchants de sa poitrine musclée et couleur de bronze, ainsi que des culottes en peau de daim pour garder ses jambes épaisses au chaud.

Je portais moi-même des culottes en peau de cerf tacheté avec des bottes fourrées en laine de mouton pour protéger mes pieds du froid, ainsi qu'une tunique tout à fait seyante en peau de biche. Mes cheveux quant à eux étaient noués en une coiffure compliquée de chaque côté de ma tête. Jacob me contempla avec beaucoup d'attention pendant quelques instants, puis me sourit de nouveau légèrement : « Tu es magnifique. »

Je me sentis rougir à cette remarque flatteuse. Il m'avait déjà beaucoup complimentée auparavant, mais la lueur particulière qui brillait dans ses yeux ce jour-là fit pétiller des étincelles dans mon ventre. « Est-ce que les vêtements… te plaisent ? »

Il m'attira contre lui, un drôle de sourire fendant ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il me pressa encore plus fort. J'avançai instinctivement mon pelvis tandis que ma peau venait à la rencontre de ses lèvres. « Ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui me plaisent, 'Bella. »

Ses doigts curieux traversèrent la barrière de mes culottes et les abaissèrent légèrement tandis que ses lèvres poursuivaient leur exploration. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, et la chaleur gagna mon bas-ventre. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour garder pied. « C'est très agréable, » pensai-je à haute voix, oubliant sa présence. Il gloussa contre moi.

« Alors, enlevons-les. » D'un coup sec, il fit descendre mes culottes à mes chevilles. Je m'en débarrassai avec impatience, puis il leva une de ses mains de mes hanches pour caresser ma bouche brûlante, glissant un doigt entre mes lèvres dans ma cavité humide.

Je penchai ma tête vers sa poitrine tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en peau d'ours près du feu. Il détacha son pagne, dévoilant son sexe dressé et brillant au bout. Ma respiration devint tremblante. Voyant mon hésitation, il m'encouragea gentiment. « Viens. Touche-moi, ma chérie. »

Presque aussitôt, ma main se tendit et, j'attrapai son sexe étroitement, émerveillée par la douceur de cette colonne de chair brûlante. Au moment où mon doigt caressa la tête humide et souple, il introduit un doigt en moi et appuya sur ce point particulier qui m'envoyait des décharges de plaisir. Je gémis et me plaquai contre lui.

 **JACOB**

Ses muscles se contractèrent autour de mon doigt pendant que je m'appliquai à lui donner du plaisir en allant et venant dans sa chair si étroite. Mes yeux noircirent sous l'effet du désir lorsque son corps enveloppa le mien et ses gémissements atteignirent mes oreilles. Habituellement, les hommes n'étaient pas spécialement enclins à donner du plaisir à leurs femmes, mais j'avais appris à aimer ça plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait jamais.

Elle fit courir sa main menue et blanche le long de mon sexe, diffusant des flammes de plaisirs à travers mes veines par chacun de ses gémissements et de ses gestes. Je me soulevai dans sa main, cherchant encore plus son contact, à pénétrer au plus profond de sa chair. Elle se retira, son visage harmonieux perdu au milieu de sa coiffe sophistiquée. Elle était à couper le souffle. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était proche.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre devant ce spectacle, tandis que le désir explosait en moi, si intense qu'il confinait à la douleur. « Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ça, » lui susurrai-je d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. « Allez, mon amour, dis-le-moi. »

Elle lâcha une longue plainte alors qu'au même moment, je sentis son intimité se resserrer autour de moi. « Oh, c'est si bon. » Tout à coup, une idée me vint en tête, alors sans crier gare et retirai ma main de sa chaleur. En réaction, elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil et grogna de frustration. Oh, bordel. Je me sentis comme un dieu en voyant quel pouvoir j'avais sur elle.

Comme il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, je décidai de me mettre en position de soumission et m'agenouillai devant elle. Elle se ploya vers l'arrière, frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour trouver une friction en bas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible et hachée.

Je ne répondis pas directement. Enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, je me levai puis me dirigeai vers le lit. Je la couchai sur les draps et écartai ses cuisses au maximum. Sans même prendre la peine de lui demander de formuler son désir, je plongeai directement vers l'objet sensible de ses attentes.

Au moment je l'embrassai et entendis son gémissement exquis, mon excitation devint instantanément plus impérieuse. « Tu es si humide, » m'émerveillai-je à voix basse, goutant son nectar du bout de la langue. Elle se cambra violemment contre moi en poussant un sanglot lorsque je pressai ma bouche contre ses lèvres délicieuses et rosées pour les suçoter et les taquiner du bout de ma langue. « Oh, putain. » Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses et observai son bouton de femme virer au carmin. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque j'enroulai ma langue autour de ce point si sensible tandis que ses cuisses se refermaient autour de ma tête.

« C'est ça, » approuvai-je d'un ton caressant. « Jouis pour moi. »

Je savais que ce genre de paroles lui faisaient perdre la tête et en effet, aussitôt après, elle poussa un cri perçant, terrassée par l'extase. Mes lèvres étaient recouvertes d'une pellicule humide que je léchais consciencieusement pour découvrir et savourer son arôme dans toute sa subtilité.

C'était _ma_ femme. J'étais et resterais le seul à la faire jouir. Elle reposait entre les oreillers, sa poitrine se soulevant lourdement à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. « Dieux du ciel, Jacob… » bredouilla-t-elle.

Je me glissai sournoisement contre son corps, caressant sa fente humide de mon sexe. « Goûte-toi sur ma langue, » l'enjoignis-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'attirer plus près d'elle. Je me pliai très volontiers à son geste. Elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, accentuant la friction entre nos deux. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et poussai un râle sonore. « Bon dieu, je veux te prendre maintenant. Le veux-tu aussi ? »

Elle plaqua ses hanches contre moi encore une fois, et je sentis son humidité chatouiller mon érection. « S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît, je le veux. »

Je m'écartai pour mieux la regarder. « Mmm. J'aime t'entendre me supplier. »

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA**

Après ce moment intense où nous avions fait l'amour comme des sauvages, j'étais de nouveau habillée et assise auprès du feu pour me réchauffer avant de devoir sortir. Je tenais une tranche de pain dans une main et des carrés de chocolats dans l'autre. Mon appétit était devenu capricieux récemment.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Jacob m'observait attentivement tandis que je laissai fondre les morceaux de chocolat dans ma bouche. « Tu en veux ? » lui demandai-je poliment. Il secoua la tête et se cala dans son fauteuil. Prenant cela comme une invitation à manger le reste, je me dépêchai de tout finir avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Jacob éclata de rire devant ma gloutonnerie, inclinant la tête vers l'arrière avant de la secouer. Je rougis sur-le-champ et attrapai un mouchoir pour m'essuyer les coins de la bouche. « Arrête de te moquer de moi, » grommelai-je, feignant la bouderie.

« Oh Bella, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte, pas vrai ? »

Je le regardai avec intérêt et étonnement en haussant un sourcil. « Me rendre de compte de quoi, mmh ? »

« Que tu es _enceinte_. »

Sous le choc, je vacillai, ces mots me faisant l'effet d'un choc physique. « Je te demande pardon ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix blanche. Mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine, et le sang pulsa dangereusement jusque dans mes oreilles, donnant à mon visage une teinte pourpre. De quoi parlait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir si j'étais enceinte ?

Il dirigea son doigt vers ma tunique en peau de biche avec impatience, puis vers le sol. « Enlève ça, Isabella. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Était-il fâché contre moi à présent ? « Mais… »

« Fais ce que je te dis. »

Le cœur et l'esprit affolé, je retirai ma tunique, dévoilant ma poitrine nue à son regard. En regardant vers lui, je devinai qu'il luttait pour ne pas me sauter dessus. « Je ne comprends pourquoi tu me fais tout ce cirque, » marmonnai-je en me tournant vers le foyer de cheminée, la voix emportée par le vent. « Je n'attends _pas_ d'enfant. »

Il se renfrogna et me toisa durement. « À quand remontent tes derniers saignements ? » m'interrogea-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils et me mis à compter les mois. La seconde d'après, j'haletai et le considérai stupidement. « Cela fait deux mois maintenant, Griffe de Tigre. Tu as vraiment cru que je n'allais pas remarquer les changements de ton corps alors que je l'ai exploré dans les moindres détails. »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent et je plaquai mes mains contre mon ventre. J'avais besoin de m'assoir. L'inquiétude devint manifeste sur son visage lorsque le mien pâlit considérablement. Les histoires horribles de ces hommes qui abandonnaient leurs femmes lorsqu'elles tombaient enceintes étaient loin d'être des cas isolés dans ce royaume. Submergée par l'angoisse, je ne pus empêcher le flot de paroles qui jaillit de ma bouche. « Je suis _tellement_ désolée. Pitié, mon roi, vous devez me pardonner. »

Il me jaugea comme si je venais de prononcer un blasphème. « Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Ne t'excuse pas ! » Il s'avança vers moi avant de s'agenouiller à côté de mon fauteuil. « C'est moi qui voulais que tu sois enceinte. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas retiré au moment de la jouissance. »

Il posa une main sur mon sein et le pressa légèrement. Je sifflai et repoussai sa main avec pétulance. « Ça fait mal, » protestai-je faiblement. Il eut un rictus satisfait.

« Un autre signe. La sensibilité des seins ne trompe jamais. Souviens-toi, j'ai assisté ma sœur tout au long de sa grossesse, » me raconta-t-il. Je pressai ma tunique contre ma poitrine et fit passer une main sur mon ventre.

« D'accord, mais… _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me féconder ? » lui demandai-je d'un ton intrigué en guettant sa réaction, les yeux pleins d'interrogation.

Cette question aurait embarrassé plus d'un homme, mais pas Jacob. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et de mon côté, je ne vis pas la moindre particule de honte dans les siens – son regard exprimait au contraire de la fierté. « Parce que je voulais que tu portes mes enfants. Tout bêtement. »

 _Moi_. Ainsi donc il avait choisi de ne pas se retirer parce qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui porte ses enfants. D'un côté, j'étais soulagée d'apprendre qu'il avait tout prévu, mais de l'autre cela me rendait étrangement furieuse. « Alors je resterai coincée toute la vie avec ton enfant illégitime ? Un enfant qui sera pris de haut simplement à cause de mon rang social. Et si j'avais envie de me marier un jour, une fois que ton caprice avec moi sera terminé ? Tu épouseras une autre femme qui deviendra ta reine, et tu me relégueras à l'arrière-plan pour avaler la poussière que tu soulèveras en marchant avec elle loin devant. »

A ses mots, sa figure s'empourpra, manifestement offensé par mes théories. « Tu ne te marieras jamais, Isabella. » Sa voix était si dure et autoritaire que je ne pus m'en empêcher : je commençai à sangloter, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur mes joues.

« Alors c'est ainsi ? » hurlai-je. Aveuglée par la colère, je ne me contrôlai plus – oubliant que je parlai au roi. « Tu veux me garder comme maîtresse pour le reste de ma misérable vie. » Ma mauvaise habitude refit surface. Moi qui avais si bien réussi ne plus m'écorcher parce que je n'avais pas été malheureuse ni stressée pendant un très long moment, c'était hélas terminé : mes ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau qui se mit très vite à saigner.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita vers moi pour m'immobiliser, grondant en voyant le sang tacher ses mains. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! » Me rugit-il. Je me calmai aussitôt. « Tu ne marieras jamais, Isabella… tu ne te marieras avec personne d'autre que _moi_. Et l'enfant que tu portes sera mon héritier. »

Le sang et la douleur dans mon bras pulsaient en rythme, mais je n'en avais même plus conscience. Il maintenait mes mains comme dans un étau bien serré, agenouillé pour montrer qu'il se soumettait à moi. Oui… à _moi_. Les paroles de Rosalie que j'avais entendues le premier jour me revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Si un guerrier veut épouser une fille du harem, elle ne peut pas refuser. »_

Cependant, c'était bien lui qui lui réclamait ma main, mon cœur et mon corps. Même si la situation était légèrement différente de celle dont j'avais rêvée de prime abord, c'était lui qui jurait d'accomplir mes espoirs et mes rêves de famille avec un mari aimant et des petits garçons tout nus et d'adorables petites filles. Et c'était lui qui était sur les charbons ardents en attendant ma réponse, en l'espérant positive.

J'avalai la boule qui m'était restée dans la gorge. « Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie douteuse ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

Il lâcha un rire de soulagement et se redressa. « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Tu es mon amour. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Je t'ai déjà revendiquée, imprégnée… et tu portes mon fils désormais. » Il tira sa tunique d'un coup sec et fit glisser sa main étonnamment chaude sur mon ventre, et ce geste m'apaisa. « Je t'épouserai et tu deviendras ma reine. »

Je le regardai, ne saisissant pas tout de suite le sens de ses actions. Jacob enroula ma nuque de sa main libre et attira ma tête vers la sienne et nos lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser s'intensifia, atteignant une passion qui aurait pu déplacer des montagnes, nous enfermant dans une bulle que Jacob creva en s'écartant pour poser sa bouche sur mon cou, puis la vallée de mes seins, descendant encore jusqu'à mon bas-ventre.

Je me mordis la lèvre et luttai pour réprimer un gémissement lorsque sa langue se faufila dans mon nombril et contourna la légère bosse avant d'y planter un baiser directement en-dessous. J'haletai lorsque ses bras quittèrent brusquement leur place sur mes genoux pour entourer ma taille. Il me tint serrée contre lui, sa tête posée sur mon ventre, écoutant le son de ma respiration tandis que je lui caressai gentiment les cheveux.

0o0o0o0o

La nouvelle du mariage de Danse avec les Loups avec moi s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le royaume. Des hommes et des femmes étaient venus pour moi et me baisaient la main comme si j'étais déjà une personne royale. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais eu droit à autant d'honneur. Jacob avait donné l'ordre que ma chaise soit installée près de la sienne au bout de la table. Lorsque les serviteurs avaient laissé entendre que l'ancien trône de la reine s'était usé avec le temps, il en avait commandé un nouveau, un plus beau en l'honneur de sa future femme.

Au petit-déjeuner, Coyote de Fer avait ordonné aux filles du harem de descendre pour distraire les hommes à table. Jacob n'avait émis aucune objection, quant à moi, j'avais décidé de ne pas broncher tant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'exécutaient de danse lascive devant lui. Je m'assis au coin de la table, observant Rosalie, Athenodora, Cecilia et Jezabel tournoyer dans la salle avec leurs soieries colorées. Emilia s'assit sur les genoux de Coyote de Fer et lui porta des grappes de raisins à la bouche qu'elle attrapait dans le vin.

Il portait un collier d'or qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du cou. Je plissai des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qu'il porte autour du cou ? » M'enquis-je auprès de Jacob. Celui-ci renifla et secoua la tête.

« Une blessure, » m'informa-t-il. « Apparemment, il a un sacré bleu, mais il a trop honte pour le montrer. C'est Emilia qui m'en a parlé. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en direction de Coyote de Fer. Un bleu ?

« Est-ce que… sa blessure est de la taille d'un poing ? » Dis-je en m'humectant les lèvres.

« Ouais, sûrement. Pourquoi ? »

Je rougis furieusement et me mordillait la lèvre pour réprimer mon rire. « Pour rien, rien du tout. »

Au même moment, on plaça un bol de soupe au lapin devant moi, alors je pris ma cuiller et la plongeai dedans. La chère était si bonne que c'en était presque trop pour mes papilles. « Je n'ai encore rien dit à propos de ta grossesse, » me chuchota Jacob. « Je ne veux pas annoncer la nouvelle tout de suite. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Bon, très bien. Je ne dirai rien si tu ne le fais pas. Mais préviens-moi avant, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça et pris sa cuiller en bois avant de commencer à manger. Les musiciens dans le fond commencèrent à jouer de leurs tambours, leurs flûtes et leurs instruments à cordes, créant une agréable atmosphère musicale à écouter tout en parlant et en mangeant.

Boit à la Cascade avait également annoncé publiquement son mariage avec Angelina et de fait, l'avait définitivement sortie du harem pour la placer dans ses appartements de guerriers. Leur enfant naîtrait bientôt et serait bien traité en vertu de la place sociale de ses deux parents.

La chaleur de la salle s'accrut lorsque les hommes allumèrent un autre feu pour tenir à distance le froid de l'hiver arrivant. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus porter certains vêtements qui étaient trop ajustés, maintenant que je devais manger plus pour nourrir l'enfant qui grandissait dans mon sein. Jacob avait déjà demandé à la couturière de me confectionner des nouveaux habits.

Chacun avait remarqué la bague énorme que je portais au doigt. C'était un bijou qui avait appartenu à sa mère, un anneau d'or serti d'une magnifique topaze jaune-orangée. L'anneau complétait mon collier symbolique.

Tandis que je mâchouillais une carotte de ma soupe, je levai les yeux vers mon futur époux, occupé à manger son lapin, les muscles de sa mâchoire saillant tandis que ses dents blanches et puissantes déchiquetaient la viande. Sa tresse de cheveux noirs et soyeux atteignait le bas de son dos, laissant échapper quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage magnifique et presque surnaturel. Ses yeux sombres scrutaient attentivement la salle, bordés de cils noirs comme le jais qui l'adoucissaient presque, mais sans altérer sa masculinité.

Jacob, Danse avec les Loups, serait mon mari, et je serai sa reine. Et l'enfant que je portais serait le prince. Autrefois, si l'une des « sorcières » locales de mon village avait regardé dans sa boule de cristal pour me prédire qu'un jour, j'épouserais le roi des barbares, j'aurais hurlé de rire.

Nos regards se croisèrent tout à coup, et il m'adressa un sourire enchanteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté. « Ce n'est rien. Tu es… je ne sais pas comment dire. Tu dégages quelque chose de magnifique, » avouai-je stupidement, incapable de résister à son charme.

Il renifla. « Ce n'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment recherché, mais… merci mon amour, » Jacob me fit un clin d'œil tandis que le désir s'allumait dans son regard. _Mon amour._ C'était la toute première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi en le pensant vraiment.

Mon cœur s'affola et je retournai à mon dîner pour lui cacher mes joues cramoisies. Il m'observa dans la lumière du feu, les yeux plissés, puis eut un nouveau sourire amusé. Bien sûr, il l'avait remarqué.

« Toi, Griffe de Tigre, tu _es_ la plus belle. Ne cache pas tes rougissements devant moi. Je vois tout. Je suis Danse avec les Loups, ton roi et ton époux tout puissant. » _Epoux_. C'était le mot capital que je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer… du moins quand il me parlait. Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton, de sorte que mes yeux rencontrent les siens « Embrasse-moi. » Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre.

Je me rapprochais de lui, posant tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, à l'instant où je voulus reculer, il attrapa mon visage et me tira plus fermement vers lui pour un baiser plus vorace où s'entremêlaient les langues, la salive et la passion. Il avait un goût de vin et de lapin. Je finis par me dérober, mais à l'instant où je pris conscience de mon entourage, mon rire mourut sur mes lèvres.

Tout le monde autour de la table nous regardait. Certains souriaient, d'autres rougissaient, et d'autres encore détournaient vivement le regard, gênés d'être attrapé en train de nous dévisager. Jacobs se contenta de finir sa soupe, sa main étonnamment chaude sur la mienne. Il ne connaissait absolument pas la gêne. Au contraire, il ne tirait que fierté des choses qu'il avait conquises. Et, de toute évidence, il m'avait conquise, _moi_.

« Na yi ta na da kyau, na'am, » déclara Jacob dans sa langue maternelle, ajoutant une sonorité dure et virile aux mots qu'il prononça. « Amma idan wani daga gare ku kiyaye staring a inda zan mace kamar cewa, shi ke tabbace yake cewa ba za ka so a sakamakon. » ( _Je me suis rendu compte que c'était une beauté, oui. Mais, si l'un d'entre vous continue à lorgner ma femme de cette façon, je vous garantis que vous n'allez pas aimer les conséquences._ )

J'entendis quelques halètements à travers la salle tandis que les regards se détournaient promptement de ma personne. Mes yeux s'élargirent et je considérai Jacob d'un air interdit. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur son plat, mais pressait ma main étroitement pour me montrer qu'il restait attentif à ma présence. Les serviteurs rentrèrent dans la salle pour apporter la suite du repas. Il y avait du pain et du vin sur les plateaux. Ils déposèrent les plats au fur et à mesure sur toute la longueur de la table puis se pressèrent vers la sortie.

Jacob se servit lui-même en vin et coupa une tranche de pain. Puis il se leva, imposant le silence immédiatement dans toute la salle. « Ina so in ba da shawara a maku yabo na sabuwar matarsa, » déclara-t-il. ( _Je voudrais porter un toast à ma jeune épouse._ )

Les gens attrapèrent aussitôt un morceau de pain ainsi que leur coupe de vin. Je le considérai un instant, puis fis de même, ne voulant pas me sentir exclue.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et me sourit. « To mai girma sabon zamanin mulkin, to nake kauna, Sarauniya, da kuma na da karfi dan hawa, a ciki. » ( _Levons notre verre à un nouveau règne, heureux et réussi, à ma reine resplendissante et à mon fils qui grandit dans son ventre._ )

Sur le coup, je poussai une exclamation étranglée tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Toute la salle explosa en applaudissements, les gens autour de la table se tournaient vers moi et beuglaient leurs félicitations. Et moi qui pensais l'avoir entendu à l'instant me certifier qu'il attendrait ! Jacob me répondit par un regard satisfait et plus qu'éloquent : 'Et oui, j'ai menti.'

Il me prit la main et m'obligea à me lever avec lui, avant de me tourner sur le côté et placer tendrement sa main sur mon ventre. J'avais conscience que j'étais en train de rougir, mais je savais que ce n'était que du spectacle. Les convives tapèrent deux fois des pieds puis rompirent leur pain en deux, qu'ils trempèrent ensuite dans le vin avant de le mordre à pleines dents. « _Amaku yabo_ ! » Mugirent-ils. Cela voulait dire un _toast_.

Je me rassis en tentant de ravaler ma nervosité. « Je croyais que nous avions convenu d'attendre ! Et aussi de me prévenir afin que je ne passe pas pour une parfaite idiote ! »

Il m'attrapa de nouveau et m'embrassa dans une flambée de sensualité et de fougue. Jacob cherchait de toute évidence à effacer mon agacement et le plus exaspérant, c'était que cela marchait plutôt bien. « Pourtant quelque part, c'est comme si je t'avais prévenue en fait. Tu m'appartiens de toutes les façons possibles, et c'est très difficile pour moi de ne pas le revendiquer en permanence. »

Cette remarque me fit rire. Je secouai la tête. « Tu es incorrigible. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Et tu adores ça. »

0o0o0o0o

 _Note de Tralapa : Ah oui avec un bébé Sir Edward ne pourra plus avoir aucun doute quant à la « non virginité » de son ex promise HIHI !_

 _NdT : certes non. Et comme Edward appartient à cette catégorie d'hommes qui tiennent absolument à ce que l'hymen de leur promise soit parfaitement intact le jour de son mariage, je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction future. '-_


	19. Peau

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _pas de note pour cette fois-ci._

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 19 :** Peau

Assise sur ma chaise près du feu, je contemplai Angelina et les autres dames du château occupées à tricoter des couvertures pour se détendre. L'hiver approchant de plus en plus, c'était à nous de confectionner des couvertures et autres vêtements d'hiver. Il était près de cinq heures mais l'atmosphère s'assombrissait déjà. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles des hommes depuis le dîner, et Jacob avait dû assister à un bon nombre de réunions dans l'après-midi pour discuter de la guerre.

Les projets d'artillerie avançaient plutôt bien. On construisait des canons et des catapultes qui étaient ensuite testés à l'écart dans les forêts avoisinant le Rocher du Château. Jacob était satisfait de l'avancement des travaux, il était même persuadé que nous avions encore plus de chances de remporter la bataille.

Je levai le nez de mon ouvrage en entendant des bruits de pas dans la pièce. C'était lui, accompagné de trois de ses hommes. Il me regardait. « Nous allons chasser dans la Forêt des Voleurs. Avec le froid, les caribous et les cerfs ont migré plus au sud pour trouver de la nourriture. »

Je hochai la tête et triturai le tissu de ma jupe. « D'accord. Est-ce que tu seras revenu avant la nuit ? » Lui demandai-je. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre dehors, le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon et le ciel était de plus en plus sombre.

« Je serai là avant la nuit. J'apporterai le dîner à la maison. » Il me sourit et me caressa la joue de son doigt tiède. J'inclinai la tête et lui embrassai le poignet. « Tu m'attendras ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, révélant ses dents blanches et droites. « Je t'attendrai toujours, » lui répondis-je, riant de sa taquinerie. « Allez, nigaud. Va nous chercher à manger. »

Jacob me planta un baiser sur la joue et posa sa main sur mon ventre légèrement bombé. « Je ramènerai quelque chose pour notre fils. »

Trois Chevaux marmonna alors quelque chose propos du temps. Jacob hocha la tête et recula. Je lui fis un petit signe au moment où il se retirait. Boit à la Cascade embrassa Angelina tendrement puis sortit à son tour.

« On dirait bien que le roi en pince dur pour toi, » commenta Cecilia avec un petit sourire conspirateur sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle était devenue la femme de Faucon Gris. Il l'avait couverte de bijou, et son visage était lourdement maquillé. Elle sentait les huiles et les crèmes luxueuses que seules les femmes « nobles » avaient le privilège de porter. « Je pense qu'on peut tous affirmer sans crainte que le roi n'a jamais autant baissé sa garde que lorsque qu'il est avec toi. »

Je rougis, baissant le regard sur l'écharpe écarlate que j'étais en train de tricoter. « Il est bon. » Affirmai-je en m'adressant à tout le monde. Relevant la tête, je croisai le regard renfrogné d'Emilia. Depuis qu'elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que me portait Coyote de Fer, elle avait développé une sorte d'antipathie à mon égard. Le monstre vert de la jalousie faisait briller son regard et donnait à son visage une expression repoussante.

Elle souffla avant de retourner à son ouvrage. A cinq mois de grossesse, Angelina avait quelques difficultés à voir l'objet qu'elle était en train de tricoter, gênée par son ventre protubérant. Boit à la Cascade avait obtenu la permission d'organiser leur mariage en toute discrétion dans une église locale. Jacob l'avait autorisé à épousé Angelina, et il voulait le faire sans le tapage ou le faste d'un grand mariage. Ils n'avaient invité personne, à l'exception du prêtre qui avait officié. Désormais, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

Ils étaient profondément et sincèrement amoureux.

Contrairement à Boit à la Cascade, Jacob avait l'intention de répandre la nouvelle de son mariage dans tout le continent. Tout le monde devait savoir qu'il allait m'épouser, et tout le monde verrait ma main dans la sienne le jour de nos noces. D'après lui, c'était la plus grande preuve de revendication pour un homme ainsi, chacun saurait que j'étais à lui et qu'il était à moi.

Angelina portait fière le petit anneau d'argent autour de son doigt. Je voyais briller à la lumière du feu et l'entendais cliqueter légèrement contre son aiguille qu'elle agitait en maniant le fil.

« Est-ce que Danse avec les Loups a bien avancé dans les préparations du mariage ? » Me demanda Claire, le visage voilé par ses cheveux noirs. De ses dents, elle trancha un fil en deux. Claire était la femme de Soleil de Feu Opalescent. Il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, mais il l'aimait tout de même. C'était à peu près son trente-sixième hiver, alors qu'elle n'en avait que dix-sept.

J'acquiesçai, mes yeux s'arrondissant instinctivement. « D'après notre roi, il n'y a pas un paysan au village qui ne soit pas train de préparer son cadeau de mariage. » Je pouffai. « C'est étrange, être considéré comme une reine alors que je ne porte même pas de couronne sur ma tête. »

Toutes mes compagnes hochèrent la tête tandis que leurs doigts s'activaient furieusement sur leur ouvrage. « Couronne ou pas, on te respecte comme une reine parce que tu portes l'enfant du roi, » souligna Emilia d'un ton dur et froid comme si c'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais respectée.

Cecilia lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire rassurant. « C'est aussi parce que tu portes un objet d'une très grande valeur : le collier de topaze. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de ces topazes, et toute femme dans ce royaume a déjà rêvé au moins une fois d'être celle à qui ce bijou serait destiné. » Ses joues s'empourprèrent dans la lueur du foyer, et elle pressa l'écharpe contre son cœur. « Même moi, Griffe de Tigre. »

La conservation s'engageait sur un terrain glissant, et je compris alors à quel point Jacob était convoité par les femmes à quel point elles étaient nombreuses, celles qui rêvaient d'être la prunelle de ses yeux. Finalement, je m'en tirai en ne donnant aucune réponse, me contenant de retourner à mon ouvrage.

Une rafale de vent glacial souffla brusquement à travers la fenêtre juste à côté de nous. Nous frissonnâmes de concert, Angelina sursauta violemment et courut la fermer. « Ce vent hivernal est impitoyable, » grommela Cecilia en se frottant les épaules. « Et toutes ces discussions sur la guerre m'inquiètent. »

Toutes autres dames approuvèrent. « Je tremble pour la vie de Coyote de Fer. C'est lui qui doit diriger l'armée à la bataille, et l'ennemi cible toujours les capitaines en priorité, » gémit plaintivement Emilia à l'intention du groupe, mais tout le monde semblait s'en moquer. Chacune ici avait fait les frais du comportement colérique et agressif du prince, et personne ne nourrissait de sentiments très positifs à son égard.

Claire hocha la tête. « Tous nos hommes vont participer à la guerre. Le risque de perdre notre amant est le même pour nous toutes. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « Personne n'aime la guerre. Mais si c'est nécessaire, alors je suppose qu'il faudra nous préparer au pire le mieux que nous pourrons. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Toute cette conversation sur la guerre avait assombri mon humeur. Angelina berçait son ventre tout en tentant de se concentrer sur son tricot, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal et qu'elle s'efforçait de le cacher. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer… dans ma chambre », annonça-t-elle d'une voix à peine tendue.

Comme les autres dames enchaînaient sur l'horreur et la réalité de la guerre, je décidai d'imiter Angelina et de me réfugier dans mes propres quartiers. Angelina m'entendit me faufiler derrière elle et s'arrêta pour me parler. « J'ai entendu les nouvelles à propos de ton bébé et de la demande en mariage de Jacob. Félicitations, Isabella. »

Je rougis dans l'obscurité et hochai la tête. « Merci. Ta grossesse se passe bien ? »

« C'est plutôt agité, » répondit Angelina. « Je suis obligée de me lever à des heures impossibles à cause de mes nausées. Embry se sent horriblement coupable parce qu'il ne peut rien faire, mais autrement ça va. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de son soutien et de ce côté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il est si attentionné. »

Nous commençâmes à parcourir les couloirs sombres, nos robes flottant sur les dalles de pierres glacées. « Jacob ? C'est pareil. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, il était hautain, intimidant et froid envers moi… et maintenant il me traite comme son égale. Tu te rends compte, Angelina ? Moi, la reine du pays barbare. »

Elle gloussa. « Et moi, humble servante, devenue l'épouse riche et respectée d'un noble de la haute-société. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour je posséderais tous ces adjectifs à côté de mon titre. » Nous rîmes ensemble à nos révélations respectives.

A la fin, nous prîmes congé en nous embrassant sur la joue, et nos chemins se séparèrent. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de Jacob, je m'écroulai sur le lit et enfouis ma tête dans les oreillers. J'étais épuisée et la guerre m'avait fatiguée encore plus.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je tombai dans un profond sommeil juste avant le dîner.

0o0o0o0o

Je me réveillai au bruit d'un froissement dans le coin de la pièce. De la périphérie de l'œil, j'aperçus une gigantesque silhouette grise bouger derrière moi. Une silhouette qui ressemblait à un loup géant. J'haletai et me précipitai vers le bout du lit. Ce faisant, j'attirai son attention et il se retourna.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » dit-il avec un petit rire devant mon expression ahurie. « Je suis rentrée, ma chérie. »

Je hochai la tête avant d'observer la peau qu'il portait sur son dos. Avec une taille pareille, cela ne pouvait pas être un loup… mais vu la tête de l'animal cela ne pouvait pas être un ours non plus. « Au nom d'Azazel, qu'est-ce que ce truc que tu portes sur la tête et sur le dos ? »

« Ah. » Il leva le bras et le passa derrière le dos et tira la peau qu'il portait. L'animal était parfaitement intact, encore pourvu de ses dents et de ses yeux. Ses pattes griffues pendaient de chaque côté. « Un loup géant des terres du nord. Il a voulu nous attaquer et Coyote de Fer lui a planté une lance dans le bide avant que j'aies eu le temps de le stopper. »

Je contemplai l'animal mort avec fascination. « Il est magnifique. » Il hocha la tête et posa la peau sur son fauteuil.

« Ours Noir est le héros de ce soir. A lui tout seul, il a attrapé un ours au pelage noir, justement. Il a dit que c'était un cadeau des dieux, » gloussa Jacob en secouant la tête. « Nous avons ramené trois cerfs et deux caribous pour la soupe de ce soir. »

Je bougeai pour m'assoir sur le bord du lit en enroulant mes bras autour de mes épaules. Je regardai mes pieds, les yeux masqués par mes cheveux. « Grâce à toi, nous n'aurons jamais faim. »

Il eut un rictus amusé avant de se retourner pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements humides, ses bottes pleines de neige et de son pagne. Alors qu'il se penchait lentement, ses cheveux noirs glissèrent de son dos, révélant une autre balafre ensanglantée qui courrait le long de son dos. Je poussai un glapissement et bondis sur mes pieds.

Il sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air étonné. Mon châle tomba par terre et les bandes de soies de ma robe glissèrent de mes épaules. J'étais face à son corps nu et imposant, le regard fixé sur les sillons entre ses muscles cuivrés, puis sur ses fesses contractées. « Je vois que la vue te plaît. »

En effet, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je me forçai à inhaler calmement pour lui dire ce que je voulais lui faire remarquer au départ, et arrêter de le regarder comme si je voulais lui sauter dessus. « Tu… tu saignes. »

Sur son visage, l'inquiétude remplaça l'amusement. « Où ça ? »

Je tendis un doigt tremblant. La blessure était assez profonde et suintait encore du sang. « Dans ton dos, » lui indiquai-je. « Comment tu peux ne pas la sentir ? »

J'aperçus quelques chiffons dans le coin et me précipitai pour en attraper un. Je le pressai contre la blessure et observai le tissu blanc virer rapidement au rouge sombre. « Tu es brûlant, » lui dis-je en m'efforçant de stopper l'hémorragie. « Et cette blessure est vraiment énorme, même le plus grand géant l'aurait sentie ! Es-tu seulement humain ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Son visage était rouge et des gouttes de transpiration roulaient sur sa peau. « Ça va, je vais bien. »

Je réprimai un rire amer. « Ça va ? » Je balançai le chiffon souillé dans le panier de lessive et en pris un autre, propre, pour éponger sa blessure. « Non, ça ne va pas. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital ou bien chez un guérisseur et… »

Jacob se dégagea de mon emprise et se dirigea vers le lit. « C'est bon, laisse ça comme ça, » murmura-t-il, son corps luisant de sueur.

Je secouai violemment la tête. « On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, Jacob ! Tu perds du sang à une quantité effroyable : à ce rythme-là, tu seras mort avant le dîner ! »

Il se retourna, ses yeux bruns et doux tournèrent au noir et son visage devint menaçant. « J'ai dit _laisse ça comme ça_ ! » Sa voix avait une telle puissance qu'elle me fit reculer de quelques pas.

Je le contemplai bouche bée, des frissons me parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Il tremblait sous l'effet de la rage intense qu'il ressentait. Chaque respiration qu'il prenait faisait vibrer ses épaules. J'étais pétrifiée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu me fais peur. Je t'en prie… »

Mes supplications semblèrent trouver écho en lui. Sa figure s'adoucit instantanément et la noirceur disparut de ses yeux, laissant place de nouveau au doux éclat brun. « Bon sang, je suis désolé. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions… cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des mois. S'il-te-plaît descend à la salle du dîner et attends-moi là-bas. Je vais m'occuper de cette blessure moi-même et je te retrouverai à la table du dîner. »

Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur battait de façon incontrôlable. C'était la première fois que le roi des barbares m'avait vraiment fait peur. Je me retournai lentement et m'avançai vers la porte. A l'instant où je posai la main sur la poignée, il se racla la gorge.

« Bella, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, » chuchota-t-il d'un ton cassé. « Je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus comme ça. »

Je tournai la tête suffisamment pour le voir du coin de l'œil. « Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. » Là-dessus, je me sauvai, encore hantée par ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

0o0o0o0o

Jacob arriva finalement une demi-heure après le début du dîner. Je devinai son entrée lorsque les conversations se turent et les chaises raclèrent contre le sol. Sans un mot, il marcha vers sa place à côté de moi. Et quand il s'assit, il fit un signe de tête au reste de l'assemblée pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait reprendre le dîner.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Sa température était revenue à la normale et lui aussi semblait aller mieux. Je tournai la tête et lui souris, caressant sa joue de mon doigt. Il avait attaché un bandage autour de sa blessure, mais celle-ci ne saignait plus.

« Tu vas bien, toi ? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet de ma gêne et de mon silence. « S'il-te-plaît. » Il eut quelque peine à déglutir.

Je hochai la tête et lui adressai un sourire rassurant. « Je vais bien. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est si toi… » Je n'osai pas poursuivre, consciente que j'avais encore ramené le sujet sensible. Je ravalai mes paroles et secouai la tête. « Aucune importance. »

« Non, je sais. » Jacob déchiqueta un morceau de caribou avec les dents. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice supplémentaire. » Puis il lâcha un rire sans joie. « Comme si je n'en avais pas assez. »

Je m'humectai les lèvres et piquai ma fourchette dans les haricots verts noyés dans une sauce délicieuse. Je ne savais que dire après une remarque pareille, incapable de répondre à sa plaisanterie sur son père qui l'avait fouetté tant de fois.

Je finis rapidement mon dîner, mais restai pour tenir compagnie à Jacob qui mangeait encore. Avec sa permission, les gens commencèrent à sortir de table. Ours Noirs et sa sœur, Lune Radieuse, vinrent et s'assirent non loin de nous. Ours Noir avait l'air détaché mais sa sœur avait manifestement très envie de me parler.

« Je viens à ton mariage, » m'annonça-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. « Tu as grand et très beau gâteau et décor… décorations comme des lumières. Je fabrique ta robe de mariage, Griffe de Tigre. Ce sera très magnifique. »

Je souris et hochai la tête, appréciant ses efforts pour me parler dans ma langue. « Je suis impatiente de la voir. Je suis sûre que ce sera charmant. »

« Oui, charmant, » répéta-t-elle. « Le mariage sera le plus beau jamais vu à La Push. »

Je vis Ours Noir s'emparer de sa peau d'animal avant de l'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il semblait fier de sa prise et arborait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lune Radieuse remarqua l'attention que je portai à son frère. « Je suppose qu'il est fier de ses exploits, » lui déclarai-je avec une pointe d'humour.

« Oh oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Il parle sans arrêt de toi. Il dit que tu es la première fille qui est amie avec lui. A part moi bien sûr. »

Ours Noir se contempla dans un grand miroir, ses yeux brillant de puissance. Il était décidément très fier de sa capture qu'il portait sur son dos. Je quittai la table pour aller le saluer. Tout d'abord, il ne m'aperçut point, trop occupé à admirer son reflet comme un enfant fasciné. Je donnai un petit coup sur sa fourrure et il bondit quasiment hors de sa peau. Je l'avais tiré de sa transe.

« C'est un bel animal que tu as attrapé, » le complimentai-je en caressant la fourrure soyeuse de l'ours qu'il avait tué. Il me regarda avec inquiétude avant de lever la tête en direction de Jacob qui ne faisait même pas attention à nous. « Tout va bien, » murmurai-je. « Nous sommes amis, tu te souviens ? »

Il déglutit inconfortablement avant d'esquisser un faible sourire. « Oui. Je me souviens. » Il ôta sa fourrure et la plaça sur mes épaules. « Tu as l'air… d'avoir _froid_. » Il avait raison, mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter ce cadeau.

Je hochai la tête en signe de dénégation et retirai la fourrure de mon dos. « Tu es Ours Noir. C'était ta proie. Je ne peux pas accepter. » Je souris légèrement. Il haussa les épaules et remis la peau sur ses épaules.

Nous nous tînmes en silence pendant quelques instants. Il regarda ses pieds comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Tu viendras au mariage, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandai-je.

Il ne me regarda pas. « Tout le monde viendra au mariage, » marmonna-t-il avec son accent prononcé.

Je roulai des yeux. « Ce n'est pas _tout le monde_ qui m'intéresse, c'est toi, et savoir si tu viendras. »

Ours Noir se retourna sur les talons, avant refaire demi-tour pour être face à moi. « _Pourquoi_ ? »

« Parce que nous sommes amis, » répétai-je à voix basse. « Je croyais que nous en avions fini avec cette histoire. »

« Oh, j'ai oublié, » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique. « Tu ne me l'as dit que cent fois, après tout. » Je lâchai un rire surpris. Il finit par craquer et me sourire. Je me retournai dans l'intention de revenir à table. Il leva le bras et m'attrapa par l'épaule. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que je serai là. »

Je lui adressai un sourire radieux pour le remercier et retournai m'asseoir à côté de Jacob. Celui-ci jeta un regard mortel à Ours Noir, mais le jeune homme était trop guilleret pour remarquer l'ire du roi. « Tu as fini de t'amuser ? » Me jeta-t-il d'un ton grincheux.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai sans cacher mon incompréhension. « M'amuser à quoi ? »

« A aguicher ce garçon, » grogna-t-il. « J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regardait. Tu es _à moi_. »

Je rapprochai de lui et lui effleurai la joue du bout de mon doigt. Il me regarda à travers ses cils noirs et épais, et ne put réprimer son sourire. « Je croyais t'avoir prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois que j'étais à toi, » déclarai-je doucement en retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Il m'embrassa sur le nez, rasséréné. « Je suis un gros con jaloux, je sais, » soupira-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mes doigts. « Mais très bientôt, le monde entier saura que tu es à moi. »

« Dans deux jours, » lui susurrai-je.

Il acquiesça. « Deux jours. »

0o0o0o0o

Un grand merci à Tralapapa pour son travail de relecture et pour ses corrections toujours appropriées. )


	20. Lien

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ _bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre de 20 de Sinful Seduction. Enjoy ! Merci encore à Tralapapa pour son travail de relecture, amusez-vous bien._

0o0o0o0o

 **Sinful Seduction**

0o0o0o0o

 **Chapitre 20 :** Lien

" _You bring me to my kne_ _es, you make me testify_

 _You can make a sinner change his ways"_

( _Locked Out Of Heaven,_ Bruno Mars)

Les cloches du mariage résonnèrent dans tout le royaume tandis que les portes du Rocher du Château s'ouvraient au grand public. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute ma vie. Je n'avais pas vu Jacob de la journée en raison de la coutume des contrées barbares qui interdisaient aux jeunes mariés de se voir avant la cérémonie. L'après-midi, Lune Radieuse m'apporta la robe qu'elle avait cousue.

C'était une pure merveille, mais si mon père me voyait porter ça, il se retournerait très probablement dans sa tombe. La partie du dessous qui recouvrait ma poitrine était entièrement faite de cristal et flottait autour de mes seins comme une vigne céleste, jointe au milieu par une attache serti de quelques diamants qui s'agitaient au moindre de mes mouvements. La moitié du bas était plutôt léger, relié à des sous-vêtements de soie blanche par une ceinture constellée de pierres précieuses et de brillants.

Lune Radieuse me fit lever les bras pour placer une pièce de soie arachnéenne sur mes épaules et l'enrouler en la laissant flotter autour de mon corps. Je constatai que le tissu me recouvrait plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Puis elle ajouta une longue trainée que je devais prendre en main pour pouvoir marcher avec. Enfin, elle attacha encore un ravissant bracelet de cristal autour de ma cheville qui atteignait mes orteils.

Elle enduit ensuite mes lèvres d'une crème rose pour leur donner de la couleur et de la brillance. Pour mes cheveux, Lune Radieuse les noua en une longue tresse qui m'atteignait la moitié du dos. Puis elle sortit deux boucles étincelantes d'une cassette, qu'elle attacha à mes oreilles. Reculant pour mieux admirer son œuvre, Lune Radieuse parut très satisfaite de son travail.

J'entendis qu'on toquait à la porte. Lune Radieuse me quitta quelques instants pour ouvrir. Ce fut son frère Ours Noir qui entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Il y a du monde partout, » dit-il avec sa voix très grave. « Il sont venus voir leur nouvelle reine. »

Lune Radieuse tira légèrement sur ma soie tandis que je descendais du petit piédestal sur lequel elle m'avait fait monter. « Parfait, » l'entendis-je se réjouir. « Tu as l'air de la perle la plus fine des perles de palourdes. »

Je ris, ne sachant si être comparé à une perle de palourde était un compliment ou non. Ours Noir était là pour m'accompagner le temps que je traverse l'aile, sous ordre de Jacob qui refusait que je fasse le trajet sans escorte masculine. Il m'avait d'abord proposé l'un de ses hommes les plus sûrs, mais j'avais poliment décliné parce que j'avais déjà en tête la personne idéale pour accomplir cet honneur.

Ours Noir me prit la main et j'allai me voir dans le miroir. « Tu es éblouissante, » me complimenta-t-il avec son accent prononcé. « Es-tu prête à marier ? »

« A te marier, » le corrigeai-je et il sourit faiblement. Je pris sa main tiède et calleuse dans la mienne. « Oui, je le suis. » Pour Ours Noir, c'était très symbolique. Il allait donner sa seule amie féminine à son roi pour toujours.

Ours Noir me guida à l'extérieur le long des couloirs. La lumière entrait à flot à travers les fenêtres, éclairant le chemin de pierre à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du but, le bruit des conversations s'intensifiait. Je commençai à trembler légèrement. « Nerveuse ? » s'enquit-il en considérant mon bras secoué de frissons.

« Non, » murmurai-je. « Excitée. Et… si, peut-être un peu nerveuse. »

Il gloussa et me mena dehors, vers l'endroit où avait lieu le mariage. Sachant que des gens étaient venus des quatre coins de La Push, tout le monde n'aurait pas pu rentrer à l'intérieur du Rocher du Château.

Le battement des tambours commença à mon arrivée. Juste devant moi se tenaient deux immenses portes de bois avec des poignées dorées, et quelque part derrière ces portes, il y avait Jacob. Jacob qui m'attendait, impatient de m'épouser. Je resserrais ma prise autour du bras d'Ours Noir. Il poussa un grognement sourd mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant ces portes. Et d'une seule poussée formidable, elles s'ouvrirent, révélant la foule de roturiers et de nobles, bavardant avec excitation dans l'attente de voir la femme du roi ainsi que la robe que je portais.

Le son majestueux et profond des percussions résonna dans mes oreilles au moment je posai le pied sur le sol froid. Le public m'acclama bruyamment. Au bout du long chemin, j'aperçus Jacob, les mains derrière le dos et ses longs cheveux noirs flottant autour de sa taille sous le vent. Il ne portait qu'un pagne, mais son corps avait été couvert de peintures tribales symboliques ainsi que de tatouages par ses hommes. Et au sommet de sa tête, la couronne d'or.

Jacob m'avait dit une fois qu'il ne souriait jamais en public, et qu'à cause de cela, les villageois le croyaient sans cœur. Mais une fois qu'il me vit, toute vêtue de blanc, et brillant de la tête aux orteils sous l'effet des cristaux, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent et dévoilèrent un croissant de dents blanches aux yeux de tous.

Au fil de ma progression, les gens jetaient des pétales de fleurs là où mes pieds foulaient l'herbe. Jacob me regarda jusqu'au bout, souriant de plus belle lorsque je fus enfin à côté de lui. L'Ancien qui avait été choisi pour officier était un vieil ami du père de Jacob c'était le père d'Ours Noir.

Ours Noir me confia à Jacob qui captura ma main dans la sienne. Les tambours se turent et le vieil homme put commencer son discours. « Mu tara a nan yau, ya shaida wa shiga na wani mutum da wata mace, ta hanyar aure shaidu. A yau za mu duba mu mai girma, Sarkin aure da kyau Griffe de Tigre kuma Ya tabbatar da ita wa sarauniya. » ( _Nous sommes tous ici rassemblés pour célébrer l'union d'un homme et d'une femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Aujourd'hui, nous assistons au mariage de notre grand roi et de la belle Griffe de Tigre, notre future reine._ )

Le vieil homme plaça ses mains sur nos épaules. « Ta hanyar lokacin farin ciki da kuma bakin ciki, nan biyu za su kasance tare. Ta hanyar ruwan sama da kuma dusar kankara, ta hanyar kankara da wuta, ta hanyar cuta da kiwon lafiya… kome ba za su iya karya su rabbabe. Babu abin da za su iya raba da dangantaka da sozazza. Shin, wani rai son su tsaya da kuma ki da wannan aure ? » ( _Dans la joie et le malheur, ils resteront unis. Dans la pluie et le beau temps, la glace et le feu, la santé et la maladie… rien ne saura les séparer. Rien ne saura briser les liens de leur amour. Y-a-t-il une personne ici qui souhaite s'opposer à cette union ?_ )

L'Ancien attendit dans le cas d'une éventuelle objection. L'assistance ne broncha point, amassée autour de nous, telle un océan de silence. Je jetai un regard en direction d'Ours Noir dont la tête était baissée et les doigts serrés étroitement autour de ses poignets. D'autres Anciens pénétrèrent sous la tente où nous nous tenions, rapportant du jus de baies.

Le père d'Ours Noir traça deux lignes écarlates le long d'une de mes pommettes. Jacob plongea son pouce dans le jus de baies noires et traça deux traits identiques sur mon autre pommette. Un deuxième Ancien me prit la main et l'approcha du bol de peinture rouge. Il m'indiqua que je devais la poser sur la poitrine de Jacob.

Je contemplai l'homme que j'aimais. Levant la main, je la plaçai sur sa poitrine de bronze musculeuse, juste au niveau du cœur. L'Ancien demanda à Jacob de prononcer ses propres vœux.

« Moi, Danse avec les Loups, babban sarki na La Push mutane, mulki da nisa da wide daga Mer Barbare ga wannan m datti kasar, kai ka as mi daya kadai. Kai neta bugu, kana da zuciyata in hannunka. Ina jigina mi soyyaya zuwa gare ka har abda, » me déclara-t-il. Quelques les femmes de l'assemblée poussèrent des exclamations d'attendrissement à ce discours. ( _Moi, Danse avec les Loups, grand roi de La Push, régnant au-delà de la Mer Barbare et sur toute cette terre de poussière sans fin, te prends comme ma seule et unique compagne. Tu es mon imprégnée, mon cœur est entre tes mains. Je te voue mon amour pour l'éternité._ )

J'humectai mes lèvres sèches et pris sa main entre les miennes encore couvertes de jus de baies, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger. « Kuma ina, m kuma daga mulkin Forks, kai ka as mi daya kadai. Za ka, kuma, ka rike zuciyata a hannunka. Ka nuna mini yadda za a yi karfi da kuma yaki na soyayya… kuma na jingina wannan unyieda soyayya a cikin zuciyata zuwa gare ku. Ina da gaske girmama su zama matarka da kuma sarauniya. » _(Et moi, frêle femme noble du royaume de Forks, te prends comme mon seul et unique compagnon. Car à toi aussi désormais, mon cœur t'appartient. Tu m'as appris à être forte et à me battre pour l'amour… et cet amour, je_ _te_ _le voue à toi pour l'éternité. Je suis profondément honorée de devenir ton épouse et reine.)_

Les tambours reprirent à ce moment-là, d'un rythme lent qui envoya des vibrations à travers mon corps, tel un battement de cœur accompagnant le mien, accélérant jusqu'au moment tant attendu où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Les Anciens psalmodièrent, jetant une sorte de poudre au-dessus de nos têtes pour sceller officiellement notre union. Ils chantèrent encore, ployant leur tête en arrière, priant les dieux de nous unir pour toujours.

La couronne que j'allais bientôt porter me fut enfin montrée. C'était une gigantesque coiffe parfaitement accordée à ma tenue de mariage. Des tiges constellées de pierres de cristal se dressaient vers le ciel, et scintillaient de mille feux. C'était une pure splendeur. Je m'inclinai pour permettre à l'Ancien de la placer sur mon front.

Me redressant, je vis les yeux de Jacob étinceler de pur bonheur. Incapable de réprimer mon élan, je m'avançai pour l'embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres, impatiente de ressentir cet instant de plénitude que m'apportait chacun de ses baisers. La musique s'arrêta brutalement, ainsi que les chants. Le père d'Ours Noir leva la main en l'air. « Har abada bauta ! » Proclama-t-il.

« Har abada bauta ! » Hurla la foule en écho, jetant des pétales de fleurs qui envahirent l'espace comme des flocons de neige ( _Unis à jamais !_ )

Nous redescendîmes le chemin de terre, les cristaux sur ma tête cliquetaient. Je riais, tandis que lui s'efforçait de réprimer son sourire devant son peuple. Mais dès l'instant où nous fûmes à l'intérieur du château, il me plaqua contre le mur et me captura les lèvres, les yeux rieurs. « Nous sommes mariés. » Fredonnai-je.

« Tu es à moi », me répondit-il sur le même ton, son souffle chaud balayant mon cou. Il ne m'en fallut pas davantage pour me sentir à l'étroit dans cette robe de mariage et aspirer à faire un détour par la chambre à coucher. Il sentit mon excitation et m'embrassa sur le nez. « Mmh, gardons ça pour plus tard. Nous aurons tout le temps. »

Nous nous assîmes au bout de la table gigantesque de la salle du dîner, invitant les convives à s'assoir et festoyer avec nous, avant l'heure de notre shagali nuptiale qui se passerait à l'extérieur, aux yeux de tous.

« Goûte le poulet », me chuchota Angelina. « Et… mélange-le avec la courge et la sauce du canard tu verras, c'est délicieux. » Elle se gava de poulet et de son étrange création culinaire. Ses appétits de grossesse avaient eu raison d'elle ce soir.

Curieusement, je ne ressentais pas particulièrement l'envie de manger du poulet avec de la courge et de la sauce de canard. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre bombé et bus une gorgée d'eau. Jacob mangeait à côté de moi, riant et levant des toasts à tout bout de champs avec ses hommes.

Au festin !

Au vin !

A l'enfant à naître !

A la _Reine_ !

Toutes les pensées sombres sur la guerre s'évanouirent dans la brise qui soufflait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Il faisait plutôt froid, mais les foyers de cheminée utilisés pour la cuisine et le réchauffement des mets suffisaient à réchauffer l'atmosphère et repousser la fraîcheur.

Je m'étais servie en viande de lapin et de poulet, en pommes de terre frites dans du beurre doux, une tomate farcie au bœuf et des œufs de caille. Angelina poussa un grognement de satisfaction. « Et les cuisses de grenouilles », s'exclama-t-elle. « Goûte-les aussi ! » Je l'observai engloutir une cuisse chétive et verte, ma bouche tordue en une grimace de dégoût.

Je piquai ma fourchette dans la tomate et en déchirai un morceau. C'était très bon. Impossible de sous-estimer les cuisiniers du Rocher du Château. Jacob me regarda du coin de l'œil, une lueur salace luisant au fond de ses prunelles. Je rougis sous la lumière du feu et retournai à mon assiette. « Hé », me susurra-t-il, trempant deux doigts dans une sauce rouge et blanche. « Ouvre la bouche et goûte ça. »

Je m'exécutai et il inséra ses deux doigts couverts de sauce. Je suçotai, enroulant ma langue autour de ses appendices. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'assombrirent sous l'effet de cette action qui n'était pas supposée être érotique à la base. Il retira ses doigts avec un pop. « C'est exquis », marmonnai-je. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« De la sauce tomate », répondit-il. « C'est nouveau. Le cuisinier a accidentellement massacré une tomate, mais finalement c'est devenu une invention géniale. »

Je hochai la tête et lui prit la petite saucière des mains. « Eh bien, c'est tout à fait ingénieux. » J'attrapa une cuiller en bois et versai un peu de sauce rouge sur mon lapin. « C'est-à-dire, j'adore déjà la tomate. »

Il déglutit péniblement. « Tu… tu en reveux encore ? »

Je plissai les yeux, un sourire taquin s'étirant lentement sur mes lèvres comme une coulée de miel. « Eh bien, _mon chéri_ , je pense que nous devrions réserver cela pour tout-à-l' heure, » lui assenai-je d'une voix plus grave que la normale. Il frissonna un peu, mais attrapa le gant que je lui avais jeté.

Sa main chaude se posa sur ma cuisse et la pressa avec espièglerie tandis que ses yeux noirs se fixèrent dans les miens, ses lèvres arborant un sourire lascif. « Si c'est là ton désir, _ma chérie_. »

« Tout à fait, _chéri_. »

Je ne savais pas si je me lasserais un jour de l'appeler ainsi.

Il rit de bon cœur avant de retourner à son assiette et se resservir en sauce tomate sur son poulet. « Petite diablesse », chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque et sensuelle. Ce fut mon tour de frissonner.

J'eus des difficultés à terminer mon assiette. Je mangeai mes œufs de caille et finis le lapin à la sauce tomate. Je liquidai mes pommes de terre et donnai le reste de mon poulet à une Angelina affamée qui était toujours à la recherche de nourriture pour accompagner ses mélanges de sauces bizarres.

Tournant le regard, je vis Faucon Gris embrasser Cecilia passionnément. Mon cœur fit un léger bond en le voyant caresser sa lèvre de sa langue avant de la plonger dans sa bouche. Une boule de chaleur se réveilla dans mon bas-ventre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jacob, qui lui me regardait directement. « Désires-tu sortir de table mon amour ? » Me questionna-t-il si doucement que je fus la seule à l'entendre.

« Ô dieux », gémis-je faiblement. « Je ne peux plus rien avaler. »

Main dans la main, nous quittâmes la salle pour quelques instants, incapables de résister plus longtemps au désir impérieux qui nous consumait. Il me pressa contre le mur d'un couloir sombre, ses mains tentant fébrilement de déchirer ma robe. « Non ! » Protestai-je sourdement mais avec fermeté. « Je dois encore rester présentable pour la shagali, et toi aussi. »

Il grogna, mais d'un mouvement de la main, il écarta mes jambes et atteignit les sous-vêtements de soie qui ne pouvaient rien cacher de mon excitation à ses doigts calleux. Je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il introduit un doigt en moi. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je le sentais très bien. « Oh, putain. Tu es déjà toute mouillée pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Hors d'haleine, je hochai la tête tandis qu'il me s'amusait à me faire perdre pied, son doigt effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient entre mes lèvres du bas. Il souleva ma jambe et la maintint contre sa taille. « Vilaine petite fille », dit-il presque en ronronnant. « Tu es tellement prête pour moi. »

« Ô oui ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre, à bout de souffle. « S'il-te-plaît… je te veux maintenant, prends-moi. » Je me plaquai contre son corps buriné. Il ôta son doigt de ma chaleur, et goûta mon nectar sur ses lèvres.

« Goûte-toi », m'enjoignit-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Quand il m'avait dit que j'avais un goût de miel, je compris qu'il le pensait sincèrement _(NdT : oui, c'est bien ce qui est écrit dans la fic originale ! XD)_. Sa langue plongeait et replongeait dans ma bouche, tandis que ses mains libéraient son membre dur de son pagne. Bientôt, je le sentis, dur et chaud contre mon entrée souple et humide. « Dis-moi comment tu me veux », gronda-t-il.

Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, excitée par ses taquineries, puis renversai ma tête en arrière contre le mur. « Rapide. Plaisant… et _dur_. » A ma demande, il me pénétra. J'étais si étroite et chaude qu'il tremblait de plaisir, et dut prendre appui sur moi quelques secondes pour rester concentré.

Il suçota le lobe de mon oreille, son souffle chaud caressant mon cou. « Tu es si douce », psalmodia-t-il en se retirant puis en revenant lentement. « Si étroite… autour de mon glaive. »

Je n'en pouvais plus, son petit jeu allait me rendre folle. « Ô dieux ! » Gémis-je contre lui. « Je t'en prie, assez joué ! Je veux tu me prennes comme une bête. _Maintenant_. »

Jacob n'avait jamais refusé de combler les désirs d'une femme. D'une seule impulsion, il fut de nouveau en moi, cramponné à mes épaules pour ne pas perdre pied. Il accéléra la cadence, haletant lourdement contre ma clavicule et tentant de réprimer ses gémissements. Je l'embrassai sur le front et lorsqu'il me souleva, mes jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille comme du lierre autour d'une branche.

Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son corps de bronze, tandis qu'il me pénétrait de plus en plus vite. Lorsque la première vague de plaisir me frappa, je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me suivit peu après, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. « Toi, tu auras ma peau », marmonna-t-il d'un ton essoufflé à mon oreille. Il m'embrassa le coin de la bouche avant de me reposer par terre afin que je puisse remettre de l'ordre dans ma toilette.

Puis il me tendit un mouchoir que j'essuie les traces de son éjaculation sur mes cuisses avant de revenir au banquet. Main dans la main, nous retournâmes dans la salle en essayant de garder l'air détaché. Je replaçai ma coiffe de cristal et appliquai un sourire serein sur mes lèvres.

0o0o0o0o

« Tu sens bon… » fut la première remarque qu'il m'adressa, une fois assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ma main empoignant une grappe de raisin. Du bout des ongles, je traçai un dessin sur son poignet, le laissant se pencher pour humer mes cheveux. Je grignotai mon raisin et observai le déroulement de la shagali autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de personnes réunies au même endroit en même temps. On dansait au son des instruments à cordes, des flûtes et des tambours, on mangeait et on chantait.

Je vis Ours Noir danser avec une jeune fille de son âge. Il lui souriait tendrement et la faisait tournoyer. Faucon Gris embrassait encore Cecilia et Boit à la Cascade avait son menton posé sur la tête d'Angelina qui se relaxait contre lui.

Une jeune nourrice s'approcha, portant dans ses bras un petit enfant couvert de soie. « Mon roi… je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu votre nièce. »

Jacob se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise. Je regardai l'enfançon aux cheveux noirs, puis compris que c'était celui de Trois Chevaux et Lionne des Neiges. Il hocha la tête et se pencha vers la petite. Le bébé tapa des mains et lui attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux, les tirant vigoureusement entre ses petits poings. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire au couinement d'inconfort et d'indignation que poussa Jacob.

« Puis-je la porter ? » Demandai-je à la nourrice en m'avançant légèrement. La jeune femme rougit de plaisir et s'exécuta. Je pris le poupon dans mes bras et lui sourit. « Son nom ? »

« Lys de la Forêt », répondit la nurse.

Je contemplai la petite fille paisible qui reposait dans mes bras. Elle était délicate et magnifique, comme sa mère. Lys de la Forêt attrapa mon doigt et le prit en bouche, suçant doucement. Je me demandai soudain ce que j'éprouverais lorsque ce serait mon enfant que je tiendrais dans les bras, une petite bouche plaquée contre mon sein, des mains minuscules qui s'agripperaient à ma peau.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Jacob m'observait avec intérêt, constatant la douceur avec laquelle je traitais l'enfant, agissant comme si j'étais sa propre mère. Une fois le bébé rendu à sa nourrice, il me toucha le ventre. « Tu seras une mère formidable pour notre fils. »

Tout à coup, Lune Radieuse apparut devant nous. « Iya ni tambayar sarki a dace, na Sarauniya ? » ( _Puis-je vous emprunter le roi pour cette danse, ma reine ?_ )

Je souris à Jacob. Il n'avait pas l'air emballé à l'idée de danser avec une amie proche de sa famille, mais je hochai la tête quand même. « Bien sûr que tu peux. »

Lune Radieuse ignora le grommellement ronchon de Jacob et l'entraîna dans la foule. Assise sur le mien, je le surveillai, notant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air suprêmement ennuyé. « Voulez-vous danser avec moi ? » M'invita doucement une voix grave.

Je tournai la tête et vis Ours Noir se tenir honteusement à côté de mon trône. Je lui coulai un regard rayonnant. « Oui. » Acceptant la main qu'il me tendait, je me levai avec lui. Un sourire lumineux se répandit sur son visage aux traits juvéniles.

Ce contraste entre son visage si jeune et son corps immense et massif me déconcerta légèrement. Ce gamin était un guerrier habitué à tuer et à voler, mais avec moi, il n'était qu'un jeune garçon très doux. « Je t'ai vu danser avec une jolie fille », commentai-je tandis que nous nous mettions à danser.

Sa figure vira instantanément au cramoisi. « Je danse déjà avec une jolie fille en ce moment », répliqua-il dans une tentative de diversion. Je ris gentiment et secouai la tête.

« Son nom, Ours Noir », lui demandai-je d'une voix malicieuse.

Il déglutit nerveusement avant de me répondre d'une petite voix. « Chante sous le Soleil. »

C'était un très joli prénom, parfait pour une jolie fille. Je lui flattai l'épaule. « Tu es assez âgé pour te marier, non ? »

Il m'attira plus près de lui, nous évitant de bousculer un autre couple. « C'est pas que j'y pense pas vraiment », me dit-il. « C'est juste que je sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Je laisse juste faire les choses. »

Je hochai la tête et raffermis ma prise sur sa main tandis que nous nous mouvions pour suivre la musique. « Des nouvelles de la guerre ? » Lui chuchotai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose depuis la dernière fois. Forks a fait alliance avec Patheros et ils viennent toujours avec leurs techniques de guerre. Mais nous avons construit des catapultes et je pense qu'ils ont presque zéro chance de gagner. »

Le ciel s'assombrissait, laissant les étoiles scintiller haut dans le ciel, et ramenant l'hiver dans son manteau. Un courant d'air froid nous fit frissonner tous les deux. Quelques serviteurs s'activèrent et allumèrent des torches pour que l'on puisse voir. Ours Noir et moi dansions près d'un feu, simplement pour nous tenir chaud.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu peur de ce qu'il adviendrait une fois la guerre terminée ? » Lui murmurai-je en regardant vers Jacob par-dessus son épaule. Il avait quitté Lune Radieuse et discutait maintenant avec Coyote de Fer.

Ours Noir hocha la tête. « Tout le temps. On n'a jamais aucun moyen de prédire le futur. Les gens meurent tout le temps, Griffe de tigre. Mais quand ils meurent pour une cause, c'est complètement différent. Regarde toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. Ce sont les âmes de ceux sont passés dans l'au-delà. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre et levai mon regard vers les constellations. « Est-ce que tu vas te battre ? » Le questionnai-je.

« Bien sûr », répondit-il. « Le roi m'a donné l'honneur de protéger le royaume. »

Je ne pourrais jamais imaginer combien d'étoiles il y avait dans le ciel, ni combien de vies humaines étaient fauchées au cours des guerres et des raids. « Et est-ce que tu as peur de mourir ? »

Il haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Tout le monde meurt. » Il baissa la tête et me fixa du regard. « Mourir au combat serait une mort des plus glorieuses. »

Ce raisonnement me fâcha un tantinet. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, et se sentirait honoré s'il finissait embroché par une épée fourchue sur un champ de bataille. « Et les personnes qui t'aiment ? Ta sœur, ta famille, si les dieux avaient voulu que tu aies une femme et des enfants. Tu leur manquerais. »

« La vie… poursuivra son cours », rétorqua nonchalamment Ours Noir.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et plantai mes talons au sol comme un enfant tapageur. « Eh bien moi, je te commande de ne pas mourir à la bataille. Je suis ta Reine à présent, et tu as le devoir de m'écouter. »

Immobile face à moi, il me considéra avec intérêt, la mâchoire crispée. Je pressai mes lèvres contre la ligne ferme de sa joue et le quitta pour rejoindre mon époux.

0o0o0o0o

Assise sur mon trône à côté de Jacob, je lui serrai étroitement les mains. Depuis la confrontation de mes opinions conflictuelles avec Ours Noir, j'étais muette comme une carpe. A force de parler de guerre, mon humeur s'était assombrie. Jacob finit par se rendre compte de mon désarroi et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » S'enquit-il

Je secouai la tête je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'en parler. Mais il se rapprocha, les lèvres plissées, et je compris qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Dis-moi », insista-t-il.

Je soupirai et inclinai ma tête vers lui. « As-tu peur de mourir ? » Lui demandais-je, le regard scrutateur en quête de réponse.

Il se trémoussa sur place, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Répond, s'il-te-plaît », le pressai-je d'un ton plaintif et me mordant les lèvres.

Jacob se cala dans son fauteuil et admira les étoiles. « Tout le monde meurt à un certain moment de la vie. Il est absolument impossible de prédire la mort… mais non, je ne pense pas avoir peur. Cependant si je devais choisir une façon de mourir, ce serait pendant un bataille… »

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? » m'exclamai-je en l'interrompant, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes. « Tu préfèrerais mourir sous l'épée de l'ennemi plutôt que dans ton lit, tranquillement, aux côtés de la femme que tu aimes. »

Il cligna des yeux et ne répondit rien. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la vue de son beau visage. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains et me massai les tempes. « Bon sang, je suis terrorisée… » murmurai-je. « Cette guerre est si proche et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en moque. »

Il demeura silencieux, ce qui eut le don de m'irriter.

« Tu sais, j'ai vécu là-bas toute ma vie, à l'exception de ces cinq mois avec toi. Ils sont astucieux. Ils attaquent toujours au moment où leurs ennemis s'y attendent le moins, et cela se termine immanquablement par un massacre. Comment peux-tu rester là, assis, à me dire que tu te moques de la guerre et que tu n'as pas peur de mourir, alors qu'ils pourraient très bien être hors de ces foutus murs, tapis dans l'ombre, dans l'attente du moment propice pour attaquer, merde ! Moi, j'ai peur, tout le monde a peur ! Moi, je ne veux pas vivre si tu meurs ! » Je haussai la voix avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Il se lécha les lèvres, appuyant son menton sur sa paume. « Tu as fini ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais me tus finalement. Regardant au sol, je rougis furieusement. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je venais juste de piquer une crise devant lui. « O-oui. »

Il coula un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. « Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Mais je ne me permettrai jamais de le montrer parce que je dois être quelqu'un de fort et courageux pour tous les villageois apeurés qui tourneront leur regard vers moi. Au-delà de ces murs, il n'y a que terre, herbe et océan à perte de vue. Aucun intrus blanc de ton royaume de fer. Sache, Isabella, que je te protégerai toujours envers et contre tout. Je me laisserais cent fois percer le cœur d'une flèche plutôt que te voir mourir. »

Son regard était si sincère que je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance. D'un mouvement tendre du pouce, il sécha mes larmes et m'embrassa sur le nez. « Je t'aime tellement », lui murmurai-je doucement. « Si tu disparais, que vais-je devenir ? »

« Moi aussi je t'aime », me répondit-il sur le même ton. « Maintenant chasse cette inquiétude de ton beau visage et va t'amuser. Bois un peu de vin, ris un peu et oublie quelques temps l'imminence de la guerre. Je serai toujours près de toi. Tu n'as _plus à avoir peur_. »

0o0o0o0o

Voilà, bonnes vacances pour tout le monde !


End file.
